Heart's Keeper
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: COMPLETE: Final installment is up...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm a fan of crack pairings so...uhm...this is definitely Ulquiorra and Rukia. I love the two. Anyway, go easy on me please since this is my first fiction.**

**Prologue **

Ulquiorra swayed a little as he walked at the dark lane while holding his shoulder. To think that he was careless that he got wounded in a little shootout with that damn Kurosaki Ichigo, who although does not know the identity of the green-eyed man, was still able to get wind about this assassination.

He had no choice then but to fight at an inappropriate time. One minute of surprise had then cost his shoulder. He stopped to catch his breath. Growing up and trained to be an assassin, emotion is something they do not have the luxury to feel. Especially him.

He was a nobody when that man found him and brought him to that certain place where he met some other orphaned kids. Back then, he thought he was saved from the hunger and everything but he learned later that 'kindness' had a price. For when they were more than a week in that school, the true colors of that man shows up and that is where the training started.

They were not allowed to scream as they were punished. They were not allowed to show any emotions. They were whipped to death when they did something wrong.

Those were the payments one has to pay in exchange of being taught – though forcibly – to hold guns, assemble them or not, to detonate a bomb, to kill a person, to defend yourselves. It was hell in that place which was only called Las Noches in the outside world. Those who knew nothing about it only thought that it was an abbey for orphaned kids.

Ulquiorra had often wondered why no one from the outside bothered to look into it carefully. No one noticed that from the hundred kids that were brought into that place, only a few survived and ten emerged the strongest. Many tried to escape but were killed upon stepping out and so no one attempted anymore.

Ulquiorra's sight is starting to get blurry and he knew it would only be a matter of time before his pursuers would find him. He will never allow himself to get caught. That is why, despite the loss of blood, he still willed himself to move farther away while his life is still being replayed in his life.

He was named Ulquiorra Schiffer by that man who controlled everything. It stuck on him since then and to be perfectly honest, he could no longer remember the name he used to have. He had forgotten all about it. he had forgotten about who he was already or rather, he does not have a memory about it anymore. It was like it suddenly vanished yet slowly returning in a haze.

Leaning on the wall, he panted as he looked up, the big building in front of him seems not to exist that very moment. He was in his own world. Was this what death meant? He wondered about it. it's quite funny that he would die from such a petty wound, he who was feared by many in the underworld with the name Quatro, he who was dubbed the most emotionless of all the assassins trained so he had no problem carrying out his assignment at all.

Killing meant nothing to him. He took hundreds of lives as ordered. After all, what choice is there to make when your life depends on them? They grew up knowing only how to kill – take that away from them means taking away something vital. Or so he believed.

Eyes fluttered, Ulquiorra, for the first time in his life or for the first time since he could remember, smiled with regret. The emotionless one, the heartless one felt remorse in all the things he did as death came closer to him. It's ironic.

His other companions would soon find this hilarious. That, he – one of the strongest died with a simple wound while regretting something. Grimmjaw and Nnoitra would surely laugh about it.

.

.

.

"There is still no call from Ulquiorra," the leader of the group said as he sat lazily on his chair while waiting for the report to come in. with Ulquiorra being the one assigned to assassinate Joushirou Ukitake, everyone would expect it to be a quick job. After all, that guy had no qualms about taking a life just as much as the rest of them are. His face is always blank even as he stared at the eyes of a dead.

"Perhaps he delayed the timing," one suggested casually. Stark glanced at the only female who ranked among those who were trained by Aizen Sousuke and called Espada. Harribel.

"Hmm. The fourth never delayed anything," the old man suggested as the three convened.

"But if he does not give us a report, Aizen-sama would find out about it," Starrk said. Never commit a single mistake. That's one of the rules taught to them when they were younger. Or you will face the consequences.

A wry smile curved his lips. They have tried countless times to escape when they were young, but there was always a threat behind. Aizen holds the card. He can easily disclose their identities and weave a lie to pin them as the real villains. It happened once to someone whom Starrk could no longer remember. But he knew that Aizen made an example of him.

The door opened as Zommari entered. "There had been a shootout where Ulquiorra's supposed to be. It seems trouble had come up."

Stark raised his brow. Ulquiorra? It seems a little impossible for the Quatro to encounter any trouble at all. If anything, he finishes his task cleanly. Reaching for something, he pressed the control as they finally watched for a news report. Then he sighed.

"Oh, so that man interfered again. I wonder how he always found out about it. Now it's Ulquiorra who had to deal with him this time. Last time it was Aurinier and he died for being reckless."

"That investigator is nothing compared to Ulquiorra. He could easily take him down."

_If so, why is it that the man stood proudly while declaring with so much confidence that he can catch him?_ Starrk thought to himself. Not unless Ulquiorra was careless. He shook his head. Carelessness was something Ulquiorra abhors. He always worked with perfection. And that is why he is always favored by Aizen.

"And what happened to his target?"

"It appears he is alive." Harribel stood up and stretched a little. "Guess I have to take over then. But it sure is surprising to learn that Ulquiorra failed in this one."

.

.

.

Ichigo sighed as the door behind him closed. His partner, Renji looked up. "So, heard you saved the old man's life."

"Ah," he replied and threw his leather jacket at the couch and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. But it sure was a rough night. Unconsciously, his hand held his side.

Noticing it, the redhead frowned. "You got him? He sure got you."

"The man escaped. Whoever he is, he has a perfect aim. If not for that wound in his shoulder which I managed to inflict, I'm dead right now. He's dangerous."

"The Quatro?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a glance at his face?"

"Nope. The man is wearing a mask. And he's quick."

"Troublesome."

"You said it."

Then silence followed for a while before Renji asked. "How did you know that there would be an assassination attempt?"

"Dunno. I just received an email. I thought it might be a bluff or something to trap us out. I received like this one too when there was one who took Sajin's life. By then, I was too late since it took me long to debate about it."

_I'm going to catch them next time. _

.

.

.

Eyes fluttering opened, Ulquiorra found himself in a wide room. Though his head felt heavy, he still forced himself to sit up as he realized he is alive. He does not appear to be in a hospital or in any familiar room he could remember so he must be in a stranger's place. Forcing himself to stand up, he looked for his clothes as he was left naked in the torso. He needed to make a call.

And he has to make sure that he finished his mission. Swaying a little, he held onto the wall to steady himself. This would be the first time in his adulthood that he has to actually feel how it was like to be in pain from a wound. It's troublesome. But being trained as he was, he did nothing more than close his eyes with no change of expression in his face. It was total blankness. Something which had always unnerved his enemies.

"I would advise you to actually not force yourself to move," a cool voice broke the silence as a small woman emerged from the door. A woman or a girl, he thought as he studied the small frame. Probably a girl.

Ignoring her words, he sought for his things. It would be troublesome if this woman saw the gun. He might have to kill her. "If you're looking for your things, I have it. I touched nothing, don't worry."

Still ignoring her, he wore his jacket over his bandaged body, not bothering to even give the woman another glance.

Rukia, watched as the man quietly dressed himself up while trying not to wince at all the scars she saw in his body. She wondered where he got all of those. Being a rational citizen, she knew from first glance last night that the man is dangerous. He had a gun for crying out loud. But being a doctor, her profession called for her service. She cannot just let anyone die even if they have the possibility to actually survive. Especially when someone happened to almost die in front of her doorstep. Her morale never allows that.

She had debated last night whether to call some police but thought against it in the end for reasons unknown. He might be a bad person but it does not necessarily mean that she would be the one to turn him over. Her responsibility is just to actually tend to his wound.

She blinked when he stood in front of her, his right hand extended as his palm faced up. Frowning, she looked at him with question. "My things."

His voice was raw and deep in the edges…while cold at the same time. Or rather toneless. And she shivered. This man seemed dangerous. "Your wounds were just patched up last night. You don't – "

"My wounds are of no concern of yours," he cut her off rudely, his green eyes sharpened as he gave her a warning. She thought she felt the hairs at her neck stand as she shivered. There was a threat behind those eyes.

"The least you can do is thank me," she pointed out. "But I supposed you don't want to. I'll go get them," she said and left the room while wondering if this man was the man chased by the police last night. She heard from Tatsuki that her husband's best friend, Kurosaki that is, is actually on a mission to stop the assassination attempt on the kind Ukitake Joushirou who was scheduled for a meeting in Tokyo.

Whether he was or not, Rukia decided to not be bothered about it. after all, she had her own share of problems which she merely tried to actually brush off. There is no way for her to welcome another problem at all.

Returning to the room, she found the guest gone and she wondered where he went to. That is until she saw a small note on the bedside table. Clutching the gun to herself, she went near the table and read the note.

_You never saw me. Remember that._

Frowning, Rukia only shrugged. What a weird guy to demand his things but vanish before he could get it. she stared at the gun and decided to keep it to safety. Who knows, that man may one day come and get it.

.

.

.

Ichigo grounded his teeth as he listened to Renji's report early that morning. To think that he miscalculated. All he was able to do last night was delay Ukitake's death. They were so wrapped up in tracking the assassin last night that he forgot he could have gone back to finish the job.

"What was the time of death?" he asked again.

"An hour after your interference."

"Shit. He is messing with us," he said as he balled his fist. "I will show him…" he muttered close to himself in a way that sounded like a promise. To be perfectly honest, the cases of assassination had always been a failure for the investigators. It had already been years and it was following a trend. Political figures were being killed one by one. Each victim marked with numbers tattooed on them. It usually ranged from zero to nine but not exceeding the latter. It puzzled Ichigo.

He wanted to know what the numbers signify. But then, they never had a lead. It was probably a few months back when a mysterious message came to him informing him of an assassination. Believing it to be a prank, he was indecisive about it which cost the governor's life. He had then promised to actually finish this case. At all cost.

With the help of the mysterious messages he always received, giving him tips. "I realized recently that most of the victims have number five or six. What do you think does it mean?"

Ichigo raised his head at Renji's question and frowned after not being able to come up with a reason except one – one which was always rejected by the Chief of Police. Everyone believed that there is only one crazed assassin.

But Ichigo had then suggested that perhaps the numbers represent something else. He could not provide any evidence then so he was only shrugged off. According to the forensics, all the methods of death is the same or following the same pattern. Except for one.

All victims bearing the mark of number four died with a bullet between their eyes. It was a very brutal way of killing someone. "My theory never changed and I bet Kenpachi is considering that angle. Perhaps there are more than one assassin, each with different numbers. Either they work as a group or not is still unsure though."

"Considering that, it would mean there are more like the one you fought last night."

"Yes."

"How did the victim die?" he asked again.

"Some believed to be suffocation. The autopsy had not come in yet. Besides, our men guarding him died the same way but he was the only one marked as number 3."

"If my theory is right, then someone took over the job," Ichigo rubbed his chin as he thought deeply.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

.

.

.

Grimmjaw chuckled as Ulquiorra stepped inside the room where the rest gathered. They all looked at him oddly as he strolled towards them with his usual composure. "Oh ho, and here I thought you're a goner," Jiruga was the one who spoke though.

"…"

"How come you were unable to perform simple task?" Zommari asked as they all watched him pull his chair and took a seat.

"…"

His silence had always unnerved the guys around him. In their circle, Ulquiorra was probably a man of few words. He was never one to be provoked too. No matter how many insults were thrown at him, he would only take them with indifference. It was like he was the embodiment of the perfect tool that Aizen wanted.

One who would take orders without question and perform duties without difficulty.

"I see someone finished the job for me," he finally spoke after a few minutes of unnerving silence. If anything, the people around him were not really his comrades. Sure, they grew up together, tortured together…trained together…but there was never a bond between them. What probably connected them only was their life in there. But it does not necessarily mean it was already a bond. But that is all there is to it. they have no respect for each other.

"I did," Harribel answered in her cool voice.

"…"

"We needed to send Aizen the result so we have to finish it for you," Starrk spoke. It was customary there that one will not interfere with another's mission unless told to. They were like soldiers following orders.

"That investigator sure gave you some trouble eh," Barragan commented.

Before any of them could speak, the monitors of their respective computers flashed the face of the man who ruined their lives. He was smiling charmingly. "Ah…so glad you're all gathered completely," he greeted cheerfully. "First though, Ulquiorra, I trust you are well?"

"Hn."

"Good, good…so it was Harribel who took the job," he mused and rubbed his chin. "Very well…since that happened, you'd have to take her mission then. This would be simpler and easier."

"That would be?"

"You are to liquidate the witness."

Witness. He was referring to the mysterious witness who saw the death of Kaien Shiba. Until now, even the authorities as well as them had no idea who the witness was. They are simply waiting for the person to make a move, to step up and speak. The crime that person happened to see involved Aizen personally though they doubt she saw his face. After all, they were in the dark then.

"What a boring job," he heard Grimmjaw mutter but ignored his words. While he worked with precision and straight to the point, Grimmjaw and Nnoitra always loved toying with their victims first.

"I see."

"While you're at it, I also have another job," he said as a face flashed in front of them. "Get her. We are going to need her."

Ulquiorra simply stared at the picture. Then he shrugged. "Who is she?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Five years ago, her car was found in a cliff and everyone believed that she had committed suicide. I'm going to use her against her brother."

Another one of his disposable pawns, Ulquiorra thought wryly before nodding his head. "The girl does not live here though so you might have to look for her. There was a rumor starting to go around that they have seen Byakuya's sister walking by outside Hueco Mundo."

"Sure."

Aizen smiled at the passive response. "I'll tell you when we need to get her."

"Hai."

With that said, Aizen's face in the screen was gone and the screen went blank except for Ulquiorra who was staring with impassive eyes at the picture of the woman. Get her huh?

"I wonder what he wants from the heir," Harribel voiced her thoughts.

"probably the same thing he needed from Kaien Shiba?" Starrk suggested.

"Probably."

"What do you think Ulquiorra?" Barragan asked the youngest man in the team but they all saw him simply staring at the ceiling with his eyes closed. The old man sighed. It's really useless talking to this man. He would speak if he only wanted to.

"I'm off," Grimmjaw stood up with a his hands at the back of his pocket. He gave Ulquiorra a wary look then went ahead. The guy gives him the creep sometimes.

One by one, the Espada decided to leave save for Ulquiorra who dozed off. Stark was the last to take his leave but before that, he managed to give the man a single glance. To be perfectly honest, he cared for all of his companions here. After all, they are his family. Growing up with so much loneliness, he found comfort in the presence of the group. So he could not help but worry for them.

Especially for this young man. He is the youngest of the group yet the fourth to be brought in this hellhole. While it was true that they were trained to bottle their emotions, some of them found it still hard to actually go by it. Emotion still ruled them. Some with rage, some with envy. Either way, they still know how to feel.

Save for this man. He grew up a killing machine. He never blinked while his target falls in front of him. Even when his victims' blood had already stained his face, all he would do is stare at them with so much indifference. And that was why Aizen had always given him the complicated cases. The man does not have to worry about Ulquiorra feeling remorse or pity for his victim, he does not have to worry that Ulquiorra might spare the target. Nope. Ulquiorra would always finish them with unblinking eyes.

And that was what unnerved them. The boy who was once innocent had lost himself in this hellhole and grew up a very formidable man. He shuddered. Even he would admit that he is quite afraid of this man. Not of what he might possibly do but of what he can do.

.

.

.

Feeling all their presence left the room, Ulquiorra cracked his eye open and stared at the photo in the monitor. What an odd quirk of fate that he will have to go back to that woman who saved his life last night.

Only this time, he would take her as ordered. He might as well start putting her under his surveillance. For a woman thought to be dead, he wondered what mysteries she holds. He knew what would happen after Aizen made use of her.

To dispose her.

And that job would once again be given to him. He shook his head a little then stared at it once again.

Kuchiki Rukia eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the title to Heart's Keeper. It's still temporary though. So uhm...my thanks to my first reviewers: Medduch and spaceisforstars. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I believe I forgot this on the first chap. Anyway, the plot is mine but not the Bleach characters. There might be some names which I may create which are not part of the original characters.**

Tatsuki closed the door behind her after making sure that no one had followed her to this place. It was for her safety and that of Rukia. Only Tatsuki knew that the heiress is alive and not dead as presumed by the rest. Rukia had faked her own death five years ago. No body was ever found and everyone had then concluded that perhaps she was eaten by the animals in the sea.

A few months after that tragic news, Tatsuki received a call from her and learned that she was staying in Tokyo. Her friend asked that she keep it a secret and thus she had always known that Rukia is alive. And well. Somehow, she would often feel guilty keeping that information from her husband who was then investigating her case along with his partner, Ichigo.

After a few years with no success, the case of Rukia was then cancelled and everyone had unanimously concluded that she had indeed committed suicide. And since the case was closed, her husband had started working on the assassination case.

"Rukia?" she called her friend. This was the best she could do.

"Over here," she heard the woman speak and she surmised that Rukia was probably at the kitchen. Tatsuki found her at the kitchen. The smaller woman was busy washing the dishes. It was a rare sight to see the pampered princess doing house chores. But Rukia had always adapted to everything and living a life of seclusion, she was able to adapt to this normal lifestyle for ordinary people.

"I've brought you some things."

"Thanks. Hachigen had dropped by earlier," she said in reference to the landlord of the apartment where Rukia is staying. She learned that Rukia and the man are good friends and that the latter had agreed to keep Rukia secretly. Especially during those times when her untimely death had been broadcasted all over the nation. Even until now, Hachigen is still protecting Rukia from the public by not allowing her to go out without any disguise at all.

Tatsuki had never learned why Rukia faked her own death. She never insisted on learning it as well. She figured that if Rukia wanted to tell her, she would. Perhaps when the right time comes. As of now, all she could do was to support her friend.

"I'm not staying any longer. Renji does not know I went out of town," she informed as she foraged the refrigerator. Rukia glanced over her shoulder and gave her a careful look.

"Tatsuki, thanks for everything. You really don't have to worry about me and my supplies. I have my own source of income," she said. "I don't want you to feel guilty any more by holding this information about me."

Tatsuki pulled one chair. "It's not really about feeling guilty. It's just that , I don't want him to worry. Especially now that they are dealing with those assassins. I was worried about you since Ichigo had an encounter with one last night somewhere here."

"Did they catch him?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. According to Renji, Ichigo managed to hurt the man by shooting his left shoulder."

At the statement, she thought she saw Rukia stiffen a little as she turned off the faucet and finally faced her. "Left shoulder?" she repeated.

.

.

.

"Yes," Tatsuki answered and Rukia did all she could to remain calm. So she was right. That man might have been the bad guy. Not feeling anything except surprise, Rukia just stared at her friend this time.

"And this Ichigo?" she inquired about the famous investigator. It's not like she is interested in the man. She just wanted to know how good he is. Perhaps he could help her now that she decided to show up. Soon.

Tatsuki shrugged. "A graze in his stomach, I heard. Renji said that assassin was good enough to manage shooting Ichigo. According to my husband, Ichigo had always been the best."

Rukia pictured the man she healed last night. With that kind of expression, she had no doubt he was good if he was indeed the assassin. His eyes were dead. Involuntarily, she shivered and wondered if there was a shred of humanity left in that man. Perhaps there is. An indication would be the note he left her.

For her, she interpreted it as a warning to keep her safe. Though she does not know the man's reason for leaving that note.

"Rukia…do you plan on hiding here forever?" Tatsuki suddenly asked.

"No," the smaller woman said. "When I have enough courage, I'll show up once more. I owe my brother an apology after all."

Tatsuki nodded. "But there is more about faking your death, right?" she asked for confirmation and Rukia only smiled forcefully, not wanting to relive the past by the simple question alone. There was a heavy reason why she escaped from her life five years ago.

"That's good to hear," her friend stood up. "I really should go back. Call me when you need anything okay?"

"Yes."

When Tatsuki left, Rukia sighed and took a seat. She was married to Ichimaru Gin and remained a dutiful wife for three years until one day she decided to escape from her married life by faking her own death and committed suicide. Now, five years later, she will have to return to fix everything and perhaps to restore her family's name and to earn her brother's forgiveness. She had doubted him after all.

Glancing at the clock, she decided to change and head down the nearby shop. She's working as a saleslady there after all. It was a good thing, Hachigen provided her with a very good disguise to hide her identity from the customers although the owner of the shop knew about who she really is since Hachigen told Hiyori about her.

She wondered if the assassin would come claim his gun. She does not want to hold onto that dangerous thing.

.

.

.

"Oi, Eiji, could you deliver this?" the manager asked the quiet man who was busy cleaning up the shop.

Said man looked up as the manager shoved the paper in front of him. "What's this?" he asked dispassionately. He uses different names in front of different people so nobody really knows who he is.

"That's the address."

"Can't it wait, Hirako?" he asked the manager who was lazy as a slug but still treated him well with his salary. This is his life when not being called for a mission. He is simply a working boy in Hirako Shinji's shipping store.

Hirako made a face though not expecting his employee to actually react to it. if anything, Eiji would simply stare you down. "Nope. I can't have my ass handed over to that midget," he said in reference to his best friend, Hiyori whose store is located in Tokyo. "She'll definitely skin me alive."

Ulquiorra straightened up and glanced around. "I'm not your delivery boy," he pointed out.

"Yep. Yer not. But since yer the only one available, I thought it best that ya send it over. Come on, just this once," he said and waited with patience while Ulquiorra simply stared at him with his blank eyes. Shinji could not help but shiver whenever he had a glimpse in that pair of eyes. "So what do you say?"

"…"

Shinji blinked. They are starting to have a battle of the eyes. He could not back down. After all, he is the employer here.

"Sure," was the final answer in a curt tone as he spun on his heels and headed outside with the box on his hand. Shinji sighed in relief. He had always trusted Eiji to follow orders. Though he rarely goes against it, in the end, he still complied and Shinji had a feeling that it was how he grew up that made him follow orders without question.

He watched as Eiji started the engine of his motorcycle. He wondered what sort of other jobs Eiji has. For an average working person, it is really doubtful to learn that Ulquiorra owns a condo. His salary from Shinji is not enough to pay for it. so Shinji had a hunch that Eiji is doing some other jobs.

Whatever that job was, he does not intend to find out. He might be involved than he wanted to. And it might be illegal, something he is against with.

.

.

.

Rukia smiled at the last customer before sitting down. Any moment, her feet might give in and she might just simply collapse on the floor. She had no idea that simply by standing and sitting could be so tiring too. Though she had been doing this for almost five years already, she still had not adapted well to this kind of work.

She was used to dealing with patients in an emergency room rather than smiling at the customers. Yes, she was a doctor by profession. That's why treating that man was nothing to her. She had been treating those kinds of wounds already.

"Are the deliveries not here yet?" Hiyori spoke as she stepped out from the small room behind the cashier where Rukia had taken over a little while ago.

"Nope."

"Damn that dickhead. I told him I want that supply now," Hiyori muttered under her breath as she sat beside Rukia. "He never listens to me."

"Shinji?" she named the man Hiyori was talking about. She met him once or twice in the past whenever the man decided to suddenly pop out. Either he knew who she was or not, Rukia had no idea but if he does, he did well in keeping it a secret.

"Yeah," Hiyori answered drily as they both watched Hanatarou closing the store now. That's when a motorcycle stopped in front. Taking off his helmet, Rukia hid her surprise when she recognized the pale face and the green eyes. He wore a loose cargo pants and a simple sweatshirt for the upper part. Somehow, he does not look like the man who could kill.

_What is he doing here?_, she wondered to herself as she watched him open the glass door with a box on his hand. Hiyori stood up.

"Sorry but we're close already," she said to the customer.

He looked unfazed by the tone as he simply placed the box at the counter. His face was blank with emotion as he handed a small paper to Hiyori but his eyes were suddenly fixed on the woman beside Hiyori. Rukia immediately looked away.

"Are you the new delivery boy this time?" Hiyori asked drily.

"No," his voice was cold and his answer so curt that both Rukia and Hiyori looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Alright then," Hiyori finally decided to speak once more upon realizing that the man would offer no explanations anymore. "Tell that dickhead he's lucky."

He simply nodded and walked out without any word at all. "Strange," Hiyori commented and watched the back of the man. Then finally, realization dawned on her. "Oh, I see. He was the man Shinji always talked about."

"Huh?"

"He's the most different guy among Shinji's employees. Well, that is according to him. The man always kept to himself and rarely speaks."

So as she walked back to the building across her, Rukia could not help but remember that stranger. He is a walking mystery. She wondered what kind of life led him to become a criminal. She believed that people always do things for a reason so there is probably a reason for that man to want to kill.

She shuddered at the thought. She can't believe there are people like him who could kill in cold blood. And his dead eyes tells her that he had killed so many in his life. A dangerous man.

She was thankful he did not recognize her. Because honestly, she does not want to cross paths with people like him. They are all dangerous. Heartless.

Closing the door behind her, she headed to the kitchen immediately to prepare her dinner. This is her daily routine for five years and she found it okay. In fact, she never wanted to change this kind of lifestyle. She does not want to go back to being the pampered princess anymore. Or being the meek wife to Ichimaru Gin.

"I believe I left something here," came the cold voice that made Rukia almost jump in surprise. Good thing she always kept her cool as she slowly turned around to find that man leaning on the doorjamb, his hands were crossed across his chest, his feet crossed too. He looked so relaxed just leaning there.

"How did you get in?" she asked in a hiss. She remembered that she locked the door.

He merely shrugged, his eyes looking at her straightly. Then unable to control her mouth, Rukia continued with sarcasm. "Oh, well, I should not have asked that. Killers like you could practically do everything."

It was too late for her to shut her mouth so she stared at her in horror. Did she just say that? Was she that stupid to give away that information? He might kill her then and there. At that thought, color drained from her face. To think that she was so stupid to let him know who he is…killers or people like him are usually so unforgiving.

Rukia could feel fear taking over her when the man started to lean away from the doorjamb and walked towards her in a graceful movement she never thought possible. She swallowed hard as sweat started forming in her forehead. She's going to die for her stupidity. She took a step back as he took a step forward.

"D-Don't come near me," she warned, her one hand reaching for the knife behind her.

The man gave her an odd look before he snorted as he finally stood in front of her. "Your knife can do nothing against me, woman," he spoke and that was probably the longest she had heard from him in their two encounters.

Reaching for the said weapon, Rukia held it with both hands though she trembled in fear. "Even so, I'm still going to try," she said bravely. "I know about what you did."

He simply raised his brow. "…"

"You were the one who attempted to kill Ukitake-san."

"So?"

"Go away. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Go away before I call the police," she warned.

She watched as the blank face suddenly lit up with amusement that it suddenly took her by surprise. "Before you could do that, you're already dead. I want my gun."

"I hid it in my room."

"Good. I'm taking it," he said and spun around, not even bothering to look back. Rukia stared at the door before she finally fell on her knees, her hands still shaking from fear. Is he going to kill her after? She could not believe that the one she helped one night would kill her. But she can't die. She can't. Not until she talked to her brother.

"I rarely say thanks," she heard him once more and she jerked up to find him there. "We're even now. I won't kill you because you saved me. But you better make sure you keep your mouth shut. I can always come after you."

And he was gone, leaving Rukia so speechless and so afraid.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra fixed his helmet before starting the engine. His target is easy. Anytime, he could get her as ordered. It wouldn't be a problem. He held his gun. He cannot let anyone have that. It was the only thing sacred for him. He could always buy any gun but that particular gun is special. It was the fist gun he used to first kill a man for survival. They were still teens then and they were ordered to fight each other to see who would remain and who would die.

Driving, he decided that he might have to relocate for a little while. It should not be problem. He should be staying here for a little while to observe that woman. Somehow, against all he was taught, he felt sorry for her. She would be pawn – a disposable pawn – for Aizen against Byakuya.

Perhaps Aizen would use her as leverage over the noble man whose belief is so unshakable that Aizen could not even attempt on threatening him. Not unless he has some leverage over him. Besides, Byakuya had no idea who was always behind the threats he always received.

His mobile beeped and he knew they were being called by Aizen. For what reason, Ulquiorra had no idea. Aizen had always been unpredictable and that is why the Espada could never go against him. They would never know what he would do next. But one thing is for sure, Aizen holds the ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. Ahm, I'd be quick with this one so thanks to Medduch, yazumi_kerzhen and AlaeMori. Hope you continue watching out for this one. Now, on with the chap...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Rukia watched the television as her brother was making his speech about the new project that his company was working into. He looked well. She had so wanted to go to him before but she is afraid that he might not believe her when she told him what she found out. That's why she chose to call Tatsuki instead.

While she mulled over what she should do, she was horrified to suddenly think about that man. She could only call him 'that man' since she never got to know his name. To be honest, she still is quivering in fear whenever she thought of that possibility that he might have killed her last night. Yet he did not.

Should that be enough to prove that he has some shred of humanity left in him? If it is…an idea popped into her mind as she suddenly called her friend.

"Hey, it's me," she went straight to the point without bothering to even say hello. She has to know something first.

"What's up?" Tatsuki asked cautiously as she looked around her.

"Answer one thing for me," Rukia demanded while Tatsuki raised her brow, curious as to what her friend has in mind. It was so sudden for Rukia to call her and she thought they had an agreement to only let Tatsuki call.

"What is it?"

"This Ichigo guy…the one partnered to your husband…" she started and for a moment, Tatsuki thought her friend might take an interest to him.

"If you're interested, the guy is already taken. He is engaged already," she informed.

"It's not that. I'm not interested with that sort of thing," Rukia growled. "Just answer one thing. Is he strong?"

This time, Tatsuki frowned. "Yes. He's the best in the police academy for that matter, according to my husband."

Rukia nodded as if she was talking face to face with her friend. "I see. So, no one managed to outdo him?"

"None that I recall. Oh wait…if you'd consider a graze on the stomach, then that assassin might have been able to outdo him. Ichigo had always been careful not to be outdone by his enemies so…that assassin must be something. And he was the only one who ruined Ichigo's hundred percent capture rate. What's this all about Rukia?" Tatsuki asked dubiously, knowing her friend is never interested in this sort of thing.

"Nothing. I just thought of something. Thanks Tatsuki. Maybe next month, I might be able to show up already. But not now. Especially when there are lots of things going around. I can't afford to be reckless."

"Oh…okay then…"

Giving her thanks, Rukia hang up and rushed across the street to inquire something from Hiyori. She found the small woman busy reading a manga as she comfortably sipped on her coffee. "Morning Hiyori."

Said woman looked up and raised her brow at the sudden change in her mood. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You're not this lively every morning. So I'm wondering, what happened to you? Are you sick?" she asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No. No. Ahm, Hiyori…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What was that guy's name? The latest delivery man who brought your supplies?" she asked and Hiyori gave her a skeptical look, wondering why she suddenly got interested in him. Rukia, realizing this, flushed and raised her hand. "Don't take me wrong. I just wanted to ask him something."

Hiyori gave a careless shrug. "I don't know. I never really asked Shinji about his employees. But I can always look it up."

Rukia went near her boss. "Please? Just this once."

Hiyori placed the manga down and studied Rukia carefully, her indifference replaced with seriousness. "What are you planning Rukia?" she asked casually. "Don't do something stupid. You have to remember that you are still dead to the world."

Rukia shook her head and smiled at the concern. "Don't worry. I'm not thinking of doing something stupid. I really just want to know something."

"You sure?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes."

Again, a minute passed that Hiyori studied her carefully before she sighed. "Remember that if your husband found out you are alive, you are not only in trouble but also us so you really should be very careful with your actions. I'll ask Shinji about this man. Now, go to work Rukia."

Rukia smiled gratefully. "Thanks Hiyori. I owe it to you."

"Hmm…"

.

.

.

Ulquiorra sighed in boredom as he entered that conference hall where all the other Espada were waiting for him. But still, he could not see Aizen around yet.

"You know, I happen to notice that you're unusually late for two consecutive meetings," Harribel commented. It's not like the man to be late. In fact, he's the most punctual among the group and always the first to arrive on time.

Ignoring her, Ulquiorra headed for his seat. When finally seated, he noticed that all eyes were on him so he raised one brow and stared at them. "What?"

"Why indeed?" Barragan asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked unflappably.

"Ho, ho…would you listen to yourself Ulquiorra," Jiruga suddenly interrupted as he sneered at the green-eyed man. "You're suddenly barking. That's strange."

Ulquiorra tilted his head and glanced at the man who spoke, his eyes giving him a warning to shut up but being Nnoitra Jiruga, he always discards any threat at all. "So, not only did you fail for the first time, you actually were late for the second time."

Moving his hand, Ulquiorra reached for something at his side. He is not in the best mood today since he is tired and does not want to argue with anyone. If anything, he just wanted to sleep. And being in a foul mood, he rarely takes Jiruga's bait. This time is one of those rare times.

Noticing his sour mood, Starrk gave Jiruga a warning look to shut him up before things would heat up inside. Besides, Ulquiorra seemed ready to do something.

"Jiruga."

That one name that escaped Ulquiorra's lips was pronounced with such coldness that it actually caught the attention of the Espada as they saw Ulquiorra simply staring at Nnoitra. The latter raised his brow, recognizing the threat behind that one word and he shuddered. The man is giving off a killing aura right now. Then he grinned. He'd love that. He'd love to see this ice block actually lose his calm for that careless remark.

"Ho? Did you actually lose yourself with what I said? Did it get into you?" he chortled as he held his stomach, not believing that he was able to really destroy the man's calmness. "Would you look at that – "

He finally pursed his lips together just as the others sighed upon hearing a gun cocked just beneath the table. Ulquiorra is really in a sour mood. "If you don't shut that big mouth of yours, I'm gonna blow your balls off," Ulquiorra spoke once more in a deadly calm as his left fingers tapped on the table while his right hand was kept underneath, holding his gun and pointing it directly at Nnoitra.

Growing up together, each knew one's strength so they knew that Ulquiorra was the best when it comes to guns. He can shoot you at any angle and would never miss. Knowing he might die if he continued, Nnoitra raised his hand in the air.

"Now that's settled," Starrk murmured and turned to the youngest of the group. "Where've you been anyway?"

"Tokyo."

All eyes turned to him. "What would you be doing back there?" Grimmjaw asked and yawned. He was awoken by Nnoitra's blabbering and was awake in time to see how Nnoitra actually paled upon realizing that Ulquiorra can kill him then and there without losing his calm. The green-eyed is really something.

"Did you go back to the crime scene?" Zommari asked.

"Ukitake was already dead. Harribel finished him, right? So why would you go back? It's not really your style to go back to where you left your target," Yammy spoke as well.

Warily, Ulquiorra leaned on his chair. "I don't remember having to answer to the lot of you," he said brusquely.

"Ah, but I'm curious as well," a new voice joined in as Aizen stepped inside the room with someone. All eyes immediately turned to him and they all stood up in unison to greet the man.

"Welcome, Aizen-sama," they said in unison.

The man smiled charmingly and walked towards the group. He had really trained them well. Pulling one seat, he turned to Ulquiorra, his eyes prodded the green-eyed to answer the question. Hearing that his loyal dog returned to the crime scene, it got him curious as well.

"I was ordered by Shinji to deliver some supplies to his friend," he answered directly, his eyes blank as he stared at Aizen right in the eye. Aizen smiled inwardly. Come to think of it, Ulquiorra is one among the few who could look at him in the eye without flinching. But while the others could do so with any kind of emotion, Ulquiorra was different. His eyes were always dead. Cold. Blank. A jaded eyes.

"Oh," he said, taking his word for it. after all, he had no reason to doubt this man. "Hirako huh?" he mentioned the name and nodded. "Now, I'd like you to meet my partner by the way. It's been so long since you've been working for me but I haven't let you meet any of my partners. So…meet Ichimaru Gin."

They gave Gin a casual nod and the silver haired smiled creepily, unnerving some of them. "Oiya, they look promising."

"As I have said," Aizen spoke. He turned to Ulquiorra. "This man here would be the one to track your wife down."

Ulquiorra studied the silver-haired and decided that he does not trust the man one bit. Her husband huh? With the creepy look, it's no wonder the woman preferred death over life with him. Then again, it got him curious once more. Since the woman is very well alive, he wondered why she never showed herself up to the media. She's one famous woman that is.

Gin smiled at Ulquiorra. "I'd be happy to see my wife again," he said with double meaning.

Ulquiorra only nodded before turning to Aizen. "May I ask something? Where did your informant see his wife?" he asked.

Aizen rubbed his chin. "Ah well…somewhere along Kyoto I think. A month ago. So you should be starting in Kyoto."

"Yes sir," he nodded casually.

"If you don't find her there, make sure to turn Japan upside down and find her," Gin ordered seriously this time and was waiting for any reaction from the green-eyed but Ulquiorra simply nodded with a simple "yes sir" and nothing more. Gin chuckled. He does not like this one man a bit. But according to Aizen, Ulquiorra is the man for the job and the best there is so he'll put up with his attitude for a little while. After his mission with Rukia, then he would make sure to punish this man for his obvious lack of manners towards him.

Grimmjaw watched the silent exchange between Ulquiorra and the stranger. He always knew that Ulquiorra was brash and rude and everything but it was never in his nature to show his impoliteness towards anyone connected to Aizen. And the other man seemed to share the same feeling as well.

"Is there anything more?" Ulquiorra finally spoke after the tensed silence.

Aizen, amused at the exchange, shook his head. "Nope. I just assembled you here so you could meet your other boss."

"Then I shall take my leave," Ulquiorra stood up and bowed a little.

"So early?"

"I have a wide place to search sir so I don't think I have the luxury to waste time here anymore," he answered nonchalantly that Aizen frowned. He turned to Gin. Then he shrugged. Ulquiorra seemed to have taken an instant dislike to his partner. Ah well, that can be arranged anytime soon.

"Very well, take your leave. Fill me in with any news," he said.

"Yes sir."

And he was gone. Gin turned to him. "I remember you saying that he is the best, but I don't think I can keep up with his attitude. And he looked unpredictable."

Aizen turned to him. "Well…what you said is true but the boy is trustworthy. He will never defy me," he said with a cruel smile as he remembered everything he did to make the boy who turned into a man submit to him willingly. He turned to Grimmjaw. "For precaution though, Grimmjaw, I want you to tail him."

As expected, the man barked. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the best suited for it."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically. "I only have to tail him right? And why?" he demanded.

"Let's see…perhaps to pacify Gin's unsatisfactory evaluation of Ulquiorra. You only have to tail him for a week. After that, you can start with your new mission. You're going to liquidate Kuchiki Byakuya. Make sure you succeed this time," he said with warning. Though it was no one's fault, Byakuya had always eluded death. He seemed to have luck by his side. No matter how many times Aizen's men had tried to take him down, he always escaped unscathed. His security is very tight that even Aizen would admit was troublesome. He never had any problem taking down those he deemed as threat. Until Byakuya that is.

Even Gin had tried but Byakuya had always been aloof and distant especially towards his brother-in-law. He seemed not to trust anyone too except for his personal secretary and his personal bodyguard. He was way too cautious that Aizen is getting frustrated. At other times, he would have given the job to Ulquiorra but among the group, he knew that the green-eyed is the best in tracking this woman who was believed to be dead.

He is so gonna use her against Byakuya and make the man bend on his will. Not that he would show his identity to the man. To the world, he is simply Aizen Sousuke, a very influential senator in the country. No one ever knew his dark secret. "Also…I want someone to deal with that meddlesome investigator."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra omitted the information that he already knew where the woman is. Perhaps to spite the man who came in with Aizen or Aizen himself. One thing is for sure, he will follow his orders but he will have to play a little with them. He was about to start the engine when his mobile rang.

It was Shinji. "What?" he asked curtly.

The man on the end of the line chuckled at the cold reception. "Jeez, yer always so rude, ya kno' that?" he asked. "Anyway, I want ya ta deliver this fer me again."

"I'm not your delivery boy for her. I only deliver for the Arrancar company."

"I know but ya see, it seems ma friend had taken a liking of ya so she requested that ya bring it over there. Come an' pick it up."

"I'm busy."

"Just do me a favor would ya…that hellion would really be mad."

"It's not my business," he said and turned the mobile off. He really needed to sleep. Besides, he could still feel the stinging pain from his wound. As he drove, he made a promise to himself. This would be my last kill. After that, he'll definitely find a way to get out of this mess. He cursed that woman.

He was about ready to die then so he really made no effort to actually heal himself. She just have to be so fucking kind that she took him in and healed his wounds. Now he has to go back to them and do their dirty job. He is honestly sick of it. he had planned for so long to break from them but knew that it was futile. It happened to lots of those who died in their hands. Or if not, Aizen simply pulled the string and had the men arrested and sentenced to death.

Some died in prison mysteriously. So Ulquiorra knew that breaking away from them was never easy. The only option for them was death. And he had waited for so long for death to come to him but that freaking woman had to heal him. Now he ended up having to liquidate her anytime soon after Gin made use of her.

Somehow, he felt sorry for the fate of this woman. Now, he really does not have any time pitying her since he has his own problem to deal with. First of which his identity being known to her. How she learned that he was an assassin is still a question that he would definitely find out. The next would be his plan on how to actually kidnap her.

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime grinned when she spotted one man entering the bar. He looked so dashing ever and she could not help but fall for him time and time again. Serving her customers, she placed the four beers on the table before she waved at the man who obviously was looking for her.

She waited for him to come to her and when he did, she threw herself at him and gave him a chaste kiss even though the man did not even seem to respond to it. But Orihime is fine with that. She had always thought the man is incapable of showing any emotions. As long as he still comes to her, it was always fine by her.

"You came, Hideki," she smiled as the man took a seat. He glanced around before finally slipping a piece of paper in Orihime's apron. The woman nodded with understanding.

"I'd like the usual drink," he gave his order.

"Roger that," the busty woman said and left him for a while. After giving the order to someone, Orihime went to the comfort room and took out the paper and read the content before she sighed. So he is on a mission again. Returning it to her apron, she returned to serve his order and sat beside him.

"I need that next week."

"What for? You never needed this much ammo while doing that business of yours," she commented and regretted when she received a sharp look from him.

"This operation is something big."

She nodded. "Sure. I'll just have to contact you the same way then?" she asked. "How about dropping by my place for a while? You know…" she said suggestively but the man ignored her.

Orihime sighed. She wondered why she loved this man despite this rude attitude. But perhaps that is what they say about blind love. Orihime is a con woman who does some shady things for him. Buying some weapons, doing this and that…everything…she did the shady jobs for him. In exchange, she would demand that he would come to her every end of his mission for a steamy night. Which he obliged rarely.

"Just prepare everything. I'll be the one to contact you though," he stood up.

"Wait…after this…will you come to me? I miss you…"

"Hn."

And he was gone.

When outside, Ulquiorra scanned his surrounding. He had accidentally met the woman when he was twenty. At that time, he was tailing a man named, Komamura. It was on this same place actually. Knowing his own kind, he knew that the woman is just a lawbreaker too. And so he tested his theory and offered her a job. Since she worked at this bar as the waitress and sometimes a strip-club dancer, he had ordered her to actually seduce Komamura for the night. As he thought, she's a con woman and she managed to accomplish the task in one night. That was probably the first time he passed his task willingly to Harribel who was more skilled in poisoning.

Noticing her potential, Ulquiorra had considered the woman to be a valuable asset in the future and thus from time to time he would drop by this place and offered her some shifty jobs which she willingly took under the condition that her compensation would not be in the form of money but his presence.

Not that he minded it. After all, he is a man and what man would refuse an offer like that no matter how stoic he is? He took his mobile and sent someone a message. He would hope Grimmjaw's woman would notice it sooner. Returning it back to his pocket, he rode his motorbike and started the engine.

He is going to set things into motion any time soon. Guess it's time to pay that woman a visit.

.

.

Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. And before we proceed with the next chapter, I'd like to extend my gratitude to the following reviewers for leaving me a review: les cerisiers de lisa, rollmodel. alero1990, Your Angel Rukia...Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Byakuya raised his head as his secretary entered. Lisa held a folder with her. "Mugurama had sent this sir," she informed as she handed him what she has in her hand. Byakuya nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

They sat there in silence as Byakuya read the contents as well as studied the photos attached inside. "It's still not enough," he said after a while. After his sister's sudden death, Byakuya had always worked himself to death as he tried to find means and ways to answer his question: why did his sister committed suicide?

Back then, she never showed indication that she is having any troubles at all. She would come visit him from time to time and she looked so well. Or maybe not at all. He surmised she must have put that front for everyone else not to see that she is having some serious problems. Though he was against her marriage against Ichimaru, Byakuya had still gave the man a benefit of the doubt. He always watched over his sister to make sure she married the right man.

And after a year of marriage, he thought it was fine because Ichimaru and Rukia looked too happy together that his doubts over him started to clear away. Not until her death did he begin to suspect him once more when he had her life investigated and found out from one maid that Rukia's life inside the mansion was never happy as she showed outside. Wanting to know more, he decided to have Mugurama investigate it further but the maid suddenly vanished mysteriously.

That was when Mashiro Kuna, another servant to Ichimaru Gin had decided to help them in exchange for freedom from servitude. Byakuya had agreed and before Gin found out about it, they snuck Mashiro secretly and is now staying in a safe house guarded by Kensei himself. And that was where they learned of Rukia's life.

He wanted Gin to be eliminated then after finding that out but being raised as a noble, he decided to do things differently. Instead, he had secretly assigned many undercover to investigate him and his dealings. At first it proved to be futile since Gin had mostly done nothing yet until recently, it was reported that he had been receiving the senator as guest lately.

That aroused suspicion from the noble man. He had always felt that Aizen was a dangerous man despite the charming personality and that was why he could never bring himself to trust the politician. The higher echelons have been hearing some nasty rumors about the man but no proofs have been provided yet to actually prove his guilt.

He wanted to think that Aizen or Gin might have something to do with the threats he had been receiving but he ridded his mind of the thought. It would seem too…coincidental. Besides, if that were the case, what would Aizen want from him? He could name a dozen people who might have a grudge against him and Aizen is definitely not on the list.

"So this place…" he started and leaned on the swivel chair. "This was shut down already right? Ten years ago I think?" he asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes sir. That was the first time that Aizen had been tied to some suspicious activities. When the place was raided, they found no evidence telling that he is indeed doing something illegal in that orphanage."

"But this thought had been nagging me…reports said that hundreds of kids were sent down there…mostly homeless children…"

"He had an alibi about that sir…they all ran away or something like that. It sounds fishy but the police bought the story."

"Which is why it sounded more suspicious," he said and closed his eyes for a moment. "And Gin had been receiving him as guest. I wonder how the two became suddenly so friendly with each other. If memory serves me right, they were just civil towards each other during the gatherings we all happened to attend."

"I believe I can provide an answer to that sir," Lisa volunteered as she fumbled through her things and brought out a white envelope which contained some photos inside. "I had asked Mashiro before to actually get something from Gin. At first I thought she was stupid to steal some personal belongings which proved irrelevant to the case…but as it is…it seemed she took the right thing."

Byakuya studied the old photos one by one before he placed them back at the envelope. "So they knew each other way back," he concluded. "They're something. Whatever they are plotting…it must be something dangerous."

Lisa let the silence passed for a second before she cleared her throat. "And sir?"

"Hmm?"

"I just found something so disturbing…my DA had found out that…Matsumoto Rangiku was a special person to Gin."

The name froze the noble for a moment before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The person who bore that name would always be remembered by the Kuchiki. Matsumoto Rangiku had always been a loyal servant to the Kuchiki ever since she started working for them. She was good friends with Hisana before the latter passed away due to cancer.

When Rukia was sixteen, Matsumoto Rangiku passed away as well. The circumstances surrounding her death is still something that everyone held in secret.

"What are the latest on their activities?" he decided to divert the subject.

Lisa provided another set of photos from her bag. This time it showed the building owned by Aizen. It was actually one of his Home Office building but as far as they could remember…then he shook his head…there is no need to even think about it now. What an odd quirk…the person who happened to buy that business from Aizen happened to be Gin himself.

Then he let Kira Izuru manage it. "Aizen had visited the place three times in a row. And…Rose managed to get into the blueprint of the building and found out that the highest floor is actually unused by the employees. According to one, there are always a group of people entering the building and were given permission to do so. They always hang out there. They presented themselves as stockholders of the company but they looked highly suspicious in appearance."

"Have you taken any photos of them?"

Lisa shook her head. "Apparently, no sir. Rose and Love always tried to time it but they always missed them…"

"Or perhaps they don't enter as a group…have you ever thought of that?"

Lisa shrugged. "In any case, they have installed some hidden cameras outside the building to monitor the people coming in and out of the building."

Byakuya nodded and kept the files in a vault. He stood up. Lisa looked at him with a confused look. "Where are you going sir?"

"Somewhere…I just had a sudden urge to visit my brother-in-law," he said and Lisa knew that the noble is up to something. If anything, Byakuya never bothered visiting the man. But after learning this, he somehow thought of something.

"But sir…Kensei is not around to protect you."

Byakuya tilted his head to glance at her. "I can take care of myself. Besides, Mugurama had his hands full already. I might take the service of Zaraki."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Sir, Zaraki had his hands full as well. You know pretty well that your _friend_," she emphasized on the term since she still could not comprehend how Kenpachi – the barbaric policeman – and Byakuya – the nobleman – had become best of friends. It was a mismatch friendship. But even so, she had seen how fiercely the policeman had been loyal to Byakuya. "…had his hands full as well considering the rampant cases on assassination which the government could no longer ignore."

"I heard he had some good men under him," Byakuya stated stubbornly. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji can very well take care of the case for the meantime. I have something I want Zaraki to do. We're going to explore that place."

.

.

.

Rukia hummed as she cooked her breakfast. It was a good thing today is Sunday so she can take a break from Hiyori. She decided she wanted to have a look at her home. She'll do it secretly of course. She neglected mentioning it to Hiyori or Hachigen since the two would probably object to her idea. But Rukia had the sudden urge to go see her own home. Maybe with luck, she might stumble across her brother and she does not have to plan out for a month to appear in the open.

Reaching for the plate, she continued humming. She still had not received a word from Hiyori about that man and she would nag the smaller woman about it later after she came back from Osaka. After placing the omelet on her plate, she turned around only to shriek in surprise to find that man leaning on the doorway once again…

"What the – "

His face remained blank as he only stared at her. Recovering, Rukia realized that the omelet was already wasted on the floor all thanks to this man. "You – " she seethed. "What are you doing here?" She had forgotten that just a few days ago, she was interested about this man for some reason.

"…"

Rukia felt creep out when he did not even bother answering her with words. Instead, he continued studying her like a specimen under a microscope and she felt uncomfortable with it.

"Nothing," he finally spoke. "Just dropping by."

_Dropping by?_ She thought. What are they? Friends? As far as she could remember, he was her patient for one night and he threatened to kill her the next time they saw each other. "You already had your gun, what business do you have here?" she asked pointedly, her hands ready to reach for the knife behind her if he made the false move.

"Nothing in particular."

"Then butt out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I get some answers from you," he said. It was a good thing Ulquiorra had come up with a simple excuse no matter how lame it sounded to him. He leaned away and walked inside the kitchen as his right hand pulled one chair and he sat there comfortably. "How did you know what I am?"

Rukia never moved from her spot as she remained standing there, her eyes watching him carefully. "I'm too smart to easily find out," she decided to answer.

He raised his brow. "And you might be smart to answer me correctly woman."

"Or what? Threaten me again?" she challenged.

He nodded, his dead eyes showed no emotion. Rukia hissed under her breath. Did she seriously consider asking this man some help when she asked Tatsuki about Ichigo? Somehow, she is starting to question her sanity. What person in her right mind would want a help from a criminal?

"News said that the investigator, Kurosaki, managed to graze the killer in his left shoulder. It so happened you were in the area that same night when that shootout happened, and you had the same wound he had just described. It's a simple math."

He scrutinized her under his green eyes and Rukia felt so uncomfortable under his cold gaze. She hoped he bought her story. She does not want to involve Tatsuki in this one. Then a cruel smile curved his lips. "Or you could simply tell me that you are friends with the wife of one Abarai Renji."

Wide-eyed, Rukia gave him a startled look as fear gripped her. How did he know? Sensing the unspoken question, he smirked. "Do you honestly believe I would not recognize this face from five years ago? You're quite famous then, Dr. Kuchiki Rukia."

Speechless, Rukia could only look at him in fear…he managed to identify her in just their two short encounters. Then she frowned. "What's the point asking me about it then when you knew from the start? You're playing mind games," she said heatedly. "Tatsuki had nothing to do with this so leave her out of it."

He waved her off. "Believe me, I'm not interested about it one bit. It just got me curious so I dug a little deeper," he said in monotone. "So we both know each other's secret so I merely came to warn you."

With that, he stood up, satisfied at the reaction he got from her. It was never his style to terrorize his target but for reasons that eluded him, he wanted to frighten her…or perhaps he was merely looking for a reason to talk to her. After all, he's still curious as to why she faked her death. He intended to find that out before he would hand her to Gin.

"Wait," she called when he was about to latch the door open. Rukia remembered locking it so she wondered how he managed to get in. then again, he is an expert so it's probably a piece of cake for him.

Ulquiorra turned to her with a raised brow. Rukia wondered how he managed to maintain such emotionless veneer. "Are you strong?"

For a moment, Ulquiorra does not know how to respond to that question. It sounded an honest question…not a challenging one… "Why would you want to know?"

This time, she finally moved and walked out from the kitchen to stand in front of him. Her fear was momentarily forgotten. "That's not an answer."

"If I am?" he ignored her.

"Then…"

.

.

.

Stark raised his brow as they spotted a put-out man entering the building. Every weekend, the Espada are always called back here to listen to whatever Aizen has to say. And so the Espada are starting to gather. Harribel is already around as well as Yammy and Nnoitra. Barragan is yet to arrive. Grimmjaw would probably arrive the same time as Ulquiorra since he had been tailing him.

Suspicious, he turned the intercom. "Allon, I see we have an unexpected guest."

"Yes sir. They said something about having a transaction with the vice-president."

Kira? Since when did Kira start transacting with people of higher status? "I see," he only said and turned to Harribel and the rest. "It appears we have Byakuya as guest in this building. Though it had me curious as to what kind of business does he have with Kira. Might as well ask the latter later."

"Byakuya?" Nnoitra repeated the name and grinned. "Don't you think now is the right time to take him out? Did he come with anyone?"

Stark shrugged. "As usual…he walked with his friend if not his bodyguard. The man is highly cautious about his safety. We could take him out anytime here but the problem would be on the consequences that we will have to face."

"What seems to be a problem taking out Byakuya today?" he asked with a growl and Harribel sighed in exasperation.

"Do you want the police to hover this place if the killing took place in here?" she asked pointedly and Nnoitra was silent for a moment. "We just have to wait for the proper chance. You know the guy…luck is always on his side."

.

.

.

Byakuya shook hands with Kira. "Then I shall be expecting to do business with you," he said and Kira nodded. He is pretty sure Gin would be glad that his brother-in-law had finally taken an interest in him. Byakuya studied him carefully and concluded that perhaps the man had no idea about the activities happening in here.

"Yes sir. Gin-sama would gladly like to finally make business with you," he said innocently.

"Hn," was all Byakuya could say before stepping out of the office. He caught sight of Zaraki yawning as he leaned on the wall. "Well?"

"This is not a good place to talk about it," Zaraki spoke softly. "There are lots of hidden cameras around. I could not make a move while knowing that."

"I see," he said and they both headed towards the elevator. As soon as it opened, the two entered and stood in silence. Stepping out from the lift, Zaraki subtly scanned the ground floor as lots of people moved around in hurry for their work. He only returned his attention back to his friend when he heard a small thud.

Raising his brow, he saw a small man dressed in casual wear as he bumped into the noble. Zaraki locked gazes with him for a matter of seconds before the man took his eyes from him. But Zaraki could swear there is something about him…something familiar about him…he just could not put it out…

"Sorry," the man spoke in flat voice and not really meaning what he said. Byakuya observed him carefully before deciding to let this pass.

"Wait boy," Zaraki called when the man with green eyes walked passed them.

He turned but the expressionless eyes never changed. "…"

"Are you an employee here?"

"No."

_That was fast._

"Then what are you doing here if you are not?" he asked in suspicion. Damn but it is really hard to find the group of men who claimed to be stockholder's of the company. Even if they have managed to get the names from Kira, it was not enough. There were no photos to identify them.

"I'm a delivery man from Hirako Co.. You can check it out if you want to," he said in a voice that sounded mocking.

"For a delivery man, you don't carry any deliveries," Byakuya joined the conversation. Somehow, there is something strange about this man. That calm veneer that would match Byakuya's…the pair of jaded eyes…

This time, the man turned to face them fully. He smirked. "You don't expect me to carry them all the way inside, do you?" he asked. "That would be the job of the purchasing department to pick it up outside."

Zaraki listened as his eyes were busy scanning the area still. How the hell would they recognize the mysterious stockholders who owned the corporation? With this great number of people, it would be too troublesome. "If you have nothing more to say, then please excuse me. I have come to collect the accounts due."

And he was gone. Byakuya turned on his heel as well, not happy that he wasted his time investigating that man. Then a thought crossed his mind as he shared it to Zaraki who later on walked towards the receptionist. The woman looked up and smiled curtly. "What can I do for you this time sir?"

Zaraki scratched his head. "Ah you see…I'm curious about that man…" he started.

The woman raised one brow. "Which man?" she asked as she gave him a weird look. Zaraki turned to point at that particular man but found him gone. He scratched his head again. "Ah…the man with green-eyes and pale skin? He just stepped in earlier."

The woman's eyes flashed recognition at the description. She finally smiled. "Oh, you mean, Eiji?" she asked. Zaraki just nodded. "What about him?"

"Is he an employee here?"

Again, she gave him a weird look then laughed a little. "Does he look like he worked here? That man is the delivery man from Hirako who supplies most of this corporation's inventories."

_That checked to his claims earlier._

"He looked so free moving around here…and you look like the company with tight security."

This time, she gave him a look. "He had been coming here for years now as delivery man. And the reason why he enters this place is because every delivery, he would have to collect the past due accounts from the purchasing department at the upper floor. Or sometimes, he would come here from invitation by the Vice-President. I heard he has a bright mind and sometimes helped with the other departments. He is quite handy."

_Still too suspicious…normally, companies would simply mail their checks to their supplier. I guess I just have to check on the Hirako Co. talk about being suspicious, he's the definition of it._

"Why are you asking this sir?"

He shook his head. "Mah, just curious. Thanks," he said and turned to Byakuya who had been listening. It seemed their mind worked as one because the moment they stepped into his car, he spoke.

"Have him investigated just to make sure."

"Damn right…but I swear I thought I saw him before."

.

.

.

Hirako wondered why there were two men always hovering outside his building as if surveying something. He was about to ignore it though when a bald man came and spoke to him. "Hirako Shinji?"

Puzzled, said guy nodded. "Yeah…whatcha want?"

"Do you mind answering a few questions for us?"

Shinji scratched his head. "Ya know, normally, people introduce themselves first. But fire away," he said in boredom, wanting to get this over with. Then he frowned. "Wait…if ya came ta investigate ma business…it's legal an' ya can check it out."

The bald grinned. "We have not come for that sir," he glanced at his note. "We just received orders from our superior a little while ago to come check this place. Do you have an employee who goes by the name of Eiji?"

Shinji managed to keep his surprise hidden. Had Eiji done something wrong that caught the attention of the law? He sure hoped not. Though he suspected the man to be doing some shady business, he had hoped it was not true though.

"Yea. Takano Eiji…what about 'im?" he asked casually, not wanting to give anything away. He will just have to talk to Eiji later.

"Would you describe him first?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ya want me ta describe 'im? He's an albino with dead-cold green eyes. Does it fit the description?"

The bald nodded. "Yes sir. Can you describe to us his job in your company and why he is often seen at the Arrancar Manufacturing Company?"

Shinji shrugged. "'is ma delivery boy," he said which covered Ulquiorra's story already although Shinji was not aware of that. But at least that was true. Not wanting to be interrogated any longer, he volunteered to speak. "I can show ya the receipts of purchases if ya want ta. What'd ma boy do?"

The bald scratched his head and smiled reluctantly. "Nothing sir. We're merely checking on all people who worked for that company. Thank you for the time," he said and walked away while Shinji watched them go. At the back of his mind, he wondered what that company had done. It's not like he is interested with it. But that had been one of his clients so he could not help but be curious about it. He sighed. He really hoped the boy had not gone into trouble.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra threw his jacket at the bed and went straight to the mini-bar. It was a good thing Aizen was caught up with a conference and Gin with something important so he was able to get away from the building earlier. Of all the things that could happen…he shook his head…

He ran into the noble whom he heard from Stark was Grimmjaw's target. He wondered why Grimmjaw did not appear a while ago. He could have taken a chance considering that Byakuya is left open. The moment the Chief of Police started asking, Ulquiorra knew he was under suspicion and the good part was that he had a very good alibi…he had no doubt Zaraki would investigate about him just to make sure…

He was keenly aware of the suspicion that flashed their eyes the moment he said he was a delivery boy. He knew they would not easily buy that. After all, how can a simple delivery boy wander around the place so freely? When he left them, he made sure to see what they would do next and his assumption that they would not just leave was correct.

They really had no idea that for the people who worked in the company, he was merely a delivery boy whom the company had started trusting some years back. To them, he is Takano Eiji. He never wanted to play the role of stockholder there and thus he thought of a good plan. It so happened that Shinji had been hiring new employees. He learned from Aizen that his company had been their supplier for a long time so it provided a good cover for him. So he applied.

The other Espadas were known as the stockholders of the company but they also assumed different names. Their real names were only known among the group.

He poured the small glass with some wine and drank it straight as he reflected on events that happened today and yesterday. Now yesterday…

A smirk crossed his face as he recalled yesterday…

The woman had no idea that she made things easier for him…

"_Are you strong?" she had asked._

"_Why would you want to know?" he asked with slight perplexity. _

"_That's not an answer."_

"_If I am?" he challenged._

_She moved towards him. "Then…can I hire you to be my bodyguard?"_

He shook his head at how naïve the woman was. First, she knew he is a killer. Second, she's so stupid to hire him as her bodyguard not knowing that he had intended to get closer to her so he could abduct her with ease when he deemed it the right time. She had just provided a perfect opportunity for him.

And being a calculating man, of course he took the offer. The woman had no idea though that the one she hired as her bodyguard to protect her when she's going to reveal herself in public would be the same man who would soon bring her own demise.

Somehow, he felt sorry for her fate. And felt disgusted with himself. He's a real harbinger of death. This time to an innocent woman who also happened to helped him once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

Rukia had been walking back to her apartment but she kept looking over her shoulder. Perhaps it was her intuition that told her she was being followed. And that is what made her hurry in fear that she was found out. Though part of her mind refused to believe it. After all, she's dead to the world. Turning to her left, she almost screamed in surprise and terror when someone jumped to block her path, a knife on hand.

He was a stocky man and with size alone, she knew she can't even do a thing against him so she started backing away.

"We've always been watching you, miss," he said manically. Rukia's face showed surprise as she looked over her shoulder to find the others already surrounding her.

"W-What do you want?" she stammered.

He brought a small paper which based on the color alone told her it was probably many years old already. "You look quite similar with her," he showed her Rukia's face five years ago. From the photo, her hair was quite long. "Of course you are not her since the princess was dead. But if we could only bring you to her brother, then we might even be awarded."

Thank Kami they are slow, she thought to herself and thank god for her disguise. She managed to put some aesthetic materials over her face when she roam around though sometimes, she tends to forget about it.

She sought for escape and groaned when she realized that they really chose a spot where escape is impossible for a single person. "You would trick a noble?" she asked calmly, trying to stall some time while she thinks of a better way to escape from their clutches. She wanted to roll her eyes. Great, where is that man who agreed to be her bodyguard when she needed help? It's not like they agreed on when to start anyway. He only said after a week and she haven't seen him since then.

One from her back snorted. "We heard he never gave up on his search for her." She felt warmth envelope her being just by hearing that and she felt guilt inside her for not letting him know she's alive. He's the first person who should know about it. An involuntary smile curved her lips despite the situation she was in. But the smile faded from her lips when she heard the next statement.

"We heard rumors too that her husband didn't believe a whit that she's dead. I bet any of the two would be fine as long as there's someone who looked like her."

She cleared her throat. She needed to get away. There's no way she would allow them to bring her to Gin. Never. She'll never go back to that hellish life.

"So we won't hurt you if you come to us willingly," continued the man who spoke.

"Like hell," she spat and made a run but one of them grabbed her arm harshly and slammed her on the wall. For a moment, her sight became hazy. Then she felt something cold pointed at her throat. Immediately, she froze.

"Like we said, we won't hurt you if you come to us willingly. Besides, you can benefit from it as well. Take her and make a call tonight. We'll give her to whoever pays the higher price – " before he continued, the others were shocked to see him fall on the ground – dead. In his forehead or between his eyes, blood oozed from the bullet hole.

And the weaker men froze in fear. Even them heard about this man whose name was spoken in fear in the underworld. One of the most feared assassins. They never saw his face. Those who hired his service never knew of what he looked like either. And though their curiosity to see how he looked was great, their need for survival was greater. And so, the one holding Rukia unconsciously released his hostage and scampered away while the others were still frozen on their spot. They could not even pinpoint the exact location of the man.

The one who first ran fell and before long, they all went down one by one as Rukia gathered her bearings. By the time she was able to think clearly once more, she saw the last man fall and her eyes widened at the bodies lying in front of her.

"what the – "

She searched for anyone but saw no one so she immediately went to the one who was still fighting for his breath. Calmness suddenly took control over the panic as she pressed her hand on his wound. "Hang on," she spoke. He made a noise and he was dead. Rukia was motionless as she stared at him. What the hell did just happen? One moment they slammed her then the next they're all dead. Who did this?

On cue, someone pulled her up from her feet harshly. "You don't have the luxury staring at him. Get inside your room."

Recognition flashed her eyes. "You!" she hissed in anger. Was he the one who cold-bloodedly killed them? He did not answer as he walked away. Rukia debated whether to follow or to attend to this.

"If you remain here, police will come and your identity will be at risk," he warned.

"You did not have to kill them," she snarled as she followed him. He ignored her as they tread the path. Winding up the stairs, Rukia followed in anger. Why did he have to kill them? Was he really that inhuman to kill without hesitation? The man led the way to her room and headed to the verandah to look down as people gathered over the dead bodies scattered down below. Rukia slammed the door. "I'm talking to you!"

He returned inside and sat on the couch to check on his gun. "You hired a killer for a bodyguard, don't be so surprised I have to kill," he answered in nonchalance and it was his manner of speaking that made her raise her hand on him. Something flashed on his eyes after the slap. Even Rukia was surprised at the action as tension suddenly hung in the air. But she had not forgotten why she did that.

"Just because you're a killer does not mean you can use your position anytime you want. You – " she heaved a sigh, "- have no right to take someone's life!"

He was giving her a hard look that made her uncomfortable. "You only have to protect me from one man," she continued. "That's what I hired you for."

After returning his gun to its holster, he stood up. "Then you might want to leave this place. When those people learned of where you are, there's no second thought for them. They'll get you to use against your brother," he said coldly and she shuddered.

"Those people?"

He did not answer and looked at her with those dead eyes. "Hurry," he barked. The shift in his monotonous tone was what made her suddenly obey. "Just get what you need. I don't want to carry useless things," he said and called someone over the phone. "Inoue."

"Hideki!" she squealed in delight.

"Have you prepared what I asked?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at this place, two o'clock, sharp," he said and gave her the address. he glanced at the woman who now stood at the doorway, a small backpack on her hand.

"I need to talk to - "

"No. You will leave unnoticed and unknown."

"where did you hear the - "

"I move in the underworld and words spread fast," he cut her off with another lie. It would be easier to set his plans into motion if no one knew about it. when he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder as she followed. "One more thing," he said in a shrill voice that made Rukia momentary fear her bodyguard.

Her bodyguard.

"What is it?" she asked bravely.

"That would be the first and last time you lay a hand on me," he warned. "The next time, I'll forget I'm your bodyguard for hire."

Or I'll kill you, she thought. That was the unspoken words he actually meant and Rukia could not help but shudder. But it was her who hired a criminal so she's to blame for whatever happens to her in his hands. She blinked. "I don't regret what I said but I do regret slapping you and for that I deeply apologize," she said sincerely before bowing her head slightly.

"Let's go," he said instead.

.

.

.

Byakuya was discussing something with Kenpachi when the bald man entered with an envelope tucked under his armpit. "Reporting for duty sir," he said with a small salute.

Kenpachi merely waved him off as he twitched his hear. "What have you got?"

The bald man whose name is Madarame Ikakku tossed the envelope at the table and Kenpachi studied the contents inside. "Takano Eiji leaves his suite exactly seven am in the morning and reports at Hirako Co. at seven thirty. He delivers to different clients and sometimes even outside Tokyo as well."

"Anything suspicious?" Byakuya joined the conversation.

Ikakku scratched his bald head. "Sir, ain't it suspicious that an average worker who gets an average pay managed to live in an expensive suite and not to mention that the suite does not belong to him but named after someone else?" he said more like asking his opinion. The case given to him was kinda boring and there's nothing he could find to actually give the man away.

Kenpachi tossed the photos back at the table and yawned. But he could not shake the nagging feeling inside him whenever he remembered those pair of eyes. He knew he saw him somewhere. "And that person?"

"Her name is Soi Fon, the real estate manager of Shihouin's Inc.,"

Byakuya nodded his head. "I know her. Shue works for that woman," he said and rubbed his chin. So, Soi Fon knew that guy? But why give him one of her condo units? Who is he to her? Lover? Somehow he felt like something is amiss and he can't figure it out yet.

Yet.

"Apart from that, I find nothing suspicious sir," Ikakku finished his report. Byakuya nodded his head.

"Continue watching over him for the time being," he instructed.

Ikakku saluted. "Yes sir," with that, he left and Byakuya raised his brow at the brooding look in Zaraki's face. He was staring hard at the photos laid out at the table.

"So, what's with the brooding look?" he asked and reached for his cup of tea.

"I can't shake this feelng that I've seen him somewhere. I just don't know where," he admitted in frustration.

"Probably when you're still a covert operative," he suggested and his friend shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Sipping his tea, Byakuya leaned on his chair. "More importantly, news about my sister being alive is already spreading and I want you to work on that," he said and despite the serious face, he was not able to hide the evident hope in his eyes.

Zaraki was taken from his mulling when he heard the remark. He gave Byakuya a frown. "Don't get your hopes up. Whenever you hear rumors like this, you always have that hopeful look. Rukia might really be dead. Hell, she was dead for five years already."

Byakuya's answer was a stern look. "Until I see enough proof to convince me she is dead, I'll continue hoping she's alive."

The scarred face man growled. "Can't you at least face reality? You've always been a practical man - "

It was rare for Byakuya to lose his calm especially in front of his friend and this is one of those rare times. "My sister had been suffering in the hands of that man and I never knew about it. No matter how small the hope is that she might be alive, I'll cling to that to set things right.

His friend raised his hands in the air in surrender. He knew from the start he could not win this argumetn. "So, now that you heard about it, what do you plan to do?"

"Find the source of that strange rumor, find that woman who might be my sister and protect her. Bring her to me."

.

.

.

Aizen raised his brow. This had been the third time in a week that the Quatro missed the meeting he asked of them. And he found it unusual if not doubtful. "Where's the Quatro?" he asked, his smile decreased a fraction. Everyone shrugged so he set his eyes on Grimmjaw whom he assigned to tail him for a week. "Well?"

"He's been on his usual routine," he answered with a careless shrug before tossing the photos he managed to take. "But he's always been going back to Kyoto."

Starrk gazed at him. "What's in Kyoto for him? Ever since his foiled assassination attemtp, he had been going back there."

"Hell if I know," Grimmjaw asnwered carelessly. "I haven't seen him talk to anyone else aside from that small girl with pigtails whom I guessed was Hirako's associate."

"Have you continued following him?" Gin asked.

"Why would I do that? My assignment was to tail him for only a week and I've accomplished that. It's time for me to focus on my real mission."

Aizen turned to Starrk. "Locate him. Activate his GPS. I want all his actions taken into account. He will not betray me." It was more his belief that he won't.

The blue-haired yawned and thossed a picture he saved for last. "That's the last I've taken."

Reaching for it, Gin's eyes widened a little. Even if it was only a peripheral view, he still managed to recognize her and she was talking with that Quatro. "She's alive," he whispered in manical glee, a wicked smile curved his lips. Aizen inwardly hissed. He's been played. Ulquiorra knew all along and he chose to pretend. The nerve of him.

After so many years, does he still plan to escape from him? Especially now when he had nowhere to return to? No one to turn to? Does the man even know what he's doing or was he simply acting on impulse again like he always did when he was young? He gave Starrk a look. "Where is he?"

"Still in Kyoto," he informed as he stared at the monitor of his laptop, his eyes on the blinking dot.

"Call some of your men to stall them while Zommari, Yammy and Syazel make thier way. Now, I want that man to undergo hell once more," he ordered.

"Don't forget to take my wife," Gin continued with that crazy smile. The three mentioned nodded their heads.

.

.

.

The busty woman waited patiently and casually at the meeting place. She had already prepared everything inside the villa. At the back of her mind though, she's wondering why he needed this much weapons. He usually is content with having his gun with him. She wanted to ask but she knew she could not. He will pay her with everything she asked as long as she does not ask and for the first time, she wanted to change the set-up.

She leaned from her car when another car pulled up in front of her. Not a few seconds later, he stepped down from the wheel and moved towards her. "I've fixed everything and installed all the necessary equipments."

He nodded. "Good."

Before she could speak, she caught sight of a smaller woman stepping down from the car. "Who is she?" she asked, more of curiosity than anything else.

"Associate," he lied and knew she'll know it was a lie anyway. The small woman emerged fully and Orihime had to actually cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping when she finally recognized her.

"What - "

"You will keep your mouth zipped with what you saw," the man spoke lazily as he went straight to the door. "I'll come to you tonight."

She took her eyes from the other woman then gave Hideki a smile. "I'd be waiting Hideki."

"Hmm."

She finally left without another word and Rukia raised her brow as she finally realized something which she had overlooked in the three or four times that her path crossed with his. "Haul your ass up," he ordered.

"I just realized something," she said as she followed him inside. She whacked her head mentally. She hired a total stranger for a bodyguard. She does not even know his name. "I realized I never asked your name."

"So"?

When inside, he immediately went to a set of boxes and opened it up. He later on brought out a watch and some other stuffs. Rukia frowned. She remembered him throwing his things away as they made their way downstairs from her apartment. "Why throw your things when you needed them in the end?" she asked, trying to open a normal conversation. he had been so quiet the entire ride.

"For whims," he lied again. He wondered if he will continue lying until he dies. After all, it seems everything is a lie for him. He could no longer remember his real name and now he was given another name which is just another lie. Ulquiorra Schiffer is a lie. It as a name given to him by the son of the devil whom he chose to betray in the end for his own whimsical reasons.

Actually for the past week, as he pondered over his plan, he suddenly had the urge to do things differently and so he chose to get the woman earlier than planned to spite Aizen and Gin. He never liked the latter from their first meeting and he knew that he is going to get punished for acting impolite towards him. With that thought, he was struck with the truth that he had nothing anymore. Aizen can't have anyone to use against him anymore. How he never thought about it before was beyong his own understanding. Perhaps back then, he was still unsure of what to do.

"You haven't told me your name yet," her voice took him out from his quiet musing.

"You don't have to know," he answered in a brusque tone. "I don't have a name."

She sat. "I doubt that. I'm sure there is a name to identify you. The name she used - the woman a while ago - it wasn't your real name, was it?"

"Who knows."

Rukia sighed. "Listen here, we started on the wrong foot I guess so how about we start anew?" she suggested. "Why don't we establish a proper employer-employee relationship?"

"I don't concern myself with petty stuff like that," he retorted as he studied the apparatus he brought out. He reached for something and tossed it in front of her. "Take that and use it everytime."

Exasperated, Rukia raised her hands in mid-air. "All right, I give up," she said. "Anyway, what's this?" she reached for what he tossed her. It was a small pendant. "Why do I have to wear it?"

Ulquiorra wondered why Inoue had to choose some girly stuffs when unneeded. "For precautionary purposes," he answered as he gaver her a mocking look. "Don't ask too many questions and just do as i say."

Rukia raised her borw at the remark. "You seem to love issuing orders," she commented in a voice laced with sarcasm. "And you've been talking in puzzle. Who are "those people" and why are we here? Isn't Gin supposed to be the only one after me?"

He moved from his spot towards the wider area which is the living room where different computers were already installed. She stood up and followed him there. "Hey you! At least try to respond," she griped.

"You don't have to know," he answered again. Rukia finally stood beside him now as she watched him work on the computers.

"Are you still mad at me for slapping you?" she asked tentatively.

He did not even spare her a glance when he spoke. "I don't bother myself with something so trivial."

"then give me a name to call you."

"Call me anything you want to call me, I won't be bothered with it," he answered indifferently, his eyes on the monitors as he finally saw the entire surrounding of the villa. His expression remained detached, revealing nothing of his thought. Rukia wanted to strangle him for being so difficult. Why can't he answer a simple question? She was only asking his name.

"That does not sit well with me. But if you insist, then I shall call you Mr. Ice-cube," she suggested and he did not even react to the name. He simply stared at the monitors as different images of the villa's different angles were shown. She wondered how vast his knowledge is when it comes to technology and she also wondered if he went to school when he was young. An ordinary criminal could not have known so much, could he?

He stood up. "I'd be going. I'd be back tonight. No one knew about this place so you'll be safe here unless you choose to go against my warning." He was walking as he talked and Rukia followed him still. He walked around the left corner where a garage was actually built over it. He opened it and immediately went towards a lone motorbike.

"Where are you going?" she found herself asking.

"Somewhere. I've got things to finish," he answered and tossed her a key. "That's the key to the car. You can go out as long as you keep what I gave you. That's the only way I'd be able to locate you."

Picking it up, Rukia straightened and watched him with a frown. Is that the new way to guard someone now? To leave her on her own? "What time would you be back?" she found herself asking.

"Anytime. Probably eight," he answered curtly and started the engine before he wore his helmet as well as his gloves. Rukia made no attempt to move from her spot as they both stared at each other for in an awkward silence before she broke it.

"I'm really sorry about a while ago," she repeated her apology.

His answer was to drive slowly towards her and stopped beside her. "Call me Ulquiorra."

They were both surprised at the statement but Ulquiorra was more than surprised. he had not intended to share that name to anyone let alne to this woman who was pawn to what would soon transpire. He never revealed his name to anyone save for one or two. He blinked. What's with this woman? When he turned to her, the surprised look from her face instantly faded as it lit up. "Ulquiorra then."

"Hn." then he drove away, leaving Rukia shere she was. That woman a while ago, she called him Hideki. And she learned from Hiyori that he was called Takano Eiji. Now he introduced a thrid name which is Ulquiorra. Which is his real name? Who is the real he? What drove him to kill? She suddenly wanted to know more of this enigmatic man. She wanted to know what lies behind those pair of shocking green eyes.

.

.

.

He sipped his tea as the small woman finally sat across him with a careful look. "You're being sloppy," she stated.

"Oh?"

She crossed her arms. "Byakuya-sama and the policemen are starting to question me about my relationship with you. It seems they found out the name of the one who rented that condo was mine. How they ended up investigating about you is beyond my understanding."

"Just let them," he answered with indifference. "It's not like it will change anything anyway."

"What are you planning? If I had not known any better, i'd like to think it is so unusual for the loyal dog to betray its master."

He set his cup down. "My plan is nothing big. I just wanted to play a different game this time - a game of my own choosing."

She sighed. "Tell me one thing, who is it you're trying to protect?"

"I'm not protecting anyone. The woman is just my pawn just as much as she is to the other party. I'm simply going to use her to thwart their plan."

She raised her hands in the air in surrender. "Have it your way. After all of this, what follows?"

He was silent as he pondered about it before giving her that wry smile. "Nothing. You know what follows."

Soi Fon shudderd at the calm veneer. He took the concept of death so easily, so recklessly even when he never felt how it was like to be endangered in a mission. "What has got into you, Ulquiorra?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired with all of it. But before I face what is due me, I plan to end everything. I'm taking them all down with me"

"With you alone, you can't hope to win against Aizen. He's a powerful man. The same with Ichimaru."

"then I'll just have to find a way," he answered carelessly. "All that matters is to bring them down with me. Especially Aizen. I'll have to make sure he goes down with me for every scar and pain I endured since he took me in."

His voice was devoid of emotions and once again, she shuddered. She's talking to a man who has nothing to lose anymore so he is waltzing with death so recklessly. What is there to lose for him when he lost everything from the get-go? Ulquiorra reached something from his pocket and placed it in the table. "In any case, that should prove useful in the future. Aizen is planning on killing the noble and intends to cripple the country's economy so he could reign supreme. That's all I can give you."

.

.

.

The Espada kept their mouths shut as they watched - for the first time - Aizen losing his calm, his fist pounding on the table in ire. "Damn it! He's toying with us! I want him found."

"But where?" only Barragan had the courage to ask. "He tossed everything which is traceable with the GPS."

Aizen had no answer to that yet. He fixed his eyes on Grimmjaw. "Where did you last see him?"

"Exactly in his apartment."

"I want someone to watch over Hirako. It's possible that the man might be sneaking in and out from the place. The guy is quite sneaky."

"I already stationed someone to watch over the place," Starrk supplied the information. Disbelief was his first reaction when Zommari called and informed them that they were tricked. it turned out the Quatro threw away his traceable things and a stranger picked it up. With disbelief came respect, Ulquiorra had found the courage to betray Aizen.

Aizen paced the room. "That brat played us! i'm going to make sure he'll regret ever doing so."

.

.

.

Orihime nuzzled close to the man. They just had their steamy sex as compensation for her service yet again. "What are you thinking?" she asked with curiosity.

"Nothing."

"I don't mean to pry but how is she alive and why is she with you?" the two questions had been on her mind ever since she recognized her a while ago.

"I don't know how she's alive but she's with me because I intend to use her," he answered firmly.

"I see."

He reached for the pack of cigarette which he rarely even touched. He's not a smoker but when he wanted to think, he found it a habit to light one stick. "Don't mention anything."

"I won't."

He stood up when he heard a beeping sound. It was from Soi Fon so he immediately dressed up much to Orihime's disappointment as she watched him move. "You're leaving already?"

"Hn."

Pouting, she could only lean as she wrapped the blanket around her. "I'm always available whenever you need my help."

"Sure."

.

.

.

Rukia sat at the kitchen and patiently waited for his arrival. He said he'd probably be home by eight and yet he's not home when it's already nine. She had cooked dinner since she was bored to death after exploring the entire villa. Deciding that he'll not be home yet, she decided to go upstairs and take a nap. She had chosen a very good spot for her room and she doubted if he'll complain about it.

She was about to ascend when she heard his motorcycle pulling up and his first question when he spotted her was, "You're still awake?"

"Yeah. I thought you said you'd be here by eight?" she asked with her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I did not exactly say I'd be here by eight," he corrected as he walked towards the living room. Rukia did not know what went into her but she teased him.

"You went to see that woman?"

"hn."

With her interest piqued, Rukia followed him. He was already sitting in front of all the computers, his eyes closed and his back on the swivel chair. "Is she your lover?"

"None of your business," he retorted. "Why don't you go up and sleep?" he suggested in a crisp tone.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'll have you know I need to go buy some things tomorrow."

"Have it your way," he answered with little interest. Rukia wondered if he planned to sleep there. Mumbling to herself, she left the man and went upstairs only to descend thirty minutes later all thanks to the rumbling of her stomach which reminded her she had not eaten dinner yet. And while she was at it, she decided to take a pillow and blanket down with her. Since she had all the time a while ago, she was able to find where some stuffs were neatly kept in place.

Careful, she walked towards his place and for a moment, she was taken aback at how calm his face was. It wasn't the detached expression she saw there nor was it the face of a killer. It as a face of a serene man. A thought crossed her mind as a wry smile curved her lips. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

She wrapped the blanket around him and left the pillow nearby before she decided to eat her late dinner. She could not shake the painful feeling inside when she suddenly remembered looks could be deceiving. And she knew why she suddenly felt so restless. She always did every once in a year in a particular date - which this time happened to be tomorrow. It was Matsumoto Rangiku's death anniversary and whenever she thought of it, she felt that involuntary pain sliced through her. The pain of loss as well as betrayal.

Shaking her head to prevent herself from crying, she raised her brow when she saw his retreating form. She could not understand that man and she vowed to unravel the mystery that wrapped his whole being.

.

.

.

I have to end there first. Part two will be on the next update. anyway, thanks to you guys: alero1990, TeenageNeko, les cerisiers de lisa as well as Hatsune-chan. Thanks a lot guys. enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, I'm surprised to have fifteen reviews for the previous chapter and it seems everyone was having a high expectation which makes me afraid because honestly, I don't know if I would be able to keep up with it but nevertheless, I will still try my best to deliver this story in a way that would entertain you guys. There are so many questions that needed to be answered and there might be introduction of new names which are not part of the manga. Of course they have minor roles but are still significant to the flow of the story.

Allow me to thank all of you guys who reviewed: yazumi_kerzhen, Rikku The Legendary Guardian, misssun1, stephanie78724, XLightningX, les cerisiers de lisa, sphinx, rukiharem, BleachedBlueCat210, AlaeaMori, YourAngelRuki, anne, TeenageNeko, alero1990 and ninjabunnyoverlord.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The woman, her name was Senna, typed her full report before finally sending it via email to the agency. She had no time left. She had managed to get ahold of some evidence that could identify their target. She had been continuing to hope that somehow, Aizen had never found out about the one who killed Kaien Shiba.

She was there that night and was able to witness it firsthand and she cursed her negligence because she was not able to bring any cameras with her to take the scene in full account. Her only proof would be the video she managed to capture through her mobile and she knew it might not prove sufficient. After all, they are against a powerful man in Japan.

But of course her wishful thinking was over because Aizen had already known about it. He had investigated every last man and woman who left the party hosted by the family. When every guest had left including that of Kaien's family, Aizen returned to the mansion just as Senna was about to leave. That's when the killing happened. She was not able to get a hold of their conversation.

Fighting a man like him in a foreign land, she knew she had less chance not unless she will ask her fiancé for help. But she was specifically ordered by the intelligence agency that her mission in Japan is top-secret. Aizen was not her priority mission but she needed to add it to her report just in case something might happen to her. Her priority mission is to find a covert operative who had been here for more than five years to find his brother's murderer. However, two years ago, the intelligence agency had not heard a word from him and thus she was sent to investigate the last place he managed to tell them which is Tokyo.

She came here in the guise of a scholar working on Japan's interesting culture and through one of the festivities she was able to attend, she met Kurosaki Ichigo and well the rest is history. However, much as she wanted to, she could not divulge her secret even to the man she had come to love. Such is the way of being an intelligence agent.

.

.

.

She raised her brow when she found him staring at her with the same way she did him. "What?" she asked. Surely there is nothing wrong with the way she looked. She wore the only clothes she managed to grab from her apartment. A simple denim pants matched with a haltered blouse.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping without your disguise?" he asked skeptically.

Her answer was a simple shrug. "Yeah. I'm fine by it. After all, sooner or later everyone will know."

He cocked one brow before heading out as Rukia followed before she frowned. "I am so not going to ride your motorbike," she declared as she was taking steps backward.

He looked over his shoulder as he started the engine. "This is more convenient especially when we run into an enemy." He said it as if he believed it is going to happen – that they might be in danger. Rukia, stubborn when she wanted to, stomped her foot on the ground. "No. I'd refuse to ride – "

"Your refusal is rejected," he cut her off. "Come on over so we could leave or I'll have to haul your ass up here."

She raised her chin to challenge him. He would not dare. "I'm your boss – "

"And I am your bodyguard. Between the two of us, I know better. Now either you come or – "

She folded her arms. "No." She shrieked when he merely dragged her by the arm and saddled her on the motorbike in a fluid movement. He put the helmet on her head before he finally saddled as well and kicked the gear.

"Hold on tight woman."

He could feel her hands trembling when she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, her face buried deep in his back. "I'm beginning to hate you," she hissed between chattering teeth.

"I don't give a damn," he answered in his usual manner. With that, he drove from the villa in high speed. The woman's hold tightened even more and he could not help but mock her. "What a disappointment. I expect more courage from you," he snorted but she ignored him. If only she could see his face, she wouldn't miss the look of amusement in it as he marveled on it.

.

.

.

Aizen's face was dark as he sat on the his own chair while the Espada sat on their respective seats. Two seats were vacant. One was that of the Noveno who was already killed and the other was that of the Quatro.

Anger pulsated through his veins whenever he thought of how he was played. In a sudden twist of fate, the boy he trained as killing machine had become a game master and Aizen felt that he would be dancing to Ulquiorra's tune if he does not do a thing about it.

"We're going to move the timetable earlier," he stated in a controlled voice.

"How about him?" Zommari asked, his hands clasped together.

"It's because of him that we have to move the timetable. I'm going to file for the presidential bid. I'm not sure how much he knew about the plan and I'm pretty sure that what he knew is enough to endanger us all."

At the back of his mind, he was glad he didn't show the group his entire plan, his entire project. He reached something from the file case and tossed it to the Sexta. "That's a packet of document which includes a satellite map indicating the precise location of Byakuya's villas nationwide, the list of all the employees working for him especially the bodyguards."

Grimmjaw took a peek then nodded. "In it also is a set of the architectural blueprints of his villas, the separate power supply, the electrical circuits and all other security devices in place."

"So, I only have to sneak in?"

"I don't care what method you use as long as you execute the plan thoroughly. News from US had already reached me that the noble has the micro-chip I've been looking for. How our contact there was able to learn about it is also important for you to know because Zommari, you'll have to take that person who saw me kill Shiba."

He tossed a photo towards said man and the latter studied it carefully. Then he frowned. "Wasn't he the one engaged to that detective?" he asked Starrk's opinion.

Hearing this, Aizen clapped his hand. "Perfect. Then that would set an example to that meddlesome brat. Make a demonstration of what will happen to him should he continue to meddle with our business."

He stood up as Zommari nodded. He turned to Grimmjaw. "Find the micro-chip first. That's very important. Make better use of the designs I have given you to sneak into his home. It took me years to gather so much information and I don't want it wasted."

"Yes sir."

"Starrk, Barragan and Harribel will come with me," he stated, knowing that he can't risk another betrayal. He had been betrayed a few times but all those who betrayed him had been given a taste of death. Then he eyed every individual in the room. "Make no mistake about this, should any of you betray me, I'll have someone hunt you down and you're going to know what happens to anyone who betrays me."

.

.

.

He simply followed her for an hour without uttering a single word. It's not like the woman wanted to talk anyway. She was still fuming mad for being forced to ride a motorbike. His one hand carried a few paper bags which had what she wanted to buy.

"I'm hungry and I want to eat," she told him and without waiting for his remark, she made her way inside the restaurant. Ulquiorra did not follow immediately as he scanned the crowded place. When everything was clear, he followed and an involuntary smirk crossed his face as he spotted her sitting regally in one of the chairs as the waiter dealt with her orders. So much for being the princess. She's a scared cat in a motorcycle.

"What are you standing about there?" she demanded in mild annoyance when he did not yet take a seat.

He ignored her and sat down, he didn't bother ordering some food. Realizing this, she turned to the waiter. "I think my companion does not want to eat."

The waiter excused himself then. Rukia returned her attention back at him. "After this, I have to visit someone's grave."

"Do you have to?" he asked with raised brows. "I don't see why people have to visit the graves of those who died."

She gave him a sour look. "It's one way of saying they are remembered."

He was silent for a moment. "What a foolish thing," he scoffed that took Rukia by surprise as she gave him a careful look before she asked one question she had wanted to ask.

"Don't you remember those you kill?" she whispered.

His answer was direct, lethal and cold. "No. I only have to kill."

She had to blink."Are you really that cold?" she braved the question.

His answer was to look at her straight in the eyes. "If I have to remember every face, then that would be troublesome. We were trained to close our minds and eyes with whatever we see when we kill and that was how we survived."

"You don't have any other way?"

"_He_ won't have any other way. More importantly, why do you fear a motorbike?" he asked, his tone mocking her. The question immediately annoyed her. But she answered honestly.

"I had an accident with my brother when we were young."

He looked like he wanted to smirk again. "I don't see your brother as the reckless type," he commented.

Rukia had to roll her eyes at the remark. Most people see Byakuya as the uptight man. A few remembered that he had his moments too. "I grew up with him so I knew better than any of you."

He snorted. "Really?"

There was double-meaning to it and he wondered if she indeed knew so much. Then the smirk left his face as he glanced outside only to notice someone familiar. Rukia saw the change in reaction and she looked outside as well. The man stood up already and only gave her a single glance.

"You are not to leave this place. No matter what happens, you stay here, woman," he ordered in a low voice before he already headed straight out to follow the man he had spotted…

.

.

.

At that same moment, both Ichigo and Renji were at the same place since they had a double date. Tatsuki is still to arrive at the mall but Senna had already been there earlier. Amidst the crowd, Ichigo caught sight of someone and perhaps it was more of his intuition than anything else that told him he had encountered the man before.

And the feeling growing inside is a feeling that had been bugging him when it deals with the Quatro. It started with their unfinished business. "Hold on," he told Renji and was about to follow the man to have a closer look but stopped with the sound of a gunfire. Being detectives and law enforcers, the two immediately drew their gun as people started to panic.

Ichigo looked back to see the man but found him gone already. "Damn," he cursed before following Renji who had already gone ahead. Finally catching up, he wondered what got Renji so stupefied. Then his eyes were filled with horror when he finally recognized her.

A dead body on the ground. It was Senna.

Her eyes were wide open, blood trickled from her mouth. "No…"

Renji bent on his knees and took out a small envelope tucked under her jacket. Then he closed his eyes as he gave that piece of paper to Ichigo who read the content.

Stop meddling with our business or you'll be next. Quatro.

.

.

.

She heard the gunshot and she wanted to ask if it was him but he gave no room for talks as he immediately took the paper bags and grabbed her by the arm harshly.

"Let's go," he spoke.

"Let go, I can walk on my own," she demanded as they reached outside. "What was that all about? Were you the one who fired the gun?" she asked crisply. Her eyes sharpened already at the prospect that he killed yet another man.

He ignored her as they continued walking out while the people started panicking as the guards immediately responded while waiting for the police to arrive.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"she growled. The man is making it his habit to ignore her.

"I follow my orders woman and I can only count one time where I disobeyed order," he replied coldly and Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. She followed him in silence as he continued looking around for possible threats.

Reaching the parking lot, she stopped and knowing what she was about to say, he beat her to it. "I don't have time for your refusal to ride this one. If you want you can call a cab," he dared.

"I said that – "

"Look here, Zommari was here a while ago and that means more of them are here. If we don't hurry, they are going to spot us."

"But - "

He gave her no chance to refuse because he did what he did a while ago and drove away at a high speed. He drove them to the cemetery as requested and Rukia had to take a minute to gather herself from the fear of riding a motorcycle before finally walking towards a particular tomb. Ulquiorra did not follow.

He still could not see the point of visiting someone's grave. He watched as she bowed a little in a silent prayer before taking something and placing it above the stone. And he waited until she came back.

"Don't you plan to see your brother?" he inquired as they both stood there. It occurred to Rukia that they had their first decent conversation a while ago and another this time.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I don't want to involve him with whatever I am facing right now. I still have to face the ghost of my past before I have to face him. However, I left something there which will make him realize that I am indeed alive."

He did not have time to speak when he spotted a car coming towards their direction at high speed. Without a word, he shoved Rukia back at the motorcycle and fled.

.

.

.

Aizen took the call. "Sir, the mission is complete."

"Did you frame him up?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you can – "

"he was there as well and managed to take down Shaw Loong."

Aizen straightened as he spotted Gin about to make his way out. "Where are you going Gin?"

"You know where."

Aizen nodded before talking to Zommari once again. "Sir, we are currently pursuing them. I suggest you send some back-up."

Aizen turned to Starrk. "Find Zommari's location and send some men there to corner the Quatro," he ordered as he already started to imagine how he is going to torture him once he was captured. "Send Nnoitra too."

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes after Rukia and Ulquiorra fled from the cemetery, a car parked and two people stepped down. Byakuya heaved a sigh before turning to Lisa who was holding the flower. He always comes here during this time of the year to pay respect to her.

They walked in silence while Kensei waited on the car. "Once this is over, I plan to move her grave to the Kuchiki memorial beside my sister's," he spoke his plan.

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "But the elders would surely object about that. She's not a Kuchiki."

He nodded. "I know but she's an important friend to Hisana as well as Rukia. Despite what happened before, she's still Rangiku Matsumoto for the three of us."

He bent down only to spot that necklace. A flash of recognition was seen on his eyes and a small smile curved his lips much to Lisa's confusion.

"Sir?"

"We missed her…she was just here a while ago. It means Rukia is indeed alive," he stated as he took the necklace which he gave to his sister as a gift on her eighteenth birthday. For Rukia to do this, it must mean she's doing fine but still Byakuya wanted to make sure. He called some of his other men.

"Sir?"

"Rose, I want you to organize a team to search my sister. She is alive and she left proof here."

"I thought Zaraki was the one looking into it?"

"He has his hands full as of the moment. The Director of the law enforcers had dropped by his office to grill him. I just want to make sure no one gets to her."

"On it…"

"Focus on – "

"Sir, sorry to interrupt," Love joined the conversation.

"Go on…"

"Aizen had made a move. As to what's their purpose, I don't know but somehow, three cars had left his building and are going onto one direction."

"Send Zaraki a message to go after them. Find out what they are after."

"There's also a news of a killing in one of the malls along east avenue where Kurosaki and Abarai were presently dealing with the situation."

"Is it related to the Zaraki is working into?"

"Yeah…they are making a statement."

Byakuya nodded. "I see. I'll come over," he stated and whirled only to have his face turn dark at the man who stood a few feet from them. Kensei was already out from the car in alertness.

The noble finished the call and gave his mobile back to Lisa before acknowledging the man in dead cold. "Gin."

.

.

.

Hope that was okay for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm...I've to upload this one because I won't be able to update for the coming weeks since I would be busy. anyway, thanks to rukiaharem, yourAngerlRukia and alero1990 for their review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

He drove like he was racing with the devil himself while Rukia could only hold on. She screamed against his ears when the people started firing at them and the man moved his bike from left to right and back to avoid getting hit.

"Can't you drive this one?" he asked in a louder voice for her to hear. Rukia had forgotten her fear of motorbike. Another kind of fear tried to resurface which she had tried to ignore despite the trembling of her body.

"Are you crazy?" she shot back in ire while holding to him. "I don't even want to ride one, what made you think I want to drive it as well?"

He did not respond and curbed to the left side of the road as more cars emerged from other directions, probably waiting for him. He should have known that Zommari wasted no time to contact Aizen and Aizen had them tracked by Starrk through Zommari. He took a turn once again and increased their speed.

When he was so sure that they were a good distance away, he stopped the engine and stepped down much to Rukia's astonishment. But Ulquiorra wasted no time and spoke. "Shift over," he ordered and positioned himself behind her, using his body to protect her in any case. He once again kicked the gear and flew as the men chasing them were already near.

While busy trying to avoid getting hit, his eyes were busy studying the entire surrounding as he tried to find a way of escape. Then he stopped when he spotted more cars emerging from the front. Especially when he spotted Aizen's own car at the rear-end.

He did not step down though but simply reached for his gun with his right and his mobile with his left. Then he called for Soi Fon.

"What?"

"Can you find my location right now?" he asked in his usual tone, his right hand hanging slightly beside the woman as if ready to pull her down if need be.

"Affirmative."

"Find an escape route. We're surrounded."

"On it."

He did not end the call but simply handed the phone to the woman and when she was sure he was done talking to whoever that person was, she finally spoke. "W-Who are these people?"

He ignored her though and that made her turn around to find him staring right ahead of them at the particular car. She moved her head to stare as well, to see who was there but no one stepped down from the car unlike the others. "What now?"

"Just pay attention to the call," he ordered and felt her tensed when one man from the right moved towards them. Ulquiorra had to commend Aizen for being quick to order these people around. At the back, Zommari was leaning on the car, waiting for his order. To Ulquiorra's left, Nnoitra stood there, his one hand toying with his own gun while giving Ulquiorra a smirk. When Syazel who was on the right made it halfway, he tossed his mobile towards Ulquiorra as the latter caught it deftly with his left hand.

"Ulquiorra."

The greeting wasn't the charming one which Aizen usually played. This time, his voice was serious and cold. "I'm so disappointed. I had expected a lot from you and was planning to make you something big."

Ulquiorra did not respond. He simply stared right ahead, his jaws flexed in quiet anger. Rukia swallowed in fear and suspense. She was never put in this kind of situation before and she knew that if it weren't for the man behind her, she would not be able to survive any of this.

"If you come back, I'll pardon your insolence but you have to come back with that woman. She's valuable."

This time, the green-eyed finally spoke. "I've grown under your wings since I was a child so I know the words you spoke of were empty."

He wasn't sure if the man hissed from the end of the line. But he did not bother about it as he glanced at his mobile in time to receive Soi Fon's response. Since he activated the loud speaker mode, he was able to hear her clearly while Rukia held it a little close to him.

"There is a small alley to your right. You have to drive to your right then take a left turn when I tell you to."

"Got it."

He did not even bother listening to what Aizen was trying to say as he simply threw Syazel's mobile away before kicking the gear and driving straight towards the pink-haired who pulled for his gun but was late when Ulquiorra used his right hand despite driving the bike to shoot Syazel then flew over the blocking car and straight to where Soi Fon had found a route.

The others fired in reflex and that was when Aizen barked the order to Zommari over the phone. "Don't be so stupid. You're wasting your bullets. We'll get him next time."

.

.

.

"Gin."

Said man gave his creepy smile before he spoke. "Byakuya, how nice to run into you. We've not seen each other since…you know." He then turned to Lisa. "Oh? You're his lover now, are you not?"

Lisa's hands itched to pull her gun and shoot the man dead for implying such a thing in front of their boss. But Byakuya moved his hand to stop her. "Whether she be my lover or not is none of your business." He then gave Lisa a warning look before giving the grave a single glance. "More importantly, you never mentioned you knew Matsumoto."

The creepy smile left his face and his expression turned grim. "I do." He gave Byakuya a wry smile. "You've figured it out now eh?"

Byakuya sighed. "And I think I know now why you married my sister."

"Really?"

"It's all about when she was sixteen."

Gin actually chuckled in amusement. "It's real funny you know…I've heard you're a director of one secret intelligence operative agency and it's only now that you found out about it."

Byakuya's answer was simple but his eyes sharpened. A few knew about his position in that company and he had to give credit to whoever managed to learn about it and inform this man. It's probably Aizen. "Maybe because I have never actually connected anything to Matsumoto's death after the threats stopped."

Gin gave Byakuya a hard look. "I'll make the one who killed her pay."

The noble walked passed him and spoke when he was a good distance away. "You'll have to get through me, Ichimaru Gin. We know Mashiro's statement would never suffice to put you behind bars but you wouldn't want to underestimate my intelligence network."

Gin would not admit it openly but what he spoke of was true. Ever since Byakuya became director four years ago, a year after his sister's 'death', most of those who always managed to get away from the law were all locked behind bars. And perhaps the one to prove a challenge would only be Aizen but Gin had no doubt that Byakuya already knew about it.

Proof would be their one visit to his company a few weeks ago.

.

.

.

The blond man with wavy hair swirled his chair to face his partner who was busy reading manga while eating popcorn. He was propped lazily on his own seat at the left side.

"Love," he called his partner's attention. Aikawa Love and Otoribashi Roujuro are secret operatives working directly under Kuchiki Byakuya who was not only a man who holds power through his family name but also a man who is head of the country's secret agency. Among all other directors before him, Byakuya was the first noble and the youngest to ever become one.

"Hmm?"

"What is it we're missing?" he asked as they waited for further news about the shootout that happened earlier. Two years ago, they were given a micro-chip by Byakuya for them to decode since they are the best in that area. However, it proved to be difficult because they could not even crack the code which they found out requires a voice code but they also learned that it had a pair.

The micro-chip belonged to a stranger who died in Byakuya's arm two years ago. That was their first and last meeting but before he lost his breath, he gave Byakuya the micro-chip and asked him to protect it and find the other one. He also left something which only Byakuya knew. Then he died without even telling anything that could identify.

But one thing is for sure. He wasn't Japanese.

"A lot," Love answered without bothering to look up from the magazine. "There are so many unanswered questions. Who was he? What was he doing here in Japan? Was he a spy? Who killed him? Why didn't someone come look for him?"

Rose did not have time to answer. He glanced at the monitor and watched as the surveillance camera installed inside the building caught Aizen stepping down from the car. He looked to be in a sour mood. Behind him, three men followed as the others scattered to join the crowd.

Rose glanced at another monitor then flicked his finger with a smile. "Bingo. At least this would confirm it," he said. "These are some of those suspicious looking people who comes often to this place. We have to inform Kenpachi to have some men watch their activities."

"Do we call the boss or not?"

"Kenpachi will do. Besides, Byakuya-sama is still out there."

.

.

.

Kenpachi sighed in relief when the chief of police finally left. He was about to snooze when Ikakku arrived and immediately saluted him. "Reporting for duty sir."

As usual, the captain of the police simply waved him off, an indication for Ikakku to proceed with his report. "Sir, Takano Eiji had not been spotted for three days straight and we can't figure out where he probably is. Even Hirako Shinji had no idea as to where his employee was and simply said that the man left a resignation letter."

The scarred face man rose from his feet and growled at the bald. "You lost him?"

Ikakku sighed. "Sir, his absence was unexpected but more importantly," he handed a small brown envelope. "These people have been on Eiji's usual place as if watching him as well."

Kenpachi nodded. "Then do something to find that man while at the same time, trying to watch over those people. It's either they want something from that Takano Eiji or the latter did something."

His intercom sounded and Yumichika's voice interrupted. "Sir, someone requests for your attendance – "

He growled. He had already heard the news about Ichigo's fiancée and as well as that other unidentified man who died there as well. "Tell him I have no time for chitchats – "

"I'm afraid I did not come here for that either, Captain Zaraki," an icy voice cut his statement.

"Who might you be?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Colonel Toshirou Hitsugaya from the military department."

Zaraki slapped his forehead. When the chief of police came and informed him about this, he was not expecting it to be so soon. "Come on over then."

Not a few minutes later, a small, handsome man with spiky white hair and teal eyes emerged from the door in his military uniform. "I believe you know why I am here."

.

.

.

Rukia sighed in relief when they finally reached the safe house. She immediately stepped down from the motorbike as if she had just remembered that she's afraid of it. "Thank god," she muttered and was about to speak again when she noticed him not stepping down yet. That was the time she noticed the wound at his side and perhaps there are more, only not visible since he was wearing an overall black.

"You're shot!" she exclaimed in shock.

"This is nothing," he answered nonchalantly and killed the engine before stepping down as well. He struggled to stand up straight.

"What do you mean it's nothing?" she asked in ire. "Hold on to me," she ordered as her doctor mode kicked in. she did not wait for him to reply. She grabbed his right arm and hung it around her shoulder as she tried to support him. The man though just shrugged her off and tried to walk on his own.

"Hey! Don't be so arrogant! I'm trying to help!" she shouted behind him and moved to get to him once more when he swayed a little. This time though, he did not push her away and allowed her to lead him inside. What happened earlier was still clear in her mind and it was only now that she understood why they changed places a while ago.

It was so he could take those bullets. It suddenly struck her now that the man is a man acting on order but outside the boundaries of an employer-employee relationship, he does not give a damn about anything at all. He was like a machine trained only to kill and follow orders and she vowed to make a change.

Though it was hard, Rukia managed to bring them both inside. She laid him on the couch. How he managed to maintain his consciousness despite the wounds is beyond her understanding. How he even managed to remain calm and okay was beyond her.

She went to the supply room where she saw some emergency kits yesterday and took what she needed before attending to him once more. He simply lay there, his face not showing any signs of pain as he stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Without a word, she started tending his wounds while he simply ignored her presence.

"You're just human you know," she talked while her hands worked.

"Hn."

"Take off your shirt," she demanded but he ignored her again and acted as if she had not spoken.

"I can manage to heal myself. Why don't you just leave?" he asked gruffly.

Rukia's eyes sharpened at the obvious way of brushing her off. "Well excuse me, you can't order me around. Stop being a jackass and just take off your shirt so I could work on it." They glared at each other but he finally conceded and Rukia had to once more gasp at the sight of those scars on his body. She had first seen this when she first tended to him before. And perhaps this was one thing he does not want anyone else to see. "You really should start caring for your life," she advised.

His answer was a snort. "I've no care for everything and that includes my life," he spoke sardonically.

"Well, start giving a damn about it," she retorted hotly. "Life is not just about murder."

In a fluid movement, his right hand caught her arms as he sat up now. His eyes were cold and she had to shudder seeing it. "Don't start talking to me about stuffs I have no care. Now leave me here."

She recovered fast and stared at him straight in the eye. "I stay when I wanted to. It's the least I can do for protecting me so allow me to tend to your goddamn wounds. You're no superman so you will not survive with the amount of blood loss and not to mention your previous wounds which I doubt healed instantly."

Perhaps he was not really in the mood to argue because he stood up. Not even an expression crossed his face while other normal people would have at least winced a little. "Don't think I have protected you because you asked me to be your bodyguard," he spoke icily. "I'm simply trying to protect something I can use in the future."

Stupefied, Rukia remained where she was and by the time she was able to recover, she found him making his way to the kitchen. She followed and found him looking for wine. "What the hell did you mean?" she asked. Both had forgotten that he was wounded.

"Whatever it means," he answered without looking at her, he uncorked one bottle of wine and simply poured it over his deepest wound. Rukia was the one who has to wince at the action.

"Damn it! Why are you so stubborn? You refused my help for what reason?" she argued in anger. She could not understand why he had to drive her away when he could use her help. "If you wanted to use me then now is the time to make good with it! Let me tend to those damn wounds you jackass!"

Her voice was getting louder by the minute as she started to lose her calm. The man is insufferable and her patience is growing thin with patients like him. He turned to her with that blank look. "Don't you know when to shut up?" he asked rudely.

Rukia raised her chin as if to challenge his patience even more. She can't believe she was having an argument over a simple task of tending his wounds when just a little while ago before they were chased down, she had her first decent conversation with him.

"Well I don't so deal with it."

His eyes glimmered a little but Rukia was not afraid though she questioned if he would kill her. It appeared like he was losing his patience as well. "I'm giving you a last warning, woman, or I'll make you."

Rukia ignored him as her feet moved and went closed to him. Just how is this man able to even maintain a blank look despite that terrible wound? "I can't believe you're an insufferable jackass who chose to – "

She did not get to finish what she was about to say when in a swift movement, the man pulled her towards him, his one hand at the back of her head and slammed his lips with hers. Her reaction was only to widen her eyes in surprise.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. I'm back with the next chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Anyway, I'd like to thank Xaila'n Eli, alero1990, ReaperDuckling, whittney, yazumikerzhen, kluxces and onlyluna.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Her mind told her to push him back but her body was numb as she felt the man's lips on hers. She could only stand there in shock as she felt the sensation brought about by his kiss. And she expected him to pull away soon yet he did not.

He deepened the kiss even more as if willing her to receive his lips. And as if her hands have minds of its own, she actually encircled them around his neck and pulled him down even more. She was horrified that her body was reacting to one simple kiss which did not even have any passion in it. It was simply a kiss meant to shut her up.

And just when she was kissing him back, he pulled away and Rukia felt embarrassed as if she was slapped on the face by that action. Her face flushed in shame and she had to gather some will to look away especially upon seeing nothing from his face but that damn blank expression.

"That should keep you quiet," he had the nerve to say that even more before leaving her on the kitchen dumbfounded. When seconds later, she had recovered, she pulled one chair and sat down. Just what did she just allow him to do?

She allowed him to do what he wanted and what was worse was she could not do anything against it. It was as if he had everything under control. Even if she was supposed to be the one issuing orders between the two of them, it was him who had controlled the situation from the very beginning, from the moment they had met.

Unconsciously, her fingers touched her lips, where just a moment ago, had tasted him. She could feel her lips trembling not for fear but something more – something she does not even wish to entertain in her mind.

Frustrated for feeling that way over a simple kiss, she hissed and stood up.

.

.

.

When finally sure that she would not follow and nag him about treating his wounds, Ulquiorra walked back to the living room, not even minding his wound despite the pain. He immediately pressed one button and had Soi Fon's face appearing on the monitor. She was sitting comfortably in her chair, her man behind her, giving him a raise of a brow.

"Wow…they sure got you," Soi Fon mused a little before her tone was back to being casual. "You okay?" she asked, though her voice was neutral, he had known her quite long enough to understand that behind that casual tone lies the concern for him.

"This is nothing," he repeated what he said to the woman who was left on the kitchen. "It's nothing serious."

Soi Fon raised her brow dubiously. "Don't be a jerk, that looks serious to me," she responded and shifted from her seat. "Anyway…we've got news for you."

Ulquiorra raised his brow. Soi Fon continued. "First, we heard about that woman who died on the mall and the other man too. Which of the two did you finish or did you kill them both?" she asked seriously first.

"Just the man."

"The woman who died…she was Kurosaki Ichigo's fiancée."

The mention of the name earned a wry smirk from the green-eyed who remembered almost done in by that orange-head detective for his own carelessness. He wondered if killing the woman was a warning to that man or simply because she had something or knew something she should not have. In most cases where people were killed by Aizen's men, the reason would always be either of the two.

"So, what's that to do with me?"

She ignored his question and asked another one. "Why did you kill that man?"

Shaw Loong. That was the name of the man whom he had recently killed. She was asking why he did him. He had no reason for that except that the man was able to identify him as he followed Zommari. Seeing them scattered in the mall meant something and it was only now that he understood. That woman. That fiancée of Kurosaki. She was the reason they were there.

"You don't have to know," he responded dismissively.

"Senna…that was her name, she was the one you're supposed to kill before you decided to betray your master. She was the witness who saw Aizen according to what I've gathered from intelligence report. Ulquiorra…you might want to be cautious from this point on."

His response was that indifferent look that always made his enemies tremble. "If they want to come to me head-on, I'd be happy to entertain them," he said with no emotions. There are but a few who can actually beat him since his strength is at par with theirs so it would have to take careful planning as well as luck to defeat them. Aizen was one of those. Though he does not look like it, the man had been trained in all forms of combats and was even the one who taught them some fighting styles. However, strong he maybe, Ulquiorra could fair with him. Even Starrk, Barragan and possibly Harribel could fair against Aizen if only they wanted to. After all, the man is not invincible.

"And they framed you up."

"Oh?" he asked, taking the news lightly while others would have been irked.

Soi Fon pounded her fist on her table. "Take this seriously."

He shook his head once. "You know, if they are really smart, they'd know it wasn't me but if they are dumb like I think they are, they would surely hunt me. Especially that Kurosaki."

"A man who found a reason to hunt you down appeared, aren't you a bit worried?"

"I'm not. And what's the other news?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Aizen filed for his presidential bid that would take a few months from now on. What do you think is he planning?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I told you, that man wanted to monopolize the country but with that man still alive, he could not do so he had asked the Sexta to eliminate him. That's far as I know."

Soi Fon looked a little confused and she voiced her opinion. "But why does he need to go as far as wanting to kill him?"

"The noble is the man who holds the most influence among all other noble families, your boss comes next. And we very well all know that he had been keen on supporting Hikifune for her bid to take the presidential seat come next election. So he has to eliminate him or he would lose."

Soi Fon was about to speak when she gasped and actually had her eyes widened a little. Glancing over his shoulder, that was when he spotted her standing on the doorway of the living room, her eyes full of question.

"She is indeed alive in flesh," he heard Soi Fon commented. "And it seemed you failed to mention that she was the one you were trying to protect."

Without looking at Soi Fon, he spoke. "I told you I wasn't protecting her for anything else. She's just valuable to them that I had to thwart their plan."

He saw how the woman's face turned from confused to livid, indicating that she never liked that statement. He needed to remind her that from this point on. And he needed to remind himself that as well.

"That's rude," Soi Fon commented again and watched with interest. To think that the person he had been trying to use against Aizen would be the same woman that everyone now is starting to look for. It must have actually angered Aizen to find this out.

Rukia took a step forward while trying to comprehend what she had heard. She wasn't able to hear all of it but she was sure she caught something like "noble", "Hikifune" and she was smart to understand that he was referring to her brother. Inside, she started to feel afraid that this man might betray her.

What she heard was enough for her to understand that he knew what was happening around when no one else won't and surely, he would not say he heard it from the underground once more. "What…is the meaning of this?" she finally joined the conversation and went closer still only to gasp as well upon recognizing the woman on the screen. "Soi Fon?" she whispered with a frown.

The woman smiled then waved a little. "Hi. It seems what they say about you is true. You're indeed alive."

She nodded and turned to face the man. "You knew her?" she asked, her voice starting to quiver in quiet anger. Was she just played?

"If I do?" he challenged.

She had to pray for patience before she would scream. "You…lied to me from the very start?" she asked instead and when she got no answer from him, not even a change of expression, she cast him a pained look. She was surprised she could feel her eyes hot with tears that are about to fall down if she would not retreat. And she was surprised as well that she had to react this way…to appear hurt when she should not. Her feet involuntarily moved away as Soi Fon took control of the situation.

"Rukia…"

But the woman was deaf to that. She only gave Ulquiorra a look full of disdain. "I trusted you despite everything else, despite knowing that you can't be trusted…and you lied to me?"

"Who asked you to trust me?" he responded gruffly.

The question angered her because she was about to raise her hands on him once again, forgetting his warning before, but the man brusquely caught it with his right hand and eyed her mercilessly. "I ask again, who asked you to trust me?"

Rukia gave him an unfathomable look before she shook her head once. "I don't have to be asked before I trust someone…you're despicable," she whispered before pulling her hand free and going straight to her room.

He watched until she disappeared from sight before turning his attention back at Soi Fon who was audience to that small talk. She was giving him a disapproving look. "You really are a jerk," she commented which he ignored.

"Just tip me with the other news," he said and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," he answered in a gruff tone before disappearing from the leaving room without even turning off the monitor. Soi Fon rolled her eyes in exasperation. The man could be actually impossible.

Ulquiorra headed straight to one of the rooms and worked on his wound. It took a while before he finally got the bullet out while the room was filled with bloody bandages which he used and removed at the same time while trying to decide whether to use it. The room itself was messy.

He leaned his back on the wall as he sat at the floor with his legs spread. It seems he had actually been getting hurt lately starting from that encounter with Kurosaki Ichigo. He needed to really remind himself that he wouldn't die without taking down the man who made him who and what he is now.

.

.

.

"Would you mind telling me why the military is taking over now?" Kenpachi barked at the small man who was sitting comfortably in one of the chair.

The white haired eyed him icily. "The inability of the police for to capture let alone identify the threats to this nation had forced the Secretary of Defense to involve the military's aide. As of today, you are relieved from this command post and I would take over as per order from the General Yamamoto. This just not involve random killings," he started in his icy demeanor and Kenpachi would have to admit that everything about him screams authority. "This is not also just a matter of national security I am afraid."

"Your point?"

The colonel tossed an envelope that contained some confidential photos. "I'm afraid my being here had something to do with U.S. wanting to take over this case because a few number of their secret agents have been killed here."

"Their government does not usually get into this – "

"Fifteen years ago, an American who was married to a Japanese woman here and was a U.S. diplomat died. You know the name. Earhardt."

The police captain frowned. "He died along with his family in a plane crash."

"Or so we all believed until his brother appeared after eight long years in the middle East and argued the possibility that his entire family was murdered, that their accident was staged and he had a real good reason to believe that. His brother held one-half of the microchip which was being protected. Inside it is a confidential information and as to what kind of information, we had no idea. That's one of the reasons the U.S. government wanted to take over, to retrieve the micro chips which had been gone after Earhardt's brother was found dead two years ago."

He placed another photo which he recognized very well. He stood up. "Excuse me," he spoke and called Byakuya. When his friend was not taking the call, he directed it to Lisa who was probably with him if not Kensei. But Lisa too was not taking the call. So he left a voice message. "Damn it, why do you choose now of all times to not pick the call. You have to drop by the office. ASAP. There is something you need to see."

He closed his mobile then returned to Toshirou who was looking at him with a guarded look. "You know that man in the photo?"

Kenpachi nodded. "Of course I do. That man was identified as John Doe X124. He died in Byakuya's arm two years ago but that information was not disclosed since Byakuya does not want anyone asking him of the how's and why's of things." He glanced at the photo and sighed. To think that that man was an important man in the U.S. agency.

"He's a covert operative working for America's intelligence agency. His name is Ravie Earhardt."

.

.

.

Orihime hummed as she rang the doorbell. She could not understand why she still chose to come here when the man had ordered her not to. But for some reason, she wanted to make sure he is still safe especially since he is with the Kuchiki woman.

After two or three rings, the door finally opened to reveal Hideki in a disheveled look. He eyed her coldly before he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly, having been used to his usual tone. She brought a small bag and showed it to him. "I wanted to see you. It's my first time knowing where you stay so – "

"And you know pretty well that I don't want to have anyone following me," he cut her off.

She nodded. "It's just for tonight but I'd be leaving tomorrow morning. I'm moving in to China a day from now so I thought I would come see you for the last time."

Her smile was sad since she was telling the truth. Her brother had called that he'd be moving to China and asked if she wanted to go with him. She wanted to but she needed to talk with this man first – for the last time. To feel how it was like to be in his arms once more.

"You've seen me – "

She tiptoed and silenced him with her finger.

.

.

.

Rukia had already cooled off though she still felt mad at him. However, she can't survive with pride alone so she knew that surviving this without involving her brother would mean dealing with that man below with utmost patience though patience is a question for her.

She had been mulling upstairs for an hour, thinking how Soi Fon was connected to a killer, how he knew her, how she fit into the puzzle that was Ulquiorra. She wanted to know that. Despite her anger, curiosity took the better of her.

Not to mention that she still can't forget how his lips tasted. He gave her not a passionate kiss yet she could not understand why she reacted to it, why she seemed to want more from it. It was preposterous actually.

But the truth is she liked his kiss and she does not know if she should feel ashamed of it.

Descending the stairs, she spotted him at the doorway and for some reason, anger rose inside her once more when she saw him kissing with the woman she saw only once. She does not understand why, for some reason, she felt furious just looking at it.

And she does not want the implication of that feeling.

The feeling of getting jealous over a stranger.

The two sensed her presence and it was the woman who pulled away while Ulquiorra leaned on the doorjamb and gave her an unnerving look.

"Well, now that the show is over, I want to have dinner," Rukia spoke coldly and headed straight at the kitchen while Orihime looked confused. On the other hand, Ulquiorra's thought was somewhere else.

For the first time, he does not want to bed the auburn-haired woman near him. And it surprised him that while kissing her, his mind was filled with someone's image.

That woman's image – Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. I'm back.

_YourAngelRukia - _thanks for leaving a review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next update._  
_

_Cima1305 - _I'm glad as well that you found this fic and that you liked it. And I'm happy that you loved the pairing too and hopefully you'll continue to love them and the story in its entirety as we go on with it._  
_

_Xaila' n Eli _- hehehe, it's indeed kinda cute when Rukia is jealous. Thanks for appreciating my writing style. It really made me happy that you do._  
_

_alero1990 - _hello. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the whole story...and I really hope I can keep up with the good work..._  
_

_Reaper Duckling_ - I have to thank you for considering this one as one of your favorites so I really hope you'd continue watching out for it.

_anon - _yeah...I also wonder, what if we could get Ulquiorra jealous as well? it would be wonderful to delve into that concept, don't you think?

Anyway, to all of you guys, thank you for leaving me reviews and hopefully, you're with me until the end of this story.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

The tension in the kitchen was actually unnerving for Orihime who does not have any idea why the woman was acting cold towards both of them. But for some reason, she felt as if she had done something wrong. She glanced at Hideki who was busy with a small laptop on the table, his eyes not even giving both women a glance. On the other hand, Rukia was busy peeling some apples with her back turned against them.

"Uhm…I think I can help," she volunteered and wondered what kind of dinner the two usually had in their short days here. From the looks of it, the Kuchiki woman does not even look like a woman used to domestic works.

"Good," the man agreed, his voice dispassionate. "Then you might as well cook dinner while you are here before you go."

She made a move to stand up however a cold voice ceased her movement. "Sit," she ordered coldly.

"Huh?"

Rukia turned around with her eyes blazing fury towards the man just near her. "I can manage by myself and I don't need your help," she continued in a cold tone, however, inside, she cursed for acting bitchy because she would admit then that she's jealous.

Why, the man had just kissed her earlier to shut her up. Regardless of the reason, she was still kissed and she'll be damned to allow anyone who kissed her kiss another person especially in front of her.

And the freaking Ulquiorra did just that.

She couldn't be more furious. She was angry now over that fact than him lying to her which she found horrifying because she does not understand why she's suddenly acting like this. 

"Oh, alright then," Orihime agreed then frowned. "But do you mind if I ask something?"

"As if I have some choice," Rukia retorted in a bitchy attitude which made Orihime frown even more. She had heard before that Kuchiki Rukia was a nice woman, a good person and not some bitch but the one in front of her is definitely acting like a bitch…

She couldn't think of any other reason except a while ago and inside, she felt a pang of jealousy as well. "Have I done you wrong?" she braved the question.

"Have you?" Rukia asked back.

"As far as I could remember this is the second time we met and talk so I don't remember having done anything wrong…not unless…you're angry over what you saw a while ago."

The man who was not paying them attention earlier raised his head at the question and looked at Orihime like she had grown two horns. Rukia, on the other hand, stiffened. Why, the woman could hit the bull's eye. But she would not admit that to anyone.

She snorted. "What I saw just a little while ago is not my business and I believe it's none of yours either as to why I am so angry right now," she spoke and took the plate full of sliced apples. "And I think I have changed my mind. You can cook dinner for both of you while I go to my room and take these apples with me."

That being said, she stormed out of the kitchen after giving Ulquiorra a deadly look. Orihime blinked before giving back her attention to the man who was now crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes on the monitor once more, his demeanor showing no care in what was happening.

"Is she usually that bitchy?" she decided to ask.

"Hn."

She finally stood up. "Ah well, guess I will have to cook dinner for both of us then…" she said and started working on what was available on the fridge. There was silence between them until she broke it once more. "I really would like to know you better but I know as well that you would not let me…"

"Hn…"

"At least allow me to say take care…"

Ulquiorra wondered how one could care so much for a stranger like this woman…he could not understand why they even bothered to care for the likes of him…

"In any case, should you need some help from me, don't hesitate to call okay? I may be going to China but I can always help in other way…"

"Hn…"

.

.

.

Renji carefully opened the door of their house. He had been home late this time to accompany Ichigo for a while. He could not believe that Senna was killed a while ago at the mall and by the Quatro at that. Ichigo kept on insisting that he's going to hunt the Quatro down in every possible way. And though Renji wanted to do the same, he felt like something was amiss.

He felt like Senna died by the Quatro's trademark but not by the Quatro himself. Perhaps it was his intuition that told him that but he could not provide a good explanation so he still can't argue that to Ichigo. He just have to wait for the autopsy report.

"Hey, Tat?" he called for his wife and fear immediately kicked in when he was greeted with silence…he could not help but feel that way, knowing there is a big possibility that enemies would come after her as well…just like how they did to Senna a while ago…

"Tat!" he called once more and ran towards their room to find her, to his relief, standing at the verandah, her phone on her ears as she paced back and forth. He brought back his gun which he unconsciously drew a while ago and leaned on the doorjamb.

He could tell she was troubled just by her reaction…something was troubling her…and so he waited for her to finally notice his presence before he raised his two fingers in a V-sign. "Hey."

The fact that she did not welcome him with a warm smile cemented his theory that she is troubled and so he leaned away from the doorjamb to walk towards her, giving her a chaste kiss and smiling tentatively.

"Something bothering you?" he asked tentatively.

She looked away guiltily all the more increasing his urge to ask what's wrong. "I'm sorry…"

Tipping her chin up, he met her eyes. "For what?"

"I kept something from you…and I know I have to tell it now…Rukia…she's alive."

Not understanding where's she's going, his eyes prodded her to continue but he spoke nonetheless. "Yeah…we've been hearing rumors about it though we still have to look for some evidence about it. Byakuya-sama is hell-bent though."

She shook her head. "No…she's really alive…and I know where she had been staying for the last five years," she finally revealed and this time, Renji frowned at her, his mind internalizing everything before he spoke once more.

"You…knew?" he choked and Tatsuki merely nodded weakly. "And you kept it from me?" his voice was low but Tatsuki knew he was merely keeping it down, as he controlled his rising temper.

Again, she nodded weakly. "I want to know why," he demanded sternly now. The fact that his wife withheld that kind of information from him is something he wanted to understand.

Tatsuki pulled away and stared at the horizon. "It was something she made me promise," she stated and he knew that loyalty is one of her attributes so he understood that once she gave her word, there's no breaking it. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her years ago. "Five years ago after that "suicide" thing, you knew how devastated I felt. Then a few months later, I received a call."

"From her."

"Yes." She inhaled deeply and remembered how it felt to hear from a person you thought was dead. Tatsuki was elated then, her grief forgotten as she talked with her over the phone, demanding why she did that. However, Rukia never gave an explanation…all she wanted was to escape, she said. It was only after she recalled everything that Rukia told her that she came to the conclusion that she was escaping from her husband.

Her life with Gin was not that of the happy couple like the public sees it. Inside, behind closed doors, her life was that of torture, of pain and abuse. How Rukia managed to keep that fact from everyone else was something no one would know unless she told them including the reason why she never told anyone that.

She kept in contact with her for the whole five years, trying to pretend like her best friend did die five years ago. It wasn't easy for her especially when talking with her husband whose case then was Rukia's. she knew she was betraying her husband either way but she knew it was for the best as well, as Rukia tried to rethink her life, as she tried to evaluate everything before she decided to finally come out once more, never to be afraid of Gin again.

But even before that happened, she went missing once more. When Tatsuki first heard the rumor going around that she was alive, she needed to go see her friend, to ask what she would plan next but she was gone. She asked Hiyori and Hachi but even the two were clueless and had no idea where she suddenly went.

There was no sign of burglary in her apartment so they don't know if someone got her or if she left without a word again but something in her gut told her that they already knew…that perhaps they have found her.

Renji was silent after hearing the story. Tatsuki could not hide the worry from her face – she was worried for two things. First, she was worried that her husband might not forgive her for keeping that important part of information from him. second, she was worried for her friend.

Finally, the redhead spoke slowly. "Surely, you realize that you also have to inform her brother about this," he pointed out.

"Yeah."

He shook his head once and extended his arms. "Come over here," he urged and did not wait for her to go to him. Instead, he pulled her towards him in a small embrace and spoke gently. "We'll find her…I promise you that."

.

.

.

Byakuya received Kenpachi's call so even if it was late, he made it a point to drop at the police station knowing the scarred man would much prefer staying there than going home only to be greeted with loneliness that resulted from the death of his daughter. Yachiru died of leukemia a few years ago and the constant thing in Kenpachi's life suddenly vanished leaving him in an empty house to go home to.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Momo Hinamori greeted the noble as he entered the police station. It was already a common sight for most policemen there to see the noble stepping into the place – him being the best friend of their captain.

He simply nodded and motioned for Lisa to follow. From another room, another woman emerged. "Right on time sir, you saved me the trouble of having to go see you," she said reluctantly. He remembered her name to be Sun-Sun.

"And why is that?"

"Captain Zaraki had asked me to go see you personally if you still would not arrive. He said it is imperative that you talk to him, ASAP."

"I see. Thank you," he said and left. He did not even bother knocking as he entered the captain's office only to arch his brow at the other man sitting across Zaraki.

"Damn time you arrived," Zaraki growled, frustration clearly evident in his face.

"I have some important matters to attend to," he simply said and turned to the guest. "Been a while, Colonel."

"Indeed," Toshirou agreed and motioned for him to sit down. "I would have been back at the headquarters two hours ago if not for him asking to wait for your presence before I continue explaining everything."

He glanced at Lisa and was about to comment that the conversation would only be held by the three of them but Byakuya spoke. "She's trustworthy."

"I see. I shall proceed then," he stated and tossed the photo which made Zaraki react a while ago. Glancing at it, he sighed.

"That was the man two years ago," he stated.

"His name is Ravie Earhardt, a covert operative from U.S. intelligence agency. I would not go into details as to why he came here in the first place. Captain Zaraki would fill you in with that. I would like to ask, did he leave you anything when he died?"

"No," Byakuya lied for some reason. It's not like he does not trust the colonel. He had worked with him a couple of times already. It's just that he can't just tell them about the micro-chip which was left in his care by a total stranger.

The Colonel was smart to see beyond the lie and nodded in understanding. "I see," he said with a nod. "He and his brother held a pair of micro-chips which according to U.S. government would not be cracked without the voice code. However, with Ravie's brother dead, the other micro-chip would be useless but the American government still wanted to get ahold of it. It contained some classified information that they have been protecting for the past three to four decades."

"Anything else?" Byakuya asked after a moment.

"They have sent a representative to work with us, to make sure we find the micro-chip as well as find those who killed their best agent. I believe she is flying over Japan as we speak and would be met personally by me."

He stood up and gathered his files. "They have given us an ultimatum. If we don't manage to apprehend whoever was behind all of this including the staged accident fifteen years ago, then I'm afraid, the U.S. will have to force their way here and take control."

"Do you have any idea what those classified information are?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," he answered truthfully. Just as he was about to open the door, he looked over his shoulder to give Zaraki a single glance. "I would also like you to advise Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji not to make a stupid move. I heard about his fiancée being killed a while ago but I'd like them to be in full reign of their emotion now especially that orange-head."

With that he was gone and Kenpachi growled in distaste, making Byakuya look at him with a raised brow. "I was just stripped of my authority over this case and had that _kid_ take over," he snarled much to Lisa's amusement.

"The way I see it, he could prove more capable than you," Byakuya commented offhandedly and had Lisa brought out the photos studied by Rose and Love. "Anyway, I want you to look into those people. I believe they might be those secret shareholders that one employee spoke about."

Reaching for it, Kenpachi frowned before bringing the same photo Ikakku had left him some time back and compared it. "What the – "

"What is it?"

He pointed to the picture of some, one with pink hair and the other with dark-color and fat lips. "These two had been watching over Takano Eiji according to Ikakku."

"Bingo."

"But who are they? Why are they after that brat?" he said and once again recalled the sharp eyes.

"Who knows…in any case, the one with pink hair was found dead – with the Quatro's trademark yet again. So, with that included, the Quatro killed two in a row for today."

"That mysterious man at the mall and this pink-haired? What about the woman, Senna?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I don't know but my gut tells me it's someone different. We have to wait for the autopsy report."

He glanced at John Doe X124. Earhardt. They are finally starting to piece everything together. And perhaps they could answer what is contained in the micro-chip.

.

.

.

She heard a knock but ignored it. When the person outside realized that she had no intention of opening the room, he used his master key to open it up to find the woman sitting in an Indian style at the middle of the bed, her eyes closed, as if meditating. But for Rukia, she was not meditating, she was merely calming herself.

He had already sent Orihime home and the woman was only forced to do so. Now he wanted to know, out of curiosity, why this woman here is indeed acting bitchy.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, without opening her eyes.

"Nothing really," he stated. "I'd like to know why you are such a bitch to that woman."

Her eyes shot up instantly and she threw him a dagger look as she immediately stood up. "Damn you, you want to know why I suddenly acted like a bitch?" she hollered.

"Hmm…" he was unaffected by her anger. He simply leaned on the wall.

She took a few strides towards him, her hands on her hips. "Let me tell you why, you goddamn son of a bitch," she hissed. "First, I was lied to. Second, you kissed me and kissed another woman right after! And I'll tell you a Kuchiki Rukia does not take that lightly!"

He snorted. "Such nonsense," he stated and whirled to leave. Rukia fumed even more and her hands grabbed his arm. Without thinking, she hooked her arms around his nape and pulled his head down in a savage kiss.

While their first kiss was meant to shut her up, the second was meant to make him pay. Inside, Rukia was horrified she could be this savage over an ungrounded jealousy but to hell with it. Her pride cannot allow anyone who kissed her to kiss another man.

Ulquiorra on the other hand, simply let her kiss him as he responded on his own. Deep within, he was cursing because he was allowing yet again this woman to have an effect on him. But if someone, a noble blood at that, suddenly offered her lips to prove her point, then why not take the offer. They say when a virtuoso is at work, then you might as well let him.

With the two suddenly sharing a savage to passionate kiss in an instant, they were oblivious to the danger that waited ahead of someone…

.

.

.

Orihime sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. In the end, she was not able to stay with him for the last night, for her to feel his warmth on her. That should have already cemented her stand on his life – simply a con woman.

Opening the light, she almost jumped back in surprise upon finding a few men in the room, one was seated comfortably in her couch, his face bright with a charming smile. "W-Who are you?" she stammered.

"Inoue Orihime, I believe?" the man asked and she finally recognized him as Senator Aizen Sousuke.

"W-What are you doing here? H-How did you – "

"I believe, I have some business to do with you," he said charmingly and motioned for her to seat. "Please sit down and we'll have a good talk."

For the life of her, she never imagined one day, she would be sitting with the Senator himself and have a good talk though she wondered what kind of talk that would be. But she could not deny the fear crawling in her guts as shivers run down her spine. She was able to read something behind the charming smile…

Danger…

She swallowed and complied as she looked around. There are more or less three people aside from the senator. "W-What do you want to talk about?"

He simply brought out a small sized picture and she gasped upon recognizing the face. Did Hideki do something that finally caught the attention of the authorities?

The senator smiled broadly. "I see…so you know the man."

"H-Hai."

Slowly, a dangerous glint flashed his eyes despite the charming smile. "Then…perhaps, we can come up with a compromise and tell me where to find him?"

.

.

.

Sorry if this is going to be a cliffhanger once again. Anyway, hope you continue hanging on. Thanks for the read and take care guys…and I would appreciate any reviews…


	10. Chapter 10

I've noticed some errors on my writing so I edited some of it. Class is about to start this week. Anyway, hey again. I'm here with the tenth chapter and hopefully you'll like it.

My thanks to the following: _Rukes, _satomika, _, Medduch, YourAngelRukia, Xaila'n Eli and vietgirl64. _

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

Rukia smirked as the two pulled from each other to try and catch their breath. For some reason, her anger abated a little as she studied the man who managed to anger her for two reasons.

"You like my kiss," she stated with her chin raised up as if to challenge him. "That should teach you something – that I don't and I mean I don't let anyone who kissed me kiss anyone else especially in my presence."

He gave her a blank look. "It's just a kiss."

Another smirk crossed her face. "But you like it."

"No."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Then prove it," she spoke as he was about to leave. He stopped on his track to look at her but bumped into her body. Her beautiful face filled his vision and her scent actually slid through his nose like roses. Yep, she smelled of rose. Then he looked into her big, amethyst eyes and it made him needy inside.

And before she knew it, they were back to kissing each other more heatedly this time. Her lips parted and welcomed his as he felt himself sinking down. The noises she provided made him even want her more, making his blood roar against his ears.

The sexual tension that suddenly arose was too strong for both of them to ignore and thus both their hands started working wonders until they end up in her bed.

When they were both naked then, that was the time she noticed his wounds. "You stitched it up on your own?" she asked as she gave him feather kisses.

"Hm…"

"You still could have let me look up to it," she spoke quietly.

"I could if only you had shut your mouth," he answered bluntly which made her frown again. However, the talk was forgotten and they both drowned into the heat of lovemaking – something which took them by surprise later on.

.

.

.

A tall, busty woman with long, green hair landed exactly at ten o'clock in the evening with her suitcase and her corporate attire. She looked around to find the one scheduled to fetch her and spotted a short man with spiky silver hair leaning on his car.

That must be him, she thought as she remembered the description as well as the face of the man on the photo.

"Miss Ordershvank?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if my flight took longer," she apologized as he opened the car door for her.

He simply nodded. "Nothing that should be apologized for. I'm Colonel Toshirou from military headquarters." He motioned for the driver to drive already as the two continued their conversation. "I trust, your flight was okay?"

"Yes, yes…" she answered with a small nod. He noticed how she clenched and unclenched her fist as if she felt very giddy.

"Anything troubling you?"

"No…I'd like to see the body, if you don't mind."

"Which one?"

She cast him a startled look, her eyes perplexed at the question he threw at her. "You know what I mean…Senna's body."

"It's still in the custody of the police department but I can accompany you if it is something very important. Captain Zaraki as well as Kuchiki Byakuya might still be there anyway."

"And they are?"

"The captain used to work on this case before I took over. I thought you were more interested with John Doe X124 and I failed to see the relevance of Senna's death."

"I see…she's someone I happen to know," she whispered and the two drove in silence. Toshirou wondered how Senna fit in the scheme of things.

.

.

.

He remained awake even after the steamy sex. For the first time in his life, he slept with a woman who irritates him with her constant nagging. For the first time, he gave into a desire which he never taught was possible for him.

A desire to bed this woman…to taste her…to feel her warmth…

And he was shocked to realize he wanted it more after he got a taste of her…he, who never indulged himself with such desires, had actually gave in. He gave her a glance and noted how she could look when asleep.

He had always thought her different from his targets before. She had the certain strength inside her, a charm that draws people near her. Attitude. She has that too. And he was no exception to it. Even after ignoring her, even if he was only with her for a few days, he was already drawn to her.

And he found that troublesome…especially for a guy like him…

And yet inside, for some reason, he wanted to hold on to that…to this strange woman who could do wonders in his inner self…

"You probably should sleep already," she murmured, her eyes half closed as she looked up at him. gone was the anger she was exuding a while ago. And he wondered how it happened.

"Hn…"

This time, she willed herself to wake up and sat up straight. Rukia threw all her inhibitions a while ago and gave in to a carnal need she was not aware she was capable off and what more, that same carnal need which was satisfied diffused the anger she was holding against him.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked in whisper, knowing that they have stepped into a forbidden line.

"I don't know," his answer was always curt.

Rukia sighed and leaned on the headrest, the sheet covering her upper body. "Tell me about you," she decided to ask to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

There was a tensed silence that suddenly hung in the air before he finally spoke. "There is nothing about me that you should know, woman."

She frowned. "Why?"

Following her actions, he leaned as well. "It's something I don't want people to know."

He wondered how she managed to make him talk this time. Was it because of the steamy sex or was it because he was starting to be drawn to her? And then he realized why he does not want her to know about his life.

Anytime, after all of this ruckus is over, he'd be gone from the face of the earth and there is no need for her to know more about him. "I understand," she spoke with sincerity and flashed him one of her most sincere smile he had seen since they met.

He decided to ask this time. And the irony of the situation was not lost on both of them. They are only starting to get to know each other today. "Why'd you run away from your husband?"

He could guess she does not want to answer. And she surprised him when she did. "I was sick of living a life of a battered wife. Gin was alright during our first year and suddenly, he just, changed into a different man…threatening me, torturing me…he's a real sadist."

He gave her a sideway glance. "And you didn't bother telling it to your brother?"

"I tried but Gin beat me to it…warned me that should anyone know about it, he'll kill them. That time, I was more afraid for them than for myself."

"What did you do to make him do that anyway?" he asked and reached for the pack of cigarette from his coat nearby.

Rukia sighed. "I wish I know. The truth is, I'm puzzled myself. I want to understand what made Gin turn so violent towards me…but every time I brought it up, he turned up more violent…more sadistic and so I have no choice but to escape."

"And thus you faked your death," he finished for her.

"Yes…" she spoke quietly and stared at the window, a distant look on her eyes. "I don't ever want to live that kind of life again. And to escape from that, I have to fake my death."

Lighting the cigarette, he turned to her and spoke casually. This was the second decent conversation they ever had and it is only now that it occurred to him. "You should sleep now," he spoke and stood up.

"I have a question," she spoke again as he gathered his clothes.

"What is?"

"Which is your real name? Takano Eiji, Hideki, Ulquiorra…" she trailed off.

"None of those. I don't remember my name," he answered and straightened, not minding if he was stark naked in front of her. He puffed the smoke. "But I was raised as Ulquiorra Schiffer."

She nodded. "Thanks for being honest."

He simply walked out of her room leaving Rukia there to mull over what had just happened. By the time he returned to check on her later that night, she was fast asleep again – like an angel, her face still full of innocence. He studied her face under his hooded eyes as he stayed in the dark.

And a new resolved gathered inside him. He knew what he had to do. That innocence and beauty – he will never allow Ichimaru Gin to mar that. And inside, he admitted what he always denied from Soi Fon – he admitted he was protecting her indeed…his one last act of salvation was in the form of this woman.

.

.

.

Neliel tried her best not to look away as she finally had a glimpse of Senna…so cold, so pale…and dead. A bullet hole was between her eyes. What a quick way of dying. She then turned to the man having an unusual orange hair. This must be Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Any details on who might have killed her?" she inquired casually first as she covered her again.

The man, Kurosaki Ichigo raised his head fiercely and what she saw in his amber eyes made her blood run cold. This man is out for revenge anytime soon. "The Quatro."

The colonel had left her here with Captain Kenpachi as he felt the need to talk with Kuchiki Byakuya privately. "Are the evidences established already?" she asked again.

The man pounded his fist on the nearby wall. "What else is there to prove? Senna was killed the same way the Quatro's victims died!"

She simply nodded, unfazed by his anger. "I'd like to read all the details of these random killings, if you don't mind. Especially that with the Quatro."

It was the only time Kurosaki Ichigo realized he does not know her. "Who are you?"

Kenpachi who had been quiet the whole time scowled. "Mind your manners, Kurosaki! Miss Ordershvank, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the two assigned to work on the case of this random assassinations."

"The group is called Espada," she supplied nonchalantly which took the two's attention and stared at her.

"Come again?"

"Espada. That's what they are called…a small group of trained assassins who do their master's biddings and by master, I mean, Aizen Sousuke."

Kenpachi frowned. "How'd you know about that?"

There was a clouded look on her eyes which was easily masked away. "I should know since the founder of this – we have been looking for him for years now. I'd like to discuss this when everyone is around – and I mean only those involved with this case."

She gathered her things. "Our government had been looking for a man who escaped us twenty years ago. I believe, he is somehow connected to this Aizen Sousuke, seeing as his activities were similar with his."

Reaching for the knob, she gave Ichigo a careful look. "Senna…is one of us. The reason she was killed was because she was witness to Kaien Shiba's death then. She managed to tell us that before she was killed."

She would never forget the baffled look on the face of the young investigator as she exited the room.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra checked his surrounding before he entered the hospital early in the morning. Soi Fon had just informed him that Shinji Hirako met an accident a couple of days ago and he thought he'd drop by to see for himself. After all, the man had been nothing but good to him.

He had no doubt Shinji knew he was keeping something from him but the loud-mouthed guy simply kept quiet and dared not ask anything. And he knew he backed his story as Takano Eiji when the investigators came to inquire about him.

After leaving, he never left any contact to spare the man the trouble. After all, he does not want anyone around him to get involved in this one. Because it is too troublesome to carry into his mind – the guilt of being the one responsible for their deaths.

Finding the room he was looking for, he adjusted his attire since he was disguised as a nurse. Turning the knob, the first that greeted him was the small woman with pigtails. She was sitting at the couch with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What the – " Shinji stopped and stared at him. "I'd always known ya were up ta somethin'," he said. "That white suit does not fit ya, boy."

"So you finally met an accident eh?" Ulquiorra retorted. "I was hoping it should have finished you.'

"Ya jerk! Whatcha doin' 'ere anyway?"

Ulquiorra took one stool and sat down. "I figured droppin' by to see how you made yourself a fool to meet such accident would be something pleasant."

Shinji huffed and turned to Hiyori. "Hiyori, this is Eiji."

"I met 'im already ya dickhead," she said and stood up. "Since someone took the time ta see ya, I'd take these day off from this. Ya already caused a mess from my schedule."

She went out without waiting for Shinji's reply. Huffing, Shinji turned to his former employee. "Ya left without a word."

"I figured you don't have to know about it," Ulquiorra answered with a shrug.

Shinji studied the man for a while before speaking once more. "Since ya left, there had been people watchin' over yer place an' mine."

"I figured as much," he muttered.

"I know ya always did some shady jobs. I wouldn't ask what yer doin' and yer plan, just want to know if yer alright.'

"I'm still breathing."

Shinji snorted at the retort. "Be careful. It seems yer enemies are not people ya can easily mess with."

Ulquiorra reached for one apple at the bedside table and peeled it for himself. He was always comfortable with this man's company even when he was still Takano Eiji. "Ya plan on stayin' here the whole day?"

Man in question shrugged. "Depends. I left someone I need to watch over," he stated and recalled what they did last night. After receiving Soi Fon's message, he made it a point to leave at dawn to avoid many people and simply left Rukia a message. He didn't want to wake the woman and drag her here. One would never know…they might run into scuffle with the ones wanting him dead and the ones wishing to get Rukia.

Shinji gave him a dubious look. "A woman?"

"Hn. Don't let your imagine work. I have something important to do." He's going to seek one man. He'll have to eliminate some thorns in the way. Reaching for his mobile, he frowned making Shinji asked what's wrong.

"I don't have my mobile." He must have forgotten it when he prepared that early breakfast and left a portion for Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia woke up and was greeted with silence. Involuntary though, a smile tugged her lips upon remembering what happened last night. She was not aware that the man could be so gentle in that area. Gentle yet rough.

She looked for her clothes and her furrows deepened when she found them neatly tucked at the table. Did he do that one? Did he suddenly have a 180 degree change of attitude? Never mind that. She hurried to the shower and immediately ascended to find the man.

Only to once again be greeted with silence. And that was when she found the note at the kitchen table. But before that, she can't help but smile once again at finding he had already cooked something for breakfast.

What an odd man, she thought and read the note.

_I would be gone for a while. You have everything you need in the fridge just in case._

Rukia had to roll her eyes at the short note. Typical Ulquiorra to be so straight to the point. Shaking her head, she decided to eat when she heard a mobile rang. Looking around she spotted Ulquiorra's phone on the upper drawer above the sink.

She was debating whether to actually answer the call and decided she should when the ringing continued. She recognized the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Rukia?" Soi Fon asked in surprise.

"Uh…yeah."

"Where's Ulquiorra? I need to talk to him."

"Uhm…I'm afraid he left early since I haven't seen him. You can leave the message to me."

"Rukia…just tell him to give me a call. And tell him your brother is starting to really act like the director that he is – meaning, he is having me investigated as well."

Waiting for no reply, the line was off and Rukia was left staring at the mobile. What did she mean, her brother was starting to act like the director that he is? What does her brother have to do with this now?

She was still left to mull over it when the doorbell rang and having forgotten what Ulquiorra had warned her before, she immediately went to the door to find a man with unusual blue hair. He was leaning on the wall and giving her a wide grin.

"Finally found ya."

Instinct made her ran as the man followed inside while Rukia threw some things at him to stall him before she locked herself in her room. Fear crawled inside her immediately and she found herself trembling.

Oh God, she had been found.

And Ulquiorra was not here.

"You can't run from me, woman. I suggest you come with me or I'll have to use force on you," he suggested as he looked around the house while whistling. "Man but that bastard sure invested into a lot of things."

Rukia did not pay attention at him and was about to call Ulquiorra when she remembered that she had his phone with her.

"Damn," she cursed and her eyes searched for any weapon. The man managed to find her as he kicked the door open.

"Gotcha."

Before she could sprint once more, the man grabbed her by the arms and Rukia, stubborn as she is, struggled, kicked and clawed until the man lost his patience and punched her slightly in the stomach making her writhe in pain.

"Don't make this any harder for you," he warned and carried her over his shoulder, leaving a small piece of paper for Ulquiorra to read. He spotted Nnoitra grinning widely as he waited on the car.

"Too bad that fuckin' asshole ain't here. I'd like to play with him."

.

.

.

Sorry if I can't do lemon. I don't think my imagination has extended that far yet so I'm really sorry. Anyway, I'd be happy to receive reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if its taking so long for updates to come. I barely have time for this since we are starting on our feasibility project. In any case, I hope you like this one. I have to thank those who reviewed and I know you know who you are and that I am sorry I am in such a rush that I am not going to write over your names here. But as I have said, you know who you are. I greatly acknowledge your support for this one and I am thankful for it. So here it is.

**Disclaimer: The usual thing, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

he could think of a few – probably one or two – reasons as to why their location was found out but that was not important for Ulquiorra right now as he held the note left behind, the message was clear for him to see – Aizen wanted him back or the woman dies.

And he knew why Aizen wanted him back – for him to be punished, tortured like always. Aizen would not pass out an opportunity to use any kind of leverage over him. That was how the man always worked. And he knew without a doubt that Aizen would keep his promise – to harm the woman even though she was valuable to Aizen.

His face darkened in quiet anger as he now looked outside, where he could view the lake, one of the attractions of this place. He knew what awaits him there should he go but he cannot risk the woman. He had already sworn to himself that he will protect her and if there is one thing he is proud of, it would be the fact that he is a man of his words.

Leaving her room, he walked straight to where the computers are, to where Soi Fon was waiting for him to finally appear. Turning it on, she greeted him with a serious look.

"They got her," she said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm."

"I was trying to call you but – "

"Unfortunately, I left it here." He cut her off with his icy statement as he worked on locating the woman he had just bedded last night. It was a good thing that despite her stubborn attitude, she was still able to wear the necklace he gave her. Inside it is a homing device traceable with GPS.

"Byakuya had already started asking questions and I am not sure I can get away with it. The first thing they have noticed when they bumped into you is the fact that you are using an apartment named after me."

With his fingers busy on the keyboard, his eyes on the monitor, he did not even spare Soi Fon a single glance from the other monitor as he spoke. "Like I have said, it would not make a difference at all."

"The man can make a difference for you, Ulquiorra. You only have to abandon what you have become and be someone else."

Finally tracking her down, he turned to Soi Fon. "You think there is a future for me and the rest? It's not so easy simply giving up everything to become someone else."

She gave him a challenging look. "Then if you insist on that belief, what do you plan to do now that they have her? Abandon her and continue plotting against Aizen? You know pretty well he can always weave a story to turn it around."

For a moment, he gave her an odd look before he spoke. "Odd. You never questioned my belief before."

Frustration was etched on her face as she glared daggers at him. "It is because they took _Rukia_. Do you honestly know what that would mean? Whatever Aizen was planning, he is close to achieving it. Ulquiorra, Rukia is a nice woman and she does not have to be involved into this mess."

Gathering his things, he waved her off with his left hand and left the house – his destination is one certain place.

.

.

.

Byakuya leaned away from the wall as soon as the man from the monitor was gone. He shifted his gaze towards Soi Fon.

"Who is he really?" Yoruichi asked, deciding to finally get involve into this, seeing as Byakuya was hell bent into interrogating Soi Fon.

Soi Fon managed to give a small yet sad smile. "Unfortunately, I can't answer that Yoruichi-sama. Please forgive me."

The tawny-eyed woman arched her brow before taking a seat as well. "I thought your loyalty is only towards me."

For a moment, Soi Fon was silent as she faced the two nobles who were actually audience to her talk with Ulquiorra. She can't even do anything against it but simply allow them to stand by.

"Pardon me, Yoruichi-sama if what I said had perhaps offended you in any way. My loyalty to you is as much as my loyalty to him. I owe him a great deal and I'll forever owe it to him."

"And so by repaying your debt, you chose to aid him in whatever he was planning? Was that your way of paying a debt?" Yoruichi asked seriously once more.

Soi Fon glanced at the monitor once again before facing her boss fully, her eyes was that of wisdom which took the noble by surprise. "No. he is a lone man. Anyone in this world would want to have anyone in his life and to him, I am a friend. That's what I offered him as payment."

Byakuya finally decided to speak. "From your conversation, it seems he is indeed a man working against the law." He wanted to cement his belief that perhaps the man is one of those Espada. The connection is too strong for him to ignore. It could not be too much of a coincidence that a man working against the law is also working or rather going to a place where Aizen's elite men gather.

Soi Fon turned to him this time. "Byakuya-sama, I apologize for keeping the information from you – about Rukia being alive – but there is a reason why she is with him right now. Right now though, I believe we should start making a move." Turning to the monitor once more, she cursed when she realized that the red dot on the map she was looking into was not moving.

"Something wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

Clenching her fist, Soi Fon closed her eyes to calm her nerves. That man really is impossible. "Yes. It appears, he was planning to go rescue her on his own. The only means of tracking Rukia down is through Ulquiorra but somehow, he left the homing device at his place – purposely if I may add."

She knew how to find them though but she can't risk it yet. They had always agreed that should worst comes to worse, that's their last resort.

"Nevertheless, I will have my men look for them," Byakuya spoke. "Ulquiorra Schiffer huh? Takano Eiji too…I wonder how many names he used to cover himself."

"Why do you seem interested about it?" Yoruichi asked with curiosity.

"He…intrigues me."

Soi Fon was not paying attention but was simply staring at the monitor. She could think of one reason why Ulquiorra went there and left the homing device. Aizen did it again.

.

.

.

Ichigo watched as a group took Senna's body. Beside him stood Renji and their boss. In front of them was the operative.

"What do they plan now?" Renji asked. He was already briefed about the changes a while ago.

"Hunt them down…especially the Quatro," Ichigo answered without any emotions at all. All the redhead could do was give him a sideway glance before shifting his gaze once more.

"I am afraid I will not allow that to happen," an icy voice interrupted them as the colonel appeared beside them, his teal eyes giving Kenpachi a pointed look, so much that the latter scowled upon getting the meaning of it.

"Heck, gimme a break Colonel," he growled. "I didn't have the time to tell them that I'm no longer in charge of this operation!"

Two heads turned to him and Renji voiced his disbelief. "You're not?"

"I'm not. He is the one in charge."

Ichigo faced the colonel. "I'm telling you – the Quatro killed her."

In return, Toshirou returned the icy look and spoke coolly. "You say that based on how she died?" he challenged and gave a nod towards Neliel who was now coming towards them.

"Hell yes!"

"Kurosaki!" Kenpachi growled, sensing that Ichigo is already losing his control and his reason. "Didn't I tell you to show some respect! You can't simply insist that it was him who did it!"

Ichigo was about to argue when finally Neliel intervened in a calm voice, something which made them all quiet. "I'm afraid your assumption might be wrong, Mr. Kurosaki." She handed him a few papers. "Those are ballistic reports taken from all the Quatro's victims and was compared with that which killed Senna. The bullets are different. Usually, the Quatro would use .45 caliber while Senna was killed with .38."

"With that alone, you deduced it wasn't him? What if it was him and simply used a different weapon to kill?" Ichigo argued once again.

"I did not say it wasn't him. I'm simply stating a possible angle here. You, as an investigator, should know better than to simply base things from patterns. You also need evidences," she said seriously now. "And while I understand your desire to avenge Senna, we have more pressing issues to look into."

"If – "

Ring.

Kenpachi excused himself and went to the corner to answer Byakuya's call. "Busy here…any news?" he asked in way of greeting.

"Tell the Colonel I am taking Kurosaki and Abarai to work for me for a little bit."

"Why?" he glanced at the small group and noticed they were all waiting for him. He simply raised his palm to signal them to wait a little while.

"They got Rukia."

The captain does not know how he should react to it. He knew Byakuya was always hopeful but for him to actually suddenly declare such thing in a way that sounded that Rukia is alive, he questioned his friend's desperation.

"Byakuya – "

"I don't need you to believe me…I simply want the two. I do not have much time Zaraki," Byakuya spoke seriously now.

"Alright, alright. But I also have to get involved. I need some action," he requested.

"Have it your way."

By the time he went back to the group, he already made up his mind. He pointed to his two men. "You and you, haul your ass out of here and go see Byakuya wherever he is," he barked much to the annoyance of the two. They could never work well with an uptight man like Kuchiki Byakuya.

"You got to be – "

"Look, whether what he believes is true or not, I don't know but according to him, Rukia is alive and they took her."

Toshirou frowned while Ichigo gave a look of disbelief. Neliel was confused about it while Renji remained calm. Ichigo turned to his friend. "What? You believe it as well?"

"I thought it was just a rumor and that there are no proofs yet to prove she is indeed alive," Toshirou gave no room for Renji to answer and interfered already.

Kenpachi scratched his head. "Byakuya believes she is alive and – "

"She is," Renji confirmed as he remembered his talk with his wife last night. Again, Ichigo gave him a dubious look while Kenpachi and Toshirou simply raised their brow. Renji raised both hands in the air. "Tatsuki told me everything last night…"

And he went on retelling the details.

.

.

.

Rukia regained consciousness and found herself bound on a chair in a dark room. Afraid, she could only look around as she think of a means to escape. She has to. She does not know who those men were but she sure knew she is in big trouble especially when they work for Gin and she hoped not.

She tried to move her wrist but she knew it was futile. She was handcuffed from behind and it made it even harder for her to move.

"I see you woke up," a cool voice said as the lights were finally turned on. Rukia saw two men in the room. One with a long, black hair and wearing an eyepatch at the left side, he was giving her a leery look that made Rukia cringe inside.

The other one was simply sitting on one of the chairs across her, his hair was cerulean and it made her wonder if it was real or not at all.

"What do you want from me?" she asked bravely.

"Nothing. But the boss needs you," the blue-haired answered with a careless shrug. "But man, Ulquiorra sure hid you well."

"Oi, Grimmjaw, what do you say we play with her?" Nnoitra suggested as he moved towards Rukia now, making her cringe inside even more. He was giving her a manical smile that sent chills run down her spine.

She forced herself to look away and focus on the room. It was almost empty. There were no other things except the chair, the table and other tools all gathered in one table. Somehow, looking at it made her swallow inside in fear. Plies, lasso…

Noticing where her eyes were looking at, the man named Grimmjaw spoke. "Oh, don't worry woman, that ain't for you."

She gave him a horrified look upon realizing a possible implication of it. "You wouldn't – "

"We would. Anyway, Nnoitra, don't be stupid lest Ichimaru will have our heads cut off," Grimmjaw warned and the name mentioned, the latter one, made Rukia froze on her seat, her eyes filled with horror as she stared at Grimmjaw in open shock.

Her husband found her. That's the only thing running through her mind right now and she can't think of anything else.

Nnoitra scowled at Grimmjaw's statement but knew better than to actually do anything stupid. They all know what follows next if they did. "What a bore…I was hoping I get to finish Ulquiorra but tha shitman wasn't even there. Where'd he go anyway, woman?" he asked, looking at her. Rukia appeared to have not heard him as she simply stared at Grimmjaw, as if willing him to say it wasn't real – that they are not working for Ichimaru.

"You worked for G-Gin?" she choked and the question made Nnoitra grin manically.

"Afraid of 'im, aren't you?" he asked and laughed out while Rukia simply stared at him like he had gone mad. Grimmjaw on the other hand just sat there, busy playing with his gun. "Tell me, where'd he go?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Ya kno'…the jackass who tried ta hide ya…ya sure trusted him well…"

Rukia wondered if these people were enemies of Ulquiorra and how they became his enemies…

Nnoitra laughed even more. "I'll tell ya a little secret…ya kno' 'is one of the strongest four?"

Her reaction was impassive while the two men waited in silene, both curious as to how she would react to it. A noise was heard and finally, the door opened. He stood there with his creepy grin, his one hand waving at Rukia in taunt.

"Well, well…it's been five years, dear wife," he said in a voice that made Rukia cringe inside. His slow strides made Rukia even afraid, knowing that with every step was a plan on how to torture her once more.

.

.

.

Aizen tossed the papers at the table and turned the swivel chair to face a few of the Espada left. Gin had already gone ahead to have a little chat with his wife which Aizen allowed, knowing that after that, they would simply dispose her once he gets what he wanted.

At the moment though, his concern was not them but the one he is pretty sure would be coming – the man he had always set his eyes onto – Ulquiorra Schiffer. He knew that this could only be the chance for them to bring him down as the former was always canny and can get away so easily. There is one thing that needs to be done – to eliminate him or else he'd be on the way of his plans.

"Let Nnoitra and Grimmjaw finish the job," he told Barragan and Starrk. "You two, including Harribel, can take this time off. Two should be enough to eliminate Ulquiorra."

"If you say so, Aizen-sama," Starrk said with a bow and was about to turn around to leave when Aizen spoke.

"Starrk, there's a job I want you to do. I have my hunch that I'm not wrong in this one…but I want you to find proofs…then kill him as well," he said and tossed a picture which took Starrk and Barragan by surprise. Starrk's face was immediately masked with indifference though Aizen was sure he saw how his jaw flexed.

"Yes sir."

Barragan made a turn already and waited for Starrk before the two finally left in an awkward silence. When making sure that the two were out of earshot, he pressed a button. "Come out."

An adjacent door opened and a young man, probably of the same age with Ulquiorra, a light green hair and purple eyes with freckled face appeared idly in front of Aizen. "Sir."

"You already saw them, I believe," he started.

"Yes sir."

Aizen nodded. "That's good…but they are not a problem. They always obey…however, you know about the man I always tell you about…"

The young man nodded, a hard look on his eyes. "Yes sir, Ulquiorra Schiffer I believe."

"Yes. I want you to take him down. I know the two might not be able to finish a simple task – what with their attitudes. However, take him down after I made use of him. He still has a little value left."

The young man glanced at the photos of all Espada. He knew his role in this one. He was raised to kill any of those who betray Aizen for that was how he was molded. "Are you sure he would be coming?" he asked skeptically, not wanting to believe that the man feared as Quatro in the underworld would simply surrender himself for a woman.

Aizen shrugged though his smile was confident. "It's worth a try, Wonderweiss."

Wonderweiss bowed and left after that, vowing to finish the man who was always Aizen's word of mouth. He'll personally castrate the man before sending his remains to the dogs.

.

.

.

Grimmjaw was smoking outside the abandoned building. Two floors above were Gin and Rukia and who knows what the man has in store for his wife. He had sent him and Nnoitra outside, saying he wanted a little chat first with his wife who faked her death to run away from him.

They have to be ready. Anytime soon, they know the Quatro would arrive as expected. They could not afford to lower their guard especially against that man. See, while Starrk and Barragan were the strongest – them being the oldest – Ulquiorra is not far from their strength. And if there is one thing you should not do against him, that is to underestimate the man.

He spotted Nnoitra sitting in boredom and annoyance. It was obvious he wanted to have some fun with the woman above. That's Nnoitra anyway…a man who loves blood and women…

Both men stood up as a car pulled over nearby, the other men already on alert. Grimmjaw threw the cigarette and walked down the stairs. For a moment, the two shared a look of disbelief. Though they expected the plan to work, they actually never thought that the man would come immediately.

"Be prepared," Jiruga barked at him as he brought out his own gun. Grimmjaw scowled at the man.

"We were ordered that we finish him after we had him used already so don't be so excited."

"You're not one giving me order, Jaggerjaques!" Nnoitra growled in annoyance as they watched the man coming closer to them. And the two could not help but actually share a look of disbelief because he came unarmed.

Yet his expression was that which sends cold down your spine. It was unnerving. Ten steps away, he spoke in a toneless voice.

"You better make sure she is well…" he trailed off, leaving the two to catch up with his meaning. Nnoitra actually chortled and patted his thighs in disgust.

"Ya really are hateful, green-eyed. But don't be so sure you could take us down so easily."

Ulquiorra shrugged and looked up at the building, hearing a laugh echoing inside. "I have come. Release her."

"No will do. You and the woman will have to be useful for a while." Grimmjaw spoke coolly before smirking. "Tsk, what a disappointment." He drew his gun and motioned for him to walk inside. "Move. Aizen wanted to talk to you over the net."

Ulquiorra tilted his head towards Nnoitra first, his green eyes sharpening as he knew the character of this guy. After all, they all grew up in one place. "You better make sure you did not do anything against her or I'll hunt for your head first."

His warning was laced with a lethal voice and Grimmjaw knew that although the man looked like he is gonna submit to Aizen again, he had already made up his mind for whatever he had planned.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

I am back for a short update. Again, I apologize for late updates. Anyway, allow me to thank first the following before we proceed with the chapter.

isaraaries, satomika, anne, YourAngelRukia, and Stephanie78724...thanks guys...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Hope I do but that's wishful thinking...all characters belong to Mr. Kubo.**

She could taste blood on her mouth after Gin had slapped her a little while ago but all Rukia could do was stare at her husband in fear. And it also dawned on her that even after five years of being away from him, she still feared this man, of what he is capable of doing.

She thought five years was enough for her to finally be able to be strong and brave enough to face her demons but as was proven earlier, she is still afraid of him. Just hearing those two men earlier talk about him made her blood froze.

The noise of a chair being dragged near her made her look up to see find Gin looking at her with that creepy smile, as if he had thought of something so amusing and so maniacal to do to her. He sat down in front of her.

"Ya kno', I have not much time to enjoy our reunion, Rukia, much as I want to," he started again, his fingers tracing the contour of her face in sneer. The simple act made Rukia shudder inside. But she still spoke, wanting to finally know why.

"Why are you so happy doing this to me Gin?" she asked hoarsely, her lips still trembling. She adjusted her position so as not to make her feel so difficult.

The question earned a fleeting emotion in his eyes before he masked it again with that unnerving reaction. Then he grinned like a sadist. "Ya want ta kno', wouldn't ya?" he asked, his two fingers gripping her mouth tightly as his eyes shone fiercely. "Of course ya would want ta. After all, I've been doin' this ta ya fer 'ow many years…two I think," he continued, while holding her still. Rukia could feel her jaw in pain but she could not do anything anymore. Besides, for a sadist like Gin, the more you feel pain, the more he felt satisfied.

"An' I thought I'd like ta tell ya since this would be our last reunion anyway…" his face came closer to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face, sending more shivers down her spine. "Ya'd be dead soon. And ya'd finally follow ma woman, the one ya killed when yer sixteen."

He grinned evilly when her eyes widened in fear. "Ya killed Ran-chan."

"W-What? I-I did not – " she tried to find words to say to him but her mind was like a blank paper that moment. She never thought that the possible reason would be _that_ incident.

She winced once more when his palm connected to her face. "She's ma only woman, ya kno'…an' when I learned she was killed by the likes of ya…I couldn't think of any better ways ta actually make ya pay than torture ya."

Many thoughts were running through Rukia's mind as she listened to him, as events of the past rushed back. "I…I…" she wanted to defend herself but words were stuck on her throat, preventing her to further speak. She could only feel the hot tears threatening to fall down.

In the end, she bowed her head in acknowledgement that she was at fault for Rangiku's death. "I…"

Gin stood up, unaware of the Quatro outside. He smirked. "As my last gift, I'll leave ya ta them. I'm sure Nnoitra would have fun with ya."

The silver-haired man headed towards the door already, his last words to his wife already said. Inside him was a feeling of satisfaction, knowing Rangiku would soon be avenged by Rukia's ugly death. He'll have to leave her fate to Nnoitra and Grimmjaw now. He's pretty sure Nnoitra would not disappoint him. After all, they already had a talk earlier.

Turning to the left, he stopped with a sneer when he saw the one ascending the stairs with Grimmjaw and Nnoitra while Aizen's men loitered from every corner. "Heh…ma' wife got ya eh?" he said when they were a good distance away.

Ulquiorra stopped on his track to face Gin, his composure so unnerving that even Gin admired from him. "I'd a feeling you'd not let this opportunity pass without getting to her," Ulquiorra replied calmly, not even perturbed with what might happen to him there.

Gin ignored the man and motioned for Nnoitra to start moving. "Ya kno' what ta do."

"Aye."

.

.

.

The moment they entered the room, the first thing that greeted him was the hologram in the middle of the room where Aizen stood. His first greeting was that empty smile. "I guess the woman means something to you for you to have come here."

Ulquiorra did not move even when Nnoitra and Grimmjaw already left him there. "I guess I would not be so surprised to see you able to locate her in a short amount of time."

"I don't have time listening for your nonsense platter, _Aizen,_" he finally called him without calling him master and it felt good inside. The man was obviously pissed at this as his hand moved and before long, an image appeared in the computer nearby.

"Careful with your words boy…or you would not want _her_ harmed in any way…" he warned with a victorious smile while Ulquiorra stared at the photo, wondering how she ended up in that condition. Aizen shook his head from where he was watching Ulquiorra. He had indeed trained this man so well that he's already unpredictable. He can't even tell what he's thinking.

Conceding, Ulquiorra raised both his hands. "Alright, you won this part. What do you want? You can simply dispose of me if you wanted to."

The older man could not help but chuckle. "True but that would be less fun. You know what I want? I want you to suffer in the hands of your comrades, starting with Nnoitra…"

Ulquiorra's hand moved towards his hidden gun but Aizen spoke once more. "Not a false move, Ulquiorra…I hold her life now…you choose…submit to us willingly or this woman dies."

Casually, Ulquiorra drew his gun and placed it at the table nearby, showing that he conceded to Aizen. But he'll be damned if he'll let them get away with this. He did not even react when he felt the presence of Grimmjaw inside.

The last thing he knew was things went black.

.

.

.

It had been thirty minutes since Gin left and this man came in with that leery look. It had also been thirty minutes since she kept struggling from him. In the end, Rukia was left tied on the bed…naked.

In one stroke of fate, her life was ruined even more. Gin had left her to suffer one last time in the hands of this man who practically raped her. She wanted to cry but no tears would come out. It happened so fast that her mind was not able to absorb all of it.

She felt so dirty now…a stranger had just raped her and while the man felt happy about it, Rukia felt disgusted. The man stood up and fixed his clothes as if nothing happened. "Ya sure are better than that buxom if only ya had that fire in ya," he commented and unbound her while laughing. "I'd have to thank your husband for this."

Rukia did not even appear to have heard him, her mind still in shock and when the man was about to leave, she finally burst into tears as she felt so helpless and the first name she called made the man turn to her once more with a hateful look.

"Ulquiorra…" she whimpered unknowingly as she curled in bed in a fetal position.

"Tch…ya and him are both going to die here today. So I can leave ya here unbound, there's nowhere to run to anyway," he said and laughed. Then he left.

.

.

.

He woke up, feeling his wrists chained already and he's at least a few inches above the ground. In front him was Grimmjaw sitting casually, waiting for him to rouse from sleep.

"Yo," he grinned and raised his two fingers.

"Jaggerjaques," he simply said as the chains clanked when he tried to move.

"Stop struggling, man, it's useless. You've weakened, I dare say," he said as his one hand played with Ulquiorra's gun.

The green-eyed was about to speak when Nnoitra entered the room with a wide grin and inside, Ulquiorra hoped Rukia was fine. Grimmjaw looked at the newcomer too and raised his brow.

"What's with the smile, Jiruga? You did not do something, did you?" the blue-haired asked skeptically while glancing at Ulquiorra, gauging his reaction.

Nnoitra's answer was a mad laugh as his hand reached for the lasso and without preamble whipped Ulquiorra's back. The sight was reminiscent to their childhood whenever they committed mistake and Nnoitra was enjoying it for this time, he was the one doing the punishing.

Grimmjaw had to flinch just watching it done in front of him once again while Ulquiorra remained expressionless. "Ya know, I'd had fun…she sure tasted better than that busty woman you keep for yourself," Nnoitra taunted as he once again whipped Ulquiorra's back several times, blood starting to actually fall down the floor yet Ulquiorra remained unperturbed by it still.

Nnoitra laughed once more as if he had gone insane. "You know what's funny? She called you when I was done with her…" he said as his one hand took a knife and slashed Ulquiorra's back with so much enjoyment.

"Are you nuts?" it was Grimmjaw who reacted. "Gin would – "

"Shut up Jaggerjaques, it's Gin who ordered me to play with her," he cut him off as he licked his lips. "So I was not disobeying anything here."

With that, he actually continued torturing Ulquiorra for about ten minutes before he finally got bored when Ulquiorra gave no reaction. "Tch, what a bore," he said and headed straight towards the door.

Then Ulquiorra finally spoke. "Jiruga."

Said man looked over his shoulder to see the green-eyed staring at him unnervingly that he shuddered a little bit. "What? You got some things to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ulquiorra said in a steady voice as if he's not suffering from the wounds on his body. "You'll gonna regret you left me here alive."

Nnoitra's answer was a laugh before he left the room, for the first time, not taking Ulquiorra's bait. When left alone with Grimmjaw, he spoke. "You better make sure you did not lay a hand on her," he warned and Grimmjaw simply raised his hands. "Leave this place Jaggerjaques…"

Grimmjaw scoffed. "What? You're going for a rampage?" he challenged but Ulquiorra ignored him already, satisfied that he had spoken already. Frustrated, the blue-haired actually hissed and went to the door. "I'll bring your woman here. I'm not as bad as them so I think I will give you both the time to be with each other…"

He was about to close the door when Ulquiorra spoke and the blue-haired could only stand there in shock before closing the door with a slam.

.

.

.

Several phones have been ringing at the police station already but Kenpachi was busy talking with Neliel when Ikakku barged in without notice. "My apologies sir but I believe we have another case here involving the Espada," he started. The entire police department was already already as to what the group is called.

"Fill us in," he drawled.

"A body of a woman was found near a riverbank by a local who was on the bridge..." he tossed some photos which Neliel took and studied. Then she looked away.

"And?"

"Inoue Orihime...that's her name."

"A nobody," Kenpachi concluded. "Or have they grown tired with prominent people that they wanted to kill others as well?'

Ikakku shrugged. "She bore the mark of the Quatro."

Kenpachi nodded and waved his hand. "Dismissed." When out of the office, he turned to the quiet woman. "So...what now?"

"I've a theory...I think this mode of killing is not consistent with his just like how it wasn't with Senna's death...so I am thinking...someone perhaps is copying him or her," she started and pointed at the photo. "You see this one? She does bore the Quatro sign but she does not have a bullethole between her eyes..."

Kenpachi scratched his head. "But why would they copy him or frame him I should say..."

Neliel stood up. "Either they found no use of him already or..." she gathered her jacket. "Let's go visit Byakuya..."

"Or what?" Kenpachi prodded as he stood up as well.

"Or he betrayed the organization...something not new in the underworld...as to the reasons, we have no idea but one thing is for sure...if he indeed betrayed them, then we will need him...he's the key to bring them down..."

.

.

.

Soi Fon stared at the two men in front of her but the old man pushed her towards the room and she froze immediately upon seeing what lies in the middle. The younger man spoke.

"We believe you are acquainted with the Quatro...and that you have been helping him so it's quite unfortunate but..."

"I am not going in there," she said defiantly but the old man used his sword - was that a sword or a cane - to push her forward towards the waiting casket. She does not know how they were able to find it out so she was surprised when the man with curly hairs appeared and abducted her from her suite without any difficulties. When she woke up, she tried to fight them...after all, what's the use being a fighter if she's unable to defend herself...but they are strong.

In the end, she lost to them...

"That's my special way of killing my victims, young woman," the old man spoke and Soi Fon glanced at him with open shock. "And that's how you will end up too..."

And before she could react, the man used his strength to push her down the casket.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. I know my previous update was kinda short so I'm trying to make up for this one. This is the only free time I was able to find to update my fic so hopefully you'll enjoy it. I don't know if I could update so soon again.

Anyways. My thanks to the following: YourAngelRukia, stephanie78724, alero1990, anne, BleachedBlueCat210, satomika, isaraaries...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia mindlessly dressed herself up and sat on the bed when the door opened to reveal the blue-haired man who caught her. She cringed inside, fearing that he would do just exactly what the other man did. He simply stood there and gave her an unfathomable look.

"Tch. That Nnoitra sure could not keep his hands off you," he snorted. Then he turned around to two men following him. "Bring her to where Ulquiorra is. Aizen said that someone is on his way."

"Hai, Grimmjaw-san," one of the men wearing suit nodded and immediately went inside to get Rukia who did not fight back upon hearing the name. Grimmjaw did not miss the hopeful look that crossed his eyes.

"And don't do anything stupid like Nnoitra," he said as an afterthought before he gave her a final look and left, leaving Rukia sighing in relief. She could still feel that man's hands all over her body…and while she wanted to cry for being violated, this is not the right time for her and she knew it.

Besides, she has to be firm. She will not let weakness rule over her. She's a strong woman after all. She can deal with it. After everything is over, she will make sure to make that man pay.

Down below, Grimmjaw stopped as one car stopped and a freckled young man, probably younger than them, stepped down in black suits. He scanned the area before focusing his eyes on Grimmjaw. The latter wondered who he is.

"I trust, I still have my prey upstairs?" he asked casually as he took off his sun glasses.

"Who are you?" the blue-haired asked gruffly, not bothering to answer the question.

The stranger raised his brow. "I'm nobody…I was sent here upon Aizen-sama's order to finish the job you and Nnoitra are supposed to do, Jaggerjaques. And you better answer me now before I decide to finish you too…I'm sure, Aizen-sama will have no objection to that as long as I saw it fit to eliminate those in my way."

"Tch. He's upstairs," Grimmjaw said and jerked his thumb towards the direction. He walked towards his car when he thought of something and spoke. "By the way…a word of advice for you," he said and gave him a mocking look. "I don't know how strong you are that you feel so confident you could finish me but that man above is real monster and you probably should not underestimate him."

The stranger gave him a sneer. "I'm not like the rest of you. I knew he is one of the four strongest and I knew all about him. I'm confident I can take care of him myself."

Grimmjaw sneered back and shrugged before entering his car. "Don't say I did not warn you," he said in mock glee before driving away from the place in high speed, his face serious, his eyes sharp and his jaw set.

He had one place to go before his next destination.

.

.

.

Soi Fon pounded her fist on the lid while screaming, for the first time feeling afraid of something. "Let me out!

She knew she was being carried and she froze when she felt as if she's being dragged down, the small light peering from the small hole starting to fade away. "Let me out! Let me out!"

She heard a slight sound as if something had just fallen and that increased her fear even more. "No! hey, get me out of here!" she screamed in desperation now. But it was just getting darker for her and heavier to breath.

"Ulquiorra!" she shouted the man's name as if he could hear her but she knew the man had his hands full already. She only hoped that he was able to rescue Rukia before Aizen decided to liquidate them. There was another image trying to resurface but she immediately blocked him out, not wanting to think of him in anyway.

Then her eyes shot up as she remembered something. Perhaps, even if she will not make it out alive here…Ulquiorra would be able to find her corpse. She does not want to die this way but if she died here, she will make sure they will find a body.

After activating her hidden GPS, she continued pounding on the lid for too long until she was finally unable to breath. The last thing she could remember was a small sound, as if someone was trying to dig her up.

.

.

.

Byakuya slowly placed the receiver back and leaned on his swivel chair while Lisa and Kensei waited. Rose took over Kensei's job and watched over Mashiro instead. Things have been getting tense lately and he needed Kensei's service so he had let Love work on the micro-chip.

"You have that pondering look," Kensei broke the silence. "What is it?"

"It seems Aizen made the first move. Perhaps he still thought I don't know about him and thus he used another person. They're demanding the chip in exchange of my sister's life," he said while wondering if that man, Ulquiorra had already found her.

His only hope for his sister's safety lies in the hand of a man he barely knew, of a man that he was not sure he could trust…

"So…what do you plan now?"

The noble stood up. "I have a few hours to think over. More importantly, Lisa, I want you to go see Soi Fon and asked if she was able to track that man."

Lisa frowned, her furrows deepened. "Which man?" she asked.

"A dangerous man," was Byakuya's answer, not yet willing to share his theory until he was so sure it was well-founded. "Kensei, coordinate with Colonel Hitsugaya and see if there are developments on their side."

"Yes sir. How about the two you requested from Kenpachi?" the silver-haired asked.

"They'll be doing undercover for me," he stated and sat down once again, his eyes fixed outside. "I want Ichimaru Gin under surveillance, 24/7. I'm sure the two could pull it off without getting noticed."

.

.

.

The man immediately opened the lid after pulling it up from underground. The moment it was opened, he cursed upon seeing the pale face of Soi Fon so he immediately gathered her in his arms before laying her down on the ground to resuscitate her.

She still felt warm. "Breathe," he ordered harshly while pushing his palm down her chest. There was no response. She still looked ashen and peaceful. He slammed his mouth down on hers to revive her and pushed his palms down again while he was sweating heavily.

"Come on, woman, you breathe damn it!" he cursed, the desperation apparent in his voice. He ignored the ringing of his phone while he continued reviving her. "Damn it, you're a fighter so fight it Soi Fon!" he barked once more, his voice suddenly cracking in desperation and fear.

It was when he was about to give up when she finally coughed as she took a deep breath so suddenly while her body jolted. She did not look around first and simply gathered her wits while panting hard. She thought she was a goner there.

"Christ, you scared me shitless!" she heard the familiar voice spoke which made her snap at him, her eyes in slits.

"You!"

He scowled. "That's not how you're supposed to thank me," he said drily and stood up, not wanting to show how relieved he was that she was okay.

Soi Fon stood up, all her gratitude forgotten for a while upon realizing who saved her. In a swift movement, despite feeling nauseated, she immediately attacked the man who was quick to parry her and pinned her down.

However, Soi Fon had been countered many times this way and was able to develop another way to counterattack, her feet moving and kicking the man. "Ouch! You always do that," he growled in annoyance and stared at her. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"How dare you show your face to me Jaggerjaques!" she spat. "After all you've done – "

"The least I could get from you is a simple thank you," he cut her off in a dry tone. "Apparently, it seems you still lack that manner. You're just like Ulquiorra, the man you are always loyal with." There was a slight note of bitterness.

"I owe that man a great deal, and I will remain loyal to him no matter what," she answered coldly. "It was because of him that I escaped that horrible abbey many years ago and was able to alter my appearance to avoid getting caught."

Grimmjaw rubbed his face in frustration. "Hell, I know that and you don't have to rub that off my face! And that part of the past has got nothing to do – "

"It has everything to do with what is happening now!" it was her time to cut him off in a savage tone. "He's a good friend Jaggerjaques…and you know that."

Grimmjaw was silent for a moment before acknowledging her statement with a slow nod. He knew better than anyone else that despite his cold demeanor, Ulquiorra had always been a good friend. He just grew resenting him for no reason after he met Soi Fon for the first time after her escape. It was because Soi Fon had always dedicated her time for him even though she was his girlfriend then. To Soi Fon, she was always there supporting Ulquiorra without question.

And perhaps that was what created the barrier between the two of them as well as a strain in his relationship with Soi Fon. So one time, he went out with another woman and unfortunately, Soi Fon learned about it and broke up with him, vowing to never want to see him again or he'd be dead meat.

At the same time, she remained committed to Ulquiorra, providing assistance for him. He had known that Ulquiorra was sending hints from time to time to the law enforcers about the Espada's next movement. Through Soi Fon, he was able to send it untraced by anyone.

"Damn it," he cursed when he found nothing to say.

"And you betrayed him by getting Rukia," she said in disgust. "Of all the bloody things you could do to repay him, you just have to be the one getting Rukia."

"Hell, I could not do otherwise! My hands are tied!" he argued with a hiss, though feeling the guilt inside. He knew that if and when Ulquiorra will make it out alive there, he will have so many things to answer to.

"Then you could have given him a warning, you bastard!" she shouted at him. "If he was able to break free from Aizen, you could have done it too if you wanted to!"

Grimmjaw found it hard to counter everything she was saying because it was all true. He was just a coward like the rest of the Espada to try to do something like what Ulquiorra did. "Look…" he started in defeat, remembering he still has something to do. He has to get back there. There's no telling what that stranger would do. "We can argue about this but there's more pressing matter we have to attend to…"

"Where is he?" she asked casually now, silently agreeing with him. "I was not able to trace his location because he was on a suicide mission to rescue Rukia on her own."

"Let's go," he rather said. "We don't have much time."

She was reluctant at first but finally followed him. When he was driving, she finally asked. "How'd you find me?"

At that, Grimmjaw could not help but laugh mirthlessly. "Tch. It seems Ulquiorra had always been looking out for both of us eh? He was the one who told me…"

"_By the way…Aizen has her…"_

_Grimmjaw froze and stared at the comrade who left them. Despite all the blood, he does not look pitiful as he was giving him a warning look. "If you don't go and save her, I swear, I'll personally kill you. Don't even think Aizen will have the time to let her live."_

"_Where – "_

"_Since you already know where I have been hiding, I suggest you go there first and get the tracking device I have of her. You don't have much time to look for her so that's the easiest and fastest way."_

"_Ulquiorra – " _

"_As I have said, you don't have much time," he said. "Much as I want you to take Rukia with you, I'm afraid Aizen will do some drastic action if he found it out. You see, Soi Fon's life is at stake here so make your choice. Save her or remain in this organization."_

Soi Fon looked outside in silence before remembering to call Byakuya. "Who are you calling?" he asked in suspicion.

"Rukia's brother."

He gave her a dark look. "Are you nuts? Why do you think he went there on his own? He – "

"Because he had always been used to working alone, not relying on anyone else. But this time, he needed help. And you know it. How was he when you left him?"

He flinched upon remembering how Nnoitra worked on his friend. "Terrible."

The answer made him earn a hit from her, making the car slide at the side road. He turned to her and glared. "What the – "

"You allowed it to happen again just like you always did when you were young!" she spat in rage. "How could you…?"

Fed up, he spoke coldly. "Damn it, must you always have to blame everything on me? Did it ever occur to you that he was doing all those on his own free will? That even if I had spoken, Aizen would still choose to punish him? That was how Aizen intended to raise the guy! To be a freaking obedient machine!"

"And you're no different!"

Grimmjaw looked at her as if the words she had just spoken had just suddenly sunk into his mind. Of course…she was right. He was no different just like how the other Espada are no different from Ulquiorra. They were all raised to be a freaking obedient machine.

But perhaps what set Ulquiorra apart from them now was his courage to break free from the shackles that held them all…and he was able to betray Aizen, one thing none of the other Espada were able to do.

"For all it's worth, I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "I'll make amends for him."

She did not speak and simply stared outside. Grimmjaw rubbed his face with his right hand. He had a lot of things to make up for. Not only did he abandon Ulquiorra, he participated in the capture of the woman he was trying to protect.

He glanced at Soi Fon. Protect huh? It had always been Ulquiorra protecting them since they were young. Even after he had let Soi Fon escaped. Since him and Ulquiorra share the same room, they became friends despite how many times the green-eyed remained calm and reserved, as if afraid that being close to someone else would harm them just like how many times it happened to those whom he befriended before.

And yet despite that, he protected Grimmjaw. He always took the blame whenever Grimmjaw committed a minute mistake. And that was when Grimmjaw saw the gradual change in his friend. Ulquiorra had learned to take his punishment like it was nothing at all…

And Grimmjaw resented him for that. When they grew up, matured into teens, Ulquiorra had already become a total ice block. And Grimmjaw knew that Aizen did something to him. Even then, he was still the Ulquiorra he knew when it comes to him. Though his facial expression says otherwise, Ulquiorra had always been his silent guide in almost everything he did, helping him earn the rank of the 6th from the low number he was initially given. It was all thanks to that man.

"This time, we'll be protecting him. I promise you that," he vowed to her and to himself.

.

.

.

Rukia prevented a gasp to escape her lips when she first had a glance of Ulquiorra hanging, blood just below him. And while she thought what that man did to her was horrible, this one here is worst. She was about to run to him when the man who accompanied her to the room pushed her down on one seat as the other started to bind her.

"W-What?" she fiercely turned to Ulquiorra, not bothering about being bound. "Hey…are you alright there?" she asked, fearing that he would not answer because it looked like he would not.

He raised his head and gave her his unnerving look. His eyes were dead cold as he stared at her making her shiver inside. "He did something, didn't he?" he asked instead, his wrist moving.

Rukia looked away in shame. "I'd…be fine," she answered in a steady voice. "I'll make sure he pays for it," she promised before finally fixing her gaze at him. "You look worse there…"

"This is nothing," he said with indifference which made Rukia suddenly boil in anger. This man had really no care for his life at all.

"How could you say that with so much indifference?" she asked with a frown. "Don't you have a care for your well-being?"

His answer was a snort. Before Rukia could continue to rant, someone appeared. He was giving Ulquiorra a wicked smile as he walked towards him slowly. "I never thought I'd come to see the day that the great Quatro looks so helpless. Aizen-sama must be happy now. I always wanted to have a spar with you to measure your strength."

He totally ignored Rukia and smiled in delight upon seeing the marks all over his back. "Wow…with all these, you still managed to stay alive? Pretty impressive…"

Ulquiorra did not even bother to respond to the taunts, his eyes not even fixed on the stranger but on Rukia. He knew what would follow. Hell, he had been in this kind of situation many times when he was young to know what follows. He'll be tortured more.

The whipping continued on Ulquiorra's back and it seemed the newcomer was not a bit satisfied because he gave out a hissing breath. "Tch. So the rumor about you is true. You sure could withstand it. Your eyes do not even flinch in pain. You're something. Let's see if you can withstand this."

He set the whip down and motioned for the men on guard. Without a word, they brought a basin of water and threw it directly at Ulquiorra. After which, that man brought two electrical plies with him. That was time Rukia looked away. She cannot watch that. It tears her apart to see that this was how they were treated with every bit of mistake on their part.

She heard the buzz of electricity as they tried to electrocute Ulquiorra but she never heard a sound from him and it bothered Rukia. Anyone should have screamed in pain there already but he never made a single sound. His body seemed to be accepting that sort of punishment like it was a normal thing to do. When the buzzing stopped, she tilted her head to his direction once more and cracked her eyes open. His breathing was labored this time.

His eyes were on her and were relaying something. Rukia cried even more when she recognized that pleading look. _Don't watch this. Look away._ That was the message he was trying to convey. She could feel her chest tightening as tears continued to flow down endlessly. How could he ask her that now? Why does he worry about her? Why can't he worry about himself one bit?

That man who stood guard on her a while back – Nnoitra was it? He mentioned that Ulquiorra is one of the strongest in the assassin squad created by Aizen. So why can't he fight back? Why does he allow this to happen to him?

The man placed the equipments back on the table, his face frustrated. "Tch. You're no fun at all," he said as his eyes turned towards her now and Rukia felt fear crawl up her spine as he walked towards her. "Maybe this one would make you show some reaction."

The man walked around so he could face Ulquiorra now, his eyes flashing annoyance. "I want to hear you scream…" he said wickedly as he slowly turned around to face Rukia who was now staring at them in horror, as she stared at Ulquiorra's body. He walked towards her. "Perhaps hurting this woman would elicit some kind of emotion from an iceblock like you."

Magera bent down in front of Rukia before pulling her hair making the woman yelp in pain. He then turned to see Ulquiorra's eyes sharpening. "I see…so you would hurt for this woman and not for yourself. Such an impressive feat coming from a cold-blooded assassin like you."

There were sounds created as Ulquiorra moved his wrists, the chains clanking against each other. "Your name?" he finally spoke.

The man turned to him, his face held a little wonder. "Despite your body almost about to give up, you can still speak so straightly like nothing happened. You truly are formidable," he said. "I shall let you know the name of the man who will finish you anytime. My name is Wonderweiss Magera."

Ulquiorra twisted his hands again. It is so hard to move considering that even his feet were chained as well. He glanced at Rukia for a moment and saw her face contorted in pain. Unconsciously, his fist clenched tightly. "So you were the ace that he kept well," he said instead. "Hurt her one more time, I'll make you regret it."

Everyone who knew and heard about the Quatro knew that he always stay true to his threat. Even Wonderweiss knew that. He had heard a lot of stuffs concerning the Quatro. When he first heard about him, he was curious to find out his real identity. Sensing his curiosity, his master finally filled him in with the identities of all the guys that composed the Espada. And that was how he knew that his name was Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Among all others, he was the one whom Aizen highly spoke of. In the end though, his trained puppet turned his back on him and decided to protect the woman who would become his demise in this dark world. Such a talented man was wasted.

Finally he spoke again, his hand lowered not in fear but in acknowledgment. "I had no doubt that you'll make true with your words but you don't have the luxury to issue threats when your lives are under my control now."

Ulquiorra's answer baffled Wonderweiss because he actually smiled or rather smirked. His hand moved followed by the clank of the irons again. "I wonder about that," he muttered and Wonderweiss raised his hand to hurt the woman again when they heard a noise just outside the room. Alert, he gave his men a signal to go check on it.

They heard more gunshots below which alerted the younger man. "Go check on what is happening below," he ordered the two men guarding near the door.

"Yes sir…"

He then turned to Ulquiorra. "You've always been Aizen-sama's favorite but you did not know that…" he said as if sharing him something. "And while I was reared to be his secret weapon against you all, I always loathed hearing him talk so much about you."

"Then take my place and I don't give a shit about it," Ulquiorra retorted and it was the first time Rukia heard him speak foully. "But remember this Magera, I don't care if you're his secret weapon, I don't care about who you are…but you'll be my prey after I get out from here."

Wonderweiss roughly let go of Rukia and pulled his gun just as another gunshot was heard outside the room. Ulquiorra was giving him a mocking look. "This is the only time you can kill me so grab the chance," he said and the younger man was about to do just that when someone from outside shot right at his gun making him yelp in pain at the shot of pain.

"What the – " he was about to pull his other gun when another shot followed, just right in front of his feet which served as a warning and his face darkened when finally the man appeared. "You..!" he spat in fury.

"No false move," Grimmjaw warned, his gun aimed at him while he was moving to where Ulquiorra was. Someone emerged just after him, her gun aimed as well. "The men below are still so easy to fool."

Wonderweiss was merely standing there, trying to find any means to defend himself without failing his mission. "You will betray Aizen as well?" he asked to stall some time.

Grimmjaw sneered. "I never liked the man from the start so betraying him is a trivial thing." He studied Ulquiorra. He does not look good in his condition already yet his eyes were still sharp, his face still blank. "Glad you hang on." He immediately took out the keys to free him. If Aizen does not have Soi Fon earlier, Ulquiorra would have already been freed but Grimmjaw understood what Ulquiorra was trying to do.

He does not want any of the women to get hurt. So just like always, he has to carry the burden. "Hurry up already," he said sharply. "I've a man to kill."

Grimmjaw shuddered at the cold voice…the voice of the killer…

His sight is getting a bit blurry all thanks to that electrocution. He could still feel the burn singe his entire body and not to mention the beating he received. It was a good thing Rukia not facing his back lest she saw the other marks made there earlier by Nnoitra who enjoyed slashing his back.

Anger boiled inside him now and Rukia could feel his body tremble. She does not know that ever since he met her, he had begun feeling some unwanted emotions – something he learned to hide when he was younger. But everything gradually resurfaced as he lived with her in a safe house while making sure she is protected. Remembering that, he made a mental note to check on whoever leaked that location to Aizen. And he only knew a few. He better be wrong or he will kill her in cold blood.

He swayed a little before he put her down. He heard her gasped when he turned around and she saw the red marks in his back. "Y-Your back! You had already been wounded since a while ago!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Don't bother about this, it would heal," he said and winced. He walked towards Grimmjaw and deftly caught with one arm the gun the blue-haired threw at him. He stopped and screwed his eyes shut to gather his bearings. He could feel his body about to give up any moment but he supposed he could still withstand it further. After all, that was how they were trained.

"How can I not – " Rukia stopped and simply shut her mouth. But inside, she's burning in anger as well. Anger towards him. How can he not bother about his wounds first?

"Bring her out," he ordered Grimmjaw much to the man's annoyance at getting ordered by him. However, Ulquiorra ignored him and Rukia already as his hands cocked the gun and walked towards Wonderweiss. "I'm not going to make this easy for you as well."

"Time for the hunt…take her out," he ordered and Grimmjaw scowled at the commanding tone. However, the look in his face was that of someone about to take vengeance.

Grimmjaw nodded at Soi Fon and she went ahead already to clear the way. He grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her out.

"What the – " Rukia squeaked in surprise and tried to jerk free. She turned to Ulquiorra whose back was on her. She flinched at all the blood there. How could he still move with those wounds? "Hey! Ulquiorra!"

He appeared not to have heard her so she turned to the man who punched her before. "Damn it, let me go, we can't just leave him there – "

"You can't stop him," Grimmjaw said as he played deaf to her order. He had always known it would end this way. Wonderweiss made just one mistake. That was hurting the first person Ulquiorra had come to regard as friend.

Rukia blinked her tears as she continued struggling in panic. "Then why don't you?" she shouted. "With all those wounds on him – "

"He was already used to those," he cut her off.

"But – you have to stop him!" she pleaded. "You cannot allow him to sink further! He had already killed so much in his entire life – "

"You don't know him," Grimmjaw cut her off for the second time. "You have never heard about him. We have no choice but leave him there, woman. He's about to go berserk…" he said offhandedly as he continued pulling her. "He's going to settle a score."

Rukia could not understand his logic so she once again tried to jerk free. "Then let me go! I can't leave him there! Do you realize what would happen once he kills?"

At that, he glanced over his shoulder to give her a chuckle. "Sure do…."

Rukia wanted to argue but chose to keep her mouth shut as she allowed herself to be dragged out. "You ever heard of the Quatro?"

She did. Who would not? Everyone heard about a notorious killer known as Quatro. He marked all his victims with the trademark number 4 which earned his name Quatro. But among other killers, his method of killing was the quickest. A direct hit between the eyes. Or so she heard. A direct kill. A quick one.

"From your silence, it seems you did," he said. "You don't know, do you?" he asked in mocked tone. "You hired the Quatro for a bodyguard."

For some reason, despite the shock, there was an acceptance on her part already. So he is the Quatro? She only knew him as a killer but she never imagined him to be one of those notorious killers. Nnoitra and even her former husband failed to mention it when they taunted her. They only said that he is one of the most formidable guy in the underworld.

She swallowed hard. "Are you the same as him then? I mean…are you like those who kill his victims and leave a number on them?" she wanted to make sure. She does not know this man. She only knew him as the one who took her from the house and brought her here but instead of getting angry at him, she decided against it when she saw that he was a trusted man of Ulquiorra.

He gave her a grin. "Ah. I'm the Sexta."

"I see."

They continued to walk out in silence until a gunshot was heard. Rukia turned back at that sound. It seems things inside is getting dangerous already. She clasped her hands tightly.

"What have you done to him?" he suddenly asked which made her turn her attention back at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion. What is he talking about?

He did not look back. He continued walking down the wide building. "He never cared for anyone. He was a killing machine until he met you. What have you done to him?"

He stopped when he felt her hand grab his arm and the moment he turned to scowl at her, her hands connected to his cheeks in a hard slap. Blinking, he only stared at her furious face. Her eyes were burning in fury.

"Don't ever call him a killing machine," she quivered in uncontrolled anger. "Never, ever call him that."

He cackled. "Tch. Wake up, that's the blatant truth. He was a killing machine before he met you. And though it was no fault of yours, it is still you who changed him and endangered him."

Rukia ignored the last remark. "He never wanted to kill!"

"Just as much as we never did when we were all young," he said offhandedly before his eyes flashed anger and his hands grabbed her arms as well. "But what choice was there for us huh? Our lives were under his control!"

Rukia's anger ebbed away as she finally realized that this man is just like Ulquiorra. They might have undergone the same hellish torture. "Did he even tell you the fate of those who defy the master?" he continued in a bitter tone. "It was harsh. It was a survival game for us, woman. Put that in your head. It's not like all of us wanted this kind of life."

He said almost the same thing Ulquiorra did. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"It's not like you know or understand a bit about it," he said in mockery. "Don't apologize for something you don't know."

Rukia hissed. This man is just as rude as Ulquiorra when she first met him. "I'm not apologizing for that reason. You're right, I might not have known anything about the lives you had here but I know what it felt like to be tortured."

He gave her a single glance and released her. "Gin huh?" he said as if he understood her point. "That fucking bastard is real creepy."

"Just don't ever talk about him that way!" she said to divert the subject back to Ulquiorra. "He's also human!"

"So are we all," he shot back, realizing that she had some qualities that Soi Fon has. "I would like to ask again, what have you done to him, woman?"

They were just standing there already. She gave him a perplexed look. "W-What?"

"The man never hesitates to kill anyone in front of someone…yet with you…"

Rukia acknowledged the silent message. "He does not want this kind of life…I'm sure of that…"

Grimmjaw chuckled once more. "Just like the rest of the Espada don't want this kind of life as well but we don't have any other choice…I thought I told you that already."

Rukia gave him an incredulous look and almost jumped at the sound of gunshot. She turned back in worry. Then her eyes sharpened. "Who are you? Why did you help him?" she asked suddenly in doubt. "And you hit me!"

He glared at her. "Make a word about that to him and I'm sure I'll strangle you," he threatened. "It seems that man cares about you enough to come here alone and ready to submit to that man. That's how he was always been manipulated anyway."

She turned once more, debating whether to return there or follow this man. "There is nothing you can do now but to wait down below. He was set to kill anyone today and Nnoitra was saved since he left in exchange of that man."

"But…"

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but if you care for that man, then just wait for him patiently, he'll make it out alive. That, I am positive." But even Grimmjaw was doubtful inside. He saw how Ulquiorra looked a while ago. He could barely stand yet he managed to move casually.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked stubbornly, jus looking for ways to stay there than go down.

"Because he does. Even after what I did, he does," he said. They continued walking until they finally reached outside where Rukia saw Soi Fon waiting patiently for them.

"Soi Fon...?" she asked more in wonder as the other woman simply raised her hand to acknowledge her.

"She has been providing assistance to Ulquiorra..."

"I know that..."

lip while ignoring the pain in her back.

They could hear the gunshots inside as if the two left are having a game. "As I was saying a while ago, you don't know him," Grimmjaw said as he leaned on the car and lit a cigarette. He rarely smokes. He only does when he felt like it. "So you don't understand why he had the murderous intent in those eyes."

"Why don't you tell me then?" she suggested.

"Tch. It's simple. Whatever he claims as his, don't ever lay a hand on it. He killed lesser men for ignoring that. To be honest, you're the first person he claims as his. All were "things" which were valuable to him."

He puffed a smoke and looked up. "Wonderweiss made the mistake of laying a hand on you and Ulquiorra found that unforgivable so he is chasing him. Nnoitra would soon follow for what he did to you a while back."

Rukia blinked and did not even acknowledge his statement about what happened to her. She was more concerned for what she is hearing now. "You mean, he is not after him for what he did to his body?" she asked, not knowing what to think of that man. She really thought he was so mad because Wonderweiss had electrocuted and whipped him.

"That man never cared about what happens to himself. He killed for survival. He tolerated pain for survival still. That was how we all grew up but with him, it was different. He was forced to submit. During his first few weeks in the orphanage, he was friends with someone – his name we could no longer remember. And Aizen made use of that boy to make Ulquiorra submit to him. With every sound he makes during punishment or training, the boy will be hurt. So Ulquiorra was trained to endure everything."

Rukia blinked back the tears that threatened to fall down again. She does not want to hear about it anymore. She does not want to know his dark life as a child. It only brings more pain. It is enough that she understood him.

.

.

.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you as well," he said after Grimmjaw and Rukia were out. He ignored her call and simply stood face to face with Wonderweiss. He willed himself not to give in to this pain at his back. That's how he had always survived those tortures.

Wonderweiss' hands moved. "Heh, I really don't like you," he said.

"I don't give a damn about it."

"You were always his favorite. Of course I am the ace that he held should all of you or any of you decide to betray him. I'm the secret weapon assigned to finish any who dared do that," he continued blabbering.

"…"

He hissed in annoyance. "And that kind of attitude is what I don't like. You don't give a damn about everything. Yet in the end, you cared for that woman."

"Just how much hell did he show you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Wonderweiss shrugged. "The same as most of you."

Ulquiorra shook his head once. "You'll never understand why I cared for her. You'll never understand how it was like to have everything you have die because of you."

"Enlighten me."

Ulquiorra's answer was a cruel smile. "You said you underwent the same torture as we did. I doubt that. You were treated differently, am I correct?"

This time, Wonderweiss chortled. "Man but your sharp mind is what he always liked. Of course you're right. Why would I have to undergo everything you did? I'm special. Until I learned he favored you among them."

"So? You're doing this because you're jealous? How annoying and that's why I said you will never understand. I'll give you five seconds to escape. If you're lucky, you might. If not, then you'll just have to have a taste of hell."

Wonderweiss immediately moved from him and hid as he loaded his gun. Like hell he would lose to someone like him. He ran towards the door just as he shot towards his direction. Wonderweiss winced when he was caught in the shoulder just as he leaned on the wall outside for support. "Damn that man."

"You said you wanted to have a spar, then this is how I do it with my prey, Wonderweiss. I hunt them down," he said in a dead cold voice as Wonderweiss immediately found another place to hide and wait for that man to be open. Seeing him appear, he fired his gun but Ulquiorra was quick to hide as well. The green-eyed continued to speak. "That woman is someone valuable and that's why I'll pay you back for hurting her…" he said in a voice already close to Wonderweiss. When the latter was about to move to a next spot, he was shocked to see Ulquiorra already pointing gun at his head. "Found you."

Wonderweiss could not understand but he suddenly felt afraid. His eyes…they were dead cold…and they looked unforgiving. Was this how he looked like when he was about ready to kill?

Slowly, his hand moved and pointed it right at his face as well but his eyes widened when his other gun was aimed at his manhood. "Game over for you. Did Aizen ever tell you not to underestimate us?" he asked in mocking wonder.

Wonderweiss want to go on a rampage for the simple fact that it was too easy for this man to kill him. He who was just as strong as him. He moved his hand. "Then it's over for both – " he stopped when he realized that he was already pulling the trigger. In his eyes was not even a bit of remorse. And he, Wonderweiss, had tasted the fear that suddenly rushed to every victim Ulquiorra killed.

A gunshot followed and he howled in pain when he realized that he was holding two guns and one was pointed at Wonderweiss' gun. They always said that this man could shoot at any angle without having to look at his target. "Damn you!" he said as he held his gun. The next bullet got his shoulder. He howled once more as he moved backwards, his eyes looking for any means of escape. His only weapon was on the ground now. He could still feel the impact of that shot on his gun. His hand is still trembling. "That's for her," he said and upon remembering her, he stopped for a moment. He was killing for her. And he knew that with her personality, she does not want anyone to kill for her. Proof was when he killed those scams who were about to get her before. She slapped him then.

"I told you, I'll have you taste hell," Ulquiorra said cruelly. "This is how I played with those who challenged me. You might do well to remember that," he advised and this time, shot at his thighs making Wonderweiss fall on the ground. Ulquiorra stood over him, his eyes were dead as he looked at the anger in Wonderweiss' eyes. "That's nothing close to how we saw hell. I'll have you dead supposedly but I'll let you deliver a message," he said, the name that escaped his lips was pronounced with so much loathing. "Tell Nnoitra he's next. And Gin and Aizen. Tell them I'll come after them. Anytime. Their time is near."

With that, he left Wondwerweiss cursing. When he descended the stairs, he had to lean on the wall to gather some strength. He is beginning to feel daze a while ago and of course, add the fact that Wonderweiss winged him. He looked down to see his side bleeding.

Damn but this was the second time he felt death come over him. The first time was when he was shot and found by Rukia. But while he wanted to die on the first, this time, he wanted to survive. To finish everything. So he willed himself again despite the pain. He could still hear Wonderweiss cursing upstairs but he cannot be bothered by him anymore.

Leaning on the doorjamb on the first floor, he sighed. He saw them waiting. Aizen never knew that Grimmjaw wanted out as well. He walked slowly.

"Ulquiorra!"

She really could be loud sometimes, this woman. This woman who taught him to value life. This woman who made him learn that not all people are heartless as he thought. This woman whom he had entrusted his heart to keep. His heart's keeper.

She's the primary reason why he does not want to die anymore.

In front him, things were starting to get blurry. But should he give in now to the darkness starting to hover him, he might not make it. And then...suddenly he saw the light at the doorway...and her voice...he heard it again.

"Ulquiorra!"

He leaned on the doorjamb as he saw her there with Grimmjaw and Soi Fon. Slowly, he walked towards them, fighting for consciousness to remain until he was a few feet in front of her. It shocked him to see her worried face, her tears...

God but someone was crying for him for reasons unknown...and inside...it felt like a gentle hand squeezed his heart inside...

Because for the first time...someone shed a tear for him...and that was the last thought that occurred before things went black.

.

.

.

Rukia fought for control and focus as Grimmjaw laid Ulquiorra at the backseat. "A kit...we have to stop the bleeding," she said but her voice was croaky.

"Underneath the seat, there's a kit there..." Soi Fon answered as Grimmjaw started to drive away. The latter could not help but look at the rear view mirror to see the woman already busy tending to his wounds. It looked terrible than earlier. And Ulquiorra's face is paler than it already was...

He saw how Rukia struggled to keep her emotions under control but in the end, she was crying, her every tear for every scars. She cried for every pain he had gone through. And she was able to understand now a part of him...a part of the man who grew up under torture and pain...

Having a sight at it, Grimmjaw looked away. It hurts to see those kinds of wounds because he was reminded of his own wounds as well. His own pain. His own torture.

And Soi Fon and Grimmjaw could only be grateful for her...someone new cares for their friend too...

And she was shedding tears for the ice man...

.

.

.

Okay...that's where this chapter will end...take care...


	14. Chapter 14

Well, what do you know, I've been getting breaks when I least expected it. I know I said I won't be able to update soon but again, I was lucky to have a break and relax from school's pressure and while I am at it…I decided to post this one. Before we go that though, let me thank you guys who have reviewed again.

Satomika – glad you liked it and surprised about the Grimmjaw and Soi Fon thing…I thought I'd make Grimmjaw a good guy so well…

RukiaYoukoMaSaHi – hi…uhm…my first time seeing your name so thanks for the review…I'm glad you are liking it…

Isaraaries – I'd like to thank you for the compliment you have given me on the 12th chapter regarding Ulquiorra…I certainly was not expecting someone to say that and I felt glad about it…as to your query with Rangiku…a little bit would be revealed here…

XLightningX – glad you loved it…

Kejora – hmm…another new one so thanks for leaving me a review…and I'm happy that you love it….

Anne – hehehe…I've been thinking of doing that but well…the two of them has not yet developed so I went against doing it…but it certainly is an entertaining idea to have Ulquiorra going on a rampage…

YourAngelRukia – hehehe…sorry if it had that effect…and here's your next chapter…

Alero1990 – whew…I knew I have to make up for the short update on the 12th chapter so the 13th was kinda long and I can't cut that short…I'm really glad you love this one…

Stephanie78724 – thanks…just like what I was saying to the others, I'm glad you love the chap…

Onlyluna – my third new reviewer for the chapter…hello and thanks…and yeah, guess I'll have to put it to a T to be sure…hehehe

AlaeaMori – as I was saying to alero, I have to make up for the short one, hehehe, as to that boy…I was thinking of an OC character but I think I should stick to one Bleach character instead though it would look a little weird for him to be friends with Ulquiorra…OC characters are introduced as well though…

Spaceisforstars – hehe, I thought there was not much fighting there…and glad you took notice of the title there…and the characters involved here have one way or another been connected to the past…or something like that…but anyway, glad you found it and made your weekend…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Senator Aizen's bid for presidency has been cancelled after a tape of his illegal act was sent anonymously to a trusted source," the reporter spoke in front of the camera. "From the tape, it was confirmed that he was indeed behind all those suspicious activities which were linked to him before…children of age fifteen and below were brought inside the Las Noches Abbey but as to where are they now remains a mystery…"

Behind her was a picture of the old abbey, the Las Noches. People gathered around the area, more of spectators than of those law enforcers. You can see some youngsters now at the fence, tightly gripping it and curiously watched the wonderful abbey which was Aizen's first project as Senator or so it would look like to outsiders. But those who grew up in there knew better.

"And just yesterday, another mysterious message was sent to detective Kurosaki Ichigo about an abandoned warehouse where it was rumored that Miss Kuchiki, believed to be dead, is held captive…" the newscaster continued in her calm veneer. "Rumor has it that the heiress is alive but no confirmation yet coming from the heir, Kuchiki Byakuya. Inside sources however claimed that the noble himself strongly believed his sister is alive…"

Grimmjaw yawned as he watched in boredom while he leaned comfortably in those cushioned seats. At the center was Ulquiorra's bed where he remained unconscious for about a day already. At the side was Rukia bent on the bed, trying to have some sleep. Ulquiorra's condition yesterday was worse than they have imagined and Rukia could not help from worrying as the man suffered from fever while in his unconscious state. They have decided to bring him in his other house instead of the hospital. With the news of Rukia being alive already, they could not risk to get so much attention. Aizen might find out about it and Grimmjaw could not risk it, not with Ulquiorra in that state.

"So, Colonel Hitsugaya had received the package I sent him,' Soi Fon commented as she entered the room with a tray of food for them. Despite acting all casual, Grimmjaw knew that she was just trying to act strong as they await Ulquiorra's recovery. It's odd that her strength always came from Ulquiorra. He had always been her source of strength even when they were younger.

"How'd you manage to get one?" he asked although getting the answer already. When she did not answer, he turned his attention back at the television.

"Unidentified men, a total of twenty five, were found dead in the said abandoned warehouse and as to who killed them remains unknown. However, as of the moment, the police are studying the forensic evidence to identify the killer. In the end, there was no Kuchiki Rukia found in that place…"

"Still has not shown any good signs?" Soi Fon asked Rukia who recently woke up while rubbing her eyes like a child.

Rukia shook her head and focused on the television. "Have some food," Soi Fon offered. Rukia had not eaten since last night and had refused to leave Ulquiorra's side either.

Said heiress heaved a deep sigh and glanced at the ashen face of the man before looking away. Now that they are temporarily out of danger, she studied the blue-haired as he sat idly on that seat, his eyes on the television. His jaws were set as he listened to the news.

"Say…I'd like to ask something," she turned to Soi Fon who looked at her in wonder.

"Go ahead…as long as I can be able to answer it though," she said as an afterthought.

Rukia nodded. "I know you were Yoruichi-sama's ward so, I wonder, how did you meet them? How did you know them?" she asked, the question had been bugging her ever since, especially when she acted like she knew the blue-haired so well.

Soi Fon happened to glance at the television where they flashed the abbey's picture once again. A wry smile curved her lips. "See that place?" she asked and pointed at the television. Rukia glanced at it. "That's where I came from before Yoruichi-sama found me. I was just like them…enslaved by Aizen, tortured for a mistake. It was a hard life."

Her voice was so casual but no matter, simply by talking about it brought back a lot of horrible memories which she always wished she could bury but could not because she knew that she could never forget the two boys who were her friend, one who loved her so much as a girl and the other who cared for her so much to let her escape.

Rukia had a degree in psychology to understand that Soi Fon was still suffering from trauma despite how casual she talked about it. Soi Fon sighed and this time glanced at Ulquiorra. "I don't know if I would have survived those ordeals but this man…he risked everything to get me out of there."

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia whispered. Soi Fon nodded.

"If not for him, I don't know what would have happened to me. Would I be able to survive or give in to them? It always plagued me. But I would never know."

"W-What happened to him when Aizen found out?" Rukia feared the answer to it.

"The boy I told you about…his name was something like Ashido or what. He was older than us. They killed him in front of Ulquiorra despite the latter taking the blame for his own action," Grimmjaw answered as he joined the conversation. Soi Fon never knew the price paid when Ulquiorra let her escaped. It was evident on her eyes that she was not aware of it. Whatever they told her when she asked about it a few years later was a lie. That, Rukia was sure of.

Grimmjaw gave a shrug as he remembered it. That was the last straw that finally made Ulquiorra submit to Aizen. For the one Aizen threatened to kill next should Ulquiorra make another mistake or a sound from punishment would be his friend, Grimmjaw. The latter never knew about it until Stark told him one time when Grimmjaw was trying to do something stupid. Thinking back, Grimmjaw does not know why Starrk told him about it.

"_I wouldn't do that, boy," the young man said in warning just as Grimmjaw tried to sneak into the kitchen for some more foods. The blue haired turned at the one who spoke and glared but the older teen just shrugged, unaffected by the heated glare._

"_Yer gonna tell it to them?" Grimmjaw challenged, his rebellious attitude always apparent at such a young age. He knew who this man is. He was called the Primera by Aizen and was one of the skilled trainees. Those other people who were forced to grow there even talked a lot about him._

_Again, he shrugged. "Not really but what would you do if someone else other than me caught you?" he asked. "You know the man who guarded this is so strict and reports everything to Aizen-sama."_

_Grimmjaw almost spat at the mention of the name of the man who took him out from the slums only to teach him how to kill. "Beat him of course, I'm not a wimp!" he boasted._

_Stark gave a small smile at the boy's spirit. "Of course you would. But do you know what happens if you do that more?" _

"_Tortured."_

_Stark nodded. "Yes but not you. The young boy, the one who shares the same room as you…I heard he is quite skilled."_

_Grimmjaw scoffed at the reference. He knew who he was talking about. And Grimmjaw could not understand why his friend changed a lot and became the ice-block. After letting Soi Fon escaped, Grimmjaw found it weird that Ulquiorra had become so silent and distant. _

"_Ah of course you know that his friend, Ashido, was killed in front of him for letting Soi Fon escape, don't you?" Starrk asked and watched as the proud look from Grimmjaw's face left him. At that time, he looked more like a terrified kid at the mention of the word kill._

"_W-W-What?" he stammered, his bravado all gone._

_Starrk sighed. Kids are really hard to handle, he thought to himself. "And Aizen-sama warned that should Ulquiorra make another mistake, he will not be the one harmed but it would be someone else close to him. I believe you're the only one left close to him. And it goes without saying that should you do stupid things, the one to pay the price would be him. Think about it boy."_

_With that he left the flabbergasted Grimmjaw._

The blue-haired blinked at the recollection and stared at his friend. Damn but Ulquiorra did a lot for them since they were young without thinking much about himself. For other people who knew him as the Quatro, he was a cold, ruthless assassin but for Grimmjaw and Soi Fon, he was a selfless man.

"D-Does Yoruichi-sama know about you…" Rukia's voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I told her everything when asked about where I came from. I told her bits and pieces of the life in the abbey. That's when the scandal broke out. An investigation was conducted. But when they investigated the abbey, no one was there and all evidences were erased. It was a good thing she hid me from the public and had my appearance altered a little because I begged her that if Aizen ever saw me, I'm gonna be killed."

"Aizen…is a terrible man," Rukia said after a while and remembered her husband. It still rang inside her ears. The one who killed Ran-chan was me, she thought to herself.

"Oh, by the way, how is it that your husband is connected to him?" Grimmjaw asked with a raised brow, still puzzled by it.

"I don't know," Rukia answered with a shake of her head. With tears stinging her eyes, she stood up and excused herself. She went to the kitchen and sat there while she remembered why Rangiku died.

It was her sixteenth birthday.

_Rukia watched herself in front of the mirror and beamed when satisfied with how she looked with the pretty gown. A few seconds later, Byakuya entered with a small smile which widened a fraction upon seeing her blooming into such a beautiful girl. Rukia smiled happily, knowing it was rare to elicit that kind of smile from her brooding brother._

"_You look…beautiful," he praised and pecked her cheek._

"_Heh…nii-sama saying that to me made me feel wonderful," Rukia said with a slight blush. She wasn't use to compliments. But it meant a great deal to her when it came from her brother._

_He studied her carefully with a wistful look. "Hisana always dressed you up every year…"_

_Understanding it, Rukia held his arms. "I miss her too…"_

"_I know…you and Rangiku would miss her the most," he said and patted her cheek. "I'll see you downstairs."_

"_Hai…"_

_When left alone, Rukia pulled out the necklace her sister gave to her on her twelfth birthday. It was also the last gift she had given her before she passed away. She was staring at it when the door opened once more and Rangiku entered. Rangiku and Hisana were of the same age, five years older than Rukia so this made Rangiku twenty one already as well as Hisana._

_Rukia wondered why she looked troubled and undressed for the occasion. "Ran-chan?" she asked in worry especially when she noticed that she avoided her eyes. _

_She was wearing an overall black suit that suited her sexy body. "W-Why are you dressed like that?" Rukia, innocent like a child, asked as she saw her pull something from her back. _

"_I'm sorry for doing this," Rangiku murmured when she was a good distance away from Rukia._

_Taking a step back, Rukia gulped and stared, wide-eyed at Hisana's best friend,. "W-What is the meaning of this?" _

_Rangiku waved her gun. "I don' t want to use force on you so please just do as I say," she said in a stern voice now. "We'll use the back door where a car awaits us. If you do this, nothing is going to happen to you."_

_Rukia, although innocent, was always a fighter with a fierce spirit so she refused to back down without an answer. "Tell me why you are doing this, Rangiku," she demanded in her authoritative voice, something she rarely used on anyone. "I mean….why would you do this?"_

_Rangiku glanced at her watch. "We have three minutes. It's always what I was told to do from the beginning, Rukia. To study this place…and to capture you while killing Hisana."_

_The last remark made her eyes widen. "You…killed my sister?" she choked, unable to grasp it in her mind._

_With a look that seems unaffected, Rangiku nodded and walked towards the door. "Hurry up or others will be hurt. You don't want that, do you?" she challenged._

_Anger. Betrayal. Pain._

_It swirled inside the young girl as she stared at the one she knew was a friendly lass. Then, dignified, she walked towards her in compliance but with a cold look in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you for this."_

_Rangiku gave her a look which Rukia could not decipher before she pushed her outside. "Let's go."_

_As they silently walked the hallway, both stopped at the gunshots below. Screams were heard. Rukia almost took a run but Rangiku pulled her arm. "Let's go!"_

_Rukia jerked to break free as Rangiku subdued her. However, angry at her betrayal, Rukia clawed, and kicked until her free hand connected to Rangiku's face. A tensed moment followed as Rangiku looked at her in shock then acceptance._

"_Don't touch me," Rukia spat coldly. "I'll go if you cease the gunfire below."_

_Rangiku shook her head and pulled her once more when they heard the footsteps towards them. "I can't. That's what they have come here for. To assassinate your grandfather."_

"_Grandpa!" Rukia exclaimed in shock. "What has my grandfather done to you?" _

"_He did nothing to me. Besides, I never met him in all the years that I was friends with Hi – "_

"_Don't you dare say her name!" the young girl shouted in anger. "You have no right!"_

_Rangiku stared at her for a moment with that pained look before she nodded. "In any case, we have to go."_

_With that, Rukia volunteered to lead the way. She has to think of something to trick her before they reach outside. But with the current situation downstairs, Rukia doubted if they would make it out there unnoticed. To her surprise, Rangiku ordered her to walk towards the grand hall._

"_You wouldn't – "_

"_This time was already planned. My master had always waited for Ginrei Kuchiki to come home to Japan from wherever he was. It would seem he had a grudge against him or something."_

"_I don't want to hear any of it," Rukia said coldly and stopped at the sight below. A few men in dark suits were firing openly at the center where a lot of dead bodies were already scattered._

_A young man about the same age as Rangiku clapped his hands when he spotted them and spoke lowly. "Good job Ran-chan. Now, if you don't want your precious heiress to get hurt, I suggest all of you lower your guns."_

"_Rukia!"_

"_Rangiku?"_

_There were lots of different reactions when Rukia descended the stairs regally with Rangiku behind her, the gun pointed towards Rukia's head. Rukia tried to focus her attention at the man who spoke but was unable to when she spotted someone on the floor. "Grandpa!"_

_Her horrified voice made Byakuya's men turn their attention at the old man who was having a labored breath. The man who spoke earlier spoke once more. "Tch. Got you in the first shot eh, Ginrei-san?" he mocked and aimed his gun at the old man. _

_Rukia, noticing this sprinted in a hurry towards her grandfather while Byakuya's men took the advantage and fired once more._

"_No!" _

"_Rukia wait!" Rangiku ran after her. _

_Rukia was deaf from the roar of gunfire or the screams of the people witnessing everything from where they were hiding. "Grandpa!" she cried at the old man who fluttered his eyes at the sound of her voice._

_Then he smiled widely. "Ru…kia."_

"_Grandpa, wait, hold on," she said in panic and looked around. She spotted the grey-haired man who was a good friend with her brother as well as the scarred man with an eye patch. "Help my grandfather to a safe place! We need someone with medical skills!" she shouted._

_It was remarkable for a young girl to keep her calm despite what was happening and at other times, they would have spoken their admiration. She knew how to keep herself under pressure which was worth noting from a noble. When finally she turned around, she realized that the firing stopped. She turned to her brother's friends. "Miss Rukia, your grandfather wanted to say something," the grey-haired spoke._

_She nodded in fear. She heard him call out her brother's name. "Oi, Byakuya, a word with your grandfather!"_

_Rukia knelt and held her grandfather's hand. Tears were threatening to fall down but she held them back. "Y-You…look b-beautiful…"_

_Across her, Byakuya knelt down as well, not minding the wound in his right shoulder. "T-Take care of your little sister, Byakuya…Rangiku…do not hate her…this was all that man's fault…he – "_

"_Who?" Byakuya demanded. He held his grandfather's hand tightly against his when Ginrei took a deep breath and coughed blood. But before he could speak, the life that was left of him faded away and both siblings could only look at their grandfather in shock…_

"_G-Grandpa?" Rukia stuttered and finally the tears run down her face. "No…Grandpa!" she said and her mind worked on her own, her two hands pushing his chest as if to resuscitate him. "Wake up…don't!"_

_Byakuya screwed his eyes shut to control the overwhelming emotions before he finally closed his grandfather's eyes and stood up. The few people remaining were all gathered, some were crying at the sight. And he realized all were family members. His relatives. And some were dead. For unknown reasons. The one who could answer that was Rangiku._

"_Your cousin is working on her," Kenpachi informed as he returned his gun back to its holster. _

_He walked towards Rangiku and as he pondered about it, he realized he could not bring himself to hate her for whatever role she participated in this. In fact, he had her to thank for shielding Rukia and dying for her. It was Rangiku who took the bullet meant for Rukia._

_The moment he bent on his knees, she spoke in a pant. "I'm…sorry. I…never wanted to do this…"_

"_Tell me – "_

"_I…t-thought I could lure her out to safety…"_

"_She's safe…just let her tend to your wounds first then we can talk," he stated calmly but Rangiku made an effort to shake her head as if desperate._

"_T-There's something I need to tell you…" and in the few minutes left for her she told him everything she knew while Byakuya listened in horror upon learning how his sister died. He had not realized that Rukia was already behind him, listening to it as well in disbelief._

_Noticing that she can barely hold on, Byakuya held Rangiku's shoulder as she glanced at Rukia. "Y-You know the only treasure I have right? O-One day," she took a deep breath once more. "-if y-you s-see that man…g-give it to him."_

_Rukia could feel her chest about to explode with all the emotions swirling inside. Rangiku was referring to the man she always loved yet she never mentioned a name. she wanted to ask his name but Byakuya asked something else._

"_Who is this man behind all this, Rangiku? Tell me," he asked._

_Rangiku heaved a smile once more. "L-Lucius W-Watson…" and she went away._

Rukia covered her eyes as she let the tears fall down while remembering the nightmare of her life. The press had been talking about it and investigated behind the reason of the killing but could not find any. Byakuya and the entire Kuchiki household had been mum about it too and not one of them mentioned of Rangiku. Rukia understood her brother's reason. It was to protect Rangiku's name.

And that is why she could not understand how Gin found out about it.

"Are you alright over there?" Soi Fon emerged from the doorway. She had been outside and merely stood there, watching as she stared into space as if remembering something before finally crying.

Surprised, Rukia only nodded, not ashamed of her tears. In a way, Gin was right. She was the reason Rangiku died when she should not. But because Rukia dashed towards her grandfather, Rangiku, who had been protecting her all along was forced to run after her.

So in a way, she was the one who killed Rangiku.

She could not even fathom the big sacrifice Rangiku had to make to protect the Kuchiki family who accepted her with warmth…and in the end, to atone for it, she paid with her life.

"A-Ah…I'd like Grimmjaw to do something…"

.

.

.

He woke up feeling the heat of the sun directly at his skin. With eyes opening, he immediately became alert upon finding the room to be unfamiliar. Or not at all. He had only come to this place two or three times so the room is vaguely familiar but he knew it to be one of his investments named under Soi Fon.

Running his hand over his face, he stood up. He remembered falling out of consciousness in front of her. Turning around, that was when he saw her, asleep on the sofa. She looked so tired.

"She did not get much sleep," Soi Fon's voice suddenly chirped in as she came in. "You have been falling in and out of consciousness for two days. Probably an infection. How're you feeling?" she asked casually.

"The same," he answered.

"You really should not move much yet. Have a heart for once and stop worrying her," Soi Fon suggested that made him look at her in question. The woman shook her head. "Do you want to eat anything?"

"I'd be fine. Where's Grimmjaw?" he decided to look for the blue-haired.

"On his way here…he'd be coming with some guests."

His furrows deepened as he simply prodded her to continue talking. "It was upon Rukia's request."

"I see," he said and walked towards the cabinet. He was sure there are still some spare clothes left out here. He pulled a black polo shirt and immediately wore it to cover those horrible marks on his back. One does not have to see that again. After which, he walked towards her and carried her small frame to transfer her to the bed. "What's the latest?" This woman was making him do unusual things which he normally does not do like carrying a woman towards the bed.

Soi Fon went towards the glass door that led to the verandah and slid it open to let the fresh air in. Outside, one can appreciate the sight that would greet them. It was plain nature all around it. Nearby is a lake. "I leaked information to the orange head as you instructed. The photo was too hard to ignore and as suspicion started to rise, Aizen had suddenly fled. No one knew where he is right now along with Gin and the rest of the Espada. It seems Colonel Hitsugaya had been working hard after I sent him the package – the one which you had been keeping for years now."

Ulquiorra nodded and studied the serene face of the woman on the bed. She does not have to undergo that kind of thing again. This woman is too fragile to witness things like that. And she does not have to be touched by Jiruga or Gin. She's a gem that does not need tainted hands to hold her. At that thought, he stopped for a moment. That would certainly include him in the category for his hands are stained with blood as well. But nevertheless, he's the only one allowed to touch her. He was surprised at the possessive thought and immediately dismissed it in his mind.

"Any idea where he might have gone to?" Soi Fon asked.

"Hn," was his only answer, not confirming or denying it, and took his eyes off her when they heard the sound of the car approaching. He straightened finally. "Might as well go see them."

.

.

.

The ride towards this place had been nothing but quiet. The "guests" refused to believe him and he refused to elaborate either so he just suggested that they'd come with him. He stopped the engine in front of the big house and stepped down. The others did so.

"I suggest you don't do something stupid," one of them warned.

"Tch. What'd I even gain from harming you? I'm not Aizen," Grimmjaw scoffed. "It was upon her request that I bring him here so I'm simply following it."

The door slid opened to reveal Ulquiorra already awake. The man simply leaned on the doorjamb and waited for them to approach. Grimmjaw snorted. There goes Ulquiorra again with that look as if nothing happened to him, as if he did not nearly die. His face revealed nothing of what he is thinking as of the moment. If anything, he simply leaned there in a relaxed manner.

"You!" one of the men growled and pointed his finger.

"What a pleasant surprise," Ulquiorra mocked. "I see you brought all of them instead of only one. Surely, she said she only wanted to see her brother?" he asked Grimmjaw with a raise of his brow. The blue-haired snarled at him.

"Butt out, how the hell could I drag him here alone?" he said and turned to the group. "If not for the letter she had written, he would not even agree to come here. And these assholes are simply a pain in the ass who decided to tag along."

There were three growls heard as the three aforementioned reacted to the foul word.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked finally.

"Nobody."

Zaraki gritted his teeth. It's the same like the first time. This guy is a smart-ass. Before he could comment, the raven-haired noble stepped in. "So we meet again," he said in his usual timbre of voice.

"Hn."

"Where is she then?"

He remained leaning on the wall. "I would say she is asleep but you might not buy that. Why don't you come all in?" he said grudgingly, not really wanting them stepping inside his abode. "She'll wake anytime soon and I suggest she's not to be disturbed in any way." Though his voice was plain, one cannot ignore the silent message behind it.

"Fair enough. So while we wait for her to rouse, why don't we all clear the air here? Who are you people and how are connected to my sister?" Byakuya asked as they all remained standing there.

Before Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw could answer, Soi Fon butted in as she gave Grimmjaw a glare. "Show some manners – the two of you," she said. "Do come in and have a drink while we talk about it."

They did so.

Byakuya walked alongside Soi Fon. "Lisa could not find you yesterday."

Soi Fon bowed apologetically. "My apologies, Byakuya-sama but something happened," she said and her jaws hardened upon remembering how she almost died. Noticing how she clenched her fist, Byakuya did not pursue further. That was one thing Soi Fon respected from the noble. He never pushed things. Or rather, he rarely pushed things.

Ichigo stopped when he was beside Ulquiorra and gave him a single glance. Why does he have a feeling he had encountered this man before? He could not say he met this guy because he had never seen his face before. The man did not bother to give him even a single glance. His eyes were still outside. And then he spoke.

"Are you sure you were not followed?" he asked the blue-haired.

"Ah. Bet on it."

He nodded and leaned away. Grimmjaw descended the small stairs. "Are you sure you should be moving around?" he asked skeptically. "I mean, that woman would freak out if she saw you – "

"Don't exaggerate things, ahou," he cut him off as they followed suit. "I'm not a wimp."

"Heh? Really, you barely held on during your fight with Wonderweiss."

Ulquiorra's reaction was close to wariness as he ignored him and went in the living room. He took the lone seat at the far-end as the others huddled at the center. Noticing that they are all waiting for him to talk, he sighed. "To answer your question, I'm her bodyguard."

"The last time, you said you're a delivery boy, now you're a bodyguard?" Zaraki could not help but mock this man while remaining doubtful of their intent. "Just what are you? Jack of all trades?"

The chilly gaze was the answer given. Byakuya sighed. 'You're not really a delivery boy, are you?" he asked and the silence was a confirmation. "So we'll get straight to the point. What are you in Aizen's Company?"

Ulquiorra would never reveal it of course. It's enough that Rukia knew him simply as an assassin. It should be enough that she does not need to know that he was the Quatro. Grimmjaw figured he would not even tell a thing. If he never confessed his real identity in the underworld to Rukia, it would mean he would not do the same to them.

"You worked for Aizen," the orange-haired guy stated it matter-of-factly. Ulquiorra raised his brow and gave him a dull look. "And him too." He pointed towards Grimmjaw.

"If we do, are you going to arrest us here and now?" Ulquiorra asked with a challenge.

"Of course!" Zaraki hollered. "It's so hard to capture even one of his men so of course we would."

To Grimmjaw's astonishment, Ulquiorra cackled and he shuddered. "Then you're as stupid as I think you are. I doubt you could even identify them."

The remark worked and Zaraki sprung to his feet and made a move to attack the calm man at the corner. Before he could do, Byakuya spoke.

"Then I propose a deal."

The statement sure took the attention of everyone. "In exchange for working with us to capture him, we'll help you with your case. We will make sure your case is looked into."

"Pretty fair but no would do. You guys are never aware of it, are you?" Grimmjaw butted in. "That within your very circle is also someone working for Aizen."

"We suspect as much," Byakuya admitted. "But we could not even tell who among them."

Ulquiorra crossed his legs. "Toussen – the most powerful man in the judiciary system."

The name stunned all of the listeners as they gaped at Ulquiorra in disbelief. The first to recover was Byakuya but he did not speak as he pondered on it. it was Ichigo who spoke. "You can't be serious! That judge can't – "

"I'm not saying you have to believe me," Ulquiorra cut him off flatly. "Have you ever wondered what also happened to the men sentenced by him who went against Aizen? Those men whom the police could not protect?"

"You said something as "within our very circle is someone working for Aizen"," Renji spoke the second time. "So there is someone pulling the strings within our company."

"Hn. So you better make sure that your office was not wind of this meeting."

Ichigo stood up and walked towards Ulquiorra to study him further. "That can be solved later. However, I have a question for you. Have we met before?"

The answer was that surreal smile. "I wonder," he answered nonchalantly. He stood up. "I have said much already without asking for anything. Grimmjaw will entertain you. I have something important to do."

He walked passed Ichigo and stopped when he felt the barrel of the gun pointed at the back of his head. He only tilted his head a little. "I can't shake this nagging feeling. I only feel this way when I always run into the Quatro."

"Your point?"

"You're him, right?"

His answer was a snort. "I wonder."

Ichigo's speculation made Renji and Kenpachi draw out their gun as they pointed it at him and Grimmjaw who scowled. Only Byakuya remained calm.

"So you're going to catch him because he is the Quatro?" Grimmjaw barked. "Don't make me laugh guys. How about you drop your weapons instead? Or do you want to turn this into a battlefield?" despite the snarl, there was glee in his voice as if he loved the prospect of fighting these men.

"Renji, go look for the _woman_," Ichigo ordered his partner, ignoring Grimmjaw. "We'll be damned if we'd let you get away. The only man who eluded me time and time again. And the man who killed my fiancée." The last remark was said in spat and Renji sighed. Ichigo is getting blinded by fury.

This time, Ulquiorra whirled around and gave Ichigo a bone-chilling look. "As of the moment, you are not the man I am interested to eradicate but I can take you on here and now if that's what you want. And that _woman_ you are referring to will not be disturbed."

For a moment, Ichigo shuddered. That man's eyes were screaming bloody murder. No wonder his enemies feared him. Just that look is enough to make the weaker men tremble in fear. He brought his hand down and tucked it back to its holster. "And you," Ulquiorra said to Renji who had just ascended the stairs. "I thought I said I don't want her bothered in any way. Let her rouse on her own."

Byakuya was not sure but he took notice of the protective note in his tone. How did his sister come across the Quatro? How did he end up being her bodyguard? What is this man's motive in protecting his sister? What is his goal? So many questions were running through his head already.

Before any of them could speak any further though, someone interrupted them. "Nii-sama?"

Byakuya froze for a moment. When the blue-haired used Zaraki to get to him and inform him his sister wanted his presence, he was askance about it. After all, in the five years that passed, Rukia made no move to make her presence known if she was indeed alive. Though he had always wanted to believe that she might be alive, he had never wanted to delude himself. What prompted him to come and throwing all cautions in the air was the note she had for him.

So hearing that voice after five long years, he could only sit still as the woman who was Rukia walked towards him with excitement. "Oh my god, you came," she said and ran towards him. She flung herself towards him without preamble.

"Rukia," it was the first thing he could say. She looked up and smiled.

"I know there are a lot of things to explain. But it can come later, right?" she asked in quivering voice. Byakuya raised his hands and cupped her face to make sure she was real and not just an illusion. Those violet eyes…finally, he realized she was real and he was the first one who made a move this time and encased her in his arms.

"You're indeed alive." There was wonder in his voice as well as the hidden glee.

"Yes," she said and savored the warmth of her brother. It's been so long.

"Thank kami…" he murmured close to her.

They remained like that until Rukia realized that there are others around. Her eyes first sought Ulquoirra but found him already gone. She frowned. "Where's he?"

Grrimmjaw raised his hands and shrugged. "Probably at the floor below us. You don't want to disturb him now. He's at his sanctuary."

Rukia nodded despite not understanding the reason. "By the way, meet Grimmjaw. I have heard the latter part of your discussion and I tell you they can be trusted. They used to work for Aizen."

"Oi," Grimmjaw growled at the woman for talking nonsense. Like hell he and Ulquiorra would work with them.

"Even if he was the notorious Quatro? That man you are just trying to protect is a wanted criminal. Be sensible," Ichigo argued. "And what of him?" he pointed at Grimmjaw.

Rukia gave him a cold look. "I know he killed many but everyone deserves a second chance. And he just deserves a new life. Grimmjaw is the Sexta." Her voice was firm as she revealed that piece of information while the others gaped at him. To have two Espada within their reach is a rare chance. "And even him deserves a chance too!"

"They are killers and were declared enemies of the government!" Ichigo fought back in fury. "What you are trying to do is putting yourself in danger! Just because you are a noble does not mean you can pull the strings – "

Slap.

Rukia was practically glaring daggers at him, her hands clenched at her side as she gave him a disgusting look. "You son of a bitch!" she cursed much to everyone's surprise while Byakuya gave Kurosaki a warning look, not liking what he was also implying earlier. "Just who are you to talk that way huh?" she demanded in cold fury while Kenpachi gave his friend a look. He had never seen Rukia this angry before. Kensei should be here to witness it too. "Being a killer does not mean they'd be a killer for the rest of their lives! Who are you to judge him and me? For your information Mr. Kurosaki, I have never used my position as a noble in everything I do and should I do it now, the first thing I would do is to have your badge revoked for accusing me of something."

Tensed silence hung in the air and Grimmjaw watched in amusement as the petite woman defended the likes of him and Ulquiorra. Ichigo tried to find words to throw back at her when finally, Renji stopped him with a pat in the shoulder and a warning look. Angering a noble is another matter and she might make true with her words. Heck, his badge revoked? She can surely do that if she wanted to. He had never thought that his first meeting with Rukia Kuchiki would turn out this way. And he certainly did not expect someone like her to defend someone who went against he law.

"You were lucky you grew up not being forced to shed blood, Mr. Kurosaki so I'd like you to please keep quiet if you have nothing in your mind but those."

"He killed my fiancée!" Ichigo spat.

For a moment, Rukia was at a loss for word. Then her cold eyes softened a little. However, her faith that one could change did not waver. "So you wanted him captured to avenge her?" she asked softly.

Before Ichigo could answer again, Byakuya finally interrupted in a clipped tone. "Kurosaki." Just that one word made Ichigo shut his mouth. To be honest, him and Renji always feared the noble.

Byakuya could understand what she was trying to do so he gently patted her shoulder. In the short conversation, he was able to understand that man. "Rukia, you are trying to protect him in a way that he does not want. He knew that he had gone against the rules many times and there is no escape for that. What you are trying to do is hide him."

She blinked. "Let him decide on what he should do," he continued. "Of course the guys here will not stop chasing him. Just let him decide on it."

Rukia shook her head. "You don't understand. He was able to finally feel how it was like to be human without having to kill…if you chase him – "

"He'll kill them," Grimmjaw finished for her. "I thought I said, its part of who he is already woman?"

Rukia wanted to argue when they heard the engine of the car starting off. Afraid that he might attack head-on, Rukia hurried out as the car pulled over. "Ulquiorra!"

She ran in front of the car before he could drive away. Angry, she pounded her fist in it when he stopped. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" she asked in anger.

He peered from the window but did not step down. "There is someone I have to see," he answered. "I just want to confirm something."

She walked towards him and bent down. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" she wanted to make sure. "Please refrain from doing something stupid that could possibly harm you again. You're hardly healed so don't strain yourself too much and for heaven's sake, have a care for your own life!" at the last remark, her voice croaked having remembered what happened to him at the warehouse and what Grimmjaw related about his childhood.

To her surprise, he cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss. "I won't do something stupid."

Her eyes warmed, the worry ebbed and he sighed in relief. Soi Fon said he should stop making her worry. He had not realized that with everything he does now, it always made her feel afraid inside. "Go talk to your brother. Catch up with those five years," he shooed her away in a casual voice. He's becoming soft which is bad for the likes of him.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Hn."

"But your wounds – "

" – are alright."

She sighed in defeat. "Just promise me…you will come back in whole."

"Yeah."

With that, she took a step back and watched as he drove away. She wondered what was left for him to confirm.

.

.

.

Byakuya finally pulled his eyes away from the scene outside and turned to Grimmjaw. "Am I right to assume that they are sharing something intimately?"

"Who knows," his answer was a shrug. "But here's one thing: your sister is the reason why he is fighting now so don't take her away from him. I don't know how the two are relying on each other suddenly but that man has considered her important enough to put his life on the line." His eyes hardened at this moment and he eyed each and every one of them. "And without him, you can never find Aizen. So remember this especially the three of you," he pointed at Kenpachi, Ichigo and Renji. "Give the man the credit he deserves." As an afterthought he added. "Her tears matters for him when the right time comes."

With that he left the group and went to find Soi Fon. The group sat and waited for Rukia. Ichigo could not sit comfortably though. He is still troubled with the thought that that man was the Quatro. The only man who eluded him and the only man who managed to wing him. And the man who killed his fiancée.

"Oh and by the way," the blue-haired returned and gave Ichigo a sniggering look. "Just so you know…the bullet that killed your fiancée was a bullet from the Septimo. You know what that means, right?"

And he was gone again leaving Ichigo in surprise as he started to ponder on it. Ordershvank mentioned the same thing, about the irregularities and inconsistencies of the latest people marked with the Quatro.

"Now I remember," Kenpachi said. He had not spoken since a while ago. He looked deep in thought. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it chief?" Renji asked.

He turned to Byakuya. "When we first saw him before, I thought I had seen him somewhere. Now I remember. His photo was placed in an old file. He was the only survivor of the massacre that transpired in his home. I need to check on it to make sure though. I was still an intern somewhere in Osaka when that case was closed. No one could find the body of the boy and everyone assumed that he died. Besides so many people died that time and few were unidentified."

"What family?" Ichigo asked. There had been so many cases like those for the past few years so he wondered which family. Zaraki raked his hair in stunned realization.

"He was the son of the diplomat, Earhardt who died in plane crash with his wife. They were making their way for Japan for his son's birthday when their plane exploded. About a day after that, the remaining household of the Earhardt family was massacred. Their deaths were horrible as they were mutilated. According to a close friend of the Earhardt, it was supposed to be Rieve's first birthday in Japan."

Byakuya simply stared with his face revealing nothing. That happened so many years ago. He was just a teen then. His eyes were deep in thought and he spoke finally. "The missing case of Rieve Earhardt."

Ichigo and Renji exchanged glances. "He's not Japanese?"

"He's not a full-blooded Japanese," Byakuya corrected. "His father is half-Japanese. He descended from the long line of Earhardt family – one of the oldest American names. His family, specifically, had played major role in the expansion of the family wealth."

He rubbed his chin as he watched his sister enter the living room. Everything was now making clear. He wondered if he should connect it to his grandfather's death. Somehow he felt like the Watson guy whom Rangiku spoke about has got some things to do with his.

He trusted his gut and his gut instinct tells him it might be true indeed. And then there is Ordershvank's story. How could Aizen finally fit in all of this? What is behind the chips? What information is stored in there?

.

.

.

He adjusted his cap as he secretly entered the morgue. Grimmjaw informed him about it already and he came here to make sure it was real. Not that he hoped it would be. Noticing a white-cloaked man leave the room, he quietly entered and pulled the white sheet that covered the corpse.

"_That woman, I thought you should know," Grimmjaw spoke when he had the chance while Nnoitra was not there. "The one you sleep with sometimes, she did not betray you."_

_Ulquiorra only stared at him. "You participated in all of it?"_

_A glare was his answer. "What do you take me for? I may be a coward for not being able to do what you did but I know what I have to carry as an order and what I don't. She refused to divulge where to find you even if Aizen threatened her that he'd kill her brother. She must have loved you to do that."_

_Getting what he was trying to convey, Ulquiorra spoke. "Harribel huh?" Harribel was good in that kind of torture._

"_The truth serum. Aizen used it on her to learn where you are. So in a way, she did not betray you. However, while Nnoitra worked on her, she did apologize as if you're there."_

She apologized for betraying him. It was her doing that made them locate Rukia. That's what she believed before Aizen finally disposed of her.

"Rest in peace, Inoue," it was probably the first time he named her. He never called her in her name or surname. He never did because he figured that calling someone by his or her name is a sign that you're getting closer to him or her.

But he thought she deserved at least that.

.

.

.

Note: I revealed half already. And I apologize for the short Byakuya/Rukia moment. I decided to have it on another chapter. Most of the content of this one is flashbacks actually and Rukia's past with Rangiku does not end there. I've already introduced the second OC. As mentioned before, they have some significance in the story though they don't have big roles since they are simply needed for the sake of making up this story. Ugh, got to go and take care. I have laundry to finish.


	15. Chapter 15

Whew…chap 15 is up….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The group did not make any plans to leave just yet even when it started getting dark. They talked of plans they could make to track Aizen down and to enlist the help of two men who knew how it was like being forced to work under Aizen.

Grimmjaw could not care less if the men chose to stay for a while. He simply ignored their presence and locked himself in his own room while watching television, listening to any possible news that could lead them to Aizen. On his part, aside from avenging his childhood, he has a score to settle.

With the one who buried Soi Fon. That would certainly be Barragan and he made it a point to find the man. Rukia on the other hand spent most of her time waiting and worrying for Ulquiorra who has not yet arrived home.

She stood at the veranda overlooking the lake. "So…aren't you going to tell me what has happened to you for the past five years?" Byakuya appeared, his question more of wonder.

"Nii-sama," she acknowledged and tried to look over his shoulder. Soi Fon was preparing the small group dinner. She raised her brow when she spotted the orange hair. Byakuya must have noticed it because he chuckled a little. "You sure did surprise Zaraki with your anger."

"Kurosaki Ichigo…I don't like him simply because he is too thick-headed. I mean, I saw his point but why can't he see mine?" she asked with a hiss.

Byakuya moved over her. "You both don't stand on the same ground so your ideas are in conflict. He is a dedicated man though his judgment is sometimes rash. In hindsight though, he had a point. No matter what, that man is a criminal. You just have to face that fact and expect the worst especially considering what I saw earlier," he said in reference to her kissing scene.

She flushed a little before she looked away from inside to the lake once more. "He's…" she sighed. "I don't know how to explain it but somehow I felt his pain. And I think only Grimmjaw and Soi Fon probably understood the kind of life he was forced to live. It occurred to me that I want to help him too…"

"By breaking the law?" he asked with a raised brow.

She shook her head and gave her a disbelieving look. "No…I want to help him in a different way…"

There was silence that followed before Byakuya broke it once more. "You've grown."

She smiled and remembered something much as she does not want to talk about it because it only served to remind her she was defiled by a man ordered by Gin. But she knew she has to let this out especially when it involved Gin.

"He…worked with Aizen."

"Gin?"

"Yes. He came when they captured me…and…and…" at that, she felt a lump at her throat while her eyes stung so suddenly. This time Byakuya's eyes hardened.

"What did he do to you?" he asked coldly.

She shook her head before gathering the courage to speak once more. "I…w-was it m-my fault that R-Rangiku died?" she hesitated with the question. It bugged her. She accepted that fact but it still bugged her and she wanted to hear her brother's opinion about it.

Byakuya sighed. "Do you blame yourself for it?" he asked instead. "Or is that what you believe because I have this feeling that is what Gin told you."

"Both I think," she admitted as she remembered the incident once more. "I mean, I was the one who ran off."

He patted the top of her head and ruffled her hair gently. "It wasn't your fault…if anything it had to do with the man who forced her to do all those…"

"But – "

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated. He sighed when Kenpachi called.

"Oi, Byakuya, what'd ya plan now?" he asked and leaned on the wall near them. He did not think it wrong to eavesdrop since that's what his mind dictated. In any case, he was on that same incident years ago so he thought he has some right to it as well.

He got a glare from his friend for interrupting but Byakuya answered nonetheless. "It's pretty obvious. Counting Ordershvank's story, we'll have to make a move. The micro-chip is what they wanted. So we'll lure them out with it." He glanced at his watch. "Assemble a meeting with the colonel and Ordershvank tomorrow, secretly. It's time to catch the mole in your organization first."

The scarred man nodded and glanced at Rukia. "Ya taking her with ya?"

"What?" Rukia asked in surprise. It never occurred to her that she'd be leaving the place just yet so the question came as a surprise to her. "I mean – "

"That depends on her," she heard Byakuya remarked as he walked towards the inside. Rukia was left there staring at him.

Zaraki scratched his head before he grinned. "You sure made Kurosaki looked like an idiot a while ago. Anyway, it's…" for him who was never soft, he found it awkward to finally speak his mind. But hell, this woman – the girl whom he, Byakuya and Kensei always protected when they were all younger – is important to him as well. "It's good to see you alive."

She smiled, that radiant smile and the man was simply relieved. How good to see that smile once more…the one which was lost in her 16th birthday. "Yeah. I'm real glad you still stick to my brother and I presume Kensei as well."

He grinned. "Yep. Your brother is too noble that he needed wicked friends like us," he patted her head like what Byakuya did earlier. And it made Rukia want to cry more. "You have no idea how happy he is that you are back." He ruffled her hair now. "And Gin is an asshole to have blamed you for Rangiku's death. It wasn't your fault. Even Kensei would say that."

She bit her lip and nodded as tears gashed out. "Thanks…"

"You sure you would not want to come home with us?" he asked.

Wiping her tears, Rukia smiled. "I want to…but I still have to talk to him."

He nodded and walked away. When he was a good five feet away, he stopped. His face was serious. "Just don't get your hopes too high Rukia. Remember that he is still a wanted man."

She nodded with a wry smile.

.

.

.

He arrived at midnight when the house was already dark, the people he left already fast asleep. Turning on the lights, he did not even act surprise when he spotted Grimmjaw sitting at the couch, fully awake and obviously waiting for him.

"What?" he asked when he saw how Grimmjaw was giving him an intent look.

He shrugged. "Want some beer?"

"No."

"They have left and made it a point to come back for Rukia."

Ulquiorra stopped on his track and nodded slowly. "I see," he said with indifference. So she would leave huh? Well, now that he thinks about it, it's safer for her to leave anyway. After all, he and Grimmjaw had some plans to do. And he does not want her to end up like Inoue Orihime.

Already knowing him, Grimmjaw spoke his mind. "You care for her, don't you? Yet you also hesitate with her. Sucks doesn't it?"

"Your point?" he asked and finally accepted the beer that was on the table. Taking one can, he opened it and gulped while Grimmjaw watched with mild interest.

"Pursuing a relationship with her is pointless."

Setting the can down, he gave Grimmjaw an icy look. "The only relationship we had is in the employer-employee premise. Don't go making things on your own."

Grimmjaw snorted. "Tch. We all saw you kissing together."

"If we did?" he challenged.

"It's telling a lot. She's not safe with us," Grimmjaw decided.

Ulquiorra leaned on the sofa and continued staring at Grimmjaw icily. "You think I don't know that? She's far safer with her brother now."

"I was into this kind of predicament when I was dating Soi Fon and I am telling you I understand how you are feeling right now. I mean, she's from a nobility and you – "

"What feelings are you talking about?" he cut him off. "The woman – "

Grimmjaw snorted once more. "Jeez, ever since you turned into an ice block you actually don't know how to express yourself anymore. Come on man, it's pretty obvious to me that you love – "

"Love?" Ulquiorra scoffed at the term. He who knew nothing about that was being that about it. He knew he cared for her but definitely he does not love her. A man like him does not know how to love.

The blue-haired sighed. "Okay, you don't love her but you can't deny she has an effect on you. Heck, you went on a suicidal mission to get her. And you changed after meeting her." _Not that I did not see the reason why._

The quiet man who appeared fiercely loyal to Aizen before gave Grimmjaw a look that made him shut his mouth. He stood up and left Grimmjaw for the stairs. But not long after he heard what Grimmjaw said.

"They are too good for the likes of us. Our lives are never guaranteed. I'm simply pointing that out. Think of that reason."

Tch. "I don't plan to have a relationship with her ahou. That's too good to be true," he said drily. _that's wishful thinking._ "Besides, it's better for her to leave. You and I, excluding Soi Fon, have some places to go."

With that, he headed straight up to find her already asleep. Leaning on the doorjamb, he studied her peaceful face as he reflected everything. True indeed, she would be safer in the hands of her brother. There are lots of people to protect her.

And yet…

He felt reluctant to let her go. Deep inside he needed her so he wondered if he would be willing to let her go now that she had met with her brother. Leaning away, he strode inside and pulled one chair to sit on while stretching his legs. He could still feel the pain from his wounds but since he was used to it already, he simply ignored it and continued watching her.

Did he really change after meeting her for just a couple of days? A week or more? Was that enough to make him change? What was it that Grimmjaw saw that made him comment like that?

He was thinking endlessly until he had not realized he was pulled into a deep sleep only to wake up at the presence of someone. With the speed he had been trained, he was able to draw his gun and pointed it at that person only to lower his guard once more.

"Easy," Rukia said coolly. "It's already morning. I thought I should wake you up."

Rubbing his face, Ulquiorra lowered his gun. "Hn."

She was giving him a look he could not define while he merely stared at her. "What?" he asked brusquely, having been disturbed from his slumber.

"At least your complexion looked better than yesterday," she commented and whirled. "Breakfast is ready."

She was acting strange. That's for sure. "So…" she started without looking at him. "I'll be leaving today."

Sitting up straight, Ulquiorra rested his chin on his palm and simply "hnned" making Rukia look at him once more. "You are not going to say anything, I see."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she tried to shrug it off but her reaction showed disappointment. After everything that happened, she expected to at least see some reaction from him but then again, she should have expected him to be aloof.

He finally stood up and walked towards her, tipping her chin up so she could stare right at his eyes. Then he gave a small smile. "You'd be safer there."

"H-Huh?"

"Don't worry, Gin will no longer come after you. I'll make sure about that," he said then whirled only to stop when Rukia spoke.

"If you go after him, if you kill him, then there is nothing left for you…nothing awaits you but more kills and more blood," she spoke firmly now. "Don't go. Let the authorities deal with them."

His answer was his silence.

"Tch…the path for bloodshed had been carved for us, woman. There's no other road to take," he said with finality.

Rukia sighed in exasperation. "I told you to value your life more," she chided. "And it is you who carves your own path, no one does. So if you really wanted to, you can make a change instead of living a life which they made for you!"

"Hn. Enough talk already. It's decided and we go with it."

He left Rukia seething in quiet anger. How is it so easy for him to throw his life away? And she does not want to leave this way. Sighing to herself, she sat at the bed.

"Pretty tough, ain't it, to talk to him out of it," Soi Fon appeared with a small smile.

"He seems bent on going after them," Rukia mumbled, "But what happens after that? Why can't he even care more for himself?"

Soi Fon leaned on the doorjamb. "Because that's just him. There's nothing we can do," Soi Fon said regrettably. "They'll always feel that a normal life is not for them, that they don't deserve it."

Rukia's head snapped. "It's not them who decide about that!"

She nodded. "I certainly agree. But those two are hard-headed. That's basically one of the reasons why I broke up with Grimmjaw before. He could not give up his life as the Sexta."

This time, Rukia studied her. "You love him still…"

"Maybe…"

"But if you broke up with him and you lost contact, how come you remained in contact with Ulquiorra?" she asked. She was already aware of a little bit of their history since Soi Fon explained some of it after her rescue and thus she now knew how they are all connected.

"Ulquiorra is a different matter, besides, I have been trying to convince them to run away too…but they could not. It had already been engraved in them Rukia so we only hope to wait and pray that they come out of it alive. I'm already resigned to the fact that they will want to face them head-on." She blinked, unaware that tears stung her eyes as she watched Rukia now. "I don't know but I think you care deeply for Ulquiorra if not fell in love with him and I think you could understand the pain that comes with it."

Rukia was stunned at the last remark. In love with him? She does not know but she's not sure she is in love with him…she just felt like she cared for him. Does caring for one means loving him as well?

"There's nothing I can do," Soi Fon whispered and Rukia stood up to close the gap between them and held her hand.

And for whatever reason, they cried together knowing that the two men are digging their graves already.

.

.

.

They drove Soi Fon to her apartment first and without much of a talk, she left. Grimmjaw could only watch her walk away, knowing he ruined it again by not giving up the life of a murderer. And somehow, he felt that this would be the last chance.

Leaving Rukia and Ulquiorra in the car, Grimmjaw stepped down and grabbed Soi Fon's arm. "Wait, damn it!"

It surprised him to see she was crying. The scowl left his face and replaced with tenderness. "I'm sorry. It seems I made you cry again," he muttered and held her shoulders. "But you know this is something me and Ulquiorra cannot ignore. We have to face them."

She nodded. "Ah."

"This is the last time promise…then, I'll do what you ask me to do," with that, he gave her a smack on the lips and left.

Rukia gave Soi Fon a rueful look. Yep, she is starting to understand how Soi Fon felt. There is that dread inside her…

"She…is afraid for you," she spoke as Ulquiorra quietly drove away towards the Kuchiki mansion where Byakuya is already expecting her arrival. Grimmjaw did not speak and looked outside, pretending not to have heard her.

The drive had become awkward for the three of them until they reached the mansion where Kensei was standing on guard at the gate, waiting for their arrival. Rukia sighed. "You two are just so stubborn. But I can contact you anytime right?" she asked Ulquiorra, hoping he would say yes if only she could find any reason to actually remain in contact with him.

"Hn."

She smiled and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Take care then and thank you for everything." Her heart felt heavy for unknown reasons and she bit her lip as she stepped down. "And don't force yourself. You have not healed yet." She spoke as she leaned over the window. This time, she gave Grimmjaw a look. "Take care of yourself too."

He snorted. "Don't act so sappy. It's you who should take care of yourself, woman."

She sighed and nodded as the silver-haired walked towards them. "Rukia," he said, already aware that she's alive since Byakuya had briefed him about it last night. He watched the two men in the car. Two Espada huh?

"Kensei…" her voice croaked when she was sure he was the only one who could hear. They watched as the car sped away already.

"Welcome home…"

She nodded. So suddenly, she felt that sharp pain in her heart as well as the emptiness that came with it. Only then did Soi Fon's words came to her again.

_I knew you care for him deeply if not fell in love with him._

With wide eyes,, she fumbled for her bag and reached for her mobile. There is no way she will let this go the way he wanted it.

"Rukia?" Kensei asked in wonder when she was dialing the numbers but Ulquiorra was not picking up the call.

"Come on, pick it up!" she hissed so suddenly. But she had been trying five times and the man simply ignored her calls.

.

.

.

"It's real pretty obvious you don't want to let go of her," Grimmjaw commented as they both drove away. "But you know the reason why you have to…"

Ulquiorra's grip was hard as his knuckles turned whiter. "It's not about reason," he admitted which took Grimmjaw by surprise and he only stared at the raven-haired. He was never expecting him to admit that kind of thing so openly to him. "It's about need. I need her."

A simple statement which held all the meaning and Grimmjaw understood. Somehow they are now on the same boat. Ulquiorra did not probably realize it that he fell for her. He glanced at Ulquiorra's mobile and noted the caller.

"Aren't you going to take the call? It's her."

"Leave it. I don't see the point taking the call. We have some things to do and until then, they'll remain out of harm's way."

Grimmjaw scratched his head. Ulquiorra does not know how to deal with it. He's pretty sure of that. Yesterday, they were intimate only to separate a while ago. But if you think about it, just like him, Ulquiorra has all the choices.

But again, avenging their childhood had been in Ulquiorra's mind for so long to be easily abandoned. There is no way they will not let the man who ruined their lives, who denied their childhood, live.

"Where do we go now? You have any idea where to find them?"

"No. but I'm sure they will not leave."

Grimmjaw scratched his head once more when he remembered something. "Oh yeah by the way…that micro-chip which Aizen wanted from Byakuya…"

.

.

.

Unknown to both, a car had been parked hidden from the Kuchiki mansion where two persons sat inside, surveying the area when they spotted Kuchiki Rukia step down from the car. What took their interest however were the two men who drove her there…

Barragan dialed the number. "We found them."

The man from the other end of the line nodded. "Good. I did not expect Kuchiki Rukia to go home so early. Are you tailing them?"

"Yes sir."

"Good…make sure they do not notice you are being followed. And what of the other woman? I want all of them liquidated…those who knew I'm involved. And find that damn micro-chip!"

"Hai. The other woman would be taken care of."

"I want every detail by the end of the day."

"Yes sir."

Barragan turned to Nnoitra. "You heard him."

Nnoitra snorted, his anger unabated. He could not believe that bastard is still alive. And to top it all, that ass helped him escape.

.

.

.

Cameras flashed as Byakuya made an appearance for the press conference held that same day. Beside him stood Kensei and Rukia was left at the mansion with Abarai on the lookout. They still have to be cautious especially with Aizen's actions exposed.

"Byakuya-sama, how would you address the issue of your sister being thought alive?" one reporter asked.

"And where had she been for the past five years if it were true?" another butted in.

"One question at a time please," Lisa answered for him first before she gave him the go signal.

"Rukia is indeed alive," he confirmed with his stoic expression making the crowd murmur to each other. "And as to where she had been for the past five years, I believe that information is only between us."

"Was it true she was kidnapped just a couple of days ago? Who is behind all it?"

"It's true. And we don't know who was behind it," he lied on the second part.

"I have a question sir," one woman raised her hand.

"Go ahead."

"What can you say about Senator Aizen's bid for presidency? And about what was revealed."

Byakuya pondered for a moment before he answered. "No comment. As far as I know, Hikifune is the perfect candidate for it. No one else."

Kensei stepped and whispered something to his ear and the noble addressed the crowd. "I'm sorry to make this quick ladies and gentlemen but there's an emergency I have to attend to."

Protests were heard and some even groaned but Byakuya already left the stage and answered Love's call. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir…" he hesitated.

"Get straight to the point, Aikawa," he ordered as Kensei opened the car for him.

"The chip is missing…"

.

.

.

They parked the car in front of the townhouse which Grimmjaw bought secretly as well. Making sure everything is clear, they both entered as the blue-haired went to the vault and retrieved what he kept there.

Aizen did not know that he was able to steal the micro-chip, not from Byakuya's home but on his base unit. How he was able to do that was simple. He was a thief after all and thus he managed to get Rose's verification card when he bumped into him in a mall. He had snuck into Byakuya's mansion only to find it futile when he realized that the chip was not there. But what he found out was the blueprint of their base.

But he found out something too. And decided not to tell Aizen that he has it.

Ulquiorra busied himself by watching the television. The two of them had been driving out of town for half a day already only to come to this place where Grimmjaw claimed he has something to show. It's a good thing that even Aizen, no matter how intelligent he is, was unable to learn of these investments.

He was able to catch Byakuya's short interview with the press before he left for emergency purpose.

Grimmjaw emerged with a stack of papers as well as with the micro-chip. He laid them all at the table. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked and stared at them.

"See for yourself," Grimmjaw answered as he opened the fridge. "I've been meaning to tell you about it but often forgot to do so." He gave Ulquiorra a casual look, wondering how he would react to it.

Ulquiorra frowned when all he got were photos of a dead man. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked with a frown.

"Just continue looking at everything."

He did. He scanned everything until he saw another set. This time it was a picture of another man yet somehow his face looked like the one who was dead on the other picture. Perplexed, he stared at the old newspaper clippings and finally got an answer.

**US Diplomat Earhardt as seen on his last photo before the plane crash.**

Plane crash? The dead person does not look like he died from a plane crash. More like a bullet wound. Scanning for more papers, he came upon a police report.

**John Doe X124. (Original and only copy)**

**Cause of death: a fatal bullet wound at the upper part of his left chest.**

**Time of death: 3:30 pm.**

**Report: According to witness, Byakuya Kuchiki, the man appeared from the garage and died a minute after. His bullet was from a 9mm semi-automatic.**

**Signed, Zaraki Kenpachi.**

What does Byakuya know that he's hiding? Who is this man? When he glanced at the date, it was two years ago.

A few more scans from the pile of papers revealed a newly encoded report. It was dated more than a week ago.

**Name: John Doe x124 a.k.a Ravie Earhardt.**

**Report: Ravie Earhardt was the brother of the late Francis Earhardt who was killed in the plane crash. Working as undercover for the CIA, he had been believed to be dead on his last mission to Middle East. Eight years after his mission and nine years after his family's death, he appeared back at Langley claiming he had lost his memories for a long time and lived as part of a rebel army in the area of his mission.**

**Learning about his family's death, he had come to Japan for undercover to retrieve the micro-chips which had been in the family's care for a long time. He believed his brother did not die in the plane crash accidentally and the proof would be what followed next.**

**The remaining family members awaiting the arrival of the diplomat and his wife for their son's birthday were mercilessly killed in what would be known as one of the unsolved massacre in Japan.**

**Two years ago, Langley received his last message and thus was believed to be dead which prompted the agency to send another undercover, Senna, to continue what he had been working into.**

**His last message contained information about the other chip which was supposedly held by Francis Earhardt and it was found out that the Senator Aizen Sousuke was in possession of it.**

**Furthermore, the man who escaped from prison twenty years ago, Lucius Watson was found to be said senator's father and that his real name was not Lucuis. And he underwent surgery to change his overall appearance.**

**Lucuis, according to report, died eleven years after his escape from US. **

**Signed, Neliel Tu Ordershvank.**

Ulquiorra could only blink as much was revealed. Where had he heard that name before? Personally, they never met Aizen's father so they practically knew nothing of him. But to have everything connected to Aizen and his father…it felt so…unbelievable. Just how long did Aizen and his father control the underworld here and in America?

Placing down the paper, one photo fell down. What greeted him when he picked it up was a picture of the whole Earhardt family as stated on the caption. And what probably shook him was the fact that he was staring at his younger self in the picture.

He looked up at Grimmjaw and the latter shrugged. "I thought you might want to see that. After reading all of those, I think it's time to realize that Aizen had really dug his hole ten times deeper."

It was probably the first time in his life that he felt so speechless as he merely stared at the photo in shock. He? An Earhardt?

It's just so hard to believe all of it in an instant. All his life, he had been secretly questioning his identity and right when he was no longer interested about it, the truth came out like a cannonball aimed directly at his face.

Then his eyes hardened as he saw something behind Grimmjaw. "What's that red alert for?"

Grimmjaw looked over his shoulder. "Shit. We have a visitor."

.

.

.

"What do you mean the chip is missing?" Byakuya asked.

"It's gone," Love answered philosophically which made Byakuya sigh in exasperation. Noting the impatience in it, Love continued. "It was stolen. We never realized it until a while ago when we decided to work on it once more. We've been focused on gathering information about the Espada that we did not give much thought about it sir."

"When?"

"No idea."

Rubbing his face, Byakuya spoke once more. "You mean to say the one thing that could lure that man out is missing and you guys knew nothing of it...did the camera caught anything?"

At the other end of the line, Love scratched his head while giving Rose dagger looks. It was Rose's fault that his other card was missing and he was too ignorant about it. "We did sir...a blue-haired man. It seems he knew much about the building - "

Byakuya did not bother listening more to it as he ended the call. "Kensei!"

"What?"

"Have you had the car followed?" he asked.

"Ah, Zaraki and Ichigo are into them. There's another car following the two Espada though."

Byakuya nodded and called Kenpachi. It did not take long before he heard the growling voice.

"Whatcha want? I'm on a mission right now in case you have not noticed," he greeted.

"The blue-haired, the Sexta, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques has something that belongs to us. Get that micro-chip from him or if not go with the original plan and convince them to work with us," he barked which made Zaraki laugh at the end of the line because it was rare to hear Byakuya barking a command. But the scarred man also knew what Byakuya is trying to do by enlisting the aid of the two Espada.

"On it."

.

.

.

Okay…sorry about that. Hopefully you enjoyed it even though there was less UlquiRuki here. Oh, by the way, I haven't seen a full police report so I simply made that format up. Now, well…let's get to the last part which would be thanking you guys for reviewing the last chapter.

_**Alero1990, onlyluna, satomika, Xaila'n'Eli, stephanie78724…thanks guys…and thanks for the following as well.**_

_**Anne –**_ I'm wondering about that too…I'm still thinking of what to do about it…I have the plot in mind but just so unsure of going with it…

_**Kejora – **_I think for that part, Ichigo's idiocy was because he was starting to lose his reason…all he wanted was to find Senna's killer…blinded by rage, his actions made him look like an idiot…

_**Midnightandcounting**_ – Uhm…I was planning to finish this with twenty chapters all in all actually but I'll see first how I could do it without having to make it look like it was done in a rash…I really want to explore their feelings yet which I had not done so far because they are all too focus with Aizen…I'm doing it bit by bit…so I suppose twenty or more….

_**Spaceisforstars –**_ hehehe, I really had a hard time thinking this plot through and honestly, I'm still having a hard time finalizing my ideas because it might not get the reactions it was intended for…but thanks for loving it…

_**Isaraaries – **_hmm…a happy ending huh? I love happy ending…in this story…well…we'll just see how it goes…I mean anything can happen…I really don't want to spoil you guys with the upcoming chapters so hopefully you'll watch out for it…

_**RukiaYouKoMaSaHi**_ – uhm…thanks? Hehehe…I'm not much into suspense especially CSI but I would not deny I watch some suspense series too when I feel like it…but not much actually…I watch NCIS from time to time when I'm in the mood…and well, about Ichigo being in the love triangle…I'm not into that…hehehe…I don't like it either…


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjaw peered from the window and cursed inwardly while Ulquiorra simply sat there, his mind still boggled a little bit with the information he had just gathered. It seemed so unbelievable for him still. The past which he knew nothing of, the family who died…the childhood that was robbed from him…

His face hardened. There are more and more reasons to actually loathe Aizen.

"Barragan and Nnoitra," Grimmjaw spat and turned to see Ulquiorra already loading his gun. He frowned. He had all the right to call this man a killing machine and a monster. Even with the condition he is in, he is still prepared to fight and kill not die. "Ya sure you'd be fine? Your wounds might open up."

He received an icy glare and Grimmjaw did not press further. The two were already on position when a series of gunshot followed and so they only stared at each other before peering outside to see another car parked from a little distance from Nnoitra's car.

"Aw shit!" they could hear Nnoitra cursing and was about to start heading back to the car. The odds of them winning this is close to none with both sides surrounding them. "Oi, old man, hurry up – "

A screech and the car sped on another direction leaving Nnoitra in hiss. Barragan had just left him there! "Shit! I'll get ya fer this old man!" he shouted as he hid from one tree outside, surveying his surroundings. "It's that damn meddlesome kid and his boss," he muttered as he tried to think of a plan to escape.

From the car, Barragan called. "It's done sir. I left him as instructed."

Aizen chuckled. "Nnoitra is of no longer use to me after his inefficiency last time."

"I believe the police are after Jaggerjaques and Schiffer so I thought it was the best time to leave Nnoitra and deal with them alone. It's commendable if he'd be able to make it out alive," Barragan commented. Though he is already too old in age, one cannot underestimate a veteran killer like him who was actually trained under Aizen's father. Both him and Starrk worked under Aizen's father before Aizen took over and so they knew more about the past that now connected everyone else.

Rangiku Matsumoto, Ginrei Kuchiki, Lucius Watson, the Earhardt family…

Back at where Nnoitra is, the man hid when someone from inside fired in his direction and he cursed as he fired back blindly, not knowing how to come out of this situation alive. Then he ran towards the bushes as more shots followed.

"Aw damn it! I'm hit!" he screamed as if it was the first time he was hit by a bullet. "F-ck ya Barragan!" he cursed and positioned himself from where he could get a clear shot.

.

.

.

Aizen was comfortably sitting on the couch with a glass of wine with his eyes on the television while Gin was playing cards with Starrk. "Was that really necessary, Aizen-sama?" Starrk asked the boss as he gave the back of his head a side-way glance.

"Jiruga will be a nuisance. He had proven it when he was unable to finish the job given to him," Aizen answered carelessly. They still don't know of Wonderweiss who was held in a safe place and being taken care of by the loyal doctors. While Nnoitra was a disappointment, Wonderweiss is a special case for Aizen. After all, he reared the young man as his own.

"I see," was Starrk's only answer before he focused back on his game with Gin who was grinning from ear to ear as he placed his set of card on the table. "I won."

"You're good with this stuff," Starrk commented on the younger man.

For a moment, Gin was silent but Starrk was able to see an emotion that crossed his face. It surprised him actually. To know that this man could be capable of such emotion, he found it unusual. "I used to play that with a woman who died."

"I'm sorry," Starrk muttered, not knowing why he felt uncomfortable talking about that stuff.

"Nah," Gin waved him off before his eyes hardened. "But it's only right that Nnoitra be left there. He was not able to kill a useless girl and that man. It should have been easy considering both are bound. He probably took a long time playing with my wife."

His chilly voice made Starrk shiver. One moment, he was wistful and the next, he was a sadist. He need not ask what he made Nnoitra do to the woman. Nnoitra is always predictable anyway. But what's surprising would be what this man was capable of…to have his own wife under the hands of Jiruga.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Gin asked upon noting the look on Starrk's face. The older man shrugged.

"Whatever are you talking about, Gin-sama?" he asked with a forced chuckle. The guy could be so perceptive.

"Oh well," Gin waved him off and they continued playing with the cards while Starrk stood up. "Going somewhere?"

Said man shrugged. "It's time for me us well to go do my job."

.

.

.

"Your wound is opening up," Grimmjaw commented as they ducked when Nnoitra fired on their direction.

"Shut up, I'm not a sissy," his friend answered with a soft growl. "More importantly, you have a backdoor right?"

"Ah."

"Let's corner him and be done with it," Ulquiorra answered and stared down at his shirt where his blood from the wound stained it. It's a relief to be finally away from the woman for a while before she would rant about this too. "But leave his fate to me. That man has a great answering to do," was his last statement said in a lethal tone.

Grimmjaw scratched his head. "No problem. The man I wanted to kill got away. It seems, he left Jiruga's fate in our hands. What of those other two?"

Ulquiorra stopped after yanking the door open. They could hear the gunshots outside telling them that the other two are meddling with their business. "Ignore them. If they get in the way, it's up to you."

And he was gone.

The blue-haired blinked before standing up as well and peering at the window once more. It is more like him and Ulquiorra does not need to make some actions. The scarred-man named Kenpachi looked like he was enjoying the fight as he traded shots with Jiruga from one hiding place to another while the other one, Kurosaki simply sighed in exasperation, his palm brushing his face. In fact, amidst the gunshots, Grimmjaw could hear Kenpachi hollering.

And a smug smile grazed his lips. Nnoitra met his match. A man who loved to battle as well…wouldn't that be nice?

"Come on, ya freak!" Kenpachi hollered as he loaded his gun once more. Grimmjaw decided not to do anything for a while and remain a bystander and watched.

"Sir, aren't you enjoying this a little too much?" Kurosaki protested when Kenpachi made a run to another tree and fired at Nnoitra's direction. The latter was sweating hard because he already lacked bullets.

"What the hell are ya talking about ya idiot?" Kenpachi snarled and was thankful for not having Byakuya around. There is less action with the noble's presence and he's being restrained by him. "It was a good thing that you're not Byakuya but do ya have to ask that? This is a battle Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sighed. "Sir, this is not a battle. The man is not even firing back," he pointed out.

Nnoitra checked his gun and had only two bullets left. He'll have to take the two down with perfect aim if he plans to come out of this alive. Peering from the bushes, he aimed his gun well and smirked. He just have the orange-head at the right spot.

"Boom," Grimmjaw appeared from behind and pointed his gun right at Nnoitra's head. Slowly, Nnoitra turned and gave Grimmjaw a snarl.

"Jaggerjaques."

Said man smiled coyly as he took a little step aside. "You just have your worst luck today. First, Barragan left your fate to us. Then…" he waved his gun as Ulquiorra appeared with a labored breath. Nnoitra does not know but he cringed at the murderous look in those pair of green eyes as he walked towards them.

"Where's Aizen?" Grimmjaw decided to interrogate.

Nnoitra scoffed. "As if I know. Only the top three knew where he is," he answered with a snort.

"Then you're of no use to us. However, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra started when he was a good distance away. Nnoitra figured that if only Ulquiorra could come a little closer, he can take the man down judging from all the blood on him. He looked weak at that moment. It's the only chance he can get.

Before he could make a move, he felt the cold barrel against his skin as Kenpachi Zaraki appeared as well with a wide grin. He did not even seem to acknowledge the two. "Gotcha."

It suddenly turned into two on two with Nnoitra on the middle, finding it harder to escape. _Aw shit, I'm really in deep shit here._ He repeatedly cursed inside his head. "Jiruga," Ulquiorra called his attention back with that sinister smile that he so often displayed to his preys. How very long had he not seen that kind of smile from the ice man. "You bragged something the last time we met…" he said and did not even blink at the sound of the gunshot. Grimmjaw sighed while both Kenpachi and Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a shocked look as Nnoitra fell on the ground, dead.

Ichigo blinked. That man did not even flinch with Nnoitra's blood on his face. And just how fast did he draw his gun and fire it? It seemed to happen in a quick moment which he was unable to follow.

"What the hell – " Kenpachi growled and stopped with two guns still aimed at them.

"Who sent you here?" Grimmjaw asked seriously this time.

Kenpachi ignored the question and gave the green-eyed a careful look. "You shot him without preamble."

"Does that present a problem to you?" Ulquiorra asked dispassionately and gave Ichigo a challenging look. "Now, Kurosaki, I remember you challenging me that time, we can give it a go or you let us go."

"You don't make the rules here," Kenpachi stated and this time focused on Grimmjaw. "I believe you have something that belongs to Byakuya."

The blue-haired simply sniggered as tension started to rise between the two. "Oh?"

"Hand it over to us," Ichigo finally spoke as well while glaring daggers at Ulquiorra. How could this man be so conceited to think he can take him down then and there especially with the condition he is in. and yet at the same time it unnerved him that the man act like it was nothing at all…he's a real monster alright.

"No can do."

"Ya asshole," Kenpachi growled even more before he remember his purpose here. Getting his anger get the better of him might push the chances away. "Look, that chip is important."

"Just how much do you know about the Earhardt?" Ulquiorra asked, finding the name to sound foreign in his ears.

Surprised about it, Kenpachi gaped at Ulquiorra. He knew? When? How? The questions were running his mind already, whirling. "That woman's brother is smart to keep such valuable information but his security was still breached. I managed to get my hands into confidential documents." Grimmjaw was mocking them. "I was a thief once so it's kinda easy doing those stuffs."

"Bastards," Kenpachi cursed.

"We'll cut you a deal," Grimmjaw continued. "We give you back everything but you will remain here and not follow us."

"If we do?" Ichigo challenged.

Grimmjaw shrugged. "Then kiss the chip goodbye. We'll give you a call as to where to get it. But if you so much as follow us, then that's just it. It's a fair deal. Just don't ever interfere with our business."

Kenpachi returned his gun back at the holster and gave the dead body a brief look. "Then how about a better deal."

"…"

"Byakuya is offering you a deal – the one he offered yesterday. You simply have to say yes and he'll help in making your charges lighter," this time he turned to the green-eyed. "And Rukia is trying her might to protect you as well with the firm belief that you'd never kill again. Don't waste that girl's faith in you."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more. Grimmjaw could see how he clench and unclench his fist at his side. He wondered which is stronger now: the desire to avenge his childhood or the desire to be with the woman…

"Rukia believes in you, Rieve," Kenpachi spoke the name and Ulquiorra raised his gun and aimed it towards his face.

"That name does not exist. Call me that one more time and I'll make sure to blow your head off," he warned, not wanting to believe that part yet. It's just so sudden that it is still hard to grasp.

Kenpachi raised his hands in the air in an act of surrender. "So what do you say?" he asked again.

"And Byakuya says that you can become her bodyguard once more."

The idea seemed tempting. He'd be able to be at close proximity to her which he had wanted inside. It's hard to explain but her presence around him is enough to make him hold on…and yet he hesitates as Grimmjaw mentioned because as long as he is close to her, danger would always follow.

"You don't have to decide right away," Kenpachi continued and tossed a calling card. "You can directly contact him anytime you want." This time he gave Grimmjaw a pointed look. "You, on the other hand needs to return that chip."

"No."

"You bas – "

"Let's go, Ulquiorra," Grimmjaw called and the two walked away already, leaving the two policemen on their spot. Ichigo turned to Kenpachi.

"Do we follow them?"

"No," he gazed down. "More importantly, call some of the guys to get this body out of here. We'll see them anytime. He'll definitely come for her."

"To kill without blinking an eye, that's just so cold," Ichigo muttered and followed his boss.

"You were trained as a policeman and he was trained as an assassin, dumbass, there's the difference between the two of you," Kenpachi snarled. "You don't just kill like he does. But you'll go down that same path if you pursue your vengeance. Senna seemed a nice girl and I doubt you'll ever find someone like her again. Her death is something expected in her line of service so if you want to avenge, do it the right way. Give justice by making sure you bring those men behind bars. That's true vengeance."

Ichigo only blinked, having not been used to Kenpachi talking so long. The man barked again when he noticed Ichigo just standing there. "Dumbass, are you not going to move? Hurry up!"

"Yes sir," the orange head entered the car as well and both sat in silence for a moment. "Remember what I told you Kurosaki so that the next time our paths will cross, you know whom to point your gun. For us who are law enforcers, our enemies are those who break the law. But for people who live in the underworld, their enemies are everyone. They trust no one but themselves. They expect being stabbed any time so they have to be wary. And that's exactly what those two are doing."

"Talking like that does not suit your image sir," Ichigo commented after another silence.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

Soi Fon paced her room for the tenth time before calling her boss.

"Oh, Soi Fon, you called?" Yoruichi asked from the end of the line. The noble is still unaware about what happened to her ward and Soi Fon decided to keep it to herself.

"Hai."

"So what's up?"

"I'm sorry for keeping such important fact from you and Byakuya-sama for a long time," she apologized casually and sat comfortably on the sofa.

Yoruichi found it odd to hear Soi Fon talking that way and frowned. "You apologized for that already."

"Hai…Ulquiorra had another friend and…and…he was the one I told you about."

"So you mean the man you love is on the other side of the law? Is this what you called for?" Yoruichi asked carefully. "Or is there something more you wish to say…"

"I want him and Ulquiorra to stop chasing Aizen but I don't know how…" she trailed.

Yoruichi chuckled on the other line as she waved her servants to leave her for a while. "Come to think of it, I never heard you so unsure about yourself and yet this time…the two must really be so important to you."

"Hai."

"Did you stop him or did you allow him to go?"

Soi Fon sat up straight at the question. Did she? And she knew the answer. Perhaps even Yoruichi knew judging by Soi Fon's silence. "Then perhaps you did not. I think the only thing he wanted was for you to stop him which you did not."

"But he always knew that I don't – "

"Knowing is different from hearing it themselves again. Soi Fon – "

Yoruichi stiffened when the call was cut. Trying to call it again, the line was off. "What the – Omeada!" she called for the butler who always annoyed Soi Fon in her every visit.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama?" he asked and entered with a bag of chips on hand.

"Go to Soi Fon's place and check on her. _Now!"_ she instructed as she opened her wardrobe. She suddenly felt the cold at the pit of her stomach, like something had gone wrong. And there was fear. Fear towards her ward.

She found Soi Fon when the girl was ten or twelve years old one rainy night. She looked beat up and was about to die from high fever. And she took her in, fed her and made her one of her own. Yoruichi was a teen that time but was already the head of the house and so she decided on her own.

Hearing what the girl talked about, she had her appearance altered to stop Aizen from ever finding her. She did not introduce Soi Fon to the world yet and instead had her sent abroad for a year to avoid suspicion. Only her trusted people knew about it. She had Urahara look after her.

She came to love Soi Fon as her younger sister and ward at the same time though she rarely showed it. After all, she was not known as compassionate. But only those who knew her inside knew what she's really feeling.

And in all the years that she had known her, this was the first time Yoruichi heard Soi Fon telling her that so she wanted to help just as much as Byakuya was trying to do for his sister. It's ironic that the two of them are alike.

She nodded as she took the key from her driver. She'll go there too. Starting the engine, one of her maids appeared in a hurry.

"Yoruichi-sama, there's a call from Byakuya-sama."

"Tell him – "

"He said it is urgent."

Taking the phone, she hissed. "What is it? I'm in a hurry!"

Her eyes widened and tears stung her eyes when she heard what he told her.

.

.

.

Kensei glanced at his friend while Lisa was busy sending messages to Byakuya's contact. The man's face was already unreadable as he finished talking to Yoruichi. Whatever call he got from Love was bad by the looks of it.

"Soi Fon is dead. Love's spy informed him about it. However, he identified a possible suspect among the onlookers," Byakuya informed calmly.

Lisa's head raised as she looked at Byakuya in surprise. The enemies are moving that fast. That is the clear message. "With the chip out from our hands, we don't have any control over this one. We need the two…" he said with emphasis now.

"What if they refused the offer?"

"I don't dwell on 'what ifs', and besides, I have a feeling one way or another, they'll seek us out." His phone rang once more and the noble took it in haste. He turned to Kensei. "Head directly to the house. They are in trouble. Lisa, send Colonel Hitsugaya a message. We might be able to catch one Espada if one was after my sister and tell him to send some back-up over my place."

"Got it."

.

.

.

Renji pulled Rukia as they ran towards the back door. What happened was unexpected. He was having a nice conversation with the woman as they talked about Tatsuki when suddenly a car appeared and before Renji knew it, the man standing on guard fell on the ground dead.

And a blond woman stepped down. There is no doubt about it, she is an Espada. The only female in the group.

"We have to get out. I have to get you out of here," he said in a hurry. Many of his comrades died down below already as that woman and some of her companions easily overpowered them, taking advantage of the one moment when everyone was surprised.

"W-Wait," she said and pulled Renji instead towards her room. Ever since her sixteenth birthday, she had been very cautious and asked her brother to build a secret passage inside her room that would bring them underground and which would lead directly outside the mansion's solar. That was how cautious she became after that surprised attack on her sixteenth birthday.

Few people knew about it. And that was why she had her room on the first floor of the mansion.

Pulling one book from the shelf, it opened and immediately closed as the two entered. "They are really not wasting time anymore," Renji muttered and cursed at the pain in his thigh. He had been shot a while ago as he threw his body towards the woman to shield her from the bullets.

He certainly hoped Love had made a move as he was the one Renji contacted upon instruction from Byakuya. And his back-up better be quick.

"You're shot," Rukia noticed as they tread the path. She noticed how he limped earlier.

"Ah but I can still move. We have to get you out of here. I'm sure they came to eliminate you and any potential witnesses," he shared his theory. "Aizen is probably getting desperate."

Rukia nodded, her thoughts on Ulquiorra already. Were there men after them at the moment? Then she remembered Soi Fon. "Wait, if you mean to say that all potential witnesses, then Soi Fon is in danger," she gasped and reached for her phone. "I have to call them," she said and prayed that that man better pick it up.

And she cursed when she realized that there is no signal.

"The two?" Renji asked casually.

"Yes."

"My friend was really an idiot yesterday but I really hope you won't take it against him," he said conversationally. "Besides, he had some personal grudge against the Quatro in the first place."

"Oh?" Rukia asked with a huff.

Renji chuckled. "It was during Ukitake-san's assassination. The Quatro was the only one to outran him and still managed to hurt him at the same time. It is not so often that you see Kurosaki wounded in operations he went through."

Rukia snorted. "So he's really an idiot to hold a grudge against that," she said then shook her head. "When did his fiancée die?"

Renji was silent for a moment before he told her the date and the place and the way she died which took Rukia by surprise. It was all so connected and coincidental.

"We…were there," she admitted and remembered when the man left and returned later on, telling her they have to get away. She remembered asking if he killed those who died on the mall and he admitted killing only one. And Rukia strongly believed it was not the woman he killed but the other one.

"You were?" Renji asked in surprise.

She nodded absentmindedly. "Yes. I dragged him there for a shopping before we left in a hurry. Then some men came chasing after us. I think Ulquiorra would not have killed the woman."

"The Sexta did say the same thing. It was the Septimo, he said though the identity of that man is yet to be relieved. I'm sure your brother knew them already. Knowing his intelligence network, he must have been able to identify them I supposed."

Rukia had so many questions she wanted to ask her brother…like how he became so involve with this kind of things, like how he seems to know so much despite being subtle about it…

.

.

.

Harribel rubbed her face when they found all rooms empty and the Kuchiki heiress is nowhere to be found. She knew she has to find her or else Aizen would not be pleased at all. With everything that's going on, the man does not tolerate any failures. And she was sure Barragan had already carried out his mission well.

It was then that she noticed a trail of blood going towards a particular room. "Harribel-sama, we found no one upstairs," one of her men informed.

She raised her hand to silence him as she followed the trail of blood. Then stopped when they heard the sirens. Turning to her men, she spoke calmly. "Search all areas outside the solar." She glanced inside the room and noticed a misplaced book on the shelf. She could make a pretty guess. After all, they have all studied the blueprints of this house.

"And tell the others that we have to get away," she ordered. "I'll follow this one. Search every corner outside."

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

An unexplained feeling made Grimmjaw restless as he drove the car while the other one was busy bandaging his own wounds. There is something that is making him afraid as he felt a chill run down his spine.

That was when he decided to turn the radio on.

"I'll blow your head off if you plan to make a noise," Ulquiorra threatened knowing Grimmjaw's likes for rock music.

"Shut up," Grimmjaw growled. "I just have to get this nasty feeling off."

But there was no music as a radio broadcaster started sharing news of the events taking place at the moment. Grimmjaw scoffed. Reporters are really something. They have the ability to get wind with every piece of information made available. Sometimes, it was admirable but often times it was annoying.

"The reason for the explosion is yet to be determined," the broadcaster was saying in a serious note. "But the Eagan Star Hotel exploded thirty minutes ago with the number of victims unconfirmed."

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw stiffened at the mention of the name of the hotel and the green-eyed could very well see how color drained from Grimmjaw's face with the car coming to a screeching stop.

"No way…" he said with disbelief. "Soi Fon!" he exclaimed and started the engine once more, driving in high speed as his knuckles whitened with the tight grip he has at the wheel. That fear…that unexplained feeling…

"Bomb…explosion…" he muttered as his mind whirled, trying to find a clue…and the blue eyes screamed bloody murder as he growled madly while Ulquiorra chose to remain quiet. "Yammy!"

"It could be him," Ulquiorra spoke. Yammy is the bomb man, a guy who loved working with different kinds of bombs…

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!" Grimmjaw was saying in a mad tone while the broadcast was still airing. Ulquiorra clenched his fist. That was reckless of them, leaving Soi Fon unprotected, believing she was safe in there.

"…and another shocking news is that neighborhoods reportedly called 911 as the Kuchiki mansion was being attacked by men in black, their motives unknown…"

"Damn," Ulquiorra cursed as he tried to remain calm. He can't afford to lose his focus now. Not while Grimmjaw is losing his mind with the mere thought of Soi Fon dead.

"…the condition of the household is yet to be reported as onlookers say that the attackers all but made it inside…"

"Grimmjaw."

"What?" Grimmjaw barked.

"Stop the car," he ordered and the blue-haired did so without any question. Ulquiorra stepped down and bent to face his comrade. "We have two places to go. You check on Soi Fon while I check on Rukia. We'll meet later."

"Ah."

Ulquiorra saw the baleful look on those pair of blue-eyes. The beast inside the man has awakened. And for whatever reason, Ulquiorra found it odd and awkward to speak the following words. "Take care…and don't die."

.

.

.

Kensei frowned before looking at the rearview mirror to meet Byakuya's eyes. "We have some guests following us," he informed as he continued driving. _And to think we are not at the national road which would present a serious problem._

"Lose them," Byakuya ordered while Lisa already brought out her own gun before handing Byakuya his. It's always best to be prepared in times like this.

The moment Kensei curbed the car to the left, they were surprised at the number of cars blocking the way as an older man stood out among those disposable pawns. "Aw shit!"

It was too late for another turn when both sides simultaneously fired and Kensei could only think of one way out. Pulling the brake, he turned to both Lisa and Byakuya. They have no other choice. Even though the car is bulletproof, they knew it would not protect them in that situation.

"Byakuya?" he asked the noble.

And it had been a long time when Kensei had seen that mischievous smile grazing Byakuya's lips before he spoke. "We don't have other choice now, do we?" he asked in soft chuckle, knowing their lives are at a 50-50 stake here. He turned to Lisa. Kensei saw that look which passed between the two. He had always known there is something going on between the two.

"We don't," he agreed.

"Sorry if you have to be on this as well," Byakuya spoke regretfully. "Our chances of survival are slim."

Lisa snorted. It was her strong personality which made Byakuya like her. "Don't make me look like a sissy, Byakuya," she spat. She looked outside. "They are still bluffing knowing the car is bulletproof. They are making us go out."

"Which we will not," Kensei spoke.

"If they manage to get their hands on you, it would be over," Lisa nodded, showing how she understood what was being implied. "They can always do everything with Byakuya in the palm of their hands."

"It'd be easy if you only get out from there and hand us what we have been demanding from you, Byakuya," the man with curly hair spoke outside with that small microphone. Byakuya snorted. They have dealt with many criminals before to know the workings of their minds. They don't keep their words. That is one thing true among criminals especially with the guy's caliber.

"So, are we all on this or not?" Kensei asked with impatience, ignoring the man who spoke outside.

Byakuya grinned and Lisa nodded. "On it."

With the words, Kensei started the engine and headed straight towards the cliff. It was suicide. They chose to take the risky part than to give in to the demand because Byakuya understood pretty well how his capture would affect everything going on. With his influence suddenly gone and under Aizen's control, the government would easily give in. And for Kensei and Lisa, that's how important and influential Byakuya is.

Stark stared at the cliff in shock as they heard the explosion. That was certainly something he never anticipated. He had always thought the noble a sensible man. But to choose that part was like suicidal and since when did Kuchiki Byakuya become so suicidal?

He turned to his men who were just as shocked as he was. But before he could issue his orders, his mobile rang.

"Yes?" he asked his contact.

"Starrk-sama, your target has arrived in place."

Starrk's face was now blank. "I see. I shall go there then." He turned his mobile off then faced his men. "Alright, ten of you will stay here and go down to make sure they are gone, got that?" he asked.

"Hai."

"I've got my next target on sight."

.

.

.

Rukia sighed in relief when finally she was able to see the ray of light ahead. "We are already near," she informed Renji who took a moment to rest. She glanced at his wound. "I'll treat that after we get out of here."

They could hear noises from where they came from. Rukia glanced at Renji and the two nodded in agreement. They have to hurry. And hurry they did. Before she could open the lid above them, someone did it for her and both froze as someone spoke, as if knowing where they would come out.

"Glad to see you are safe," a very casual voice greeted them first and Rukia came face to face with a beautiful woman with green-hair.

"Miss Ordershvank," Renji acknowledged when he finally recognized her. Said woman smiled curtly before a pair of hands offered Rukia some help. Renji saw it was the colonel. "Colonel Hitsugaya."

"We already cleaned the mess up here," he informed which prompted Renji to look over his shoulder. Then he carried Rukia off the ground in haste.

"Guess we have no time for chitchats," he remarked as the group heard gunshots and Renji cursed.

"Damn it!" he hissed and fired back the moment Toshirou grabbed Rukia upwards and the redhead immediately climbed up as well while cursing all his luck. "Shit, I can't believe I have been hit twice!"

"Men, have that placed blocked," the colonel ordered through his earpiece. It was a good thing Love and Rose shared that little bit of information in the last minute or they would not be able to corner the Espada as well as find Rukia and Renji.

Perhaps Harribel was unaware or she already was is unknown but she definitely chose to chase Renji and Rukia only to have a gun pointed right at her face the moment she was able to climb up. She came face to face with a beautiful woman with green hair and violet eyes.

"You're under arrest, Espada Tres, Tia Harribel," Neliel Ordershvank stated which took Renji by surprise. How she was able to identify Harribel was unknown to him. Even Rukia looked at them with the same surprised expression.

But if there was one thing that was most notable was the shocked expression on Harribel as she raised her hands in the air, giving Neliel a look of recognition. "Ordershvank."

Before Toshirou and Renji could inquire, Love finally got out from the mansion and gave Rukia a sideway glance while wondering how to relay the information that Rose was just able to send him a little while ago while monitoring Byakuya's movements.

He stood next to Toshirou as they watched Hisagi Shuhei and some men handcuff the Espada. "We might have some problems, colonel."

"Problems?" he asked.

Love nodded and gave Rukia an uncertain smile while she listened along with Renji and Neliel. "Hai…Rose had just informed me that Byakuya-sama…" he gulped, not wanting to believe that news yet.

"What about my brother?" Rukia asked in fear.

"Rose was monitoring his movement as he always does and just a little while ago…his car exploded and his chance for survival is close to zero."

.

.

.

This is probably the hardest part I made but I'm hoping you guys would like it. Anyway, back to the basics: I've to thank the following for leaving reviews: _anne, kejora, Rukes, midnightandcounting, sharebearthedeathbear, Alaeamori, satomika, RukiaYoukoMaSaHi, onlyluna and sam…_

_rukiaYoukoMaSaHi – hehe, uhm well, I actually have one chapter prepared after I make an upate to make it easier for me…and whenever I find time, I post it up after a week…that was what I had been doing after I realized that I have a feasibility study to work into so it does not take much of my time anymore like it was supposed to…_

_Alaeamori – ah, I'll see if I can give a background on that part…oh, well, I'll give a little background about it, I promise…but certainly not yet…does that sound alright? Hehehe…_

_Sharebearthedeathbear – uhm, hi…so uhm, yeah…I'll give flashbacks soon…and I'm glad that you love this story and hopefully you'll continue to watch out for it…_

So, I have to end the chapter on that one and well…I hope it was not that bad…and sorry if there is still no Ulquiorra and Rukia fluff…that would come later…so I guess I can't end it on twenty chapters then as initially planned…

Anyways, take care guys…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Rukia stared at the man with glasses, her eyes wide in shock. Toshirou, Renji and Neliel shared the same expression evident on their faces as they gaped at Love.

"W-What?" Rukia choked, forgetting about tending to Renji as she stood up and went close to the man, held his arms and gripped it with the strength she could muster. The news could not be true. There is no way her brother would be dead…

Love scratched his head. "We don't know how it happened. Rose went to the area to check on it."

She blinked a couple of times just so she could prevent the tears threatening to fall down. Then she shook her head in denial. Her brother dead? Just when she was reunited with him? How painful is that to take?

"Miss Kuchiki, are you alright?" Love asked tentatively, noting the brave effort of the woman to stand strong in front of the small group that now gathered, them not really caring about the group of reporters and bystanders hovering all over the place.

"Y-Yeah…oh god, no I'm not!" she snapped, her only defense mechanism against that empty feeling inside. She wanted to cry right now and at the same time she wanted that man's presence. Her attempt at stopping her tears with blinking was futile and Rukia wiped it with the back of her hands. "God…it just can't be…we were just reunited."

Love bowed down. If it were the reversed situation, he had a feeling Byakuya would be saying the same thing. After all, they were witness to his desperate attempts at finding his sister despite the odds stacked against him. "I'm really sorry ma'am."

"Oi, what's the ruckus all about?" Kenpachi growled the moment they arrived. He glanced at the Kuchiki estate and inwardly cursed, having been reminded of the same scene that happened years ago. "Lisa sent me a message while we were leaving those Espada's place that you need help over here."

He frowned when he got no response, everyone else looking so down. He turned to Renji and scowled. "How come you are getting so rusty?"

"Shut up!" Renji scowled back before noticing Ichigo who looked so quiet as if brooding over something. "What happened to you?"

Before Ichigo could make a retort, Kenpachi spoke once more and faced Love who was near Rukia. "Ya jerk, what'd you do to make her cry? I'll chuck you to pieces," he threatened before finally frowning and turning to the colonel who was all the while quiet. He cleared his throat. "Why is the mood so dark? Tell me what happened already."

The colonel crossed his arms. "Kuchiki Byakuya, and perhaps even Lisa and Kensei might be dead."

Kenpachi wasn't sure he heard the news right so he remained staring at him before breaking into a snort. "What are you talking about? What the hell is this all about? I just got a message from Lisa – "

"It happened a little while ago," Love cut him off. Kenpachi blinked before a series of profanities left his mouth while the group could only listen.

He clenched his fist. "Fuck, the bastards could not be dead," he said in a growl before turning to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, have the car started! We'll go search for them! There is no way they could be dead." He then turned to Rukia who looked petrified on her spot. Damn, he was an audience to this kind of scene too when many died on her birthday. He walked to her and gruffly pulled her towards him for comfort, his strong arm wrapping around her head. "I'll go look for him."

Being one of the few people she was comfortable with, Rukia finally cried and clutched his shirt, her sob making the ones nearby looking away. He ruffled the woman's hair and patted the top of her head like she was still the kid he, Kensei and Byakuya played with. "I promise I will find him. And he remains alive until a body is found."

With that, he left with a grave expression on his face. It was only when Ichigo was driving that he was finally able to notice a hidden side of the boss whom he respected. The battle-loving man was clenching and unclenching his fist in uncontrolled anger before he finally cursed once more.

"Bastards!"

Toshirou turned to the remaining men and barked an order when he noticed that they were attracting much attention. "Men! We're moving out," he said and finally turned to the prisoner held in the police car. She sat there like it was nothing. She looked so uncaring of her situation that it unnerved Toshirou. Somehow, he felt like they are missing something here.

"Where will we send Miss Kuchiki for the moment?" Neliel asked.

"Leaving her alone is not safe. I remember being informed about a potential witness against Gin. It's probably best to send her there. The problem is that only Mugurama knew where that place is. Not even the others were aware of it."

"I can take her to my place. Besides, she needs companion right now, she's still in shock," Neliel offered.

Toshirou nodded. "That sounds nice. There's something I have been meaning to ask you, Miss Ordershvank," he started after clearing his throat.

The green-haired smiled knowing what was coming. "Go ahead."

"How do you know the Espada? You know her full name and even called her Tres," he asked skeptically. "I just find it questionable that you know one and you left that out from the information you have given us."

Her silence meant she is not willing to answer but the colonel prodded more. "I understand that we are working together here so I would presume that it goes without saying we – "

"The information is classified," she cut him off calmly before smiling. "Or at least I left that part intentionally. And it is not only the Tres that I know. I know of the Tres, Primera and the Segundo. I deeply apologize for not sharing that information earlier but I have my own reasons."

The colonel only nodded without a word. He turned to Renji and remembered the guy had a wife. It might be overly cautious but it does not hurt to actually be cautious still. "Abarai, I suggest you check on your wife's status. They seem moving drastically already so they will surely harm anyone connected to this case including families and everyone."

Renji was already calling his wife after the colonel finished speaking.

.

.

.

Rose looked around the surrounding while some men were working on the remnants of the car that exploded a little while ago. So far, no body was found yet which increased Rose's hope that the three survived. He looked up and estimated the height of the cliff. But then, can anyone survive a fall that high?

"How's it going?" he asked with impatience.

"Negative."

Rose looked over his shoulder when he felt the presence of someone approaching. It was actually Kenpachi moving close to them while his eyes were busy studying everything, the cliff, the trees around, the big rocks that could not saved them, the river…

"Captain Zaraki," he acknowledged the presence of the noble's best friend.

A curt nod was the answer given before the scarred man continued studying everything around him as if by doing so he could bring into light the question whether his friend died or not. "I'd drag that man's ass from hell if he ever died, making Rukia cry like that," he grumbled after a moment, remembering the frozen look on Rukia's face. He will never live down with that stuck on his mind.

"Sir?" Rose asked with a questioning look, not being able to catch what he had just said.

Zaraki huffed. "Nothing," he said, being able to mask his worry and fear. Hah! Him, the great Zaraki Kenpachi is afraid. It sounded so hilarious that a tough guy like him is worried and afraid and yet it was what he was feeling at the moment, only he was able to mask it with his usual attitude that no one was able to notice it. "Damn, I need to smoke," he muttered. "Got some cigarette with ya?" he asked the blond man who handed him a pack.

The scarred man immediately took and lit one before stuffing it between his lips. Damn but he's really tensed. He looked around and barked. "No one is allowed to go home until a body is found! You got me?"

"Wha - ?"

"I don't care if you have a wife waiting for you or whatever your reason is but all those in this area today is to remain until you find even a tinge of evidence to prove them dead!" he ignored the protests of some and continued making Kurosaki shrug as he watched from where he was leaning. He turned to Rose. "You, on the other hand is not suited for this. Go home, take a shit then continue with whatever Byakuya assigned you to do. You're more suited in that area."

Rose bit back a retort, calmly understanding that the captain is just tensed and worried that he is taking it out on the others around. But who wouldn't be anyway when there really are high chances that your friends, two of them in fact, with one woman, might all be dead and blown to pieces?

"Then I would like to ask if you managed to get the chip which was stolen," Rose spoke after a heartbeat making Kenpachi scowl once more, having been reminded of that encounter with the three Espada, with one already dead. "Guess you were unable to."

.

.

.

Zommari stood solemnly among the crowd as they watched the building burn to nothingness, the occupants all but dead. Beside him, Yammy was relishing in satisfaction at his work. "Heh, I miss doing that," he mentioned.

"To think Grimmjaw had a secret relationship with her," Zommari mused as he rubbed his chin. "I guess it is time we leave this area."

They were making their way around another building when finally they spotted a car coming to a stop and the Sexta stepped down. His face was livid as he stared at the burning building. "Ho, I think I'd stay behind for a while," Yammy spoke. He had been dying for action for quite some time now and the guy had just presented an opportunity.

The Septimo gave Yammy an empty look before leaving the man behind. It was never in their interest to help each other out anyway.

Grimmjaw's jaw was set tightly, his face dark in anger and regret and his eyes were screaming bloody murder as he stared at the fire. "Soi Fon…" it was all he could muster to say at the moment. Screwing his eyes shut, he stared above and howled, not caring if the other onlookers were giving him a look. After all, he was not the only one emotional at the moment as many were crying too, shedding tears for those who died inside. "Yammy!" he howled.

"Omaeda!" he heard a woman's voice close to him. This made him to turn to look at them and he saw a stocky man panting hard in front of a dark-skinned woman, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama…" he said and shook his head sadly.

The woman's face was stern as well, her golden eyes showed she had just cried. She straightened her back and stared ahead. "I'll make sure the one behind this would pay," she promised with vengeance before facing Omeada once again. "Have you heard any more news from Byakuya? Have they located the two Espada? There is a message I have yet to convey to whoever among the two was Soi Fon's lover."

Grimmjaw's head jerked at the last remark. It would be easy just simply going near her and tell him he was the one. Perhaps she felt someone's eyes on her, Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder to find him standing there.

But before any of them could make any move, Grimmjaw caught someone from the left building. He was waving his hand with a smug look on his face. And the mere sight of his face made the blood inside him boil.

"Yammy!" he said and drew his gun as said man turned around, intending to lead Grimmjaw away from the crowd where he could have some fun with the Sexta. He passed by Yoruichi and whispered something which took the noble by surprise.

Yoruichi was finally awakened from her momentary stupor and turned to Omaeda. "Organize a full-body search around this area and anywhere within three kilometer radius. If they spot a man with blue hair, stop him, and whoever he is chasing around," as she was saying these, her hands were already busy tying a knot around her hair before she took Omaeda's gun. "I'll borrow this one. I'll go after him."

"But Yoruichi-sama – "

"Don't you want to capture the one who killed Soi Fon?" Yoruichi's voice had risen a notch before she finally ran off leaving her butler astounded for a moment.

"But aren't you worried your skills might have dulled?" Omaeda asked more to himself than to his master. Yoruichi, like Byakuya, was no ordinary noble. She was not like the timid, girly woman. She preferred to learn everything from men's ways and thus she excelled in different areas of self-defense. She had also become Soi Fon's mentor in that area and was a constant rival of Byakuya.

It became a hide and seek between the three while Yammy had been setting up his traps to get Grimmjaw. After all, there is nothing better that could bring him pleasure than to actually see his victims die with his bombs. He's not an expert like the Quatro and Primera, not a sharpshooter like the rest of the Espada such as Harribel and Grimmjaw. Among precision shooting list, he ranked last, though sharing the same category as Aurinier.

But if there is one thing he is good at, its with bombs and that's what he could boast at. And thus he is hoping he could take down Grimmjaw with what he is good at.

Turning to the left, he stopped when someone blocked his way, a woman with violet hair was obviously waiting for him, her gun aimed at him already. He snickered. What can a woman do against a large guy like him?

"Freeze," she stated in a cold voice.

Yammy continued walking towards her. "Heh…another one would not hurt," he mused. "A woman your size should have just walked away…wait, who are you?" he asked with a frown.

Yoruichi sniggered. "A woman my size can take you on, one on one," she said with a challenge. "I wasn't expecting to find you first before that blue-haired did so I guess I'll be the one to engage you."

The stocky man snorted and then cackled. "Pfft, take me on eh?" he said. "Mah, guess I'll entertain you, you impudent bitch."

"You can try," Yoruichi said and side-stepped as the man attacked her head-on with his fist.

On the other hand, Grimmjaw was scowling mad when he looked from left to right and found no trace of Yammy. Just how fast could that man run and hide? He made a run ahead of him when he heard someone growl in there only to stop when he realized something.

.

.

.

He stood hidden behind a tree as he watched what remained of the Kuchiki estate. Policemen are all scattered around the area but he could not yet find any sign of Rukia so either she was safe or she was taken. He worries for her safety more than anything else now aside from Soi Fon's.

That was when he noticed a suspicious guy hidden from another spot where he could not see Ulquiorra but where the latter could actually see him. Ulquiorra sneered. Aizen still deployed someone as lookout here to watch for the movement of the policemen and the noble.

Masking his presence, he approached the guy wordlessly, his gun just right behind the man's neck. "Aizen sure is clever, isn't he?" Ulquiorra muttered darkly and the other man trembled. He knew the voice.

"U-Ulquiorra-s-s-sama," the man stuttered when he finally got a better look at him. He swallowed hard. That dead look again. It always made weaker men tremble in fear.

"How long have you been spying on this place? You better make sure you give me the correct answer or I'll blow your head this instant," he threatened as he made a move by carefully pulling the trigger. "So if you value your life, talk. You have five seconds."

"N-Nothing. I- I …"

"Three seconds…"

"I am to go there and steal the micro-chip now that Byakuya is dead. I was ordered to sneak-in. The other Espada are all busy as of the moment," the man spoke in haste, fearing for his life at the moment.

"And…"

"S-Supposedly it would be Harribel-sama but she was captured a while ago and so I was left the task to sneak inside."

So if the Tercera was captured, it would mean Rukia is safe. But what bothered him was the first thing he spoke about. Byakuya is dead? He pushed the gun more. "What do you mean Byakuya is dead?"

With his voice getting colder and menacing, the man almost peed in his pants in fear. "S-Starrk-sama had t-t-taken care of him already."

"And his sister? Where is she?"

"The woman with green-hair, she was the one who took her. I don't know who she is and where she went but apparently that colonel agreed."

Ulquiorra stared at the man for a little while before knocking him unconscious. He stood there for a moment, surprised at the mercy he had just displayed. Normally, he does not hesitate killing anyone, even if they happened to be innocent or anything. But Rukia had done so much that it finally sunk in what Grimmjaw might have already observed.

The merciless Quatro never hesitates to kill anyone weaker than him. That was all what Grimmjaw was trying to imply. That the once cold and deadly assassin had warmed because of a woman.

The green-haired woman…the colonel…he wondered how he should start looking for them. With Byakuya dead, Ulquiorra would resume his role as the protector. And somehow, he wondered what it would be like working under the command of one Kuchiki Byakuya.

He felt that pang of regret as he wondered about that. So in the end, he was willing to concede and accept the offer. Only what happened earlier had hastened his decision. He now rode the motorcycle which he forced to get from a passerby earlier from where Grimmjaw had dropped him. He'll have to go see the blue-haired before he'd go to his woman.

The possessive thought once again surprised him. _His _woman? He had already come to call him his own woman.

.

.

.

Yoruichi sneered as she stepped at the man's chest while the latter was beaten to a pulp with her bare hands. "So that was all you've got?" she spat in disdain.

"Damn you," he choked on his own blood. Yoruichi took her off her foot from his chest and turned to her men who finally arrived. He made it a point to call Byakuya and inform him about it. Perhaps it would help the noble with his case.

Yoruichi bent on her knees, her fists clenched together. "Taking your life for killing her does not satisfy me. I want you behind bars and you would wish you never had done that to Soi Fon," she said acidly. "You're going to see a much darker hell than what your boss had shown you in your life."

With that, she spat beside him and barked an order. "Take this man! You are in no way going to turn him over to the police without my permission," she warned.

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded and glanced, wondering where that blue-haired had gone to. She had a lot to say to that man.

"_I'll make them pay for Soi Fon's death."_

That was what he whispered before he ran off. And now she was wondering where he had gone to, thinking it was kinda funny that she got to that stocky man first than him. And that was when a series of explosions followed nearby.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

She turned to her bodyguards. "Have you not seen the blue-haired guy I was referring to?" she asked.

"No."

She nodded. "Keep searching. Don't let him get away," she ordered.

"Hai."

.

.

.

Grimmjaw cursed as he ducked once again while he unwittingly stepped into Yammy's trap. "Damn it!" he spat and stood up once more. "Just how the hell did that man manage to set this up in a short amount of time?" he muttered to himself.

"It's always a wonder, isn't it?" a voice joined him which immediately made Grimmjaw whirl to face him with a shocked expression.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"So…Aizen was right. To lure you out would be to kill her first," he said lazily as he leaned on the wall. The remark however earned a shot from Grimmjaw but the man effortlessly dodged while quick in drawing his gun and firing it as well, forcing Grimmjaw, who was already hurt from the explosion, to enter a building to hide. "You can't run Jaggerjaques. Not with that wound you have there. Yammy sure got you."

Grimmjaw panted hard as he hid in one room. He had already reached the second floor of the building and he knew that going up with be more dangerous, the chance of escape turning a little slim. He glanced at his thigh and finally pulled the piece of glass that sure got him.

"Tch. Are you that afraid of Aizen that you can't find the courage to defy him, Starrk?" Grimmjaw asked and was mentally cursing when he realized that he had run out of bullet, all were wasted in chasing Yammy a while ago.

Starrk chuckled at the question as he openly approached Grimmjaw, following the trail of blood on the ground. "Afraid eh?" he muttered. "I have my own reason for following that man, Grimmjaw," he informed as he now entered the same room and found Grimmjaw waiting there, the man standing near the glass window. "You're planning to escape from there?" he mocked.

"Pfft, I'm not a coward," he scoffed. Grimmjaw was angry inside. His plan to avenge Soi Fon was wasted and in the end, his fate was left in this man's hands. "So then, you also went after the Kuchiki? Aizen sure is getting desperate this time, taking a drastic action like this."

"Kuchiki Byakuya was proving to be someone not to be underestimated. Aizen-sama was simply acting ahead of him. And yes, I believe Harribel had gone after his sister." He smiled wanly. "We are simply eliminating anyone involved. You, Schiffer, Byakuya, your woman, Rukia…we have started with it already with Byakuya's death."

Grimmjaw could not help jut gape at Starrk. "What?" Then he laughed. "Come on, I know how strong you are, Starrk, but there is definitely no way you could have taken him down so easily. And you look unscathed which is even more suspicious."

"Yep. I did not take him down. He chose his own way of death along with his two companions. So the only ones left would be you, Schiffer, Rukia…after that, we'll now eliminate the smaller fries. You see, with the noble gone, our enemies are at a stalemate. They don't know where to go from this point on."

This time, Grimmjaw sneered as he spoke, finally placing his entire faith in someone's strength. "You underestimate Ulquiorra so much…all of you."

Stark gave a smile of acknowledgement which took Grimmjaw off guard. "I do know what he's capable of, young man. And I'm certainly not underestimating him. In fact, I think I am the only one who sees his potential and which is why dealing with him is quite troublesome compared to dealing with you."

"Bastard."

Starrk aimed his gun. "Your faith in him is commendable. I admire you for that as much as I admire his courage to betray Aizen-sama." His eyes warmed for a moment. "I'm sorry I have to be the one doing this but just like you and Ulquiorra when you were younger, I too have an important person in life and until I make sure that I know where she is, I'll keep working for him."

It was surprising as Grimmjaw saw Starrk in a different light at that instant. So he was being held. Knowing it to be his last, Grimmjaw nodded. "I see…who is?" he asked out of curiosity. "Have some cigarette there?" he asked and Starrk tossed him one pack. Grimmjaw carelessly picked it up and took one before lighting it up with his match. "You're generous this time eh…so, who is she?"

"Lilienette…that's her name. she is my daughter and was taken away from me by Aizen's father. You know what I mean."

Grimmjaw shrugged. "They're all loads of shit, aren't they?" he mused. "Tch. If you ever find your girl, make sure to chop Aizen into pieces. I'd love to watch from hell."

Stark gave Grimmjaw a regretful smile. "Don't take this against me, Jaggerjaques."

"Heh."

Down below, Yoruichi's men looked up as they heard a gunshot and a man with blue-hair fell down from the second floor.

"What the – "

"This is the man Yoruichi-sama is having us find," one spoke and knelt down calmly to check on his pulse. "It's faint but he is still breathing," he announced. "Call an ambulance." One was already doing it. The one who checked on his pulse looked up to see a brown-haired man looking down. "There's someone up there."

But in that same instant, the man turned his back.

"Where is…"

Yoruichi's voice trailed off as she stared at the limp body on the ground. Did he fight with someone else? Was that the reason he was not able to catch that stocky man?

"He just fell down from up there," her bodyguard spoke with a frown. That man was already gone. "There was someone upstairs."

"You," Yoruichi pointed at the two men behind her. "Go check whoever is up there. Be careful though. You're dealing with professional killers here."

"Yes ma'am."

She knelt down at the man. Faint pulse. Then she frowned. She turned to the one nearest her. "His bullet wound is an inch above his heart…he's still breathing. Call an ambulance, _now_, while he can still be saved."

"We already did, ma'am."

She held the man's hand. It was warm yet cold at the same time. "Don't die young man or do you wish to just because your woman was dead?" she scoffed. "Live, you heard me,?" she said aloud near his ears. "Live for the woman who had so much belief in you and your friend!"

With that, she stood up as Omaeda arrived, looking sweaty on his face. Probably from running. "Y-Yoruichi-sama…b-b-b-b-bad news," he stammered.

Yoruichi had to hit him in the face to get his bearings. "How many times do I have to tell you to speak straightly, dumbass," she scolded. "Now what is it?"

"Byakuya-sama…"

"What about him?" she asked with indifference. "What does he want?"

"L-Love called…they needed our help."

At that, she frowned and her eyes urged him to continue talking. "What does that mean? Is he in trouble?" she asked, worried for her friend already.

Omaeda shook his head sadly. "He…he…died."

It was Yoruichi's turn to stammer. "W-W-What?"

Before Omaeda could answer, they heard one of her men speak in caution. "Who are you?"

Both turned at their direction. A man was standing there, his shirt stained with blood, his eyes were fixed on the man on the ground, waiting to be tended by the paramedics.

She recognized him from the video talk Soi Fon had with her. "You…"

He did not give much of a glance at those pointing their guns at him while he moved forward, towards Yoruichi and towards Grimmjaw. Kneeling down, he studied his friend before he looked up as if to replay what happened. He even felt his pulse.

"We arrived too late," Yoruichi broke the silence. So this is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He appeared like he was not listening to her as he looked around before walking a few steps and bending down to pick something up. It was barely smoked. And he recognized this very well. This brand of cigarette. The smell of it. It reeks of the Primera Espada.

"He got you huh?" he spoke quietly, not even knowing how to express himself. He even simply stood there as the medic team worked to carry Grimmjaw at the ambulance. Yoruichi gave him a hooded look and noticed how he clenched and unclenched his fist, his knuckles turning white.

He was reeking of murderous aura.

He turned to her this time and spoke dispassionately. "You're Soi Fon's adoptive family as well as Byakuya's friend and I assume you know who I am, what I am and what I did."

"Yep. So your point is?" she asked, puzzled at what he was trying to accomplish now.

"I need you to contact the colonel working with Byakuya. I'll give them all the aid they could need and in exchange…"

"In exchange…?"

"I need Byakuya's help and anyone who could offer that help. I want him on a safe place not on any hospital. And I want to know where Rukia is." For a quick second, Ulquiorra was surprised that for the first time in his whole life, he asked someone's help.

Yoruichi pondered on it. She's still a bit dazed. Then she remembered something. "I can do that much…however, whatever Byakuya promised you, I can't guarantee I could give you that. The man who cut you a deal is…is…" she found it hard to say it. Two of the closest people in her heart died at the same day…

"I understand. I know some places where Aizen could be hiding right now. I can lead them all there," he continued.

Yoruichi nodded. "Sounds like a fair deal. So, I only need to hide your friend while he recuperates."

"And you're going to lead me to where Rukia is."

She chuckled despite the situation they are in. how very in contrast to his image as the Quatro. "I believe I heard Byakuya saying you'd be difficult to convince…and yet in the end, you conceded."

"Do I even have to tell you why?" he asked coldly which made Yoruichi shake her head while raising her hands.

"No. sorry about that…" she muttered. They both watched ahead even if the ambulance was already nowhere in sight. "Soi Fon, Byakuya, Grimmjaw…only two left…they'll do everything to silence you and Rukia, of that I am positive."

"Hmm…"

She gave him a small pat. "Well, it seems we don't have much time. We can all mourn our loss when everything is over. I'd like to say something in behalf of Byakuya. You see, it's enough that Soi Fon felt so regretful not being able to stop her lover into shedding more blood…so if Rukia does not say anything, know how to read a woman's heart. With that said I'll lead you to where Rukia is…"

Ulquiorra watched as she led the way to her car.

In other words, he will have to be on the sideline and simply aid the authorities.

In other words, he was given two choices: to actually stay by her and let the authorities deal with the criminals or pursue his vengeance…

In other words, he will have to choose between Rukia or Aizen…

In other words, he will have to choose between life and death…a life with hope or death in vengeance…

.

.

.

Five miles from where Byakuy's car exploded, the noble was panting hard while Kensei was cursing. "Damn, when was the last time we have been this reckless?" he asked, not minding his injury. The three of them managed to survive.

All thanks to luck. The airbag protected them actually from the strong impact of the fall and the car was stuck a little from a rock which gave the three a room for escape before it went crashing down once again, the explosion too near them for them to have avoided it completely.

So they sustained injuries from it but luckily they survive. And they chose the safest escape once more when they heard some men looking for them. At the same time, they lost all contacts so they could not get anyone to pick them up.

Byakuya glanced at Lisa who was all wet from the swimming. She sustained more injuries than them despite him trying to protect her. "How far along are we from the national road?" he asked Kensei. He stood up and limped.

"Probably an hour or so," Kensei answered and glanced at Lisa. If they don't get help sooner, Lisa would die from loss of blood. He walked towards the woman and carried her. "Should we get going now?"

"Yes."

"I'm never going to do that stunt ever again," Lisa managed to say between panting breaths. But she was grinning. "Glad you're safe, sir."

Kensei snorted. "Drop the formalities. I know you two have a thing for each other. But now is not the time for that. So hang on."

Lisa smirked while Byakuya shook his head. So in the end, Aizen made the first move. He had only hoped Kenpachi managed to convince the two. Only those two could help them locate the mastermind behind all these.

Byakuya would admit that it is not all about connection now. It is more about action. The one to strike next might determine the end of all these…

And so he needed Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer by his side…and when that happens, the deaths of many will be avenged including the deaths of those whom he held dearly: Hisana, Rangiku and Ginrei…

Because now, Kuchiki Byakuya had finally pieced everything together and everything pointed now to no one but Aizen Sousuke, the son of a convicted felon. In his pursuit for justice, perhaps he, could as well provide a little explanation as to what led to the death of the Earhardt family _if_ his theory applies with regards to the micro-chip.

.

.

.

Done with the chapter. Whew, well, I really didn't intend to kill him. So again thanks to: _onlyluna, Rukes, Alaeamori, stephanie78724, satomika, sharebearthedeathbear, ForsakenBunnies', RukiaYouKoMaSaHi…_

_ForsakenBunnies: Hello, ahm, thanks for the r and r…and uhm, the story is nearly coming to an end so I guess incorporating them in the story would be a little difficult but I can assure you they will make an appearance in the latter part…_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was only able to upload my update for my other fic yesterday since I was in a rush. The past few days have been hectic and had been bad for me considering how my groupmates did not help in the final output of our feasibility study and left me to do things on my own – a reason why I was unable to review for my examination while they were able to do so. I mean I sent them a message telling them I need their help and no one bothered to send a message back. No one even bothered to come to the house and help me finish it so I had to say awake the whole night. And to think I have an exam the following day. It sucks actually. They seem to have forgotten that I too has an examination. Oops, I apologize for saying this things, it's just that I am still frustrated until now. And not to mention angry.

Anyway, here is the 18th chapter and hopefully it wasn't so bad. I have this made up last week but was only unable to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Neliel asked when they finally arrived to the apartment given to her by the Colonel. She glanced at the ashen face of Rukia who was still sitting at the couch like a helpless child. The woman had been very quiet since three hours ago.

It must be hard on her. She was recently back to her brother only for her brother to be dead within that short amount of time that they both shared. She set the glass of juice on the table and decided to turn the television on to pass time. After all, later tonight, she had some things to do.

"…Eagan Star Hotel exploded from bomb explosion as was already determined. However, a bystander had noticed that the noble, Shihouin Yoruichi was around the corner a little while ago before she reportedly apprehended a stocky man who was now believed to be the cause of the series of explosions from one building to another…"

Rukia's head shot up before she screwed her eyes once more. "Even Soi Fon…" she whispered in pain.

Neliel's face was blank with expression as she merely stared at the television. Even when she spoke, there was something about her words that could raise some questions from one like the Colonel if he were around. "That's how cruel they are…"

Before Rukia could inquire, Neliel stood up to see who was ringing the doorbell. She was not expecting any visitor so it is safe to assume that they might be in danger. Drawing her gun, she turned to Rukia. "We have some unexpected guests."

Rukia stood up in calm, already getting past the panic. She had been dealing with that since a while ago.

"Miss Ordershvank, it's Shihouin Yoruichi," the voice outside spoke calmly and since it was a voice Rukia recognized she nodded.

Opening the door, the noble invited herself in without regards to Neliel who was standing cautiously at the doorway, her eyes on the man standing there as well with a guarded look before he finally focused on the one woman whom he would lay down his life for. Neliel blinked and rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be…

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered as the man stepped in. Rukia ran towards him and practically threw herself at him, at last finding some comfort in the presence of someone she had come to trust.

Surprised at the action, Ulquiorra was momentarily standing like a statue before his hands finally moved to wrap them around her, encasing him in his strong arms as she cried once more. He could feel her body shaking terribly and was glad to be finally able to hold her like that, to lend whatever he could, knowing she is in the process of grieving over her brother.

And with that contact, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to live. For this woman. Because damn, inside him, he wanted her, he needed her.

Yoruichi nodded her head and finally understood. Rukia is what is keeping Ulquiorra moving. And at the back of her mind, she questioned if things could go smoothly for both of them. And at that thought was the regret for Soi Fon unable to be with the man she loved as well.

She walked towards Neliel. "We've got stuffs to talk about. Why don't we give room for the two for a little while," she suggested in a soft voice only audible to Neliel. The latter nodded reluctantly and gave Ulquiorra one last final look, her eyes still showing the shock she just felt upon glancing at his face. Yoruichi noticed it but simply shrugged it off.

"I heard about it," he whispered when they were left alone. The statement made Rukia tremble even more as she cried in despair and 'twas probably the first time Ulquiorra knew the feeling of being helpless – being helpless that he does not even know how to offer her comfort to make her feel better because by all the gods, Rukia always looked better when she smiles.

"So many people…" she sobbed and clutched his front shirt tighter. "Don't leave me," she pleaded as she clung to him in desperate attempt to make him stay because she does not want to be left alone. She has no one already.

Ulquiorra kissed the top of her head. "I won't," he affirmed. "I won't," he repeated with more emphasis. "You still have me."

So simple words yet it held all the feelings and the meaning that he wanted to convey and not long after, Rukia started to calm down, believing in every word he said. Ulquiorra quietly led her to the couch and sat her down. "Feeling better?" he asked while Rukia wiped her last tears with the back of her hand before she nodded.

"Y-You came back," she spoke and reached for the tissue in front of her.

He was silent for a moment and simply stared at her, his usually dead eyes filled with warmth. "I decided to take up your brother's offer," he admitted. "And I wanted…" he paused, trying to find the right words to say to her without sounding silly. After all, he was never good with words. "I wanted to make sure you are alright," he said instead. That's the best he can come up with.

Rukia gave a grateful smile, momentarily forgetting about her grief when she frowned after finally realizing his condition. "You fool," she hissed and stood up, jabbed her finger at his uninjured shoulder. "What do you take yourself for?" she chided, her face red in anger.

Ulquiorra simply allowed her to jab at him with a flicker of amusement crossed his eyes. Then after a little while getting tired hearing her rant, he caught her hand with his right hand which surprised Rukia before finally pulling her down beside him once more. "That was not intentional, woman," he said as explanation. "Nnoitra and Barragan had been following us and we got into a little shootout. Luckily, those two cops came and it's over."

Rukia huffed, showing that she was not buying his explanation and she stood up once more. "Take that shirt off, you moron," she ordered. "I'll see if I can find some medical kit around. If we don't treat that wound, you'll suffer from infection. Just what are you made of?" she was already rummaging through Neliel's things as she was saying those. Ulquiorra merely shook his head but did as he was told. After all, it is not always good to hear someone continuing her rant. It damages the ear.

Though the fact that she was angry because she was worried about him made him actually feel a lot better.

Here is a woman who welcomed him with open heart, notwithstanding what he was and what he did…

Here is a woman who shed tears for him when she should not…

Here is a woman who cared deeply for him enough to make her worry with every wound he got…

What more can a guy like him ask? It was all laid down in front of him…he had only to choose…

He looked over his shoulder to find her inspecting a small box with her furrows deepened and an involuntary smile grazed his lips.

Yep.

There is the woman he cared just as much as she did…

There is the woman whom he vowed to protect…

There is the woman whom he had entrusted his heart unknowingly since he never knew he had a heart…after all, he was a heartless bastard, a cold-blooded murderer…yet with her, he felt like he could be just a simple human being, protecting the ones he cared about and not the cold-hearted assassin that defined him…with her, he could be someone else…

So there is the woman who became his heart's keeper…

"What's with the look?" Rukia asked in wonder when she noticed how he stared at her, making her uncomfortable.

"Nothing…you're a strange woman…" he muttered and diverted his attention.

"Look who is talking. You're the strange one, Ulquiorra," she countered casually. She studied his back and winced at those countless scars that marred his albino skin. "You had it rough."

Again, he looked over his shoulder as if to have a glance at his back. "Oh? That? Those were souvenirs from childhood till teenage years. Aizen is quite particular with giving me something to remember." Though he tried to talk casually and dispassionately like he always did, Rukia still managed to note the hint of hatred and anger in his calm voice.

Rukia placed the kit at the nearby table and studied the wounds in his torso. The wound split open, perhaps due to excessive movement or perhaps he forced himself yet again.

"Don't worry about me," he said to break the silence. "I can still survive…the fact that you are alright is what makes me better."

Rukia chuckled involuntarily and kissed his lips lightly, careful not to do more damage to his wounds. "You're a sweetheart," she said in soft whisper. "Do you know that?" she asked when their lips parted.

His answer was to return her kiss with his before he smirked. "Am I now? That's new…" he said, not knowing how to define the feeling inside him…it is more than sexual…sure he wanted her…but not just physically…

"I thought so, you never knew," Rukia said with a gentle smile. "Now, let me tend to this wound."

He nodded and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to come take over for a little while. With her around him, he felt like he could rest even for a short while. Her presence alone is enough to calm his mind.

.

.

.

It took an hour before everyone was finally assembled thanks to Shihouin Yoruichi who first made it her priority to hide Grimmjaw as requested by Ulquiorra to give the man the time to recuperate. By the time Yoruichi and Nel returned to the latter's apartment, they were struck with the sight of Ulquiorra resting his head on the couch, obviously peacefully asleep while Rukia who seemed finished with tending to him was resting her head on his lap, both obviously exhausted.

They decided for the two to rouse before she called everyone for the meeting in Byakuya's headquarter to honor the man who was closing to finding out the truth.

She glanced from left to right, noting the few people whom to trust. Kenpachi, Kurosaki, Abarai, Neliel on one side while on the other were Rukia, Ulquiorra, Toshirou, Love and Rose…

Only a few to trust…

"In Byakuya's stead, I decided to call forth for this meeting," Yoruichi started after clearing her throat. "Byakuya had given me this privilege should something bad happen to him in case some of you are wondering how I was able to have access to this place. So now, we start by trying to review everything that took place…"

She made a slide projection of everything while the others listened. "Our main priority is Aizen. One way or another, we all have a personal grudge against him for what happened to most of us but I advise you to carry out your mission with calm. So before we get to those stuffs, for those who does not know the man sitting beside Rukia, he is Ulquiorra Schiffer, formerly known as the Quatro and will be aiding us in finally bringing an end to all of this. Supposedly, the other former Espada is to help as well but as of the moment, he is in coma and is yet to wake up."

She is aware of the slight air of animosity from some of the guys but she commended the man's calmness to ignore them and simply focus his attention to what was being said. As expected…

"One question before we should proceed," the Colonel turned his gaze to the former Espada and Ulquiorra met his eyes with the same coolness. "What are you fighting for now? For whom will you point your gun now – you who used to be one of them?"

"My reason is my own," Ulquoirra answered coolly with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss further talk about it. That is certainly one thing he will never answer in front of these people.

Kenpachi pounded his fist. "Ever since we met, you have been nothing but a smart-ass, green-eyes, but you realize that these guys here needed to hear one good reason from you before they could trust you enough to trust their backs on you."

"I don't need you to trust me and if there is one man I certainly want to put his faith on me, it would be your friend, Zaraki Kenpachi, and not you. Because Kuchiki Byakuya and me are almost fighting the same battle," Ulquiorra started in a clear voice before he crossed his arms, ignoring Rukia's nudge on him. "But if you want a definite answer as to whom I am fighting for now? I'll give you a list: Soi Fon, Grimmjaw, Byakuya and most especially _my_ woman."

Rukia gasped to hide her surprise and stared at him. Yoruichi chuckled. The rest stared at the man in shock before finally, Love broke into a laugh followed by Rose. "Now I see why you intrigue Byakuya-sama so much," Love commented and finally gave Ulquiorra a short nod to acknowledge him. "Welcome to the team."

"Fair enough," the Colonel nodded his head as well. 

_You're the first person he claimed as his._

Grimmjaw's words before rang in her ears and back then, she did not want to believe in it. After all, it seemed impossible. But to actually hear it from him…it made her heart swell.

This man…how could he affect her so?

"But you have to understand that this is not a one-man operation and you follow orders," the Colonel continued speaking. The last words made Ulquiorra stiffen, his jaws set and his eyes hardened a little. The change did not go unnoticed by everyone as they were all paying attention to him still. "You have a problem with that, I suppose?"

It was willpower that made Ulquiorra shrug but Rukia could tell the sudden change in the air around him. "If you say so," he spoke tonelessly this time, "but know this, all of you, I take orders from no one. My decisions are mine alone and no one is to order me around."

"Mr. Schiffer – " Yoruichi started but was cut off with his next statement.

"I fought hard to earn my freedom from a man who loves issuing me orders and so did Jaggerjaques so I am not joining force with you only to be ordered around. The same goes for Grimmjaw should he recover."

"Recover?" Rukia whispered, not aware of what happened to him yet.

He nodded. "Ah. He's in coma right now thanks to Starrk," he affirmed, indirectly answering the silent queries of the others as to the whereabouts of the Sexta.

The woman covered her mouth to prevent her gasp from escaping. No wonder Ulquiorra is taking all the loads.

"Okay, do as you wish," the Colonel conceded. He then turned to Neliel. "Miss Ordershvank, I believe it is your time to take the floor and retell us everything…what exactly you are here for aside from pursuing what was started by Rave Earhardt."

"Earhardt," Ulquiorra repeated the name and turned to the woman. "What do you know about the Earhardt?"

Neliel offered Ulquiorra a warm smile which took the former assassin by surprise. "I know much about them…enough to know that you were that boy my mentor had brought along with him once."

"Your mentor?" Ichigo asked with a frown. "What the hell is this? What else were you keeping from us?"

Neliel was calmly sitting on her seat yet, unfazed by the rising commotion. Her eyes were all but fixed to the man with green eyes. "I don't think this information was relevant during our first meeting," she answered the silent query. "But I never would have expected to see a surviving Earhardt and thus there is a need to tell you now about that. Whether you knew about it or not is actually out of the question as it does not make any difference at all."

"And how did you know the Tres, Primera and the other one?" Toshirou asked with a frown this time.

Neliel's calm veneer vanished and was left expressionless. "That part has got nothing to do with this. That's private."

"I believe you don't have the luxury to classify things as private or not now," Yoruichi spoke. "Why don't you start talking Miss Ordershvank?"

Neliel stood up quietly and walked towards the noble. "My name is Neliel Tu Ordershvank, a girl who ran away from the one you all know as Lucius Watson and was found by one Ginrei Kuchiki before he turned me over to the Earhardt family and thus becoming the ward of Rave Earhardt who was found dead by Kuchiki Byakuya two years ago."

"Huh?"

The reactions were all varied as she watched them all but she did not give a care about them, her eyes all but fixed on Ulquiorra Schiffer who was the only one who remained uninterested about that bit of information.

"Tell me, did they kill my grandfather because of that or is there something more?" a voice suddenly joined them as the door opened, revealing a limping Byakuya, a wounded Kensei and Lisa.

"The hell – " Kenpachi cursed and stood up while the others gaped in shock as if they all had seen a ghost.

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi exclaimed and jumped from her seat.

Rukia immediately stood up and faced her brother with eyes wide open. "N-Nii-sama…"

Confused at the commotion, Byakuya could only frown until he saw the tears threatening his sister's eyes. He raised his brow. "What's this all about? You are not the crybaby type Rukia."

The answer he got was a spank from Yoruichi who managed to get behind him. "Idiot, we all thought you were dead."

"Oh, that…we were lucky," he said carelessly. "We managed to survive and had our injuries all treated at a nearby clinic which happened to be owned by Ishida Ryuken."

He walked towards his sister and gave her a light hug. "I must have made you worry and think you're all alone now." He finally set his eyes on the Quatro sitting comfortably in one of the seats. He smiled. "I see…I guess I trust there will always be someone beside you should I be gone. Anyway, glad to see you finally took our offer, Ulquiorra."

"Figured I'd take you up with the deal," Ulquiorra answered with a shrug. He studied him carefully before turning to Byakuya's other two companions. "Starrk did that to all of you?"

"Starrk?"

"Primera. He's the Primera and probably the strongest of us all."

Byakuya took a seat beside Yoruichi as Kensei and Lisa did beside Rose and Love. "How'd you know?" Kensei asked cautiously, not yet sure if he could trust him completely.

"One was spying over the Kuchiki mansion when I made it there and got the information out from him. He's probably out there to make sure whatever job was given to Harribel was fully accomplished."

A moment of silence ruled over the room for a little while before Byakuya finally broke it and turned to Neliel. "I believe you have not answered the question yet, Miss Ordershvank."

"No. Rather, that's just a minor reason," she spoke and turned the projector on once more and flashed a face of a man that none of them knew. "This is Jacob Heinz, a German soldier who was the youngest of his troop during the 2nd world war. He's barely a teenage boy when he decided to join the Nazi army. He participated at the latter end of the war. But one cannot deny that he had been one of the harbingers of death at one military camp."

She flashed another picture. "After the defeat of the Axis during the world war, there was a war trial conducted and Jacob was able to escape and went to America with another identity – Lucuis Watson. Perhaps it was thanks to his good education and his cunning skills that he was able to get away so easily. He started a life in America, hiding his true identity as the 2nd Angel of Death, next to Josef Mengele who committed the same numerous atrocities at the Auzwitch camps. Jacob strived hard for a few years before he met Ginrei Kuchiki and was friends with him."

"So they knew each other…"

Neliel nodded. "Yes I believe so and in fact I believe they became friends until they reached twenty years of age and more…in 70's Lucuis believed he was already free and that no one should know about his actions before."

"But?"

"Ginrei found it out one time when they were both drunk, at least according to what your grandfather told me," she said, her eyes on Byakuya once more. "He chose to keep quiet about it. But Jacob was restless and became paranoid and afraid that anytime one would come and arrest him and make him pay for what he did all those years back.

At the same time, your grandfather has to get back to Japan to take over the family business which had always been booming. He left without a word to Jacob but with an oath to himself that he'll keep his mouth shut for the sake of the friendship they both had. Jacob, slightly relieved about Ginrei's absence had once again fallen to darkness and thus created his own organization in the underworld known as Espada. He recruited criminals and he even blackmailed some which is the case of Coyote Starrk. He took in most helpless individuals and coerced them to work for him, only for them to realize it was too late to turn their backs."

"When were you taken in?" the Colonel asked.

"83. I was just eight or something there and had no knowledge about the world. I was a street child whom he picked and trained like how Aizen did to the next generation. That time, both friends had settled down with their own wives and children. Aizen was about seven years younger than Byakuya-sama's father."

She sat down. "Life was hard but life under him was harsh and torture. I was seventeen and it was in '92 when I saw a chance of escape and had to endure hiding from everyone, not even trusting anyone at all. It was a week later when your grandfather found me, Byakuya-sama."

"What would my grandfather be doing in America that time?" Rukia decided to join the conversation.

"He was there as representative of this country and he is a close acquaintance of the Earhardt family. After hearing my story, he decided to give me to Rave Earhardt, brother of the U.S. diplomat. He spoke with both brothers for a while before he left once more and I never heard from him again until before his death on Rukia-sama's birthday."

Rukia bowed at that reminder. "I don't know the reason why he went after the Earhardt as well…but prior to that…twenty years ago, he was set to die on electric chair for all the crimes charged against him. We don't know how he managed to make it appear like he died. It was too late and he was able to flee America. His son had a perfect alibi that time."

She inhaled deeply. "Rangiku Matsumoto was one of those whom Jacob had taken in. I wasn't friends with her when I was still in that place but I remember her. She seemed like a nice girl. And it was in this basis too that your grandfather trusted her despite what I warned him about."

_Do not blame Rangiku for this._

Neliel swallowed. "Then came the shocking news about the Earhardt. When I first learned about it, I was in denial. After all, they were the only family I have known ever since my escape and they were the ones who sheltered me from harm. I don't even know how to deal with it because at the same time, my mentor had gone missing in his mission in the Middle East because he was an undercover agent." She turned to Ulquiorra this time. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I used to watch over you when the others left. You were twelve when I last saw you."

"I don't remember," Ulquiorra answered carefully.

She gave a faint smile. "I see…I wonder how your uncle must have felt had he known you were alive and there was but one survivor from that bloody massacre. He must have been very happy. After all, you were like a son to him."

"And how does this micro-chip come to play then?" Kensei asked this time.

"To be honest, I have no idea…Rave only entrusted it to me should something happen. He advised me to look for the other half. But I believe it had something to do with what Byakuya-sama's grandfather said to them back then."

"So where is the chip your friend took from me?" Byakuya asked Ulquiorra. The latter shrugged and took something from his pocket. He tossed it in the middle of the table. Byakuya motioned for Rose and Love.

"I want you two to crack it once more."

"But – "

"This time, I'd like to try your voice," Byakuya ignored the protest and turned to Ulquiorra. "It's just a theory but if your father and uncle made a pair of micro-chips with a voice code, I figured they would not be using their own as it could easily be deduced. It's a simply a theory and I think there is no harm in trying."

Ulquiorra debated about for a few seconds before he stood up and followed Rose after Rukia gave him a reassuring smile. When they were all out, Yoruichi turned to him. "So, mind telling us how everyone believed you were dead?"

"It's nothing," he brushed her off and stood up. "I would like to see if my theory is correct." He turned to his sister. "Is this what you want?" he asked in wonder and Rukia knew the meaning behind. She nodded firmly.

"Yes. I'll fight for it," she answered.

"I see."

"You…wouldn't stand in the way, would you?" Rukia asked bravely not minding the audience. "He's different from Gin, of that I can assure you."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder, forgetting about following Rose and the others. He gave Rukia an intense look. "There are lots of things you and him are yet to overcome…" he gave his indirect answer much to Rukia's gratitude. "Aizen is not his only enemy, young woman. Can you withstand all those?"

Rukia nodded valiantly. "Yes."

Byakuya nodded before he left the room. Rukia sighed in relief and looked at Yoruichi when she patted her on the shoulder. "That's brave of you and I admire you for that. Don't worry, after all of these, I'm pretty sure your brother will do everything in his power to help your man."

.

.

.

Love turned to Ulquiorra as the computer asked for the voice code needed to open the chip. "Just try speaking in front of this."

"What am I supposed to say?" the green-eyed asked. Love and Rose already ignored him as the computer beeped.

Voice code accepted.

"I see…so they used your voice as the code perhaps to hide it from anyone else who could have an access to this one," Byakuya spoke from the door before he strode forwards and sat beside Rose as the latter now tried to read the contents. "We need the other one, it would seem."

"Yes…the one that Aizen holds…"

After staring at the computer for a long time, Byakuya sighed. "Many people died _just_ for something as silly as this? He must have been very desperate to bury his past."

Love bent over and studied it too. "Names? All the family names of the people he had slaughtered before?"

"It seems so," Byakuya agreed, a quiet anger boiling inside him. "Not just names but also a list of atrocities that he had committed in his life starting from Auzwitch till that underground organization he had created. How in the world did my grandfather acquire all of these?"

"That's a wonder, isn't it?" Rose spoke. "A question that will never be answered. Anyway, do you think the 2nd chip contains the same information?"

Byakuya looked up at Ulquiorra who was casually leaning on the wall, not at all interested about their conversation. "Not likely…"

"Sir, do you think Aizen wishes to bury his father's past as well? He wanted the chip so badly…"

Byakuya shrugged. "Maybe…no one can ever tell what that man is thinking. So if Heinz had changed his identity, then so did Aizen."

"When Jacob escaped prison through that fake death and suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth, many believed he really died already. During Francis Earhardt's visit in Japan for a conference, he was there. But Francis was not so sure. After all, it was quite a few years since his escape and he could not remember how he looked anymore. Upon returning to America, he had a forensic sculptor do an image of him five to ten years later. It matched." Neliel came in and tossed two photographs. "Those were him before and after."

Ulquiorra went over to look over it as well then sighed. "Aizen's father indeed." He huffed. "They are a bunch of pathetic fools. Killing to protect a secret…"

"A paranoid man, afraid to have his secrets exposed…your grandfather never intended to expose it yet the man was so afraid that he'd be betrayed by the one man he considered his friend and so he had him killed when Ginrei had the chance to visit his grandchildren." He walked towards the door and stopped to look at Ulquiorra. "I believe, I have to talk to you for a moment."

Raising his brow, Ulquiorra met his gaze. Byakuya shook his head once. "Don't worry…I simply want to talk about your relationship with my sister."

.

.

.

_Thanks again to the following: kluxces, ilovereadingfanfics, satomika, Alaeamori, XLightningX, ForsakenBunnies, stephanie78724, sharebearthedeathbare, onlyluna and Rukes…_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

An awkward silence ruled over the room where Love and Rose and Neliel left the two quiet men to talk. Ulquiorra was comfortably leaning on his chair while Byakuya was seated across him. They both eyed each other as if weighing each one's strength by doing so until finally the noble broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"So, I'm not blind not to notice that you and my sister have something going on between the two of you," he started. "Despite what you are and what you have done, she accepted you as a whole, accepting your faults and even going as far as defending you against Kurosaki.'

Ulquiorra snorted at the mention of the name. "Tch."

Despite the awkward situation, Byakuya could not help but chuckle at the certain dislike towards the orange-head. Then he was back to being serious as he stared at him once again. "She's the gem of the family, young man and she represents everyone I have loved and lost." The sad look crossed the stoic face for a moment before it was once again masked with his cool demeanor. "You do realize what I am talking about, don't you?"

Ulquiorra pondered over it for a moment. The message is clear for everyone to see. Then for a moment, he gave an uncertain smile that took the noble by surprise because not once did he ever see the man smile in any way from their short encounters.

"You're asking too much from me, someone like me," he started slowly, not sure where he stands in front of the noble's eyes. For once, he felt like wanting to please someone or at least show his worth.

Byakuya raised his brow. "Am I? Or do you not see yourself worth it? My sister had enough faith and trust in you and I'm inclined to feel the same way no matter how the circumstances we have met."

Ulquiorra stood up, not sure what to make of the different emotions swirling inside him. When the noble asked that they had a man to man talk, he was not sure what to expect from him. In the short time that he was with Rukia, he had become used to the idea that she was the only one from the outside who accepted him wholly without any reservations no matter what his past was. So he was not in the least prepared upon hearing her brother talk the same way. After all, outside the room, there had been nothing but hostility in the air between him and Byakuya's men. Yet this man…he shared almost the same qualities with his sister.

Noticing the conflicted look on his face, Byakuya stood up and patted the young man's shoulder. "I trust we have a silent understanding, young man."

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to find the noble about to open the door. "I grew up with my hands already stained with the blood of people I was forced to kill when younger until killing came as natural for me as time passed by," he started which halted the noble and made him look back. What he was seeing was not the image of the Quatro. It was not the image of a murderer, not the image of the cold-heartless man that he was known for. Byakuya blinked. What he was seeing is the image of a man full of many uncertainties, of a man who was so sure of himself before but was now suddenly lost. He wondered how things could suddenly happen in life within a split second. He decided then to move away from the door and walk towards the former Espada where he resumed his seat.

"I grew up feeling nothing inside me as I kill them in cold blood – not even remorse washed over me. But she changed everything," he admitted in a stoic voice, not knowing how to even express himself in front of the brother of the woman he had realized he had come to love and not simply claim as his. "Even when I threatened to kill her, she still offered me a job to become her bodyguard which I took without thinking. With her…" he cursed inside his head, how should he tell it without even sounding so sappy? As if reading his mind, Byakuya spoke for him.

"With her, you're not that heartless. You felt you have the heart to see people not simply as targets," he finished his line while trying to suppress a smile.

Surprised to learn he knew where he is coming at, Ulquiorra nodded, speechless to say the least. "Yes." And perhaps it was also how he finally understood why he called her his heart's keeper. He often referred to her as that in his mind but he had no definite answer as to why. Because his heart felt safe with her. As if she could protect it from getting harmed by the fact that he is a killer. It's so confusing that Ulquiorra could no longer find words to say as he tried to analyze everything inside his head.

He nodded once more as if in daze. "Yes," he repeated. Then his eyes sharpened. "Listen, this is the first time I talked about this to anyone and not even your sister knew anything about this except that I claim her as mine," he said sternly, his green eyes meeting those violet orbs which are so much like his sister's. "I won't hesitate to point my gun at you should word comes out," he threatened though they both knew it was an empty threat. There is no way Ulquiorra would even hurt the one family left for Rukia. Besides, he had too much respect for the noble anyway.

Said noble chuckled which made Ulquiorra raise his brow but the good-looking Kuchiki merely shook his head. "Ah, no wonder my sister likes you," he finally stood up and extended his right hand which Ulquoirra took without any second thought. "Glad to know you, young man," he said before finally looking at the small thing left at the table. "That chip belongs to you now. I think it's just right that it goes into your hand. And I'm sorry about your uncle."

Ulquiorra simply nodded his head. "No need to think about it. I don't mean to sound rude but I can't remember any attachment towards him despite what Ordershvank had spoken about." Talking to the man seemed to bring a different effect on him. Something heavy inside seemed lifted.

Both the two taciturn men shook hands lightly before finally the noble left Ulquiorra there staring at the chip that had become the demise of his family. All for something stupid such as secrets meant to be buried.

Reaching for it, he did the most unthinkable and destroyed it with his bare hands. Aizen can keep looking for it till the day he dies and Ulquiorra does not give a shit about it. "You ruined it?" the voice was full of wonder instead of shock. He looked over his shoulder to find her standing beautifully on the doorway, her one hand on the doorjamb. She looked hesitant to enter the room.

"Why would I even bother keeping it?" he asked and shrugged. "It was what destroyed the family I could not remember and – " he stopped. _And I just knew that Aizen will stop at nothing to get his hands on it even if it means harming everyone._ And he knew she is the person he cannot and will not allow to get harmed. "Are they still in there?" he asked to change the subject. The woman nodded and stepped in while she looked around in awe.

"I never knew my brother is into something like this," she muttered which earned a smirk from the green-eyed. Rukia glared at him. "I mean, I thought it was only Kenpachi who is in this kind of thing but I was wrong. Even Kensei and nii-sama."

"He's a man of mystery – your brother that is," he commented. She smiled at him before stopping a few feet away from him. She was giving him one of those weird looks that made him uncomfortable and Ulquoirra just wanted to laugh because with this woman he can feel differently. It's only in her presence that he can feel uncomfortable – something he knew nothing about before. "What?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head slowly. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

"…"

Getting no answer, she gave him another glare only to meet his questioning eyes. He looked confused with the question and she sighed. "I just want to see how you are holding up after hearing all of those from Miss Ordershvank," she clarified.

It took him a moment to process her question before finally speaking. "Fine, I guess," he answered curtly. He unconsciously scratched his head which made Rukia suddenly laugh. "What are you laughing at woman?" he growled and waited for her laugh to subside before closing the distance between them and slammed his mouth into hers. He had been meaning to do that the moment she appeared from the doorway.

Rukia moaned as her hands started to travel and finally she clung to him while savoring the kiss he had just given her. Just when she's to respond though, he pulled away and smirked. She glared. "What's the deal getting me so fired up and suddenly pulling away?" she demanded loudly, her hands on her hips, her eyes showing fire.

"Nothing…what were you laughing at anyway?" he asked and sat down.

"You," she spat, still annoyed that he had to pull away when she was damn ready to respond to his kiss. But she smiled just after anyway when she remembered why she was laughing. Ulquiorra scratching his head looked cute. She walked towards him and bent over so their faces were a few inches away. A warm look crossed her face and she kissed the tip of his nose gently. "I love you Ulquiorra," she admitted solemnly much to the man's surprise as shown from his face. Rukia only smiled. "You don't have to answer the same way," she said coolly, hiding her fear of hearing he wouldn't feel the same way. "I thought I just want you to know how I feel about you."

She finally straightened up and was about to leave when the man held her wrist to stop her. "Thank you," he answered solemnly, accepting her love for him. He grinned which was so unlike him. "It means a lot…and…" he was wracking his mind for the right words to say once more.

Rukia grinned. "I'll always be beside you whether you like it or not," she smirked a little, mirroring his smirk a little while ago. "Besides, you need someone who will always watch your back in case you sustain another mortal wound."

Ulquiorra couldn't be more fortunate to have this woman by his side. "Let's go…there's a place we need to go first before things get nasty. I want to see how Grimmjaw is doing."

The mention of the name made Rukia study him carefully before she spoke once more. "I'm sorry about Soi Fon…"

There was a momentary flash of anger crossing his eyes before it was once again masked with nonchalance. "Me too…and I feel sorry for Grimmjaw the most." For a man who showed no emotion, it was so hard to imagine how Ulquiorra could suddenly learn how to feel and express himself no matter how momentary it was. The flash of anger and sadness was there again even if it was just for a moment. "The years that he had not been with her did not stop him from clinging into her for survival, for the will to live…she's just everything he cared so much for."

Rukia couldn't find any words to say at all, not really having been close to Grimmjaw yet. But she knew that what she could do for this man is to listen to him because not every day will you hear him talk the same way.

"Right now, the only thing you can do for your friend is to be by his side," she advised and noted how Ulquiorra smiled wanly and shook his head lightly. He stood up.

"Friend huh?" he mused wryly then ruffled her hair like a child much to her annoyance. "I never thought of them that way before. I always thought they are people I just needed to protect because they are weaker than me…"

She frowned at him and he added in haste. "You've to understand that we grew up differently, treating each other as mere acquaintances but never comrades. We live with the fear that one day any of us would stab us from behind…with Grimmjaw, I thought he was always weaker than me before that he needed to be protected with." His voice was stern at the last remark as they started walking outside already, not bothering to return to the conference room. He was holding her wrist and leading her outside. "I just don't want anyone else involved with me to die," he continued.

"I – "

"Aizen," he said, his voice dripping with venom. "He killed everyone to force me to submit to him and the last was Ashido…they forced me to watch as they killed him and I vowed to obey if only not to have anyone close to me get killed. That time…Grimmjaw was my roommate and for some reason I just knew I have to protect him. I just knew he is the last I have. The moment I was forced to submit, I slowly killed any emotions inside me and time passed by that I had forgotten about having a friend." He handed her his spare helmet. He was glad he was able to borrow Yoruichi's motorcycle. "Perhaps that's one reason why Grimmjaw resented me when we grew up. I forgot how to feel. Until you stepped into my life."

After making sure she was positioned behind him, the man started the engine while Rukia held onto him, her arms circling around his waist. She was intent on listening to him that she had forgotten they are riding a motorbike. She only managed to realize it when they were almost flying in a speed that could match the devil.

She shouted in annoyance. The man sure knows how to ruin the mood so suddenly. "I thought I told you I don't want to ride this kind of thing you asshole!" she shouted against his ears while the man answered with a shrug. Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Deal with it woman," he finally answered with a shout as well. "I thought I told you this is more convenient."

"I hate you!" she cried in alarm as they sped off and Ulquiorra finally laughed for the first time since he could remember. He laughed as he drove the motorcycle wild.

.

.

.

Aizen was on the phone and talking to one of his cohorts. He was nodding as he paced the floor while Gin was busy playing cards on his own.

"Are you sure?" Aizen asked and listened once more. "What about the girl? Have you taken care of her?" another pause. "What?" he took a seat. He nodded his head. "I see. Then there is nothing to be done about it. However, I expect you to take care of the one I told you about, Kaname."

With that, he turned the mobile off and joined Gin. He picked one card and tossed it at the center in boredom. "Something bugging you?" Gin asked without looking at him, his eyes still on the deck of cards.

"Hmm, nothing really. I'm just wondering where Ulquiorra is," he admitted and rubbed his face. He had not yet gotten over his shock and anger over the fact that the man who bore that name had him.

This time, Gin raised his head and gave him an odd look as if he found it weird to hear that from him. "Oh?"

Aizen chuckled. "Mah, he's always the one among them whom I never thought would betray me. After all, I always had someone to use over him. But perhaps it was my mistake for not realizing that despite how much he had changed, Grimmjaw was the only one stopping him from acting on his own."

"Ah," Gin answered with disinterest then frowned. "How's your other pet doing by the way?"

"Wonderweiss is not my pet, Gin," Aizen answered dangerously. "He is my son. He's the man I was considering of putting beside Ulquiorra should the latter become what I wanted him to be. And to answer your question, Wonderweiss is going to do fine."

"I see," he answered in boredom once again.

"So…about that woman…" he started and the two were immersed in their conversation already.

.

.

.

Back at the headquarters, Yoruichi turned to the noble. "That was fine with you?" she asked after they saw the two leave without a word.

"Hmm."

"Isn't it too early to trust him?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment and pondered over it before finally answering. "I know that. But the reason why I believe he can be trusted is on how he treats my sister. Believe me, that man will not turn against us. You should all better get used to it."

"It's so unlike you to trust her to anyone," Kensei muttered this time. "I mean, you usually don't give her to anyone so easily."

The noble sighed and closed his eyes. "It's the first time I saw Rukia defend someone so harshly. Her belief in him is so big and deep that I wondered why at first…at least until I saw the genuine care they have for each other. For the two of them, the amount of time they have known one another was not important. Let's just trust the man to help us."

"What about the chip?" Love asked when he remembered it.

"He destroyed it," Toshirou answered as he appeared back from the room where Ulquiorra had just left. He had been meaning to ask the man a couple of questions only to find him gone with the Kuchiki princess and the chip was left on the table – in pieces.

At that, Neliel chuckled. "Same boy…"

.

.

.

The person wearing a uniform rolled the cart as she passed by each cell. She was not sure, she can do this but she knew she had to. Orders from Kaname Toussen.

Walking towards the isolated room, she sighed and looked around. There is no other choice for her.

.

.

.

The man woke up in cold sweat and he was not sure he was gasping for breath. He had just a weird dream. She was smiling widely at him, beckoning him to actually turn around the life he had led.

Sitting up, he noticed he was left alone napping in the couch. Ever since his talk with that man, he does not know what to believe. He's still deciding what to do while weighing all the options presented to him.

In the end though, all he wanted to know is to find out the truth…

.

.

.

"Miss Ordershvank, what business do you have with her that you have to insist a word with her in private?" Ichigo asked as he accompanied her at the police station.

Said woman just shrugged. "I have some unfinished business with her that I need to take care of," she answered half-truthfully. She glanced at her watch. She had thirty minutes to spare before she delivers her timely report to her boss.

Turning to the left, both stopped at the sight of the crowd and Neliel knew what to expect. How stupid can she get? They have forgotten all about her because they were focused on protecting Rukia and making sure Byakuya was indeed dead as reported.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked when he saw the stricken look.

"I never thought he moved that fast. He already had her taken care of. Tia Harribel is dead I believe," she answered much to Ichigo's shock as he stared at her dumbfounded before he stared at the crowd. However, his mind is already reeling. Who could have done that? No one knew where they have placed Harribel.

Then he remembered what Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra told them. Within their very organization is a mole…and he decided that it's time for him and Renji to catch some mole.

.

.

.

Many thanks to the following: _ilovereadingfanfics, Alaeamori, anne, a girl who goes here everyday, sharebearthedeathbear, kejora and onlyluna…_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I promised 20 episodes but sorry I could not keep that promise. I'm going to need a few chapters to wrap it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Rukia stood beside Ulquiorra as the latter stood beside the bed, looking down at the unconscious man.

"I never thought I would come to the day I have to say something like this," Ulquiorra started, talking to the unconscious man. "You'd probably even laugh at it if you're awake. But man…just wait here. Tomorrow, everything will be over. Just wait here…" he repeated the last line.

Straightening up, Ulquiorra sighed. "I need some air. I'll be back," he said and Rukia nodded worriedly. When out of sight, she pulled a seat and stared at the face of the man. Carefully, she reached for his hand and held him there.

"I don't know much about you…" she started. It was from experience that she knew people on comatose need the voices of people around him to pull them back. She had seen it many times in her career as a doctor. "But I know some about Soi Fon." She held his hands tightly. "She's probably one of the few strongest I have known and honestly, when I was younger, I always wanted to be like her and Yoruichi-san. Soi Fon…she had a particular inner strength and loyalty that few possess. And somehow, being a woman, I know she still loved you. I felt it from her short glances about you…and that's probably why she was mad during the last separation…because she wanted you to stop. Just like me, she wanted both of you to stop. To not pursue him anymore knowing it would be futile no matter how strong both of you are."

She was unaware she was silently crying, feeling the pain more profound now. Perhaps because she can finally understand Soi Fon's fear and the same was the fear of these two men. It was just the same.

"Ulquiorra…I think he needed you too. You're the only one left for him. He still have me of course but I think he would need his friend too…" she whispered. "He's fighting now…but more for justice than vengeance."

She was not sure but she thought she felt his finger moved a little. "You're more of a brother to him than just a comrade." She smiled a little. "So live for him just as he fights for you."

.

.

.

Byakuya was alerted the moment Kensei did not appear. And he understood when the man who almost captured him appeared from the shadows of his compound.

"I knocked them over. Your friend and your woman," he said. "Come with us peacefully and their lives are guaranteed."

Byakuya did not even think twice. Going with them would mean a total disregard to their plan but still, he had faith in Ulquiorra to help the others. He can go with this man now…at least they have Ulquiorra's help and Aizen will never get anything from him.

"Okay," he shrugged which unnerved the Primera. "Just be sure about it, Primera."

"So you know who I am now," he said carefully.

"Hmm…Ulquiorra, he was kind enough to identify you. That man is something," he acknowledged as he led the way, the man following behind him.

"Indeed," the agreement surprised Byakuya which made him look over his shoulder. Somehow, this man seemed different. Yep, he's definitely an Espada like Ulquiorra and the strongest since he is the Primera. Yet somehow, there is this air around him which identifies him from Ulquiorra.

"Don't look so surprised about it, Kuchiki-san. I see the potential of the Quatro. I've seen it even when he was younger. I've seen what Aizen saw in him. I've seen everything about it. He's a force to be reckoned with."

"You don't look too dangerous yet I know you have a strength to boast. Why do you fight for him?" he asked and climbed the waiting car.

"Personal reasons," he answered evasively.

.

.

.

They both ended up in the Kuchiki manor after their visit and perhaps it was just too much to control but the couple ended up in bed just after. And so, when she was sound asleep, Ulquiorra watched with gentle eyes.

For her.

He's doing everything for her now.

And he had no regrets.

Carefully he stood up as his mobile beeped. And the message he received made his face grim. The colonel sent him a message earlier about convening for the attack for tomorrow so at least he knew their plan. But with this message, it seems it will be moved one day ahead.

_We have that woman's brother. You have an hour to find us. And find the chip._

He sighed and reached for his polo shirt. The plan was ruined. He glanced at Rukia and he clenched his fist.

Whatever the results would be something everyone was prepared for. After all, Kuchiki Byakuya's capture would be a major blow to the group. He was given an hour. And within an hour, he will devise some plan to help the noble escape.

He knew what Aizen wanted. Him and the chip.

The man is really sick to go to this extent. He wanted to kill Ulquiorra personally. That is for sure.

Walking towards the bed, he bent and kissed her passionately. "I love you, woman," he finally spoke the words in whisper, close to her ears. "So very much."

And with that, he left. He was not aware that Rukia was awake and heard what he said. The only thing she could do is support him now. Before, she was hell-bent on not allowing him to fight Aizen because of his purpose but now that he found his true goal, she was supportive of it.

.

.

.

Kensei rubbed his head. Damn. What the hell happened? He was about to meet with his friend when someone snuck onto him and knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

Wide eyed, he immediately sought for Lisa and found her unconscious on the floor.

"Shit," he cursed. "We've been breached."

Immediately reaching for his mobile, he contacted the rest. "What? You forgot to say something a while ago?" greeted Kenpachi.

"The king is in danger of resigning," were his line. Kenpachi hissed in surprise.

King always referred to Byakuya and resigning means death in their parlance. "How the hell did he end up – "

"We've been breached. Someone managed to sneak in."

"Great! That freaking noble almost died and now, he was captured so easily. Just how rusty had the two of you become?" the scarred man bellowed. "Have you contacted the colonel? Ichigo and Renji are off the case. They'll be hunting down the mole within our company."

"I'm about to contact him. I'll have to send message to Love and Rose too as well as that Quatro," he hissed. He wanted to assume that it was the Quatro's doing but somehow a voice behind his head told him the guy is innocent and Kensei decided to believe on that.

"You think he got something to do with this?" Kenpachi asked casually.

"No. funny as it sounds but I know he has nothing to do with this," he admitted. "We'll convene thirty minutes later. Is that alright?"

"Enough time to come up with a plan. Try getting in touch with the Quatro."

.

.

.

Aizen chuckled. He had been staring at the noble for about thirty minutes earlier. "I commend you, Byakuya. Despite the position you are in, you never lost that composure of yours. Reminds me a lot of the Quatro…"

Byakuya simply raised his brow. "And should I feel honored for commending me?" he asked in mock tone.

Aizen smiled wickedly. "Tch. You've always been a pain in the ass. You and your grandfather."

The last word made Byakuya sharpen his eyes.

"So, now that you have me, what do you plan to do about it?" he challenged as he crossed his arms. "Using me to bait them?"

"Just one," Aizen admitted with a soft chuckle. "I would like to personally deal with him."

Byakuya's lips curved into a mocking smile. "Oh? You're going to use me against that man eh? I wonder how he'll handle it," he said in amusement which is beginning to get into Aizen's nerves.

"I wonder, is this a bluff?" Aizen asked mockingly which Byakuya countered with his.

"Aren't you the one bluffing? You only have a few left of your best men and the others are nothing but small fries."

The noble hid his smile at the apparent annoyance from the usually calm senator. "Aizen, I've something to say," he started and sneered. "You may think you are smart but then, you're not the only one. Any time soon, they'd be arriving at this place. You really thought I was captured and you got rid of any homing device? Tch." He bent down and took something out from the sole of his shoe. It was so small actually that it could only be mistaken as a pebble. Aizen hissed and called Barragan.

"secure all areas."

And with that he gave Byakuya a lethal look. "Don't be so overconfident just yet."

"I'll advise the same thing."

"Where is the chip, Byakuya?"

The noble shrugged. "He has it. After all, I believe in the end, he deserved all the right to own it. He can do anything he wanted with it – and that includes using it against you," he said seriously this time. 

"You – "

"You should have figured that out before you had me kidnapped," Byakuya advised casually. He studied the senator for a moment and was about to speak when the senator spoke first.

"I knew you were always a pain in the neck, the moment you were showing signs of promise when you were younger – and that's why I have to have you all killed supposedly."

"By Rangiku."

"Yes."

Byakuya's expression was now blank as he gave Aizen a look of distaste. He could remember it perfectly. His grandfather's words before he died.

_Do not blame Rangiku for this._

"You know, initially, she's supposed to find that chip so she had to befriend your sister. And that's one of your sister's weakness – friendship. Without reservation and everything, she made Rangiku one of her friends, not even aware that the very person she had come to trust was out to kill her and the entire family as ordered."

Noticing the disgusted look, Byakuya spoke once more in a sneering tone. "But you were unable to anticipate was Rangiku truly loving Hisana as a friend, right? See? You're not the only smart one. Even Rangiku outwitted you a bit."

"Careful with your words, Byakuya. I have your life at the palm of my hands," he threatened.

Again, Byakuya shrugged. "Don't daft me, senator Aizen," he said, the title rolling off his tongue in mock tone. "You hold my life at the palm of my hand? Tch. Arrogant as always, aren't you? What if I chose to come here with the Primera not because of his threat? What if I chose to come here because I personally want to talk with you? There's a difference in there, right?" his eyes were once again sharp. "I choose what happens to my life and either way, even if you claim to kill me now, it doesn't really matter. You'll be rotting in jail."

Aizen laughed at the man's claim. "Man, you truly are the formidable director of that intelligence agency. I might have wanted to work with you if you're not so uptight."

"Sadly, I don't have an inclination working with a worthless guy like you," Byakuya responded with calm and even when hit by Aizen, he maintained his posture and looked at Aizen mockingly.

"You – "

"Remember this, I'm not the one issuing the justice you deserve," Byakuya spoke. "Much as I want to but there are men who would truly kill you for what you have done to them. Ulquiorra for one," he said in reference to the green-eyed who at the moment was driving like a daredevil, his destination already confirmed.

He stopped the engine and stared at the alley. How many years has it been? Too long…

And now he is back to this hellhole. To save Byakuya as well as to avenge a past and childhood robbed from him.

More importantly, he's here to settle things once and for all.

Back at Aizen and Byakuya, the noble saw the man snort. "Tch. Ulquiorra will never be able to defeat me in combat. I was the one who trained that boy and I'm pleased to say I did not teach him everything."

He's unnerved by the noble's calmness as he listened to him blabbering. There was something about that shadow of a smile playing at his lips. The bastard had something up his sleeve. He knew that.

"Oh? I think the man does not even need to learn anything from you to defeat you," Byakuya noted. "Just the same, you're going down. Mah, my men had to move the time schedule one day ahead of the planned raid but I supposed it's better that you made your first move." He closed his eyes and leaned comfortably on the chair, not minding the bruise on the face. "But as I have said, there are men who wanted to kill you. One of them is probably just around…isn't that right…"

He opened his eyes once more and gave new presence a satisfied look. "…Gin?" he finished and the last spoken name made Aizen turn on his heel to find Gin giving Aizen a menacing look, his eyes opened.

"Gin."

"So, I finally got to hear it coming from you before I finally believed that man's words," Gin said in a hiss as he remembered the conversation he had with Byakuya when he found the noble at Rangiku's grave during her birthday.

"_There is something I would like to share you, Ichimaru," Byakuya spoke calmly just as the snake man was about to go._

"_Hmm? You'll never be able to catch me," Gin said as a response. "I'll still make sure I will make your sister pay."_

"_Then I simply have to make sure she's well-protected. But are you fine with that? What if I tell you that the man who made Rangiku suffer a lot…is just around?"_

_Turning on his wheel, the silver-eyed opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

"_How much do you know about Rangiku?"_

_He frowned, trying to get the meaning of the question. "What…"_

"_How much do you know about the life she had led? Or did she lie to you about it?"_

"_Straight to the point, Byakuya."_

_Finally getting the man's attention, Byakuya nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You know all about those men working for Aizen, right? Being his best of friend since you were younger, I'm surprised you were never part of it until now when you chose to avenge Rangiku."_

_Gin cackled. "Correction. I've been a part of it since the time I have known Aizen. But I work in the shadows. I work somewhere else."_

_The revelation made Byakuya give Gin a steely look. "Then by all means, do you know Rangiku was part of it as well? That she was taken at a young age and forced to do their bidding and that should she choose to let any word of it come to the attention of anyone, someone will get killed?"_

_Gin could only gape at Byakuya in shock. By the time he recovered, Byakuya was already gone._

"So, the reason you sent me somewhere else was for you to keep Rangiku working," Gin said slowly. He should have at least sensed something was wrong whenever Rangiku showed up somewhat acting strange…

Those sudden phone calls from her to ask him if he was available for a walk or for anything at all…

It was an appeal from her to look into it.

But as always, Gin had been busy with whatever Aizen's father was plotting. He was always busy doing that man's bidding that he was unable to see through Rangiku's appeal. When he heard she was friends with Kuchiki Hisana, he thought it was fortunate for Rangiku.

She was always a friendly woman but she never had real friends. She always said that they come and go and she does not want to commit herself to a friendship which she knew would not last long.

But with Hisana, it was different. She was able to feel how it was like to finally have your own best friend. Gin will always be Rangiku's person and he knew that at the very least.

He held his gun tightly as he finally realized it all now after hearing what Aizen said earlier. Rangiku's death was not Rukia's fault.

If there are people to blame, it would be Aizen and him. Because Gin was never able to comprehend her appeal. Especially that last note she had given him before she died on Rukia's 16th birthday.

_I'm sorry for lying to you all these time. It's best you don't know what I was talking about. I would just hope that someday, with whatever will happen to me tonight, you will be able to move on._

_Gin, I wished for one last time that you can come and be with me even for a short while…but I know it's impossible. _

_I'm leaving this note, not sure if you'd be able to even read it but I'm still hoping you would. After all, it's the only thing I can do considering how I don't even know your whereabouts._

_I'll always love you._

That was her message. He was in Russia then, acting as a spy and at the same time carrying out a mission. By the time he returned to Japan, it was three months later and he learned Rangiku is dead.

Killed in fact. That was what Aizen told him. He said Rangiku died in the Kuchiki household and the one responsible was the heiress who was alive in exchange for Rangiku's life.

Consumed with rage, he accepted the news with the thought of avenging her by marrying Rukia when she was 21 and torturing her and everything.

It was only now that he had come to realize how much of a fool he was. Aizen had played him too.

"Yes," Aizen admitted, seeing no point denying it.

Gin chuckled bitterly. "I never knew the word hate until now," he said. Byakuya became a spectator to a confrontation between the two.

"C'mon Gin, you've hated Rukia right? Just as I planned for you to convert that rage into hate," Aizen mocked.

"Hated her? Not at all. All those things I did to her was for rage but never hate," he responded simply. "What I don't understand is why you – "

"It's clear you were smitten to her the moment you met that girl in the streets," Aizen cut him off. "You offered her home and everything. And I knew you would change for her. So I have to ask my father to send you away while we keep her working for us in your stead. You realized don't you?"

Oh yes he does. Gin realized that a while ago already. They've used him against Rangiku just as how Aizen can use anyone against his Espada. Aishido and Grimmjaw for Ulquiorra.

Aizen smiled broadly when Gin did not speak. "We're friends Gin. At the very least I wanted you to stand with me at the top. And she's – "

"A distraction," Gin cut him off. "You know, it's weird now that I think about it. We grew up as friends and were partners in crime but it's only now that I understand how much I knew nothing about the real you. The real you is the one standing in front of me – desperate for power, using every means possible to achieve that and stabbing a friend from behind."

"Don't speak like that it makes me laugh," Aizen said as he controlled his laugh. "It does not become you."

"Who's left to work for you Aizen?" Gin said with a sly smile. "Only Barragan and Wonderweiss and those men you called puppets in the judiciary system."

The laugh from his eyes was gone as he stared at Gin seriously. "You don't mean…"

Another presence emerged and gave Aizen a look of disgust. "My last duty as Primera was performed by bringing Byakuya here, Aizen," he said, discarding the word "sama". "From this point on, I think I understand how the Quatro must have felt after defecting from this group – freedom, he has that now."

"You dare defy Starrk? Don't you care about that girl – "

"That girl whom you killed after she was unable to perform what you asked of her? After failing all the hellish torture you made her go through?" Primera asked in gritted teeth. "That girl is my daughter you old man."

Gin cackled at Aizen's furious look. "I happen to overhear your conversation one time, remember?" he said in glee. "And I was there when you killed the girl named Lilienette."

This time, Byakuya spoke. The Primera and Gin could either be allies now or still foes depending on how they choose to work. Seeing Aizen still calmly standing there even in fury made the noble understand that someone out there is looking out for Aizen in case something might go off. "So, they're turning their backs against you, Senator?"

"Not that it makes any difference at all," Aizen responded after gaining back his composure. Twice in row…he lost his cool twice in a row. "Anyway, the Quatro will bring the chip. That's for sure."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I happen to ruin the chip," the voice of the last person spoke and appeared from the door with his hands on his pockets. "We met again, Aizen…in this hellhole."

"So the last man is here," Aizen concluded with a smile.

"Yep and any of us will finish you," Ulquiorra spoke coolly.

Byakuya gave Aizen a derisive smile. "See? Ulquiorra's not the only man who wanted to kill you. You've got at least four of us to deal with considering how the Sexta was unable to recover yet."

"I wonder what Wonderweiss and Barragan would do," Starrk muttered and gave Ulquiorra an apologetic look after hearing what Byakuya said about the Sexta.

Aizen's answer was a smile before things went black in the entire building.

.

.

.

Many thanks again to the following: _whittney, onlyluna, kejora, Someone I love, Stephanie 78724, Alaeamori, satomika, sharebearthedeathbear, Relya Schiffer, ilovereadingfanfics, and supercookies567._

_Relya Schiffer – I'm honored that you still took the time to read this story eventhough you're more of an Orihime-Ulquiorra fan. I'm really grateful that you love it and I'm hoping you'd continue to read this till the end. _

_Supercookies567 – it's okay. The fact that you continue reading this even without leaving a review is something I'm grateful so you don't really have to apologize for not reviewing at all though I would admit a review is what makes the author's day. Hehe. Thanks._


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Uh, I have to do some bits of flashback here. So, hope you're fine with it. It's just a little bit. I have to post this one before I go for a vacation. Hopefully, you'll like it. Many thanks to the following: _satomika, whittney, Relya Schiffer, onlyluna, Someone I love and sharebearthedeathbear. Thanks guys._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_The boy who looked confused was huddled around the corner as he watched others like him go back and forth, doing what was ordered for them to do. It had only been yesterday since he came here and he knew nothing about what the kids are doing. _

_His mind was still filled with the screams of horror, of the blood shed on every corner of the mansion where his birthday was supposed to be held. The mutilated bodies…he blinked. _

_It was only now that he realized what happened. They were all gone, his family, and he already has no one. It pained him to know that. _

"_Oh? Are you new here as well?" a lively voice asked as he bent down in front of the boy. Said boy looked up to meet an older boy giving him a grin. First thought that came to his mind was his weird hair – as if he was wearing an orange afro._

"_Uhm, yes," he said cautiously. _

"_What's your name?" he asked and decided to sit beside him, his back on the wall and his eyes on the other youths in front of them – all were busy with their own things._

"_Rieve."_

_He chuckled. "That's a fine name you have. I'm Ashido." He extended his hand but Rieve only stared at it for a little while, reluctant if he should take it or not. Realizing the boy's hesitation, Ashido pulled his hand away and merely gave him a sincere smile. "It's a hard life here, Rieve. Why did you come with that man?" he asked seriously, foreboding something that Rieve would never would have thought to happen._

"_Eh?" he blinked, confusion etching his face. _

_The older boy looked at him with a sorry look. "I'm asking why you came here."_

"_I don't know," Rieve answered. "I…" he thought for a moment before he almost broke into a cry once more. It was only his pride that kept him from doing that in front of Ashido. "I have nowhere else to go…" he whispered and wrapped his arms around his knees. His chin rest on them. _

"_How about your family?" Ashido asked, feeling sorry for the boy. From the moment Rieve entered the abbey with that man, Ashido knew that this one is different. Somehow, there is something about him that distinguished him from other boys who came the same time he did._

"_They are…gone," he said in a choked voice. He tried to rid his mind of those horrible screams, cries and the laughs of the men who came and killed them all. _

_Ashido nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_Rieve only nodded. Before any of them could speak, one man came in front of them. "You," he pointed his fingers towards Rieve who suddenly looked scared at the menacing look from the stranger. "Get up."_

_Rieve, although scared, was never used to being ordered to. After all, being a son of a wealthy family, he was used to issuing orders even when he was young. He chose to sit defiantly, ignoring the fear inside him. It was Ashido who spoke this time._

"_You should probably do as you are told, Rieve," he suggested and stood up, offering his hand once more, this time to help Rieve up. The latter reluctantly accepted it and stood up. Before he knew it, he was pulled by the man harshly and without even a word was led to an isolated room – mostly far from the others._

_He was thrown inside the room. "This will be your room, brat," he said and left. "You will only step out of that room when told." That was his last remark._

_Still unaware of the life led in the abbey, Rieve chose to disobey as is always the case with children who refused listening. He chose to wander around the room and that was where he saw some things he feared would happen to him as well. _

_He saw a kid, a girl in fact, being whipped at her back. Said girl opened her eyes and Rieve was surprised the girl was not even crying no matter how much she was in pain. _

"_That's not the right way to do it, bitch," the man punishing the girl said and whipped her again much to Rieve's horror when he finally saw all the red marks behind her back. Without any thought of what would happen next, Rieve rushed towards the two and stood in between. _

"_No! That's enough!" he said, shielding the girl with his body. The man was surprised for a while before lowering his arms and raised his brow at the boy._

"_Oh? That's some courage you have there, brat," he said with an evil smirk._

"_She's already bleeding sir," Rieve said politely, trying to stand firm despite his knees buckling in fear at the man's intense gaze. Despite that, he maintained his politeness, engrained to him by his family._

"_Then would you rather bleed for her?" he challenged and Rieve could only look at him in confusion. _

"_W-What?" he stammered._

_The man ignored him and motioned for some men nearby to come closer. Before he knew it, Rieve was taken by both men and led in a dark room. He could hear a few chuckles. And that was where he saw the man who took him. He was casually sipping his tea._

"_Ah, Rieve, for you to come here, I guess you still did not understand," he said with charm but Rieve doubted his words already. It was only now that he realized the man is dangerous and Ashido's voice earlier rang inside his head. _

_The boy did not speak and merely stood where he was. "Show him so he could understand something."_

_Not understanding what he meant, Rieve squeaked at the sudden pain at his back and the man whipping the girl earlier was giving him a laugh as he raised his hand the second time. _

"_One, this is your hell, boy," Aizen said, his charming smile already wiped from his face. _

_Another whip. "Two, never interfere with the other's business."_

_Rieve cried out at the pain. "Three. Within this abbey, you will learn to hide all your emotions."_

_Again, another whip and the pain is too much for the boy to handle and he cried even more. Aizen smiled. "Four. Not a single word or noise when being punished. That's punishment in itself." He raised his hand to stop the man from whipping him further. "I apologize if the man I assigned was unable to explain those things to you yesterday." He stood up and walked towards the boy who was now on the floor, crying at the pain from his back. "Rieve, you will become my ultimate weapon. So you better learn all those." He turned to his men. "Bring him back to his room." He glanced at the boy once more. "Tomorrow, you shall begin your own training."_

_With that, Rieve was dragged back to his room. Thrown inside, he could only cry helplessly while anger started to boil inside him. He will escape this place was the thought that crossed his mind. He laid on the floor, ignoring the pain. _

_An hour later, a knock was heard and Rieve did not bother answering. He was surprised when the person stepped in. immediately standing up, Rieve winced at the pain and stared at Ashido. He thought he is beginning to understand what this older boy meant now. _

"_I heard about it," he said softly with a hesitant smile. "I have to find Starrk-san to find your room. It's a good thing, he was informed about it."_

_Rieve only stared at him for a couple of minutes before he looked away once more. Ashido saw the red marks at the boy's back, his shirt already ruined from the beating he got. His eyes moved to the girl standing at the doorway. "Come in."_

_Rieve had to return his gaze back at the door when he heard that and saw the girl who was getting whipped earlier. Said girl gave him an apologetic look. He wondered how she was able to handle that punishment without even crying._

"_I'm sorry you have to be hurt because of me. My name is Karin ," she said firmly, her face was stern and only her eyes revealed her real emotions. "I snuck some medicine and some things to help you."_

_He did not fail to notice the word she used. Snuck. "What is this place?" he finally spoke and watched as the girl closed the door._

"_This is Las Noches abbey where mostly street kids were taken and trained to kill," Ashido answered honestly, seeing no point lying about it. After all, the kid had already tasted what's it's like here. "Everyone here is a disposable student for that man – Aizen."_

_Rieve allowed the girl to take care of his wounds. He stared at Ashido. "I'm going to escape this place," he declared. _

_Ashido smiled. "Everyone tried but failed. Don't bother, Rieve. By the time you're out of the abbey, you're already a dead meat."_

_Rieve cringed at that. "You should brace yourself for whatever Aizen plans for you," Ashido advised. He stepped out while silently vowing to himself to at least protect the boy with everything he could. Those bright green eyes – soon, he knew, it would be just as dull as the others. _

_Inside the room, Rieve looked over his shoulder. "That should be enough," he spoke._

"_I'm really sorry," she whispered._

"_Hmm." He turned to face her. "Tell me, why were you getting punished?" he asked, curious about it._

"_I can't hold the gun properly," she answered. "I swear, I will escape this place no matter how impossible it would seem."_

_Rieve only nodded, not bothering to remark something about it._

_That was how he had come to meet Karin and Ashido on his second day at the abbey. The three became good friends even when, a blue-haired boy, Kakei was brought in and was assigned the same room as Rieve. Whatever helped Karin and Ashido did to Rieve, they also did to Kakei. There was a bond that was starting to be created among them._

_Inside their head, they were all planning secretly. They were planning to escape the place. Rieve had often wondered how no one from outside the abbey could see what's happening inside. Perhaps the outside world never cared about homeless kids like him. Nevertheless, he persevered with his friends. He learned everything Aizen taught him – from martial arts to handling any kinds of weapon, to bomb disposal and anything that could enhance his skills more._

_As expected, Aizen was pleased with the development as months turned to years. And Rieve realized that there's something wrong. He was starting to forget…and he did not know if that was a good thing or bad thing but he knew he was starting to forget something…_

_Rieve became a witness too at the blossoming love between Kakei and Karin. He was quick to notice that the two shared the same temper yet despite that, it did not prevent each other from getting attracted to one another. Inside him, he vowed to protect the two._

_Ashido had become the big brother for the three of them and he would always be the one to help them. He would bring them foods secretly when Aizen ordered no food for them. He would bring in medicine courtesy of Starrk when they were beaten to a pulp for their simple mistake. _

_And then came the day Karin decided to escape much to Kakei's surprise. Rieve remained quiet about it. He had always known since Karin had once vowed that to him. It had been two years since their first meeting. Kakei was vehement, not because he does not want Karin to go but because he knew what lies ahead for people trying to escape._

_Yet in the end, despite his wavering permission, he agreed to help her escape. In fact, they decided that they would all escape together, minus Ashido who was then out for something Aizen ordered him to do._

_It was midnight when they helped her near the fence and the alarm went off. Rieve knew that they could not escape altogether. And that they are in deep trouble if they were all caught together. _

"_Go back," he ordered Kakei._

"_What?" Kakei asked, stunned._

"_Go back to the abbey. Avoid getting caught," he ordered. The two glared at each other. In the end, Kakei wavered at the intense look from the green-eyed. _

"_But – " _

"_I will help Karin escape. I promise that. There is no use if all of us are caught here," he said. Kakei understood what the other was trying to do and growled. He always suspected that this one had always been protecting them, taking the blame for the mistakes not committed by him which would explain why he always ended up hurt without them knowing about it._

_He nodded in the end after giving the back of Karin a glance. She was already almost over the unprotected fence. Within two years, they were able to discover a place to escape. He only wished she can get away safely._

_He left to hide as ordered and had he been a tad minute late, he would have been caught with Rieve. He watched from behind the tree as Rieve watched Karin run as far as she could and by the time he turned on his heel, there were already five guns pointed at him. One of them was Starrk's._

"_Starrk-san, what should we do about the one who escaped?" one man asked the man named Starrk who was giving Rieve a studied look. The boy stared back in defiance, his eyes full of challenge and a small smile grazed his lips. It was as if the boy was telling him that if they choose to go after Karin, they will have to pass through him first._

_Of course the men with him were not entirely aware of this boy's prowess. But Starrk knew since he always observed the boy's development, having been curious about why Aizen chose him. And he's beginning to see what Aizen saw in him._

_Unlimited potential of going further. _

_He finally spoke. "Don't bother. She'll be taken care of," were his words. He chose not to go after her and sincerely wished that the girl could escape before getting caught by Aizen's men outside the abbey. That's as far as he could go to try giving in to this boy's silent request. _

_The men nodded and left, deciding to leave everything to Starrk already. Said man spoke when he was alone with Rieve. "You know what comes after this," he said matter-of-factly._

"_I'm prepared for any sorts of punishment," he said bravely and Starrk could only give him a rueful smile. Ah, the boy is still naïve about the workings of Aizen's mind. He hopefully wished the boy would remain as he is after what he already fears would happen. _

_And he was right in his assumption. _

_The following day, Rieve was dragged from his room when Grimmjaw was out to train as per schedule. He was brought on the same room where he first tasted the whips of punishment. Aizen was already standing in the middle, his hands on both swords, swinging it leisurely and Rieve could only prepare himself, knowing this would be his end._

_Aizen gave him a careful look. "Up until now, you still chose to cling to that defiance of yours," he spoke. His eyes were steel-hard. "But that ends now. You only learned to receive punishments physically with every defiant act you have been doing the last two years and I tolerated that seeing as you really have a potential to become as strong as Starrk and Barragan." _

_Rieve swallowed hard, not liking where this is leading. "But to finally make you submit to me, this will be the last one," he said and motioned for his men. To Rieve's horror, they brought a bloodied Ashido in front of him._

"_A-Ashido…"_

_The guy raised his head and gave him a small smile, understanding the fate that lies ahead of him._

_Aizen walked towards Ashido being held by two men. Starrk stood nearby beside Barragan and a woman. Rieve does not know her yet. _

"_Remember this boy, with every mistake, with every cry, with every act of defiance, something like this would happen to anyone close to you," Aizen said and without a word, his sword went right through Ashido's chest and Rieve stared in horror._

"_No!"_

_Aizen gave him a hard look. "Another mistake, another show of emotion…you know who will come next," he said and nodded his head. "Dispose of him."_

_Rieve stood there, numb in shock. This never happened before in his two years in the abbey. Inside him, he understood what the man's last words were. Grimmjaw is next. Clenching his fist, he bowed his head, trying to prevent his tears from falling down._

_When he raised his head once more, his eyes met that of Starrk and the latter looked away. The guy knew what would happen next. He knew. _

_Aizen watched with amusement as the anger was changed to confusion then to total blankness. Rieve straightened his back. "I will do everything you tell me from this point on, Aizen-sama," he said in a cold voice. _

_Aizen chuckled. "Very well." He turned to the woman. "Her name is Tia Harribel. She's known as Espada Tres and she'll be the one in charge to train you." He walked towards the three Espadas and whispered close to Harribel. "Make him forget who he was before he came here. Hypnotize him if possible. I want that boy to forget who he was but not to forget what happened here as a reminder that I have a hold over him."_

"_Hai."_

_He turned back to the boy once more and grinned. "From now on, just as you decided to throw away that worthless emotion such as friendship and everything, you will not be known as Rieve Earhardt. This will be the last day you retain that name in your head. Tomorrow and onwards, you shall be known as Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_With that he left the three to deal with him on his trainings. _

_Kakei would never know what made his friend change but he knew it had something to do with Karin's escape. And despite knowing that, he had come to resent the big change in Rieve. The latter had become so emotionless that he often wondered what made him change so much. And of course he never knew Ashido was the card played to make him submit willingly. To the knowledge of everyone there, Ashido was sent to another country under someone else's tutelage. _

_Kakei had forgotten when it happened to him as well – when part of his memories was suddenly erased from him and he became Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. His memory of Rieve being an Earhardt was gone. He only knew him as Ulquiorra already all thanks to Harribel's hypnosis which. Whatever drugs was given to both men, it was effective._

_Years passed, when they were given their first mission at age seventeen, that was when they met Karin. Of course the two does not recognize her because her face changed. But she recognized them. And by then, she was no longer Karin but was named Soi Fon by the noble who had helped her when she was dying._

_She pleaded for them to escape now that they are allowed to go out from Las Noches but something was holding them both back. They knew Aizen had a wide connection and can easily find them. So they just decided to stay while they plot. They plotted more as they did dirty jobs for him, as they stained their hands with the blood of men they were ordered to eliminate. _

_And the only help Soi Fon could give was to receive orders from Ulquiorra to send coded message to investigator, Kurosaki Ichigo. Secretly, it was an appeal for the investigator to end everything. _

_And for both Soi Fon and Grimmjaw, they knew Ulquiorra saw in Ichigo a worthy opponent, worthy enough to finish Ulquiorra should the time come. Because for both men who grew up in the abbey, they knew their only escape was death. And he almost died that one night but she came and helped him._

_But Ulquiorra did not choose death as an escape when he met her._

_Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia._

The green-eyes opened instantly at the name. He only had a weird dream. Was that a dream anyway? He saw the life he led the moment he entered the abbey. And this time, he remembered it all.

The Earhardt massacre. It came again like a flashback…the screams, the cries, the horror, the blood and the mutilated bodies…it came to him once again and Ulquiorra held his head in pain.

Damn all those drugs to make him forget…

He sat up and realized he was in the room where it started for him – the hellish torture. "I thought you'll continue dozing off," he heard a voice spoke and he glanced over his shoulder to find Byakuya sitting behind him, obviously watching over him. The room is still dark and only illuminated by the small light coming from the candles. Aizen had always chosen to light candles inside this room.

"How did we end up here?" he asked and held his head in pain once more. Damn headache.

"After the lights were out, I think Aizen chose to escape. We were left with something to lose consciousness though it took you the longer to recover. We have to carry you as we find him. Unfortunately, we ended up here. Starrk and Gin were looking for the source of electricity to restore the lights. It's hard moving in the dark."

Ulquiorra rubbed his neck. "I see."

"You don't look good," Byakuya commented.

"You wouldn't be if you're in the room where it started for you – the trauma and the torture," he said dryly and stood up. "From this hellhole, this is the place I hated most."

Byakuya need not further inquire, understanding that the man does not want to talk about it anymore.

"So he got away?"

"I'm sure he could not. After all, we could hear the gunshots earlier. It seems a shootout is happening below. Aizen would probably come back here to finish things anyway. That's the kind of man he is." 

Ulquiorra nodded once more. The more he remembered it now, the more intense was his desire to end things today. "Let's go," he said after a moment. "I grew up here so I think I can still move in the dark. I know every corner."

"Impressive," Byakuya commented.

.

.

.

Gin and Starrk successfully found the source of energy and were able to bring back the light.

"So…"

"Let's go find the bastard and be done with it," Gin said. He knew Aizen would just be lurking behind. Wonderweiss or Barragan had acted on the right time.

"You must have loved her so much if you are willing to kill for what was robbed from her," Starrk commented, seeing the man look from side to side, alert from any sign of danger.

Gin only nodded. He knew he led a shady life the moment he became friends with Aizen at a young age but that doesn't mean he wanted Rangiku to lead the same kind of life and he wanted her to live normally. Apparently, the chance for a normal life was robbed from her by Aizen and his father.

"I've seen her a couple of times but I never knew she was acquainted with you," Starrk continued to talk. The silence is actually awkward so he chose to keep talking. After all, this might be his last.

"Hmm…"

Both men ducked at the sound they heard and a series of gunshots followed. Both fired back and a few minutes later, Starrk stood up, realizing who was leading the men. "I'll stay behind to deal with him. As much as I wanted to be the one killing him, I think we are all scattered now to deal with the others."

Gin stood up as well and checked his gun. He only had a few bullets left. He'd be lucky if he could finish Aizen before he ran out of it. "Sure. Good luck, Starrk. The old man – "

"…is cunning and just as strong but I think I can handle Barragan. After all, I'm the Primera."

.

.

.

"It's a good thing, they made the lights return," Byakuya said as they walked along the hallway. They spotted Gin a few minutes later. For a moment, there was a tension that hung in the air as Ulquiorra and Gin face each other.

Byakuya chose to cover for them as Aizen's men fired at them aimlessly.

"I still have a score to settle with you," Ulquiorra spoke.

Gin nodded. "Rukia eh?" he said with a soft chuckle. "I know."

Just like that, both men passed each other, each with their own goal. Aizen. But each chose to find him alone, wanting the opportunity to finish things with their hands with no one to interfere.

Byakuya hid from one post as Ulquiorra did on another and a young man appeared.

"Well, well, Ulquiorra, just come out already," the young man spoke coolly. "I still have something to settle with you."

Byakuya watched Ulquiorra's expression and went near him. "I'll deal with him. Go follow Gin instead and help him."

Ulquiorra grunted. "No. I have a score to settle with this man too," he said icily, remembering how Wonderweiss had hurt Rukia in front of him. His eyes flashed in anger.

Byakuya knew the man is torn – between his desire to kill Aizen and these men and his the promised he made to himself that he would allow the authorities to deal with him. So he spoke. "Go. You don't have to kill anymore, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra turned to him. Byakuya continued. "Aizen will pay for his crimes but not by any of you killing him. I made a promise to myself that I won't allow anyone or anything to make my sister cry and that includes you having to go against what you promised to yourself. Allow us to do our duties too."

"You don't – "

"You have to go back to her in whole," he said and patted him before finally firing back at Wonderweiss who was laughing manically at how Ulquiorra had become a coward, not even wanting to come out and face him. Seeing his reluctance, Byakuya continued. "You agreed to help and by doing so, the authority lies in me and I am telling you to go help Ichimaru Gin get Aizen. Don't lose yourself in this fight. You ceased to be that assassin when you chose to work with us. You ceased to be the Quatro. So do not ever lose yourself in this fight, young man."

Ulquiorra huffed at the authoritative tone and left. Byakuya sighed. "I'll follow later."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra treaded the path that led him to where he thinks Aizen is and he was not disappointed to find him there thirty minutes later. Aizen was sitting at his usual place in this training ground. He was smiling pleasantly as he motioned for him to enter.

Somehow, Ulquiorra knew something was off. First, Gin should have been here already. And as he looked around, he was surprised to find Gin bloodied on the far end of the room, his body on the pool of his own blood.

Seeing that, Aizen spoke with a soft chuckle. "I was always stronger than Gin but I knew he also had that hidden strength. Unfortunately, I have to play my cards right to defeat him. I was not expecting it would work but it did anyway."

Ulquiorra gripped his gun tightly, feeling that tightening of his chest. Something is wrong. He would not believe that silver-haired guy would easily get defeated. To his surprise, Aizen threw him a sword.

"Pick it up boy. I want to see how far you have gone without my tutelage," he said. "Byakuya claimed you can kill me. I wanted to see." It was Aizen's pride that made him want to see this man's strength. It would be easy killing him with just one shot of his gun but Aizen had always been a sadist inside so he wanted to see this man suffer first. He glanced at Gin. "Tch. You should not have learned the truth, Gin. They say truth hurts. Look where it got you."

He watched Ulquiorra bend down and pick his sword. He stared at it for a moment. Aizen spoke once more. "I taught you everything. From hand combats to different types of weapons. You were always good with guns as well as swords so show me boy. Show me the strength Byakuya had put his faith into."

He motioned his hand and the curtain from the left side revealed someone to Ulquiorra's horror.

"You came in a rush that you forgot she was left unprotected so I have to send Kariya Jin to take her," Aizen relished at the horrified look that crossed Ulquiorra's eyes. Then the green-eyed glanced at Gin. He wondered if Gin was defeated because of her?

Rukia's eyes were wide in fear as she was held by the man who took her. She saw Gin on the floor, Ulquiorra with the sword and Aizen with another.

Anger pulsated against Ulquiorra's veins as he finally unsheathed the sword. His eyes were burning with intense anger. The anger inside him is so intense that he knew he would not be able to keep his promise to himself…and he might be doing it in front of Rukia.

He glanced at her and Rukia's eyes widened even more and she could only cry helplessly. He's going to kill Aizen. She could see that in his eyes. And his eyes were asking her to forgive him. What more can she do than silently convey her thoughts?

Aizen chuckled. "That desire to kill me…it's so intense," he said amused. "I remember you almost had the same look when I killed Ashido in front of you. But then, you're so powerless you can't do anything against me."

Finally, Ulquiorra spoke for the first time since the moment he came inside this training ground. His voice was devoid of any emotions at all. His eyes were blank. Aizen smiled ruefully. He could have made use of this man some more if only that woman did not appear in his life. It was just like with Gin.

"You know, there's something I learned," Ulquiorra said. "Learn all there is to learn and beat them at their own game," he said and gripped the hilt tightly after he threw his gun away. "And I'll make sure there would be no repeat of the past. This time, I'm strong enough to kill you."

Aizen fixed his stance. "Come. Quatro."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. I will kill you not with the name of Quatro. As the last time, I'll kill you as Ulquiorra Schiffer. After this, I'll claim the name you robbed from me. Rieve Earhardt."

The next thing Rukia saw was the clash of swords.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This is finally the end of the story and I hope for those who watched for this to its end that you enjoyed it. I can't say how grateful I am to you guys especially for those who always left a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ulquiorra did not even bat an eye as his blade met that of Aizen's while the latter moved his free hand in an attempt to catch the green-eyed by surprise. But training under Aizen also taught him to be weary of the man's tricks. Instantly, he pulled away but not after swinging his blade at the last minute, taking Aizen by surprise, his left cheek grazed with the tip of Ulquiorra's blade.

"Impressive, this would be the first time someone managed to cut me even though it was through luck," he said, his free hand wiping the trickling of the blood. He glanced at his friend's direction. "Not even Gin was able to."

Ulquiorra did not bother responding to the man, his focus on how to actually get around him and bring him down in an instant. His eyes caught sight of the man holding Rukia and noticed he let her go or at least he let his guard down, probably more interested with watching the duel than just simply guard a woman who could not even fight back against him.

That was when Aizen attacked him with brutal force that had he been a second late, he would have been sliced already. Using his sword as a shield, he was forced back on his feet.

"Your reflexes are quick as usual," Aizen commented, beginning to see why Byakuya had placed so much faith in this man.

In a swift movement, the blades slid against each other and Ulquiorra ducked, trying to avoid a fatal blow from Aizen who took the opportunity to kick him in the gut. Ulquiorra was quick to counter by brandishing his sword, using his supposedly free hand to hold the sword in a second and deliver a low cut at Aizen's stomach.

Surprised, Aizen held the wound and stared at Ulquiorra as the man stood up calmly. For the first time, he had come to see what made this man formidable. He saw Gin already making a move to sit down, despite his fatal wound, he managed to give Aizen a smug smile.

"What the – "

It was the loud voice of Kenpachi that distracted everyone except for the two fighters in the room. Ulquiorra simply acknowledged the presence of the newcomers by waving his hand in a small gesture. Then he finally spoke. "I told you, I simply have to learn everything there is to learn to beat you at this kind of game, Aizen."

His voice dripped with venom, his right hand holding the hilt once more instead of his left. "Don't look so surprised if I can land a hit on you. After all, there's always a possibility for the student to beat the teacher."

Realizing that he is in a lose-lose situation especially with the presence of Kenpachi and finally Byakuya, he turned to Jin and just nodded his head. Getting the meaning of it, Kariya Jin grabbed Rukia by the hair but seeing the others are here, Rukia regained some courage and actually struggled to break free despite the pain. Surprised at the force, Jin unwittingly released her and Rukia took the chance to flee.

"Why you – " Jin growled and aimed his gun at the woman who was running towards the dying man at the corner.

Noticing this, Ulquiorra shouted. "Look out woman!"

His hand moved in an instant, his blade immediately thrown at Jin's direction just as the sound of a gunshot followed. Eyes wide in horror, his head snapped at Rukia's direction and he sighed in relief, realizing she was fine. He took the moment to glance over his shoulder to find Starrk, his gun still aimed at Jin's direction while both Byakuya and Kenpachi returned their guns at their respective holsters.

"Look out!" Kenpachi growled instead and instinct made Ulquiorra dodge, allowing himself a minor cut. Aizen was coming at him head-on especially now that he has nothing to defend himself with. He took another step to his right as Aizen swung his blade at him and ducked, his leg stretching, tripping Aizen slightly, throwing off the man's momentum. Fiercely, Ulquiorra glanced at the spectators who were ready to aim at him.

"Stay back! Let me finish this," he said, his eyes pleading with Byakuya and Starrk. He needed to do this to assure himself. He needed to do this for Soi Fon.

"Smart move," Aizen said in glee and cut Ulquiorra's side, causing it to bleed a few seconds later. But growing up ignoring all sorts of pain, it was just like a minor thing for Ulquiorra which baffled Aizen for a little bit before he himself had realized that this was the effect of Ulquiorra's upbringing.

In a move about to deliver another fatal blow, Ulquiorra calmly waited in a stance which Aizen never saw him do before.

"Are you an idiot?" the captain of the police force barked at him when Ulquiorra simply waited with a relaxed stance.

Byakuya frowned as well but chose to remain quiet about it, deciding to see what Ulquiorra wanted to do instead. Then he turned to Starrk who now casually leaned on the doorjamb, his eyes on Ulquiorra.

"The fact that Aizen chose to attack him when he is weaponless is proof enough that he acknowledges Ulquiorra as an equal opponent," Starrk said and inwardly smirked at how Aizen could be so desperate.

.

.

.

Rukia looked back when she heard him shout at her but immediately returned her attention back at Gin when she saw Jin fall down. She fell on her knees and inspected his wounds. Gin opened his eyes.

"Heh…" he said smugly, wondering how the events turned out like this.

"Hold still," Rukia instructed, her hands already tearing up a portion of his tattered shirt. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Gin raised his hand in an attempt to wave her off. "I'm fine," he said, wanting to be left alone as he watched the demise of Aizen in the hands of his prized student.

"You're not…let me tend to these wound with the best I could do, Gin," Rukia said, not even showing any hint of resentment towards him. He took his gaze off Aizen and stared at her for a moment. Her head was bent low as she tried to patch his wound just with the cloth she managed to tear if only to stop the wound from bleeding profusely. That was when he realized she was crying.

"What are you – "

"Ever since I learned how she was acquainted with you, I've always wanted to apologize," she said in a firm voice. "I know it was my fault that she died."

He watched her for another moment before he broke into a wry smile. "Funny how I thought of the same thing – that you were at fault for her death," he said with a bitter chuckle. "I guess it just shows how less I knew about anything."

Rukia blinked her tears. "She tried to stop me from running towards my grandfather but I was deaf in panic…" she started and bowed her head even more. "I'm really sorry Gin."

He shook his head. "Nah, I know the whole truth now," he said, not knowing how to reverse the table and apologize to her instead. He took his eyes from her and settled on the two men on the middle just as Aizen swung down his sword with full force.

Rukia turned as well and opened her mouth to scream at Ulquiorra. "Aizen's getting desperate. He had lost his cool," Gin commented with a smirk, finding it hard to breathe normally. The moment he entered this room earlier, he knew he had lost the battle when Aizen used Rukia against him. Aizen knew that after finding the truth, Gin could not continue hurting the woman. And like Aizen did with his students and preys, he would use someone over them to gain an upper-hand, one reason why Gin actually decided for Aizen to win the match despite him having the strong chance to win as well. Aizen was wrong when he thought he was the only strong one.

He managed to chuckle softly when Ulquiorra caught the blades with both hands, not minding if he would get hurt in the process. By doing so, he managed to take half of the control from Aizen.

"Despite his reputation as a fearful man, I think he has some good qualities too…" he managed to say after a while. He could feel it…he's dying with the wound Aizen gave him. His sight is starting to get blurry as well.

Yet he forced himself to stand up. There is no tomorrow for the Quatro should he lose himself now. If he decided to kill once more, it will be just like the others he had killed. After that, he would only feel nothingness.

"Don't force yourself Gin," Rukia stood up as well.

"Just wanted to…" he whispered.

.

.

.

_The most dangerous thing in the universe is a focus mind. Your mind should be like a still, calm pool…be careful, relax…cause in one time at a motion, it's like picking a rock and dropping it into that smooth pond…then everything is chaos…_

He remembered that line quite well. Starrk was the one who taught him that when he was still a teenage boy, still reckless and hotheaded. Opening his eyes, he gave Aizen a full smirk before finally making the man release hold of the blade. To make sure, Ulquiorra held one arm and twisted it.

"Have you ever thought that you could be defeated too? You're not invincible Aizen," he spat and released him, the blade pointed at Aizen's neck already. "Give it up."

Aizen chuckled. "You mentioned something about killing me, boy, so why not do it and claim the name Rieve Earhardt once more?"

Ulquiorra stared at him for a suspended moment, his hand clutching the hilt of the blade tightly, his eyes remained blank but his body tensed, his mind tempted to do just that. Aizen smirked and saw that as an opportunity to draw his small gun from his back but Ulquiorra saw through it as well, the blade immediately slicing through him, almost cutting Aizen's arm.

It gratified both Gin and Starrk to finally hear Aizen suddenly yelp in pain. Gin and Rukia walked towards the two when they realized the fight is about over. "I'll take it from here," Kenpachi spoke as he walked beside Ulquiorra, his free hand reaching for his handcuff. "We need this man alive."

Noticing the hesitation, Rukia gently laid her hands on his arm. "It's over."

It was her voice that jarred him from his thought and he took the moment to glance at him. She was giving him a gentle look. He nodded and turned to Aizen once more. "I'm no longer the Quatro nor the assassin you've raised."

With that, he released his blade and turned on his heel, Rukia walking beside him as they both made their way outside.

"You're under arrest," Kenpachi started as he started stating his Miranda rights. But since Kenpachi was not aware of how treacherous Aizen could be, he was caught offguard when Aizen pulled Kenpachi's gun.

"What the – " realizing where he was aiming at, he shouted. "Watch out!"

The gun was fired as Ulquiorra moved, his body covering Rukia, shielding her from possible attacks. Shocked, Rukia stared at Ulquiorra's face but he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It's just a small wound that won't kill me."

It turned out that the aim was deflected when Kenpachi tried to knock the gun away. Then to Aizen's surprise, a blade pierced through him and he stared at Gin in shock as the latter gave Aizen a blank look. "You'll die here, with me…" he said, mustering the strength he had left, "…on this hellhole you have created."

"Gin you bastard," Aizen hissed, as he fell back on his feet, his hand pulling away the blade at his chest, blood oozed from his mouth but he did not mind it one bit. Raising his arm in attempt to finish him, everyone was shocked at the sound of the gunshot.

"Damn – " Kenpachi growled as things started to get out of control. Aizen's eyes were wide in shock as he slowly fell down, his eyes remained on the man who shot him. One by one…they were all taking their vengeance…

Starrk raised his gun and handed it to Byakuya who was surprised at the turn of events. But Byakuya's duty took over as well and took the gun before reaching for his own handcuffs. He looked over at Starrk as the others finished and Toshirou arrived with Kensei, Love and Rose. He gave Starrk a small nod.

"I felt the need to do that for my daughter," Starrk said as a way of explanation and looked at Ulquiorra. "You did well, boy and I'm proud you don't have to kill him." With that, he turned on his heel, Love and Rose already accompanying him.

Byakuya watched the back of the man before he stared at the gun. Aizen paid his due. Bit by bit from those whom he had done something wrong. He sighed and only turned when he heard his sister's voice.

"Gin!"

When Byakuya turned, Rukia was already kneeling over Gin. Byakuya walked towards them after giving Ulquiorra a small tap on the shoulder. Ulquiorra watched from where he stood.

"Gin…" Byakuya muttered as he knelt down as well. This scene seemed too familiar for him, Rukia and both his friends. It reminded them of Rukia's 16th birthday.

The silver-haired only smirked, pleased that he managed to deal Aizen a fatal blow before Starrk finished everything. Seeing that he can't make it, Rukia clasped Gin's hands – both of them – and cried. "She always loved you…she always talked about you…"

Gin could feel something cold at his hand as Rukia unclasped her hold on him. With weakened arm, he raised it still only to see the necklace she always wore – the one he bought her on her birthday a year after he found her.

"She told me to give you that…" Rukia whispered.

Gin was not even aware that he was shedding tears as his chest hurt, the pain both physical and emotional. Clutching it tightly, he turned to Rukia. He had to at least say something. And so he spoke in a barely audible tone. "At some other time, I would have loved to be a friend like she was…Ru…" Byakuya pressed his hands on Gin's face to close his eyes, realizing the man had gone away already.

Saying his silent prayer in reverence, he stood up and turned to Kenpachi. "Clean all the mess here. And I want that man's body buried beside Rangiku." Then he frowned as he realized something.

It was Rukia who voiced it though since she too noticed something. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

.

.

.

The woman raised her head as Renji and Ichigo approached her casually, one leaned on her cubicle and gave her a curt smile.

"Renji…" she could only mutter as she paled.

Said guy brought out a small flashdisk. "You were reckless, Momo," he said as Ichigo brought out the handcuff. "You're hereby under arrest for violating your profession and in cohorts with Senator Aizen and more importantly, for the murder of Espada Tres, Tia Harribel."

Momo Hinamori bit her lip and bowed. "It was for Aizen-sama…" she said. She knew it was pointless denying it when they found evidences anyway.

Renji shook his head. "We were somehow comrades here, Momo and I never thought for once you'd be the mole…"

"Aizen-sama said that if I could finish the task, I'll finally get to stay with him. I loved Aizen-sama."

Both men gave her a sympathetic look as she tried to justify her actions. "He was only using you."

.

.

.

Stark glanced at his companion. The blond guy drove the car while his companion enjoyed reading manga, animated tears flowing from his face. Sensing his gaze on him, Ulquiorra tilted his head to glance at him as well.

"Don't you want to be with her?" he asked in wonder.

Ulquiorra's answer was to look at the road ahead of them again. Perhaps Starrk understood because he managed to give him a rueful smile.

"There is no future for people like us," he stated softly. "Assassins will always hunt and will always be hunted down…that's the cycle. But for you, I think you have a future ahead…" he turned to him once more. "I'm sorry about Grimmjaw."

The muscles of Ulquiorra's face flexed a little but he did not even speak. "You plan returning to her only after you paid your due, don't you? But you understand we committed terrible crimes.."

Rose and Love pretended like they are not interested about hearing any of it. "I wanted to kill him there," Ulquiorra admitted, changing the subject.

"I'm glad you did not. I'm glad you gave me and Ichimaru the chance instead…" when Ulquiorra did not respond, Starrk smiled inwardly. _I thought there was nothing this man fears…but in the end, he was afraid losing himself in front of the woman he loves. _"I heard she's a great woman."

"She is," Ulquiorra answered hastily, immediately agreeing to it.

.

.

.

One week later…

A private trial was conducted as police officers chased Kaname Toussen who had fled his home the moment the report about Aizen's death was spread nationwide – the news itself shocking Aizen's supporters.

The remaining Espada sat beside each other, the jury on the other side. It was the first time that Shihouin Yoruichi made an appearance in the private court, taking privilege of being part of the jury. Even Kuchiki Byakuya was there, watching the other man in orange.

It had already started an hour ago, the prosecutor presenting a solid evidence to nail the four Espada including Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques who just regained consciousness two days ago. To avoid repeating what happened to Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra and Starrk were detained in a secret place only known to Colonel Hitsugaya Toshirou and Neliel Tu Ordershvank who was given special order from CIA to oversee the proceedings here till the end. It would seem America wanted Ulquiorra Schiffer at the very least. At the moment, Yammy Rialgo was not present after suffering from a disease he had been experiencing.

"So you are all pleading guilty to all these allegations against you?" the judge, Yamamoto asked. The man is wise, his wisdom coming from everything he had seen in his prime till he had aged.

"Yes," both men answered in chorus.

"I see," he said and nodded. Then he nodded his head once again when the Primera raised his hand as if to speak. "Go ahead young man."

"Ravie Earhardt…" he had spoken. He glanced at Ulquiorra but the man wore an expressionless face. "I was the one ordered to kill him two years ago as well as the one who killed most of the prominent names on the list."

"You are trying to say that…?" the prosecutor asked with a raised brow. Everyone in the room can see through what Starrk was trying to say and the latter knew that as well, exactly intending that.

"At the very least, starting from Barragan till Yammy, they killed smaller fries," he said and shrugged.

"They still committed murder," the judge said pointedly. "No matter who you killed, once you tainted your hands, you are already guilty of any sort of punishment from the law. And you all pleaded guilty on multiple murder."

"Yes."

"What are you trying to achieve by taking all the blame, Coyote Starrk? Either way, it does not decrease the capital punishment for the one named Quatro and Sexta and the Decimo whom Miss Shihouin had captured one month ago."

Stark straightened his back and met the judge's eyes. "I'm not saying this to lessen their crimes. I'm simply stating a fact," he said afterwards. "You should know that, sir, and a man who was forced from the start deserved some pardoning. Unlike me, I willingly obeyed Aizen's orders," he said and the statement earned a slanted look from Ulquiorra.

The latter chose to listen. "Most of the Espada were forced to do Aizen's bidding, fearing their closest family member or friends would get killed if they disobey. That is the working of Aizen's mind," Starrk continued, determined to at least argue his point.

Silence followed as they pondered on it for a while. The prosecutor spoke, determined to put these men behind bars. His name was Shiba Ganju. "A murder is still a murder no matter the reason behind," he spat. In front of him are people who might have killed his brother, Kaien Shiba.

From the jury's seat, Kukakku sighed. Starrk turned his attention to Ganju. "Attorney, what would you do if you were in their position?" he challenged. "What if Aizen hold your sister's life in the palm of his hands, forcing you to do what he wanted, what would you do?"

Ganju was taken aback by the question that he was not prepared for a comeback. The judge sighed and spoke. "We will take an hour break before we convene once more and I expect the jury to finally arrive with the verdict." He turned to Ganju. "I would like to advise you to remain objective about this Attorney. Your personal vendetta against your brother's murderer is out of the question."

With that, he stood up as four policemen approached Starrk and Ulquiorra to escort them back to a holding cell while they await for the convention. Outside, Kuchiki Rukia waited with Tatsuki, Renji and Ichigo. They were not allowed to enter the court for particular reasons and Rukia only felt somehow relieved because her brother was inside.

The green-eyed stiffened as he spotted her there in formal attire. She looked so worried. It had been one week since he last saw her and he thought she became prettier in that short amount of time.

However, Ulquiorra chose to ignore her, even the presence of the two policemen who were giving him an unfathomable look. Judging from what happened inside, the Espada knew their fate is sealed and that they might receive death penalty in any case. The thought had been bugging him.

Ichigo and Renji sighed, surprised that they were feeling a tinge of regret inside them as they watched the two come in their direction. They had somehow hoped they could share a drink with the man and get to know him better.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked in wonder when he did not spare her a glance. He just walked passed her. The man did not even make any attempt to stop when she called him. "Damn it, talk to me you jackass!" she screamed, not caring if she could be heard inside the courtroom. Her companions looked baffled at her sudden outburst.

He did stop however, but he did not look back as he spoke. "Good to have met you, Rukia," he said and resumed his pace while Starrk sighed. Rukia attempted to follow and the guards tried to stop her.

"Let me go!" she demanded in a controlled voice. "Don't you dare lay a hand on me," she warned but the two policemen who stopped glared at her.

"Miss Kuchiki, you are in no position to – "

"The heck I'm not!" she cursed and attempted to push her way when the man held her wrist much to Rukia's annoyance.

"I said let go," she hissed. "You are hurting me!"

"We will if you remain where you are. The prisoners are being escorted back to their cell and are not allowed to make any contacts," one said coldly but flinched when he glanced at the Quatro's direction and saw him giving them a warning look. If looks could kill, he'll definitely be dead on the floor already. He shivered. What imposing presence…

He slowly released the woman who made another attempt if not for the Primera who stopped her midway. He gently patted her shoulder and gave her a rueful smile.

"You among all people should understand why he does not want to talk to you, Miss Kuchiki," he said. "He cannot give you any false hope when our future seemed bleak. Miss Kuchiki, we might be facing death penalty here so don't make it harder for him."

With that, he left a stunned Rukia.

Death penalty?

She swallowed…he…they are going to die? She thought it was kinda unfair…after all, they struggled to survive, dirtying their hands in the process, only to die when they decided to come clean? She had always known they might be facing this kind of hurdle but she had somehow hoped that it might not come to this…

She does not want to lose him…

Fighting to keep her voice firm, she could only hope she could reach him. "Ulquiorra…at all cost, come back to me…to our baby…I will not allow the child to grow without a father. And I will never forgive you if you don't come…"

Her words froze the man who was about to turn to the left corridor. He gulped and slowly turned towards her, a pained look on his face. Behind the pain lies the desperate hope…

Rukia blinked back her tears. God but he was hurting inside…and she hoped she did not hurt him more. Ulquiorra's feet moved on its own and he ignored the policemen trying to stop him. One look from him anyway and they already kept their mouth shut as if afraid to even cross him.

"I did not know," he said in pained voice, something so unlike him.

She smiled despite the tears which fell nonetheless. "I just found it out yesterday. It's not death penalty…so come back to me…" she pleaded in a croaky voice.

He cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you, Rukia," he said, this time saying the words to her face. "So wait for me…no matter what…"

Rukia nodded, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. "Love you back…" she said and held onto his shirt for dear life. Then she remembered something. "Grimmjaw was awake when I went there to visit yesterday. He couldn't wait to become an uncle."

"He…is fine then?" he asked.

"Yes. He's sending you his thanks…"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Whatever is to be decided, know that it was you who taught me to value life. I owe you a lot, Rukia. Even my life,' he said and walked away.

From the doorway of the court room, Byakuya watched with Yoruichi and Urahara who was also present for the trial. "I feel bad for them," Urahara spoke casually and turned on his heel. "Let us start to deliberate over it anyway…"

.

.

.

Nearly three years had passed since the incident. Rukia stood at the lanai, her son busy playing with Mashiro at the garden. After Gin died, Mashiro had no more reason to hide and besides, she can't testify against a dead person anyway. Rukia was even surprised to learn that Kensei had a developed some feelings for her when he stood as Mashiro's guard. The two married last year.

Kenpachi adopted a little girl who goes by the name of Yachiru. Having no time to find for a wife, he instead decided to find a child to adopt. That was when he found Yachiru and the girl had become Kenpachi's life. She would often tease on Ichigo, Renji, Ikakku and other members of the police force as well as Byakuya and Kensei.

Byakuya was married to Lisa through a secret ceremony, only few were chosen to attend. It was upon Lisa's request that they do it her way which Byakuya indulged, seeing no point in arguing over the matter for as long as he is married.

Rukia stepped down as her son, named Yuri ran towards her happily. He was just the spitting image of his own father.

"He's always so lively," Mashiro commented as she dusted her pants.

"Yeah I noticed…" she murmured and smiled. "Hey, I'd like to walk him over at the back…"

Understanding crossed Mashiro's face. "Yeah."

Rukia held Yuri's hand and they walked with bright smiles on their faces. Today is an important day for the life of Rukia because this was the day when Rangiku died for her.

Since Yuri could not yet speak so many words, he only played around Rukia while the latter lit some candles and prayed in front of Rangiku and Gin's grave.

"Hey there…" she started. "I always come here the same day of every year…you both are happy by now I supposed," she started and smiled. "I owe you both a great deal…because you both died for me. I hope wherever you are now, you two are happy. I don't know yet when my husband be released but I surely hoped he'd be back before tomorrow."

She stood up and walked her son back to the house when the maid met her with a letter from America. Rukia could only nod in thanks. It was probably from Neliel.

.

.

.

Shinji studied the man across him. Sometime ago, the man decided to pay a visit and this time with another name. "Tell me, what's yer real name then?" he asked.

"Rieve Earhardt. I go by that today," he answered. "Tomorrow is my son's birthday, I thought I'd like you to drop by. You should probably bring your friend too. My wife would love to see them."

"Keh…never would have thought ya ta settle down given yer previous affiliations in the underworld." He glanced at the invitation at the table and picked it up. "Never would have thought yer also an Earhardt. Yer a mysterious man."

"Hmm…" he stood up. "It's time I go. I still have to catch up with something before Starrk would be transferred to another prison."

And he left. Three years ago, Yoruichi and Byakuya including Urahara all fought for the Espada which surprised the green-eyed. And after a very long deliberation, their sentence was nowhere near death penalty. Starrk was sentenced to twenty years in prison.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw were given lighter sentences. Since they have agreed to help in capturing Aizen and the remaining Espada under him, they have aided the government and as such, they were sentenced to maximum of two years in jail. They would have become state witnesses if not for the fact that Aizen died. Kaname Toussen was instead sentenced to same extent as Starrk for improper authorization of releases, and allowing the death of inmates.

Unable to live the life of a prisoner anymore, he committed suicide a year after his sentence. Yammy died from his own disease and Ulquiorra never bothered to find what disease killed him anyway.

The police-in-charge was rather surprised to see the free man strolling in the office. It was just a while since he was released from his cell. Two to three weeks ago perhaps…

"Sir?" he asked politely.

"I'd like to visit an inmate…" he stated. He had never seen Starrk in those two years…he was held in a different prison as well as Grimmjaw. He somehow hoped he could find the blue-haired.

"Name sir?"

"Coyote Starrk."

When the colonel dropped by three weeks ago with Kuchiki Byakuya, they tipped him off about Starrk's transfer to the prison where Ulquiorra was detained. The one in-charge scanned the file before offering him a logbook. "Kindly sign over here sir."

He simply followed and was afterwards led to the waiting area. "I find it quite unusual that you decided to return here when you left it three weeks ago," a casual voice said from behind. Rieve simply looked over his shoulder to find the orange-haired investigator. "Fancy seeing you around, man."

"Fancy," he responded and raised his brow. The two are not really friends but neither are they enemies now. Deep inside, they both share a certain amount of respect for each other. "What are you doing here Kurosaki?"

"I was appointed here for a temporary period while my superiors deliberate over my sanction for getting into a fight with my badge still on."

Rieve sniggered. "You should learn to hold down your temper, Kurosaki," he said seriously and Ichigo stared at him for a moment.

"That an advice from you?"

The man did not answer as he watched the former Primera approach. "Somehow."

Ichigo chose the moment to leave when finally Starrk pulled a seat and extended his hand in which Rieve took and shook. "Heh…you look alright, I see."

Rieve nodded. "Ah."

Starrk smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you."

"You'd think I wouldn't read through your schemes back at the trial huh?" Rieve started and brought out a small pack of cigarette. "I'm sure you'd love to have that."

Starrk's eyes shone in glee. "Why, thank you, young man."

"No problem."

Another awkward silence ensued before Rieve cleared his throat. "So, twenty years huh?" he spoke in reference to the verdict given to Starrk three years ago.

The former Primera nodded. "Yeah but that was better than a death penalty don't you think?" he asked. "Unlike you, I don't have anyone so it's fine by me. Besides, what's a few years before I go?" he stared at him. "You on the other hand is a different story so I think you deserved what was given you."

Rieve nodded and stood up, threw him a lighter then tucked his hands on his coat. "Thanks for everything," he said and left the man smiling.

"Anytime young man."

.

.

.

She was busy giving instructions to the maids while her brother was on the phone. Every member of the household actually is moving, preparing things needed for the birthday party. This would be her son's fourth birthday and she could only hope this time, she could give him the answer to the question he asked a year ago.

_Where's papa?_

He could only utter a few words then but he was already looking for his father.

A little while ago, she had an unexpected visitor so her hope that he will be home soon had increased. It was a hard life not seeing him for almost three years. When the verdict came, he made a request.

_Allow me to pay for it and if at all possible, I'd like you never to step foot on prison just to see me._

He was asking her to understand and she truly did so she indulged his request and only sent him spare clothes and other stuffs. She also did the same to Grimmjaw and Starrk with the help of Lisa who had agreed to be the one sending the things personally so as not to attract attention from the media. Deep inside, she knew that was what he was trying to do – protecting her from the media, preventing the media from getting wind up about Rukia going to prison to visit the father of her son.

She loved him more for that. He was protecting her, his son and the Kuchiki name all at once. She knew he is also longing for her just as she did for him so she held on.

"Mom," Yuri tugged at her arm as he pointed at the man standing on the doorway. The boy's eyes was filled with so much curiosity while that of Rukia was warmth. Byakuya glanced at the door too. Rukia walked towards him and smiled.

She knew he will come home.

"Welcome home," she said with so much warmth, she was trying to suppress all the hidden emotions. She wanted to cry in joy but that can wait.

"I'm…home," he said and closed the gap between them as he enclosed her in a tight embrace. Rukia cried silently when she can't hold on the different emotions. Three years…it was so long… "Is that…my son?" he asked, his eyes on the boy looking up at them with wonder.

Rukia pulled away. "Yuri," she called and the boy ran towards them. He had seen pictures of him and he knew he looked like him, even the eyes but it still sent a tingling feeling inside him when he saw the stunning resemblance to his son.

Without being told, the boy sized the man up then extended his arms in demand. "Up," he said much to Rukia's amusement.

At first, Rieve was not sure how to handle the boy but he indulged him anyway and scooped him up much to Yuri's delight. He squealed. Rukia never saw Yuri this happy with any man. Perhaps subconsciously, he recognized his father.

"Papa!" he squealed and Rieve could feel the tightening of his chest. With his free hand, he wrapped them around Rukia's waist. Byakuya appeared and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome home, young man," he said in his usual timbre.

Rieve stared at him for a moment, his mind remembering his talk three weeks ago.

"_You and your friend are free men," he said. "Renji had gone over to him for an important message."_

_Ulquiorra stared at the surrounding. He's finally free and he can get to share his life with Rukia now. With their son. The colonel handed him a thick file case._

"_Everything is in there." He turned to leave._

_Byakuya remained for a little while. "We're giving you back the identity stolen from you, Rieve. It's just a matter of processing things. My sister is patiently waiting for your return."_

_Ulquiorra stared at the file case. "Tell her to wait a little longer. Thank you, Byakuya."_

_And he left with one last mission on mind. If he wanted to start a life with Rukia, he better start by getting his identity back first._

"Yeah." He turned to Rukia. "Sorry it took me longer. I've lots of things to do first."

"As long as you're home and alright…" she murmured and leaned towards him as Byakuya instructed every maid and member of the household to welcome the presence of Rieve Earhardt, the father of Yuri.

"Man, you look better than I am," Grimmjaw appeared and grinned at his friend. Rukia decided to exit first to get something important. Yuri was playing with a few stubbles on Rieve's face while Ulquiorra gave his friend a look.

"Where've you been anyway?" he asked instead.

"Out there," he answered with a small shrug. Out there means visiting Soi Fon's grave for one. He's not sure about the others. "So I assume you took the name Rieve now."

"Hmmm…."

"What of the others and your title?"

Rieve carefully shifted his son's position before answering. "Buried in the past and part of history. I don't have to carry those names ever again. How about you?"

The blue-haired was silent for a moment. "I'm still going with it. It's way better than my original name." he looked around and spotted Byakuya's group of friends arriving. "I owe these people a great deal."

"We all do."

.

.

.

When finally left alone with her, he read the letter coming from America. Rukia served him coffee. Their son was exhausted from playing with Yachiru and immediately fell asleep. It was Grimmjaw who volunteered to bring him to bed before he'd go home. Rukia wondered within where home is for Grimmjaw now.

"Was that from Neliel?" she asked and set the coffee mug.

"Hmm…"

She peered from behind. "What'd it say? How's she doing?" she asked, her arms circling around her neck as she read the content of the letter. Then she tilted her head a little to glance at him when she was done reading. "An invitation?"

"Yeah…apparently, CIA still sees the importance of the Earhardt influence," he said with a shrug. "They're recruiting me and Grimmjaw to work for them."

Rukia did not speak, unable to find the right words to say at all. Sensing her discomfort, he spoke once more. "I don't plan to accept the offer. I can start a good life here…with you and Yuri. That should be enough. Besides, I've been dealing with almost the same stuff for the most part of my life so I don't think I ever want to get into it again."

"How about Grimmjaw? It would be dangerous for a job…having to live undercover all the time."

Rieve did not speak for at least two seconds. "I don't think he will too…" he finally said. "Being a CIA agent seemed a bit too high…I don't want to ever involve you and our son to whatever mess I may create should I accept it."

He unwrapped her arms around his neck and turned to her, gave her a chaste kiss then spoke against their lips. "Marry me Rukia."

She could only grin and bit his lip. "I waited three years to hear that so it's just but fitting that you ask me now," she said, her eyes twinkling with joy. "And yes of course, I will marry you."

.

.

.

I'm done and before I officially end this, let me thank those who reviewed from the previous chapter.

_Satomika, onlyluna, ForsakenBunnies, sharebearthedeathbear, Stephanie78724, Relya Schiffer, Alaeamori, supercookies567 and ilovereadingfanfics. Also, I'd like to thank whittney. And of course I wouldn't forget those who read but did not leave a review. I still owe you a great deal for your support. _

_So thank you all everyone. _


End file.
